Emptiness
by Black Dranzer
Summary: Lies overshadow logic as a boy is forced to remember more of his past and the link it has to the girl that is trying to kill him. Will the revival of a great evil worsen his chances of finding out the truth? KaiOC TalaOC Please R&R Latest chapter: Prey
1. Chapter Zero: Prologue

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 0: Prologue  
  
Standing alone in a darkened room, a girl of about 14 held a bow in her hands. Seen from afar, it seems like a regular bow used to shoot arrows, but when looking closely, a winder-like object connects the string with the body.  
  
She stood with the stance of a predator, waiting the right time to release her attack.  
  
A sudden sound alerted her and her hands immediately brought up the bow she was carrying.  
  
With a zooming sound, she triggered the hidden compartment inside the body of the bow to release her weapon.  
  
Her beyblade swerved around her before suddenly jumping up and attacking the source of the sound.  
  
A split second later, five other beyblades, like the girl's own, except colored green, were laying in halves on the floor.  
  
The other beyblade was still spinning full force as it jumped into the girl's hands.  
  
"Good work Zenborg." The girl said as she regarded her blade. It was colored black and white with a silver shine on the sharp attack ring edges. In her blade's center tip, there was a snow-white swan with golden armor and razor-sharp claws.  
  
Just then, lights flashed on, revealing the room as a large training facility. There were mechanical arms everywhere each attached with a custom training beyblade colored green like the ones laying at the girl's feet. These arms were sticking out in dozens from the wall of the room.  
  
The girl wore a black elbow-length sweater with a pair of dark blue track pants. As she turned around to look behind her, it is seen that she is wearing crescent moon earrings, one black and the other white.  
  
A large TV screen then turned on showing a masked man with half his face in the shadows. The girl, who had turned around, bowed and kneeled on the ground in front of the screen.  
  
"You have improved, Kazuki," the man said, "I suppose you are ready?"  
  
"I am ready when you want me to," the girl said in a monotone, "no matter what you wish for me to do, I will try my best to please you."  
  
"Good," the man says, "I have complete faith in your skills."  
  
"Thank you," the girl says without looking up.  
  
"You will be called to the testing center this afternoon. Master Voltaire will be there to see your results."  
  
"I won't disappoint you," the girl said as she stood up and looked at the screen.  
  
The man smiled and the screen turned off.  
  
"Father." The girl whispered with bitterness before a dark shadow passed over her face and she silently walked out of the room.  
  
----------  
  
"I won't disappoint you," the voice of Kazuki came drifting out of the screen in Boris Balkov's office.  
  
Boris sat in his office chair and smiled at the girl looking up at him, then turned off the screen.  
  
As he turned around in his chair, his face came out of the shadows, showing a man of about 35. He had dark purple hair, while a black mask in the shape of a bat covered his eyes and replaced them with two red lenses. His clothes were those of a scientist, a purple lab coat with white edges.  
  
A pleased smile was still on his face when two men entered his office. The two men were both in identical robes that covered most of their body except for their noses, mouth and hands.  
  
"The four boys are ready to begin," one of them said, bowing.  
  
"Good," says Boris, "I will be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Sir," the other man said, though reluctantly, "are you sure the girl is ready for this? I have seen those four tear up the blades of all of our beginner players and that girl has only been training for two months."  
  
"My daughter says she's ready and I agree," Boris replied with a menacing tone.  
  
"Of course sir," the second man said with fear in his voice, bowing apologetically.  
  
Smiling coldly as the two men left, Boris added to himself, "And if she doesn't, she'll suffer the same consequences as Alexander did,"  
  
----------  
  
With amazing speed, a blue beyblade spun towards a bridge along the shore of a narrow river.  
  
Upon reaching the stone structure, it jumped up and climbed up the wall vertically without much effort.  
  
When it reached the top, its rotation speed increased and it skipped over to spin upside-down on the bottom of the bridge.  
  
After staying in that position for five minutes, a voice called out, "That's enough Dranzer," and it obediently flipped off the bridge, heading towards the voice.  
  
As it neared, its master, a boy with blue spiky hair and mahogany eyes held out his hand.  
  
It leaped into the blue-haired boy's hand and stopped spinning.  
  
The boy sported a black sleeveless shirt with a scarf tied around his neck and blue, baggy pants that had pockets on two sides. Red and gray arm guards protected his arms and ended in sharp fins.  
  
His reddish-brown eyes were concentrated on his Beyblade as it jumped into his outstretched hands. He smiled satisfactorily and looked at the flaming red phoenix glowing in the center of his Beyblade.  
  
"You've improved Dranzer," he praised. He stood looking at his Beyblade for some time and was just about to launch it again when a voice called out to him.  
  
"Hey Kai! How are ya doing?"  
  
--To be continued 


	2. Chapter One: Reunion

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." Speaking and Thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((A split second later, five other beyblades, like the girl's own, except colored green, were laying in halves on the floor.  
  
The other beyblade was still spinning full force as it jumped into the girl's hands.  
  
"Good work Zenborg." The girl said as she regarded her blade. It was colored black and white with a silver shine on the sharp attack ring edges. In her blade's center tip, there was a snow-white swan with golden armor and razor-sharp claws.))  
  
(("You will be called to the testing center this afternoon. Master Voltaire will be there to see your results."  
  
"I won't disappoint you," the girl said as she stood up and looked at the screen.  
  
The man smiled and the screen turned off.  
  
"Father." The girl whispered with bitterness before a dark shadow passed over her face and she silently walked out of the room.))  
  
(("You've improved Dranzer," he praised. He stood looking at his Beyblade for some time and was just about to launch it again when a voice called out to him.  
  
"Hey Kai! How are ya doing?"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter One: Reunion  
  
Kazuki was lying on a small bed in a room only big enough to fit three pieces of furniture.  
  
A desk sat on the side beside a small window, on top of the desk was a dimly lit lamp.  
  
Beside the desk, on the wall beside it was a wardrobe in which she kept her few belongings.  
  
And of course, the third was the bed she is currently laying on.  
  
Just then, a voice came over the intercom, "Kazuki Balkov, proceed to Building D immediately."  
  
Upon hearing her name, Kazuki got up and collected her beyblade from the desktop.  
  
"It's time," she thought as she walked out of her room.  
  
As she headed down the corridor of the dormitories, heads peeked out to stare at her.  
  
"It's the girl," she heard them whispering to each other.  
  
"Yeah, she's Mr.Balkov's daughter isn't she?" another asked quietly.  
  
After weaving through the abbey's maze-like corridors she arrived at the doors to Building D. Taking a deep breath, she walked in.  
  
Building D was made specifically for the testing of new recruits and for the monthly exams. It had a high ceiling with a glass roof and was wide enough to fit 500 people at once with room to spare.  
  
There was also another door opposite Kazuki that lead to the underground laboratories, and standing beside them was Boris.  
  
"Welcome, Kazuki," came a deep voice somewhere above her head. Looking up, Kazuki saw a man with long, gray hair wearing a brown cape over a business suit of the same color. The man was standing on the raised balcony that was used as an observation deck. He gave off an intimidating and powerful presence as Kazuki stared up at him.  
  
"Master Voltaire," Kazuki acknowledged and knelt on one knee in front of the older man.  
  
Voltaire smiled, but the smile gave Kazuki the desire to shiver, "I see you've given her exceptional training Boris,"  
  
"Thank you, sir," Boris replied beside the door, "shall we begin the procedures immediately?"  
  
"Of course," Voltaire replied, he then turned to Kazuki. He saw that the girl was still kneeling.  
  
"You may get up now," the man said as he descended some staircases and walked over to Kazuki.  
  
The girl stayed silent and awaited the arrival of Voltaire.  
  
When the man reached Kazuki, he seemed to hesitate before talking again.  
  
Kazuki didn't dare look up at Voltaire, but she saw the older man's hand rise up to her face.  
  
But something stopped Voltaire from continuing to raise his hand and it fell to his side.  
  
Boris watched in the sidelines with a frown.  
  
"Sir," Boris said as he cleared his throat, "We should begin,"  
  
"Yes," Voltaire said in his usual cold voice and turned away from Kazuki, but not before saying one last thing to her, "I am certain you can pass the tests, and will be waiting to congratulate you when you are finished,"  
  
"Thank you," Kazuki replied bowing and walked over to Boris.  
  
"Kazuki, you will start your testing here," Boris indicated to the set of double metal doors beside him. Something was still bothering the man, but he didn't let that show.  
  
When Kazuki walked past Boris, he stopped her and laid his hands on her shoulders. He then bent down beside her ear and whispered, "Remember Kazuki, you are MY daughter,"  
  
Kazuki didn't know what Boris meant. Of course she was his daughter. But she made no response and continued to walk through the double doors.  
  
----------  
  
"And what are you doing here?" Kai Hiwatari asked as he set his mahogany eyes on his former team, the Bladebreakers.  
  
"We're here to visit you," a boy bearing the appearance of a tiger replied as he set his golden eyes on Kai. The boy had long, black hair that was tied up in a long tube, along with a red bandana on his forehead. He had a white Chinese style shirt over a blue t-shirt and blue pants to match.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see your old teammates?" piped up a blond boy with deep blue eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and orange overalls with a happy- go-lucky expression on his freckled face.  
  
The Bladebreakers had separated and went their own ways after claiming the title of the "Beyblade World Champs" at the Beyblade World Championships in Russia and hadn't seen each other since then.  
  
"Whatever," Kai replied with his usual frowning line.  
  
Just then, the other two boys stepped up.  
  
One had navy hair that spread messily around his head and navy blue eyes with a baseball cap on his head. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, red jacket and blue shorts.  
  
The other boy had a pair of goggles perched on his brunette hair and carried a laptop under his arm. He had on a white shirt with a short, green tie and purple shorts.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson has arranged a reunion for us five," the brunette boy started to explain.  
  
"Yea!" cut in the navy-haired boy who couldn't keep silent any further, "We're going to Europe!" He held up five air tickets to show Kai.  
  
"What makes you think I'm coming?" Kai replied with a growl, "You guys should just leave," He turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh come on Kai!" the blond pleaded as he bounced over with amazing speed and took hold of Kai's arm, "We all know how much you want to come. Right Ray?" He looked to the Chinese boy for support.  
  
"Max is right," the boy named Ray said, indicating to the blond on Kai's arm, "besides, it's time for a little reunion time and the Bladebreakers won't be complete without our captain."  
  
"Please?" the navy haired boy spoke up again and looked at Kai with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Give me a break Tyson," Kai retorted, "why would I want to come? I've got to train,"  
  
"Well, technically, training alone won't help much as you can't exactly challenge yourself," Kenny said in his know-it-all voice, then added, "But I think there's a new beyblader who's been around lately in Scotland and I've also heard she's undefeated. You could train against her, it wouldn't hurt for new challenges right?"  
  
"I doubt she'll be even worth my time," was his reply.  
  
"I heard she's got a pretty strong bit beast," Kenny said, moving on to Plan B.  
  
"Hmph," Kai said, but he added, "Fine, I will come, but if I find out that this blader isn't as strong as you say she is, then I'm flying straight back. And you guys better have enough money to pay for an air ticket,"  
  
The four other boys smiled, "Way to go Kenny!" the one named Tyson said, "So it's decided, the Bladebreakers are going on holidays!"  
  
"Bladebreakers?" Kai said with annoyance, "I never agree.." he didn't get to finish his sentence because, just then, a black limousine pulled up beside the boys.  
  
An old man with white hair and moustache stepped out of the shiny car. He had a brown hat on his head, a brown suit and was holding a cane looking amused.  
  
"I see you've found Kai, boys," he said as his glasses turned towards the blue-haired boy, "has he agreed?"  
  
Before Kai could speak up, the blond Max jumped up and down in front of him, blocking the old man from seeing Kai and said, "Yup Mr. Dickenson! We're all going to Europe!" He continued to jump up and down, never giving Kai a chance to speak.  
  
"Good," Mr. Dickenson said, "I'm sure you will meet your friends, the Majestics again,"  
  
"I can't wait to see Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, and mostly, Robert!" Tyson exclaimed as he remembered his rival, Robert, captain of the European Majestics.  
  
The Bladebreakers had already been to Europe once, they had run into the Dark Bladers, a group of 'monsters' with evil bit beasts and were chased by them all across Europe. At the same time, they had met each of Europe's best beybladers; Oliver from France, Enrique from Rome, Johnny from Scotland and Robert of England.  
  
"Johnny," Kai thought to himself as the others chatted excitedly to each other about the trip. Johnny, the redheaded and not to mention infamous 'King of Sarcasm' was one of the only beybladers in the world to have defeated Kai. Only a select few have ever managed to manage that feat.  
  
Kai's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, grumbling sound. Nobody was surprised that the sound had come from none other than Tyson's belly.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Tyson started.  
  
He didn't need to finish as Max laughed and said to Mr. Dickenson, "Let's go eat Mr. Dickenson! Before Tyson triggers an earthquake with his stomach!"  
  
Mr. Dickenson laughed amusingly and agreed, "Why don't I give you boys a drive?" he said and welcomed the five Bladebreakers into his limousine.  
  
----------  
  
"There are four tests for you to pass. Each test is behind one of the doors. When you have passed all four tests, you may enter the last chamber through the largest door," Boris explained to Kazuki from a miniature headphone.  
  
"I understand," Kazuki replied into the mouthpiece.  
  
Checking her surroundings, she familiarized the four doors that surrounded the circular chamber she was in and also the larger fifth door that stood directly opposite her.  
  
She walked to the door closest to her on her right and looked up at it.  
  
She caught sight of a blue symbol of a water droplet before the door automatically slid open.  
  
A tall, dark figure stood opposite her in the shadows of the dimly lit chamber.  
  
A second later, the door behind her slid closed and a hissing sound was heard.  
  
"We'll have our battle underwater," the figure announced and took out a gun shooter from his pocket.  
  
At that, Kazuki realized that the room was slowly filling up with water and the hissing sound was made by the sprinklers on each side of the room.  
  
"Fine by me," Kazuki replied and got out her bow shooter.  
  
The figure seemed to wait for the water to completely fill the room before stepping out of the shadows. Kazuki saw a boy of about 16, with blond hair and blue-gray eyes. He was wearing a green jacket over an orange T-shirt and light blue pants. Across his forehead was a green and light blue bandana.  
  
She wasn't interested much in her opponent thought, as she was taught to only treat every opponent as an enemy and not to show any mercy.  
  
"It won't be easy beating me, Spencer, the Water Titan!" the boy said and showed Kazuki his Beyblade. It was light blue and in the center of the Beyblade was a golden whale.  
  
"I do not care much about who you are, as I just wish to crush that little goldfish of yours as soon as possible," Kazuki said with mockery in her voice, "Zenborg and I are going to have fried fish for lunch. Though I don't think it is big enough to fill our stomachs."  
  
"Don't you dare insult Seaborg!" Spencer bellowed with rage. By then, the water was up to both bladers' chins.  
  
"Let's see if it was an insult or the truth after I slice it in half," Kazuki smirked.  
  
"Let it rip!" both bladers announced and the two launched beyblades spun on the surface of the water for a few seconds before submerging below water.  
  
Slowly, the water filled up the whole chamber and both beybladers were submerged.  
  
The two were surrounded by darkness as the lights in the room had been turned off.  
  
This also added to the disability of not being able to see anything and not being able to breath.  
  
Kazuki closed her eyes and concentrated on Zenborg's timing.  
  
"I'll have to finish this quickly," she thought, "I can't stay underwater for more than two minutes without breathing,"  
  
Hearing the vibrations of Seaborg's beyblade in the water, she commanded with her thoughts, "Zenborg! Arise and shed your light!"  
  
A screech came from Kazuki's beyblade accompanied by a bright light, which slowly took the form of a pearly white swan.  
  
Spencer stared at the swan and the girl.  
  
"How did she manage to call upon her bit beast without speaking?" he thought. He himself had to use a special device that would allow him to speak underwater.  
  
But while he was thinking, the blinding light the swan was giving off had exposed Seaborg's beyblade.  
  
"Attack him," Kazuki ordered with her mind.  
  
The swan screeched and cut through the water towards Seaborg.  
  
The two beyblades clashed and made a small typhoon as they spun around and around each other, trying to force the other into submission.  
  
"Seaborg! Come out and use Voda Impact!" Spencer ordered.  
  
A yellow glow came from his beyblade and a golden whale emerged from it.  
  
It gave a deep bellow and sent its tail crashing for Zenborg.  
  
Kazuki smiled to herself, "He shouldn't have let his bit beast out, now it will be all over for him," Then, to Zenborg, she thought, "Dodge and blind him! Silver Radiance!"  
  
Zenborg obeyed his master by flapping its wings in front of it to propel itself backwards and dodging the whale. Then, once again spread out its wings, but this time, light was gathered to the two jewels on its chest.  
  
Spencer watched in surprise as two beams shot out of Zenborg's chest jewels and hit Seaborg in the eyes.  
  
The large whale screamed in agony and started to thrash out of control.  
  
"Finish him off Zenborg! Nightmare Shadow!" Kazuki thought. Zenborg curled itself into a ball, when it uncurled itself again. Now it was no longer silver-white but a midnight-black.  
  
Spencer backed off a bit and watched as Zenborg spread its now black wings and charged towards the thrashing Seaborg. As it neared, the black swan's wings turned into sharp, black swords with a dark glow to them. When the dark wings made contact with Seaborg, the blades made an even large typhoon that sent the lamps to fly off the walls. Both bladers put their arms in front of their faces to protect against the wild water.  
  
When everything had settled again, Spencer saw that Seaborg's beyblade had been badly chipped and that it had stopped spinning.  
  
The boy stared at his beyblade for a few more seconds before standing on the bottom of the water-filled chamber and pushing a hidden switch on the wall.  
  
Immediately, the water filtered out and Spencer left the room through a back door.  
  
Zenborg's still-spinning beyblade returned to Kazuki's outstretched hands and she exited the chamber with a satisfactory smile.  
  
----------  
  
"It has been long since I've seen that swan," Voltaire muttered out loud in the observation room.  
  
"Voltaire-sama," he frowned, "I think it is best if we leave this topic at rest.."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me that," Voltaire growled.  
  
"Yes sir," Boris said.  
  
But in Boris' mind, the picture of a woman appeared and faded in the flash of a second.  
  
--To be continued 


	3. Chapter Two: Change

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Kazuki Balkov, proceed to Building D immediately."  
  
Upon hearing her name, Kazuki got up and collected her beyblade from the desktop.  
  
"It's time," she thought as she walked out of her room.  
  
As she headed down the corridor of the dormitories, heads peeked out to stare at her.  
  
"It's the girl," she heard them whispering to each other.  
  
"Yeah, she's Mr.Balkov's daughter isn't she?" another asked quietly.))  
  
(("Kazuki, you will start your testing here," Boris indicated to the set of double metal doors beside him. Something was still bothering the man, but he didn't let that show.  
  
When Kazuki walked past Boris, he stopped her and laid his hands on her shoulders. He then bent down beside her ear and whispered, "Remember Kazuki, you are MY daughter,"  
  
Kazuki didn't know what Boris meant. Of course she was his daughter. But she made no response and continued to walk through the double doors.))  
  
(("And what are you doing here?" Kai Hiwatari asked as he set his mahogany eyes on his former team, the Bladebreakers.  
  
"We're here to visit you," a boy bearing the appearance of a tiger replied as he set his golden eyes on Kai. The boy had long, black hair that was tied up in a long tube, along with a red bandana on his forehead. He had a white Chinese style shirt over a blue t-shirt and blue pants to match.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see your old teammates?" piped up a blond boy with deep blue eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and orange overalls with a happy- go-lucky expression on his freckled face.))  
  
(("Give me a break Tyson," Kai retorted, "why would I want to come? I've got to train,"  
  
"Well, technically, training alone won't help much as you can't exactly challenge yourself," Kenny said in his know-it-all voice, then added, "But I think there's a new beyblader who's been around lately in Scotland and I've also heard she's undefeated. You could train against her, it wouldn't hurt for new challenges right?"  
  
"I doubt she'll be even worth my time," was his reply.  
  
"I heard she's got a pretty strong bit beast," Kenny said, moving on to Plan B.  
  
"Hmph," Kai said, but he added, "Fine, I will come, but if I find out that this blader isn't as strong as you say she is, then I'm flying straight back. And you guys better have enough money to pay for an air ticket,"))  
  
((Spencer watched in surprise as two beams shot out of Zenborg's chest jewels and hit Seaborg in the eyes.  
  
The large whale screamed in agony and started to thrash out of control.  
  
"Finish him off Zenborg! Nightmare Shadow!" Kazuki thought. Zenborg curled itself into a ball, when it uncurled itself again. Now it was no longer silver-white but a midnight-black.  
  
Spencer backed off a bit and watched as Zenborg spread its now black wings and charged towards the thrashing Seaborg. As it neared, the black swan's wings turned into sharp, black swords with a dark glow to them. When the dark wings made contact with Seaborg, the blades made an even large typhoon that sent the lamps to fly off the walls. Both bladers put their arms in front of their faces to protect against the wild water.  
  
When everything had settled again, Spencer saw that Seaborg's beyblade had been badly chipped and that it had stopped spinning.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Two: Transform  
  
"Tyson!" cried a worried Ray as the navy-haired boy went green in the face. He can be seen stuffing plates of food down his throat as his teammates watched with amusement and, in Kai's case, disgust.  
  
"Can we leave before Tyson eats this restaurant out of business?" Kenny asked as he watched Tyson stuff the one hundred and twenty-third plate of food into his mouth.  
  
"But Chief," Tyson whined, calling Kenny by his nickname, "I'm not done yet!"  
  
Despite his protests though, Kai and Ray dragged him out of the restaurant while Max and the Chief stayed behind with Mr. Dickenson to pay the bills.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes as Tyson turned white and ran for the bathroom, "Imbecile," he said to himself.  
  
"Give the guy a break," Ray said to Kai, "you know how he is,"  
  
"I'd rather not,"  
  
Ray didn't have a good response to that.  
  
"I don't feel so well," came Tyson's shaky voice as he stepped out of the washroom.  
  
"Let's get going and start packing," Mr. Dickenson said as he, Kenny and Max came out of the restaurant, "I'll pick you boys up in five hours to go to the airport."  
  
The boys said goodbye and left for each of their homes; Ray left with Mr. Dickenson to his hotel.  
  
Watching the other boys go, Kai sighed and returned what he now calls home. The kind BBA head had understood Kai's feelings regarding his grandfather's mansion, where he had formerly lived, and had rented a small apartment for him.  
  
He packed up all of his things inside a black duffel bag and lay down on his bed.  
  
Closing his eyes, he waited for the others to arrive.  
  
----------  
  
"You did well," Boris' voice commented Kazuki through the headset, "but don't let your guard down,"  
  
"Yes sir," Kazuki said and walked up to the door on her left.  
  
This one had what seemed live vines clutching at the door.  
  
"My next victim," she thought maliciously.  
  
Once inside, Kazuki had to avoid touching the deadly plants hanging in twines from the ceiling.  
  
"Poison ivy," she thought.  
  
"I see you've beaten Spencer," a boy's voice said.  
  
Kazuki turned towards the voice and saw a boy of about 11 years old with blue hair and brown eyes seemingly appear out of nowhere from the dense bushes. He was wearing a yellow sweater with the sleeves rolled up, light blue gloves, green overalls with a parachute on each side and a pair of goggles.  
  
"Really? By intimidating me with these useless vines?" Kazuki said in an uninterested voice indicating to the ivy.  
  
"They're not useless," the boy replied, not much bothered by Kazuki's mockery, "And they're not the only thing that's going to bring you down," At that, the boy took out a custom gun launcher that was much like Spencer's.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say little boy," Kazuki responded, aiming her bow launcher.  
  
"Hmph," the boy replied, "I'm not a 'little boy'. I'm Ian, the Poisonous Chameleon. And I'll show you why!"  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
Zenborg and Ian's beyblade shot with extreme speed towards each other and bounced off in different directions after compact.  
  
Zenborg's beyblade landed on a lump of poison ivy in front of Kazuki.  
  
When she looked up to search for Ian's beyblade, it had disappeared.  
  
"Now do you see?" Ian smirked, "Wyborg is perfectly at home in this environment,"  
  
"Heh," Kazuki smiled, "camouflaging won't help you much."  
  
"That's what you think," Ian said back, "But just you wait, there's more to Wyborg than its camouflage,"  
  
Kazuki didn't bother to find out what Ian was talking about and instead tried to locate the sound of Wyborg's beyblade.  
  
"Wyborg! Dive Bomb now!" the boy cried suddenly.  
  
Ian's Beyblade shot out of its hiding place and slammed into Zenborg's Beyblade, knocking it off balance.  
  
After its attack, it had immediately flashed back to the denser concentration of vines and hidden itself again.  
  
Kazuki frowned, maybe she'll need to use more force than she had anticipated.  
  
"Zenborg! Emerge!" Kazuki commanded, closing her eyes.  
  
The white swan ascended from its bit and gave a screech.  
  
"Wyborg! Dive Bomb!" Ian commanded before the swan had time to react.  
  
Kazuki's eyes snapped open, "To your left Zenborg! Silver Radiance!" Zenborg turned to its left immediately and gathered light into its chest jewels.  
  
When Wyborg appeared into the open to attack, the two chest jewels shot two silver streaks of light at Wyborg's eyes, but the snake slithered out of the way and its armor reflected the light back at Zenborg.  
  
"Dodge!" Kazuki shouted.  
  
The swan managed to swerve to the side and dodge the two beams of light.  
  
But it was forced into crashing against a clump of the poison ivy.  
  
Kazuki didn't think much of this at first, but after a few seconds, red rashes appeared on Zenborg's white feathers.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Ian sneered, "Those are VERY poisonous,"  
  
"Hmph," Kazuki replied, "Zenborg! Keep attacking!"  
  
Her bit beast obeyed without protest and flew towards Wyborg that had been spinning idly on the spot.  
  
"Wyborg! Evade!" Ian shouted.  
  
The slithering snake glided around the poison ivy, making it almost impossible for Zenborg to touch it without encountering a strand of the deadly plant.  
  
"You'll have to use Nightmare Shadow Zenborg! Switch now!" Kazuki called to her bit beast.  
  
The white swan stopped attempting to lure the other bit beast out and curled into a tight ball, reemerging a moment later in its yami form.  
  
"Nightmare Shadow! Cut those vines down!" Kazuki ordered.  
  
The black swan abided and flew at top speed through the poison ivy and made its way towards the hidden snake.  
  
"I still have the advantage of camouflage," Ian thought to himself, but Zenborg seemed to know exactly where Wyborg was.  
  
In a few seconds, the snake bit beast had been defeated and retreated with a faint hiss back into its beyblade.  
  
"How were you able to tell where Wyborg was?" Ian asked, shocked.  
  
Kazuki gave Ian a superior look, "Yami Zenborg can sense shadows little boy, your snake can camouflage, but it can't erase its shadow can it?"  
  
Ian looked away and recollected his beyblade before leaving through a door hidden by poison ivy strands.  
  
"Another down," Kazuki thought to herself, "Two more to go,"  
  
With that thought, her beyblade returned to her hand and she walked out of the room.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey Kai! We're here!"  
  
The boy's eyes snapped open at the voice.  
  
He got up from his bed and, with his black duffel bag over his shoulder, walked out of the room to open the door.  
  
Four boys stood outside his door, each with his own luggage.  
  
Tyson had a blue duffel bag hanging on his shoulder; probably crammed with food judging by the way it bulged.  
  
Max's bright orange suitcase stood next to him on the floor, it was covered in happy face and flower stickers.  
  
Ray and Kenny both had backpacks; a white backpack with black stripes like a tiger settled on Ray's shoulders while Kenny was busy trying to strap Dizzi, his faithful laptop bit beast, onto his own brown bag.  
  
"Where's Mr. Dickenson?" Kai asked looking around for the old gentleman.  
  
"We came over first to see your apartment," Max explained; he has mischievously sneaked into the living room and is now bouncing around, admiring his former teammate's dwelling.  
  
"Cool place," Ray commented as he, too, entered Kai's home.  
  
"Where's the fridge?" Tyson asked looking around.  
  
Kenny, who has finally managed to attach Dizzi to his backpack, followed behind the others and stated, "Mr. Dickenson's car is coming to pick us all up here so he doesn't have to run all over the place."  
  
"Great," Kai rolled his eyes as he looked at the four boys who were now inspecting every inch of his new home. He sighed and walked into the kitchen where Tyson was inspecting his fridge.  
  
"Tyson, get away from my fridge," Kai commanded and pulled Tyson away from the white appliance, he then smirked, "you've got your own food bank on your shoulder."  
  
"It's not ALL food!" Tyson countered and walked out of the kitchen, pouting.  
  
After another fifteen minutes of exploring, the phone rang. Kai went to pick it up and was relieved to hear that Mr. Dickenson's car had arrived and is now waiting for the five boys.  
  
"Finally," Kai thought to himself and said out loud, "Mr. Dickenson is here! Now get out!" He picked up his duffel bag and pushed a complaining Tyson out the door, Max bounced along following Kai with Ray and Kenny trailing up behind him.  
  
----------  
  
"I am pleased at how far she has come since she has started training," Voltaire complemented, "But you do realize that if she doesn't pass my test this will all be for nothing."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of it," Boris replied.  
  
"Who will be up next?" Voltaire inquired.  
  
"Bryan,"  
  
"Tell him to give no mercy,"  
  
"Of course sir, he never does,"  
  
----------  
  
"Two more to go," Kazuki smiled to herself.  
  
"The next challenge will be in the room on your right," Boris' voice instructed.  
  
"Yes sir," Kazuki replied and walked up to the door indicated.  
  
As she touched it to make it open, Kazuki felt a slight vibration on the metal door.  
  
When the door opened, a huge gust of wind greeted her.  
  
Kazuki had prepared for this, so she just stood by the frame, avoiding as much of the sharp gale as possible.  
  
A few moments later, the wind died down and Kazuki walked inside the room.  
  
Standing alone in the room was a 13-year-old boy with light purple-silver hair and light purple eyes. His face showed no emotion as he faced her. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, a maroon jacket and maroon pants.  
  
"I was told by Master Voltaire to show no mercy," the boy said with a voice that matched his expression, "But of course, mercy was never my style, as I am the Wind Razor, Bryan."  
  
"It's not mine either, so too bad for you." Kazuki sneered as she got out her bow shooter and pointed at the boy.  
  
"Very well," Bryan said, not fazed by the threatening bow, "but take a look at the cause of your downfall," and he showed her his blade, with a falcon engraved on his bit.  
  
"Oh, it's a cute little sparrow," Kazuki teased, "wonder how long it will last against my fearsome swan,"  
  
"Let it rip!" both beybladers let their Beyblades fly.  
  
"Falborg! Attack with Styrobultz!" Bryan commanded.  
  
"Predictable," Kazuki said, "Always first to attack."  
  
Kazuki suddenly felt a gust of wind cut through her hair. When she looked behind her, she saw that an invisible blade had cut off a small strand of her hair.  
  
"My attacks aren't just directed at the Beyblade," Bryan snickered, "they are directed at the beyblader as well! And this is just the beginning of how my blades of gust will cut you up!"  
  
"Zenborg," Kazuki said evenly, ignoring the extra threat, "stay on the defense until I find a weakness,"  
  
Zenborg's beyblade stayed spinning in the center of the room while Falborg's span around it with lightning speed.  
  
As it spun, the falcon was also sending wild gusts of sharp winds at Kazuki.  
  
A few cuts had appeared on Kazuki's cheeks and arms like invisible knives slicing at her skin.  
  
A sharp pain shot through her every few seconds, making her loose concentration on the battle more and more.  
  
"See?" Bryan smirked, "You can't beat me when you have to worry about your own safety as well as your bit beast's!" Kazuki got up and saw Falborg clawing mercilessly at Zenborg, and Zenborg falling to the ground.  
  
"A little wind won't stop us!" Kazuki said and, hearing its master's confidence in its abilities, Zenborg slowly got up.  
  
"Your bit beast has already been weakened and you won't be feeling better than it after my Falborg is done with you!" Bryan said, "Go Falborg! Shred them!"  
  
Falborg responded by flying up high into the air and blasting gusts of wind at both Kazuki and Zenborg.  
  
Kazuki stood her ground and put her arms in front of her to protect her face from being hit but her clothes tore at various places and she had cuts on her arms and legs. Zenborg was flying all around the chamber trying to dodge the vicious wind but it also had cuts and bruises on its wings and body.  
  
Falborg flew down to Zenborg to take another easy blow at its wings while it was weakened.  
  
Kazuki saw her chance and instructed, "Zenborg! Aim Silver Radiance now!"  
  
Her bit beast acknowledged Kazuki's orders and shot two beams of blinding light out of its chest jewels.  
  
Falborg was hit dead on as it had let its guard down in front of its weakened opponent.  
  
Bryan growled, "Falborg, keep using the wind!"  
  
His bit beast obeyed, but its aim was drastically weakened by its inability to see and a few gusts of wind found its way to Bryan.  
  
The boy had to block the gusts with his arms so his eyes closed for a split second.  
  
Kazuki took the chance and shouted, "Zenborg! Yami form!"  
  
Her swan was already halfway into its change, as it had read its master's mind a few seconds earlier.  
  
Before Bryan could react, the black swan at charged at Falborg with its wing blades giving of the dark glow of menace.  
  
Bryan stood a moment later staring at his defeated beyblade lying on the ground, not spinning.  
  
Kazuki stood triumphant with Zenborg in front of her, smirking at Bryan.  
  
"Guess I didn't give any mercy either," she sneered and turned around.  
  
Her beyblade followed her and jumped into her hand.  
  
Looking down at her beyblade as she exited the chamber, she saw Zenborg's bit shine and smiled, "Another victory."  
  
She walked out of the third chamber with Zenborg clutched in her hands.  
  
"That battle was fought well," Boris said over the earphone.  
  
"Thank you father," Kazuki replied.  
  
"But remember this, Kazuki," Boris informed her, "The most important test is what happens after the last challenge."  
  
"I will remember," Kazuki obeyed.  
  
"Good luck then, my daughter," Boris said and the connection cut off.  
  
----------  
  
A teenage girl stood alone on the balcony of a huge mansion in Edinburgh, Scotland. Her short, red hair is blowing in the wind in messy strands that shone in the sunlight. Her lavender eyes were trained on a plane that was flying through the blue sky.  
  
"I feel a challenge coming," she thought to herself as the plane disappeared behind a cloud.  
  
Almost immediately, someone's footsteps are heard as a boy with the same hair and eyes as the girl appeared behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here Jackie?" he questioned as he stood beside her. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a yellow jacket over it. The sleeves of the jacket were torn off and he had on white shorts. On his head was a lavender bandana that matched the color of his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi Johnny," the girl named Jackie replied, "I'm just watching the planes go by." She paused, "What are you doing here big bro?"  
  
"Hey, this is my house too," Johnny said and sat down on one of the white balcony chairs, crossing his arms.  
  
The red haired boy looked around to make sure no one was listening before continuing, "The Bladebreakers are coming here soon for vacation," he paused and looked at his younger sister and then grinned, "Guess you have a new challenge."  
  
"I just felt it coming," Jackie smiled at her brother and stepped behind one of the balcony curtains. When she stepped out again, another girl was in her place. This girl had long, blue hair and her irises were colored turquoise.  
  
"Changer is out to have some fun," the girl announced and jumped off the balcony, landing perfectly like a cat on the grass below.  
  
--To be continued 


	4. Chapter Three: Destination

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Let it rip!"  
  
Zenborg and Ian's beyblade shot with extreme speed towards each other and bounced off in different directions after compact.  
  
Zenborg's beyblade landed on a lump of poison ivy in front of Kazuki.  
  
When she looked up to search for Ian's beyblade, it had disappeared.  
  
"Now do you see?" Ian smirked, "Wyborg is perfectly at home in this environment,"))  
  
(("Nightmare Shadow! Cut those vines down!" Kazuki ordered.  
  
The black swan abided and flew at top speed through the poison ivy and made its way towards the hidden snake.  
  
"I still have the advantage of camouflage," Ian thought to himself, but Zenborg seemed to know exactly where Wyborg was.  
  
In a few seconds, the snake bit beast had been defeated and retreated with a faint hiss back into its beyblade.  
  
"How were you able to tell where Wyborg was?" Ian asked, shocked.  
  
Kazuki gave Ian a superior look, "Yami Zenborg can sense shadows little boy, your snake can camouflage, but it can't erase its shadow can it?"))  
  
(("Hey Kai! We're here!"  
  
The boy's eyes snapped open at the voice.  
  
He got up from his bed and, with his black duffel bag over his shoulder, walked out of the room to open the door.))  
  
(("Tyson, get away from my fridge," Kai commanded and pulled Tyson away from the white appliance, he then smirked, "you've got your own food bank on your shoulder."  
  
"It's not ALL food!" Tyson countered and walked out of the kitchen, pouting.  
  
After another fifteen minutes of exploring, the phone rang. Kai went to pick it up and was relieved to hear that Mr. Dickenson's car had arrived and is now waiting for the five boys.  
  
"Finally," Kai thought to himself and said out loud, "Mr. Dickenson is here! Now get out!" He picked up his duffel bag and pushed a complaining Tyson out the door, Max bounced along following Kai with Ray and Kenny trailing up behind him.))  
  
(("I was told by Master Voltaire to show no mercy," the boy said with a voice that matched his expression, "But of course, mercy was never my style, as I am the Wind Razor, Bryan."  
  
"It's not mine either, so too bad for you." Kazuki sneered as she got out her bow shooter and pointed at the boy.  
  
"Very well," Bryan said, not fazed by the threatening bow, "but take a look at the cause of your downfall," and he showed her his blade, with a falcon engraved on his bit.  
  
"Oh, it's a cute little sparrow," Kazuki teased, "wonder how long it will last against my fearsome swan,"))  
  
(("Zenborg! Yami form!"  
  
Her swan was already halfway into its change, as it had read its master's mind a few seconds earlier.  
  
Before Bryan could react, the black swan at charged at Falborg with its wing blades giving of the dark glow of menace.  
  
Bryan stood a moment later staring at his defeated beyblade lying on the ground, not spinning.  
  
Kazuki stood triumphant with Zenborg in front of her, smirking at Bryan.  
  
"Guess I didn't give any mercy either," she sneered and turned around.))  
  
((A teenage girl stood alone on the balcony of a huge mansion in Edinburgh, Scotland. Her short, red hair is blowing in the wind in messy strands that shone in the sunlight. Her lavender eyes were trained on a plane that was flying through the blue sky.  
  
"I feel a challenge coming," she thought to herself as the plane disappeared behind a cloud.))  
  
(("I just felt it coming," Jackie smiled at her brother and stepped behind one of the balcony curtains. When she stepped out again, another girl was in her place. This girl had long, blue hair and her irises were colored turquoise.  
  
"Changer is out to have some fun," the girl announced and jumped off the balcony, landing perfectly like a cat on the grass below.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Three: Destination  
  
"We must win this last battle," Kazuki whispered to Zenborg, "Father despises failure,"  
  
Her bit beast soothed her mind with a black and white glow.  
  
Looking up at her last challenge, she faced a metal door.  
  
As she walked nearer, she sensed a drop in temperature around her.  
  
When the door slid open, a gust of chilling wind caught her off guard.  
  
Snow and ice covered the chamber as a few snowflakes drifted to the snowy ground. Opposite her stood a boy in a white and orange jumpsuit.  
  
The boy's hair was a flaming red, but the color gave off no warmth whatsoever, just like his aqua blue eyes.  
  
"Are you chilled in the presence of the 'Frozen Knight'?" the boy asked with a tone that matched his surroundings.  
  
"Not as much as you will be when I defeat you," Kazuki replied in an equally icy voice.  
  
The boy merely smirked as he took out his gun launcher.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
Two Beyblades launched into the air and crashed against each other as the snowflakes fluttered around them.  
  
As Zenborg and Wolborg battled on the snow, Kazuki noticed with a frown that her beyblade wasn't as sharp as usual.  
  
"It must be the packed snow and the thick ice," she thought, "But that guy's beyblade seems fine,"  
  
Looking closer at Tala's beyblade, Kazuki noticed that it has been equipped with a heavier defense ring in order to keep it more stable on the slippery ice.  
  
"Hmph, he has the advantage, for now," she thought.  
  
Back on the battle, Zenborg was sliding and slipping on the glass-like ice as well as being attacked ferociously by Wolborg.  
  
"Enough of this foolish play," Tala announced suddenly, "Wolborg! Arise!"  
  
The howl of an arctic wolf announced the emergence of a wolf equipped with icicle-like wings.  
  
"Zenborg!" Kazuki called, not at all intimidated by Wolborg.  
  
The answering call of a swan replied as Zenborg emerged as well.  
  
The two bit beasts bashed against each other, causing sparks to fly.  
  
Wolborg and Zenborg continued trading blows until a large icicle sticking out of the ground separated the two beyblades.  
  
Kazuki took the chance to risk an attack, "Silver Radiance!" she commanded.  
  
Zenborg spread its wings and sent two beams of silver light at Wolborg.  
  
"I was waiting for this," Tala scoffed, "guess you fell for it little swan,"  
  
Kazuki was about to snap back at Tala for calling her 'little swan' but was interrupted as Wolborg gave an ear-piercing howl.  
  
Instantly, the snow around the chamber froze in mid-air and started to rain down as hail on top of Kazuki and Zenborg.  
  
The girl had to cover her face to avoid the sharp frozen rain and struggled to watch the battle between the two bit beasts.  
  
Tala sneered, "What's wrong? Did one of your precious feathers get ruffled?"  
  
Kazuki glared at Tala with rage, no one had ever mocked her before.  
  
"I'll make you regret that!" she growled, then, turning to Zenborg, she commanded, "Show him your Nightmare Shadow Zenborg!"  
  
Zenborg's Yami emerged with rage, mirroring its master's emotions and charged for Wolborg with its sharpened wings.  
  
"Wolborg, dodge then aim for the back," Tala retorted with a smirk, satisfied that he had enraged Kazuki.  
  
Kazuki bit her lip, trying to think of a way to counter, but before she could come up with a backup plan, Wolborg had already avoided Zenborg's Nightmare Shadow.  
  
With a howl, it shot a full force blizzard at the swan's unprotected back.  
  
The swan screeched as the sharp shards of ice grazed its wings and feathers as it tried to counter. Before it could turn around properly though, Wolborg had pounced on top of Zenborg and had its jaws on Zenborg's neck.  
  
"Get up Zenborg!" Kazuki cried, but her bit beast only managed a weak screech before falling to the ground.  
  
The beyblades spinning below reflected the bit beast's states. Wolborg was still at full spin while Zenborg's was wobbling dangerously as it was pummeled.  
  
"I don't think your little cardinal can stand much more of Wolborg's attacks," Tala laughed, "Why don't you put it back in the cage it belongs in instead of letting it struggle when it actually comes into the cruel world?"  
  
At that, something struck Kazuki.  
  
"I will be in a cage if I fail in this battle," she thought bitterly, "I can't fail, if I do, surely father will give me the same punishment as Alexander,"  
  
At the thought of her father, Kazuki shivered.  
  
Across the room, Tala stared at Kazuki's face.  
  
"There's a fear on her face," he thought with a frown, "A fear that she's desperately trying to hide."  
  
Out loud, the shouted, "So do you surrender?"  
  
Kazuki snapped out of her thoughts and glared up at Tala, "I won't surrender," she hissed, "I CAN'T surrender,"  
  
"Can't surrender?" Tala thought with surprise.  
  
"Zenborg!" She shouted, attempting to make mind contact with her bit beast, "Get up!"  
  
Searching for even the faintest signals from her bit beast, Kazuki awaited the faint glow of black and white she was used to seeing.  
  
But darkness ruled her thoughts, without even the faintest of signals to guide her.  
  
"Zenborg," she pleaded, "If I lose, then I lose everything I have. And that isn't much. But you're the last one by my side that I treasure, I don't want you to be one of the first things I lose."  
  
At that thought, she was greeted through her vain search by the light she had awaited.  
  
With a screech and an explosion of light, Zenborg broke through Wolborg's ice cage and soared up and around the chamber.  
  
Tala looked on with surprise. The only other person he had seen who could revive their bit beast was Tyson, and he had lost bitterly in that battle.  
  
"Your bit beast may have broken through my ice, but it is still very much damaged," Tala pointed out.  
  
It was true, Zenborg, even though soaring mightily around the chamber had very visible bite and scar marks on its body accompanied by the fact that its beyblade was still just hanging on to rotation.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Kazuki gathered all of her concentration to keep her beyblade spinning.  
  
"I can't lose," she repeated over and over to herself.  
  
As if answering to her pleas, her bit beast and beyblade strengthened just a little.  
  
Tala grew tired of Kazuki's struggles and shouted, "Finish them off! Buzzalog!"  
  
By far the largest blizzard sent by Wolborg during that battle was sent hurling at Zenborg.  
  
"Zenborg! Counter attack!" Kazuki shouted for all she was worth, trying to send every bit of power she had to her bit beast.  
  
The swan replied with a screech of determination and set itself in a low- lying position, avoiding the worst of the storm. Despite this, the blizzard still damaged its wings and body.  
  
After hitting Zenborg, it continued to advance on Kazuki.  
  
Feeling the sharp shards of frozen snow scar her arms and face, she stepped back a few paces.  
  
After the blizzard died down a bit, Kazuki looked around for the two beyblades.  
  
She spotted them slamming against each other while chipping the ice below their bases.  
  
Surprised that Zenborg was still spinning, Kazuki tried to think of another way to defeat the strong opponent.  
  
Glints of ice caught her eye.  
  
"Reflection.." she thought with a smile, "That's it,"  
  
"I see you've survived," Tala spoke up, "You're only the second person to have stood up to my strongest attack. But don't gloat over it as I don't plan on letting you win,"  
  
"Same here," Kazuki replied.  
  
"She seems to have found a way to beat me," Tala thought, "Then I must finish her off before she can try,"  
  
"Wolborg! Attack again!"  
  
"Zenborg! Silver Radiance!" Kazuki shouted.  
  
In a flash, Zenborg's Hikari had switched into control and was gathering light into its chest jewels.  
  
Just as the raging ice wolf was about to fire its blizzard attack, the silver swan let loose its twin beams of light.  
  
But as it neared Wolborg, it seemed to veer off course towards another destination.  
  
"You've got poor aim," Tala stated, "But I won't let a mistake to unnoticed,"  
  
Kazuki just smirked, "A mistake? Look and see for yourself the 'mistake' I've made,"  
  
As she finished those words, the two seemingly randomly shot beams have bounced off icicle after icicle and onto the other reflective surfaces of ice, forming what looked like a net of intertwined beacons of light around Wolborg.  
  
"How did that happen?" Tala said in disbelief, "I thought that attack would only blind the opponent,"  
  
"Guess you thought wrong then," it was Kazuki's turn to mock.  
  
Tala just growled, "That pathetic excuse for a net won't keep Wolborg trapped for long,"  
  
But he was proven wrong as his bit beast continued to struggle inside the light-made net.  
  
"My two beacons of light will continue to bounce off any reflective surface and as long as all this frozen junk is here, my net will become thicker and thicker," Kazuki explained in a superior manner.  
  
Then, changing into a serious expression, she added, "But I won't play around for too long, father doesn't like to be kept waiting. Zenborg! Nightmare Shadow!"  
  
Tala watched as the inevitable end of the battle was carried out with Zenborg Yami emerging and tearing through both the cage of light that Zenborg Hikari had created and Wolborg with its shadow blade.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Wolborg had retreated into its bit and stopped spinning.  
  
"I lost because I underestimated you," Tala growled at Kazuki as she turned her back to him, "But next time we battle, I won't lose,"  
  
"Don't be so sure," was all Kazuki offered as she left the chamber with Zenborg clutched tightly in her hands.  
  
----------  
  
A black jet plane bearing the symbol of the BBA landed softly on the private runway of the McGregor household.  
  
"Johnny sure has a lot of things," Tyson muttered as he looked out from his window seat, "including his own private runway."  
  
"You think he'll get his own airport soon?" Max joked, then, imitating a pilot, he said into an imaginary intercom, "Welcome everyone, aboard the Johnny Express Line leaving from Johnny McGregor Airport in Scotland to Johnny McGregor Airport in another country,"  
  
"That could happen," Ray laughed from his seat beside Kai.  
  
Their team leader was silent as usual and had his eyes closed.  
  
"Guys," Kenny complained, "Can we get off now? I'm kind of airsick,"  
  
Ray laughed along with Max and Tyson at Kenny's greenish face.  
  
"We're here boys," Mr. Dickenson said from his seat in the front, "You can unbuckle your seatbelts now,"  
  
The boys did as they were told and got up to leave.  
  
Upon walking out of the jet plane's doors, they saw a carriage waiting for them below the stairs.  
  
"And he has a carriage too," Tyson pouted, "Why can't we get our own carriage?"  
  
"Tyson," Ray pointed out, "You don't need carriages back in Japan, plus, what would you do with a carriage in a city full of cars?"  
  
"Oh, right," Tyson, replied, "I guess I don't have to have a carriage then,"  
  
"Can we get moving?" an annoyed voice asked from the back of the group.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Kai crossing his arms as he waited for Tyson to move along.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Tyson said rolling his eyes as he replied to Kai, "I was just having a conversation with Ray and Max, there's no need to get annoyed just because I'm talking okay? But I've got to say Kai, why don't you ever join in on any conversations between us? It's like you never talk, that bugs me. You should talk more often you know? Put a bit more of sunshine into your life. Seriously, I wish you won't be so qui-"  
  
Before he could finish, a shadow passed overhead followed by a light thump at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"If you don't move, I will," Kai said after standing up from jumping over Tyson, Max and Ray.  
  
The three boys stared open-mouthed as their team leader turned around with a grunt and headed towards the carriage.  
  
"Did he just jump over us?" Tyson asked, "I mean seriously, I think only a cat could've done that. Wait, can cats jump that high? Or maybe it was a mountain lion? No, a lynx? Or maybe a-"  
  
"TYSON!" both Ray and Max yelled, "Just get off the stairs! You're blocking everyone else's path!"  
  
--To be continued 


	5. Chapter Four: Higher Edge

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Enough of this foolish play," Tala announced suddenly, "Wolborg! Arise!"  
  
The howl of an arctic wolf announced the emergence of a wolf equipped with icicle-like wings.  
  
"Zenborg!" Kazuki called, not at all intimidated by Wolborg.  
  
The answering call of a swan replied as Zenborg emerged as well.  
  
The two bit beasts bashed against each other, causing sparks to fly.))  
  
(("I don't think your little cardinal can stand much more of Wolborg's attacks," Tala laughed, "Why don't you put it back in the cage it belongs in instead of letting it struggle when it actually comes into the cruel world?"  
  
At that, something struck Kazuki.  
  
"I will be in a cage if I fail in this battle," she thought bitterly, "I can't fail, if I do, surely father will give me the same punishment as Alexander,"))  
  
(("Reflection.." she thought with a smile, "That's it,"))  
  
(("I lost because I underestimated you," Tala growled at Kazuki as she turned her back to him, "But next time we battle, I won't lose,"))  
  
((A black jet plane bearing the symbol of the BBA landed softly on the private runway of the McGregor household.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Four: Higher Edge  
  
The last door unlocked itself as Kazuki stepped carefully in front of it, almost afraid of what lays behind.  
  
The only light was provided by six abbey-workers, who were standing in a circle, each carrying a candleholder with a lit candle. In the middle of the room, surrounded by the abbey workers were Voltaire and Boris.  
  
The older man was sitting behind a table with something set on it as Boris stood beside him.  
  
The expression on Boris's face couldn't be made out behind his black mask.  
  
"Come here Kazuki," Voltaire instructed.  
  
Kazuki hastened to obey and stood with her head bowed in front of the man.  
  
"I have a cup of water here," he indicated to the item on the table, a white ivory cup.  
  
Inside, the cup, Kazuki caught a glint of some powder clutching to the sides.  
  
"Sit down," Voltaire commanded.  
  
Obediently, Kazuki took a seat in a wooden chair that one of the abbey- workers put in front of the table. Still, she remained silent.  
  
"This is your last test," Voltaire said and he placed the ivory cup in front of Kazuki.  
  
Kazuki looked up at the cup and asked, "What do you wish for me to do with this?"  
  
Voltaire smiled, "This is a cup of specially brewed drink, you may ask me one question before you take it."  
  
Kazuki asked without a second thought, "Is it your wish that I drink it?"  
  
"Yes," Voltaire said, not letting the satisfaction of the answer reach his voice.  
  
"Then I will ask no further," Kazuki said. She picked up the cup with a firm grip and slowly drank from the ivory cup. She then placed the ivory cup back down in front of Voltaire, though noticed her hand's strength had lessened.  
  
At last, an obedient one, Voltaire thought to himself as he watched Kazuki slowly slump back in her seat into unconsciousness.  
  
----------  
  
"Finally," Tyson wined as he got off the carriage led by two black horses, "That ride took forever!"  
  
"You're always wining Tyson," Max laughed, "I'm surprised you even noticed the time passing by as you talked your tongue off,"  
  
Ray shuddered at the memory, even if it was only a few seconds ago.  
  
"Look who's here," a voice said from behind them.  
  
The Bladebreakers turned around to see their host in his usual punk attire.  
  
"Hello to you too Johnny," Kai sneered at his redheaded rival. Johnny shot a glare at Kai and daggers seemed to fly between them.  
  
"Come on guys," Ray said stepping in between them, "we're on vacation, loosen up a bit."  
  
"Whatever," Kai said in an indifferent voice.  
  
"Hmph," was the only thing Johnny offered as he turned to face Mr. Dickenson, who was the last to get off the carriage.  
  
"Well Johnny, do you mind if we come in?" the white haired BBA representative asked indicating to the large building in front of them.  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want Mr. D.," Johnny said with a shrug and stepped aside to let the Bladebreakers in.  
  
"Oh cool!" Tyson said and he and Max ran into the mansion.  
  
By the time all of the guests had entered with Johnny closing the door behind him, the two boys were already speeding around looking at everything they could set their eyes on.  
  
"Hey you two make sure you don't break anything!" Johnny shouted as the navy-haired and blond beybladers came close to knocking over a suit of armor.  
  
The hall was decorated with all kinds of Scottish paintings and suits of armor, with a velvet carpet and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted white and gold with carvings on the edges that represented Salamalyon, the McGregor family bit beast, the one that Johnny now processes.  
  
Tyson and Max had now finished checking out the whole floor and were just about to rush up the stairs when a girl appeared at the top of the staircase. She had short, red hair and was looking at them with her lavender eyes. She walked to the edge of the staircase and with a swift movement, jumped down to the bottom of the stairs, right in front of Tyson.  
  
"Ahhh!" Tyson screamed as the girl landed in front of him, she was about the same height as him but her glaring eyes made her seem taller than she normally was.  
  
In a moment of silence, she studied Tyson and each of the Bladebreakers in turn, stopping at Kai.  
  
"A worthy opponent," she made a mental note to herself as she landed her lavender gaze on Johnny.  
  
A smile spread across her face that matched the one on the red-headed beyblader's as she introduced herself to the surprised Bladebreakers, "Hello, I'm Jackie McGregor."  
  
As she finished her introduction, the doorbell rang behind Johnny, who rolled his eyes amusingly at his younger sister and went to get the door.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki's eyes slowly opened.  
  
All around her, there were empty tubes standing next to each other.  
  
It took her some time to recover from the drowsiness in her head and to realize that she was inside one of them. The only thing different in this tube was that it was filled with some kind of liquid. When she was fully awake, she noticed that there were leech-like tubes that were attached all over her body. An oxygen mask helped her to breathe and she wore a suit with short sleeves and legs.  
  
"Where is this?"  
  
A sudden movement in the shadows of the room alarmed her and she turned around to look as a tall figure entered. The figure moved out of the shadows and she recognized it as her father, Boris.  
  
"Ah," Boris said as he noticed that Kazuki was awake, "how are you feeling?"  
  
Wearing the oxygen mask, Kazuki couldn't speak, so she just lowered her eyes at a non-verbal, "I am fine,"  
  
Boris thought the same, "Good," then turned around and left the room.  
  
Kazuki watched him go, then closed her eyes and sank into another deep slumber.  
  
----------  
  
"She is doing well?" Voltaire asked as Boris exited from his lab.  
  
"Perfectly fine," Boris replied, "I will be ready to begin the, 'enhancement', soon,"  
  
"Good," Voltaire said, "She is the perfect model for our new experiment." He turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you sir," Boris said to Voltaire's retreating back and walked off to finish his calculations in his office.  
  
----------  
  
A pair of turquoise eyes watched carefully as three boys walked through the Beyblade Park in Edinburgh, Scotland.  
  
It was a Sunday morning and children were beyblading with each other. The three boys looked around and their leader sighed, "Come on my comrades, this park is just full of amateurs," he dismissed the children with a wave of his hand, "we will find no challenge here." His companions agreed and followed him to leave.  
  
They didn't notice the blue-green eyes followed their every move and then disappear with a rustle.  
  
----------  
  
"Wake up Kazuki," Boris' voice drifted into Kazuki's ear and she woke up instantly. She noticed that she was still drifting in the unusual liquid but her oxygen mask was off. For a moment, Kazuki didn't dare to breathe. She then took a brave breath and realized that she could breathe without the oxygen mask.  
  
"How-?" Kazuki started and was surprised that she could talk through the dense liquid surrounding her.  
  
"In order to give you the higher edge in future battles, I've enhanced your immune system," Boris explained, "now you can do much more than a regular human being can." He smiled at his successful experiment.  
  
"Now, for the final touch," Boris said and pressed a button. Two small mechanical hands came from the top of the tube's lid and attached what seemed to be a small, miniature spider to each side of her skull. Upon contact, Kazuki felt something stir in her brain. When the two spider-like things were fully attached to Kazuki's head, she felt her whole body shiver and tense then relax again.  
  
"The side effects will make you a bit uncomfortable," Boris informed her, "these two 'mecha-spiders' will just be there to help you control your new abilities, nothing to be concerned about," He smiled at her and pulled a lever.  
  
The liquid filtered out and Kazuki stood on the platform where the tube used to be as the glass raised itself above her head. The leech-like tubes also fell off and Kazuki was left standing in the room, feeling uneasy.  
  
"Here," Boris offered and passed Kazuki her Beyblade.  
  
Kazuki caught it and stared at it for some time.  
  
"Come," Boris said and walked out of the room, motioning for her to follow.  
  
Kazuki hesitated before following her father down the dark hall.  
  
They walked for some time until Boris stopped at a small door, "Go in there and wash, then meet me in my office," he instructed.  
  
Kazuki opened the door with a nod and closed it behind her. She looked around and sighed. Inside the room, there was a shower and some new clothes. She took her time washing the strange liquid that had clung onto her hair and looked at her hands. They were no different from before, but somehow, they felt stiff compared to before she had finished her testing.  
  
She subconsciously started to wash her arms and looked at them. She paused. On her left arm, there was a small, red mark. Something inside her head made her want to cry but the sensation was over after it barely started.  
  
After a few minutes of thinking, she dismissed the question and continued to wash herself.  
  
Walking out of the shower, she felt a little dizzy and fell to the floor. As she struggled to get up, she noticed that she had fallen on a piece of sharp glass.  
  
Seeing her shoulder bleeding, she marveled at the lack of pain on her skin.  
  
But after remembering her father's words on her 'higher edge' enhancements, she looked away bitterly and wiped off the blood with her jumpsuit before redressing in new clothes and walking over to the office of her father.  
  
----------  
  
"Scotland is so boring," a blond-haired individual complained in a care- free voice as he and his two companions walked out of the Beyblade Park. He was wearing a yellow sweater with a red vest over it and pale green pants. His pale blue eyes looked without interest at his surroundings.  
  
"Come on Enrique," an green-haired boy responded elegantly with his light violet eyes set on the blond boy, "I'm sure Johnny lives here for a good reason and he can show us around later." The boy's blue long-length jacket flowed behind him gracefully as he walked alongside his friends. He had a white bandana tied around his neck with a red sweater under his jacket and beige pants. On his head, a pair of yellow goggles perched, tied around a blue hat.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Oliver" the oldest of the three spoke up. His purple hair shone in the sunlight as his fierce but calm reddish-brown eyes fixed on his companions. "Johnny will know this country better than us." His British accent was evident in his voice. His clothes wore a green and orange vest over a white shirt with pointy shoulder pads and red and brown pants. On his knees were two metal knee-guards and on his hands were a pair of brown, fingerless gloves.  
  
"Well Robert, you're the boss," the boy dubbed Enrique said to his older friend.  
  
The boys continued walking in silence until they reached an opening to a dark alley. Something was making a spinning noise that caught the attention of Robert, the leader.  
  
"What is that?" Oliver asked as Robert stopped to find the source of the spinning. The search led him into the alley with the two other boys following behind him.  
  
They turned a corner and saw, to their amazement that the spinning sound was caused by a deep, blood red Beyblade.  
  
"Who's Beyblade is that?" Enrique questioned as he pointed to the top.  
  
As if answering to his question, a sudden movement caught the three boys' attention. A girl had jumped from apparently nowhere in front of them and picked up her Beyblade.  
  
Robert just had enough time to look at her long, blue hair and turquoise eyes that shone in the dark before the girl spoke up.  
  
"So you're the famous Robert I've heard so much about," she said indicating to the person in question and then, turning her attention to the other two, acknowledged, "and you're his teammates Oliver and Enrique are you not?"  
  
"We are," Robert replied politely and then, raising his hand to the girl, said, "and you are?"  
  
"My name is best kept a secret," the girl said simply, then, noticing that the older boy wasn't satisfied, she added, "but you can call me Changer."  
  
--To be continued 


	6. Chapter Five: Bitter

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("This is a cup of specially brewed drink, you may ask me one question before you take it."  
  
Kazuki asked without a second thought, "Is it your wish that I drink it?"  
  
"Yes," Voltaire said, not letting the satisfaction of the answer reach his voice.))  
  
(("Look who's here," a voice said from behind them.  
  
The Bladebreakers turned around to see their host in his usual punk attire.  
  
"Hello to you too Johnny," Kai sneered at his redheaded rival. Johnny shot a glare at Kai and daggers seemed to fly between them.  
  
"Come on guys," Ray said stepping in between them, "we're on vacation, loosen up a bit."))  
  
(("Ahhh!" Tyson screamed as the girl landed in front of him, she was about the same height as him but her glaring eyes made her seem taller than she normally was.  
  
In a moment of silence, she studied Tyson and each of the Bladebreakers in turn, stopping at Kai.  
  
"A worthy opponent," she made a mental note to herself as she landed her lavender gaze on Johnny.  
  
A smile spread across her face that matched the one on the red-headed beyblader's as she introduced herself to the surprised Bladebreakers, "Hello, I'm Jackie McGregor."))  
  
(("She is doing well?" Voltaire asked as Boris exited from his lab.  
  
"Perfectly fine," Boris replied, "I will be ready to begin the, 'enhancement', soon,"))  
  
(("The side effects will make you a bit uncomfortable," Boris informed her, "these two 'mecha-spiders' will just be there to help you control your new abilities, nothing to be concerned about,"))  
  
((Robert just had enough time to look at her long, blue hair and turquoise eyes that shone in the dark before the girl spoke up.  
  
"So you're the famous Robert I've heard so much about," she said indicating to the person in question and then, turning her attention to the other two, acknowledged, "and you're his teammates Oliver and Enrique are you not?"  
  
"We are," Robert replied politely and then, raising his hand to the girl, said, "and you are?"  
  
"My name is best kept a secret," the girl said simply, then, noticing that the older boy wasn't satisfied, she added, "but you can call me Changer."))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Five: Bitter  
  
In her new clothes, Kazuki knocked on Boris' door.  
  
"Come in," a voice answered  
  
Boris was sitting at his office desk with Voltaire sitting in the seat opposite him. When Kazuki came in, they both turned around to look at her.  
  
"I would like to congratulate you on your successful completion of the test," Voltaire complemented.  
  
"Thank you," Kazuki said bowing automatically.  
  
Voltaire turned to look at Boris and when their eyes met, they nodded.  
  
"I will be leaving now," Voltaire finally said and left the room.  
  
Kazuki watched him leave then turned to look at her father.  
  
"We were both very pleased with your skills," Boris said.  
  
Kazuki didn't say anything, "There is no point in replying," she thought as she stared at her hands.  
  
"You know of the Beyblade World Championships held here nearly eight months ago?" Boris questioned.  
  
"Yes," Kazuki replied.  
  
"Then you would know the betrayal by Master Voltaire's grandson, Kai Hiwatari?" Boris continued.  
  
"Yes," Kazuki repeated, she had been led through the story by the videos one of the abbey workers had given to her of the battles.  
  
"Then follow me," Boris said and got up from his seat.  
  
Kazuki followed her father out of his office. They walked down the torch lit hall without speaking.  
  
Boris stopped at a large, metal door. There was a security lock on the right side of the door and Boris entered a number code.  
  
A hall of locked doors lay behind the door. Beside each door, there stood an abbey guard who bowed to Boris and Kazuki as they passed. They finally stopped outside one of the doors at the end of the halls. The guard who stood there handed Boris a small key, which he used to open the locked door.  
  
"Now Kazuki," Boris said slowly, "I'll allow you to speak a few words with your brother." He gestured inside.  
  
A small boy was sitting on a chair. He had light brown hair and his eyes were light purple as he looked up at his visitors.  
  
"Alexander," Kazuki whispered and, for the first time in the two months that she had returned to the abbey, she smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a mocking smile, but a warm smile that she only showed to her younger brother and maybe a few close friends, though most of them had left her.  
  
The bitter memory made her smile lessen, but she couldn't let Alexander see her frown, so she kept her smile as light as possible.  
  
"I'll leave you now," Boris said quietly and walked out. Kazuki had her back to the door and Boris so she didn't notice him giving Alexander a piercing look before he closed the door behind him.  
  
Alexander shivered.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kazuki asked in a soft and gentle voice, not the hard and cold voice that she used for others.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine," Alexander stammered.  
  
Kazuki gave him a quizzical look.  
  
He said in a more confident voice, "I'm fine, really." He was afraid that Boris would torture him if he failed to do as he was told.  
  
Kazuki seemed satisfied and gave him a hug, "I've missed you," then asked as she looked around the room, "why are you here?" The room was small with a wooden bed, table and chair; it looked sort of like a prison cell, not to mention the lock to add to the thought.  
  
Alexander hesitated, should he tell her the truth?  
  
"No," he thought to himself, "father will surely throw me out of the abbey..But lying to Kazuki..is that right?"  
  
Out loud, he said, "It was because of the traitor," and watched with guilt as he saw an angry glint in Kazuki's eyes.  
  
----------  
  
"Changer?" there wasn't a single hint of recognition in the three voices that repeated the mysterious girl's name.  
  
"Yes," the girl said and hooked her Beyblade onto a launcher, "but like I said before, my name is not important, it is your skill that interests me,"  
  
Robert smiled, "I take that as a challenge," he was about to take out his Beyblade when Oliver stepped in front of him.  
  
"Let me battle her Robert, I haven't had a challenge since I battled Tyson and Ray," he said and readied his Beyblade as well, facing the girl.  
  
"Let it rip!" they both announced and two Beyblades flew into the air.  
  
Changer's blood red and Oliver's dark fuchsia bashed against each other, causing sparks that lit little corners of the dark alley.  
  
Once in a while, a piece of debris blocked the two's path and they had to break apart, but in the end, they always found each other again.  
  
After what seemed like almost twenty minutes of even competition, Oliver grew impatient and called, "Unicolyon show changer your elegance!"  
  
Immediately, a pure white unicorn rose out of Oliver's dark fuchsia Beyblade and charged towards the opposing blood red Beyblade.  
  
Oliver saw Changer's expression change, but not to fear, instead to a kind of satisfactory smirk.  
  
"Emerge! Spectrya!" she called. The blood red Beyblade's bit shone a bright shade of purple as a black figure started to form.  
  
Oliver and the other two boys closed their eyes as the figure's light shone in their eyes and when the light finally died down, there hung in mid-air an orb of black and violet.  
  
Oliver stepped back a step before regaining the attack and ordered, "Unicolyon! Attack!"  
  
The white unicorn neighed a battle cry and charged towards the opposing bit beast.  
  
"Use Illusionist's Eye!" Changer countered after hearing the offensive gesture.  
  
At once, the black ball seemed to open as it took the form of a giant eyeball with a violet pupil.  
  
The purple iris shone a light on Unicolyon, freezing it in mid-charge.  
  
Oliver gasped as the eyeball called Spectrya started to reshape itself into an exact duplicate of his own Unicolyon except with a black with a purple aura.  
  
"Now Spectrya! Charge it!" Changer said and the dark copy Unicolyon charged towards its original.  
  
"Show her that the original bit beast is better than any copy!" Oliver insisted and his Unicolyon charged as well.  
  
The two bit beasts clashed against each other and a flash of violet and red light was seen mingling together, creating a giant explosion that blinded everyone in the alley.  
  
"Such power," Robert thought.  
  
The smoke rose around them, making the winner of the battle unclear.  
  
But, as it cleared, it could be seen that Oliver's Beyblade was lying on the ground with a blood red Beyblade spinning beside it.  
  
----------  
  
"The traitor?" Kazuki asked, "Who is that?"  
  
Alexander tensed at the lie he was about to say, but Kazuki took it as a tensing of fear and bitter memories.  
  
"It was because of Kai," he finally uttered.  
  
Those five words sank into Kazuki's memory.  
  
"Kai?" she asked, "What does he have to do with this?"  
  
Alexander took a deep breath and avoided Kazuki's eyes, "It was before the World Championships. We were all training in the courtyard when father," he paused at the mention of his father, remembering the little talk before Kazuki had come to visit him.  
  
He gulped and continued reluctantly, "When father brought five boys out to meet us. He told us all that they were the Bladebreakers and that they were world-class beybladers. Father then asked one of us to come out and beybattle one of them. He chose me."  
  
"And then what?" Kazuki asked.  
  
Alexander looked up, he saw concern for him in his sister's eyes, but with that concern, there was a hatred for the one whom she supposed had been responsible for his current condition. He continued with much effort, "One of the Bladebreakers also stepped up," he paused again, but when Boris' fierce glare came up on Alexander's mind, he faltered.  
  
"Who was it?" Kazuki asked.  
  
"Kai," Alexander whispered and looked at his feet, not wanting to meet his sister's eyes. "We beybattled. I tried my best, and it seemed I was winning," he continued, telling as much of the truth he dared. "But he came back with a furious attack and knocked my beyblade out of the dish," He stopped, not wanting to continue.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" Kazuki asked suspiciously, she knew her father was ruthless, but he wouldn't throw Alexander in this cell for only a minor loss.  
  
Alexander bit his lip, "Then, about two days later, he returned to the abbey and seemed to have switched to our side. But as we found out later, when he went to steal his former teammates' bit beasts, he came back as a traitor to us instead.  
  
At that time, everyone in the abbey was warned to be on the lookout for him and to stop him from getting away. I was my luck to be the first to sight him. I tried my best to block him, but he just pushed me aside with a laugh and crushed my defeated beyblade under his foot before running out. When father found out I had lost to him again and that he had escaped, he became very angered and landed me in this place." With a sigh of relief, he finished his story and looked at his sister.  
  
Kazuki was angered but she remained calm, "Don't worry Alexander," she promised, "I will try to get you out of here, I'll convince father."  
  
Alexander felt guilty at lying to his sister and his face showed worry. Kazuki, though, saw it as worry that she might not succeed and grew angrier with Kai. "He was the cause of this," she thought, "I'll get him no matter what,"  
  
A knock came at the door before Kazuki can say more and Boris entered. Alexander cowered at the sight of his father.  
  
Boris had been listening to their conversation outside the door and was satisfied that Alexander had come through with his plans. He gave his son a cold smile and turned to Kazuki.  
  
"It's time to go," he said and Kazuki turned to leave. Before she exited, she turned around and whispered to Alexander, "I'll avenge you my brother," Alexander gave her a weak smile and the door closed.  
  
----------  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" Voltaire asked Boris after he had returned to his office.  
  
"Yes Master Voltaire," Boris replied, "Kazuki is now in her daily training sessions, she seemed to be greatly affected by Alexander's story."  
  
"Good,"  
  
After the Voltaire had left, Boris turned around in his office chair and placed his hand on one of the wall tiles. Instantly, a secret compartment inside the tile opened, revealing a stack of papers.  
  
Boris took these papers and smiled to himself, "Yes Master Voltaire, my daughter will be going after Kai, but she is not only going to do it and achieve vengeance for you, but she will also be gaining the title of legal heir to your fortune. That is, after the first heir disappears."  
  
--To be continued 


	7. Chapter Six: Past

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Such power," Robert thought.  
  
The smoke rose around them, making the winner of the battle unclear.  
  
But, as it cleared, it could be seen that Oliver's Beyblade was lying on the ground with a blood red Beyblade spinning beside it.))  
  
(("The traitor?" Kazuki asked, "Who is that?"  
  
Alexander tensed at the lie he was about to say, but Kazuki took it as a tensing of fear and bitter memories.  
  
"It was because of Kai," he finally uttered.  
  
Those five words sank into Kazuki's memory.  
  
"Kai?" she asked, "What does he have to do with this?"))  
  
((Boris took these papers and smiled to himself, "Yes Master Voltaire, my daughter will be going after Kai, but she is not only going to do it and achieve vengeance for you, but she will also be gaining the title of legal heir to your fortune. That is, after the first heir disappears."))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Six: Past  
  
The girl called Changer remained silent as her blood red Beyblade jumped back into her hand.  
  
"Who are you exactly?" Robert directed at Changer.  
  
"Like I've said for the last time, that is not important," the blue-haired girl replied. She then did a back flip and landed on top of one of the alley walls.  
  
"I'll see you later!" she waved and was gone.  
  
Robert stared at where she was for some time and then thought to himself, "She reminds me of someone, but I don't remember who.."  
  
"Don't worry Oliver, your loss was due to being caught off guard," Enrique reassured his stricken friend.  
  
"I guess," Oliver mumbled and walked out of the alley. The other two followed and headed towards McGregor Mansion.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki couldn't concentrate, the name Kai kept on popping up on her mind.  
  
"I must seek revenge for my brother," she told herself each time she launched her Beyblade.  
  
Soon, she had destroyed not only the beyblades training against her, but the launcher arms on the walls as well.  
  
Panting, she took one last launch and blasted a hole through the wall, crumbling it, not caring how much repairs needed to be made.  
  
As she walked in the door to her room after her training, she passed the mirror and caught something unusual.  
  
Looking closer, she remembered that the two glints she had seen were none other than the 'mecha-spiders' on her head. Her raven dark hair hung around her head and she looked into her own dark brown eyes. A silver tinge appeared on the edge of each pupil when she looked closer and gave her the impression of metal rings.  
  
Sighing after looking away, she settled for laying down on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked a worried Ian as he walked down the hall with Spencer, Tala and Bryan.  
  
"We are just following orders," Bryan said in his emotionless voice.  
  
"Yes," Tala agreed, "Boris has made himself clear."  
  
Te four boys were walking down the dormitory halls, the very ones that Kazuki had walked down to the testing building.  
  
Heads poked out of doorways, curious of the appearance of the senior beybladers.  
  
These dormitories were only for the junior beybladers that had been accepted for less than 6 months into the abbey and senior beybladers were a rare sight, especially the Demolition Boys, the Beyblade team that had represented Russia in the World Beyblade Championships.  
  
"Go to bed," Spencer commanded and scared juniors' faces disappeared from view.  
  
The Demolition Boys continued down the hall until they reached their destination, a dormitory door at the end of the hall. Tala, being the leader, stepped up to the door and knocked three times.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, broken by the whispers behind the other closed dormitory doors. Tala was about to knock again when the door slowly creaked open.  
  
----------  
  
A woman stood in the shadows whispering Kazuki's name.  
  
"Kazuki, Kazuki," she said softly.  
  
"Mother?" Kazuki asked as she slowly walked towards the woman.  
  
As she walked, Kazuki realized she was a little girl, about 8 years old.  
  
She headed towards the woman calling her name, "Mother! Mother! I missed you!"  
  
But the more she walked, the further the woman seemed to be until Kazuki started to run.  
  
"Mother! Come back!" she cried as she ran after the retreating form of her mother, diamond-like tears streaming down her face. The woman just smiled sadly at her and turned around.  
  
Kazuki could only watch as her mother entered a building and closed the doors behind her.  
  
She banged on the door calling her mother's name.  
  
A sudden rumbling sound caused Kazuki to look up.  
  
She felt the floor and walls of the building shaking.  
  
Realizing with fear a moment later that the building was going to crumble.  
  
Kazuki stepped back and watched in horror as the building containing her mother fell apart.  
  
Kazuki stared at the rubble lying in front of her and sat down to cry.  
  
Suddenly, the floor below her fell apart and she fell, and continued to until she felt a hard floor below her again.  
  
"Two years since mother died," she thought to herself unconsciously as she looked at herself.  
  
Behind her, she sensed someone  
  
Turning around, she saw a man, "Father," she whispered.  
  
Beside the person she had called her Father, was a boy, about four years younger than her, Alexander.  
  
The little boy was crying as Boris Balkov led him by the hand towards Kazuki. When he reached her, he held out his hand for her to take with a kind smile on his face.  
  
Kazuki stared at the man, but felt something that made her refuse to take the offered hand.  
  
In a flash, the kind smile faded and a cruel anger filled her Father's face.  
  
"This is his true face," she thought with fear, "the one he's been hiding ever since.." she couldn't finish the thought.  
  
The truly evil Boris then took out a whip and started to slash it on Kazuki's body. Kazuki cried in pain as her younger brother was taken away by abbey workers and locked up behind a door.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and listened to the whip making contact with her skin.  
  
Crack. Crack. Crack.  
  
Then she ran.  
  
She ran past abbey workers who tried to stop her, past grabbing hands.  
  
In front of her, Kazuki saw a pair of doors. She quickly opened them and ran into the room, closing the doors behind her and barring them with a metal pole.  
  
Outside the doors, she could hear muffled voices of angry men.  
  
She closed her eyes and cried into her knees curled in a ball.  
  
Why? Why is her mother gone? Why was her father so angry? Why did Alexander have to be locked up? Whose fault is it?  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
A loud crashing sound could be heard as half of Balkov Abbey crashed into the ground.  
  
An eight-year-old Kazuki watched in horror as she ran with her brother, Alexander, out of their bedroom out of the destroyed half of the abbey.  
  
She and her brother met their father at the front gates.  
  
"Where is Anna?" he asked them.  
  
"Mother?" Kazuki tried to remember, and then it came to her, "Mother is still inside!" she shouted and tried to run back to the rubble that remained of Building C, where her own, her brother's and her mother's bedrooms were located.  
  
Boris held her back as he looked at the destruction that had been caused with a white face.  
  
The ambulance arrived and paramedics hurried to try and save the people who had survived the tragedy.  
  
A stretcher soon came out carrying a woman. She had blood running down her forehead and several scratches. She smiled at Kazuki and Alexander as the stretcher passed and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Mother!" Kazuki screamed as she ran alongside the stretcher. The paramedics stopped her from going on the ambulance. She could only watch in horror as the ambulance raced away to the nearest hospital.  
  
"When is she coming back?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Soon." She repeated to herself hopefully, "How long will that be?"  
  
'Soon' turned out to be never.  
  
Boris sat in his office with his head bowed, looking at the floor.  
  
"Is mother gone?" his young daughter asked, "The others said she didn't make it, is that true?"  
  
"Yes," Boris voice was coarse as though he had been crying, something that he did not do often.  
  
"But.." Kazuki started.  
  
"Get out of here! Leave me be!" he shouted at her and threw the first thing he could grab at his little daughter: a vase filled with roses, Anna Balkov's favorite flower.  
  
The vase broke as it crashed into Kazuki's side.  
  
The thorns cut like the sharp words of her father into both Kazuki's memory and skin.  
  
She ran out of her father's office with tears in her eyes, mixing with the blood a rose thorn had spilled, and flowed to the ground, a red puddle of tears.  
  
Later, at the cemetery, Kazuki kneeled in front of a grave marked 'Anna Balkov'.  
  
"Mother, who did this to you?" she asked the white tombstone.  
  
She cried when the grave remained silent and gently lay down three roses - one pink, one red and one white - tied in a blue bouquet with a yellow sash on the grave.  
  
She silently stood up and walked away.  
  
The snow started to fall.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Kazuki had been ten then, not knowing that four years later, her father would turn her into another one of his many experiments.  
  
Now the answer to her earlier question: "Whose fault was it?"  
  
Another memory came back to her.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Kazuki peeked through a half-open door.  
  
Inside were two men.  
  
One whom Kazuki didn't know of with long, gray hair and a long, brown cape, and the other was her father.  
  
The two men spoke in low voices but Kazuki had excellent hearing.  
  
"So he's escaped?" the older man that Kazuki didn't recognize asked Boris in an angry voice.  
  
"Y-Yes, Voltaire, sir," Boris said.  
  
"How could you let him get away like that?" Voltaire demanded.  
  
"Everyone was too busy trying to clean up the mess, we didn't expect him to run away." Boris' voice was now hard and cold.  
  
"How did the 'mess' come to be anyway?" Voltaire's question was the same as the one that Kazuki had been too scared to ask Boris herself. Now she strained to listen for Boris' answer.  
  
"It was him," Boris said, Kazuki didn't know who 'he' was but listened with intent, trying to catch every word, "Your grandson Kai tried to control Black Dranzer, and he managed. But.." Boris paused, some of the hurt at the loss of his wife came back to his usual false expression but it only stayed for a second.  
  
"But?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"But the power was too much and it destroyed the main pillars, causing the building to crumble." Boris finished and his hands curled into fists.  
  
Voltaire was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"He can control Black Dranzer," Voltaire mused, "that might come in useful.."  
  
He seemed lost in his thoughts until Boris cleared his throat.  
  
"Is there anything else Master Voltaire?" Boris asked.  
  
"No, you may leave now," he answered.  
  
Boris nodded and turned around to the door.  
  
Kazuki quickly hid herself in the shadows just as Boris stepped out of Voltaire Hiwatari's office.  
  
Boris didn't notice her presence and walked down the hall.  
  
He didn't notice the small shadow that ran outside through the opposite doors with droplets of crystal water trailing behind her.  
  
"Kai," Kazuki thought, "It's all your fault!"  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
For the third time that night, Kazuki asked herself the question that she was now able to answer: "Whose fault was it?"  
  
The answer was..Kai Hiwatari; the boy who had killed her mother with a stupid stunt, resulting in the now cruel and cold Boris whom took his anger out on her and her brother; also the same boy who sent Alexander to a prison cell.  
  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
  
Kazuki jolted awake.  
  
A dream? Kazuki looked around her as she became used to her surroundings and noticed that the banging was actually someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Who could it be?" Kazuki thought to herself and secretly wished it wasn't her father.  
  
She got off of her bed and opened the door to her small bedroom.  
  
What she saw didn't please her.  
  
--To be continued 


	8. Chapter Seven: Guests

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Are you sure about this?" asked a worried Ian as he walked down the hall with Spencer, Tala and Bryan.  
  
"We are just following orders," Bryan said in his emotionless voice.  
  
"Yes," Tala agreed, "Boris has made himself clear."))  
  
(("Whose fault was it?"  
  
The answer was..Kai Hiwatari; the boy who had killed her mother with a stupid stunt, resulting in the now cruel and cold Boris whom took his anger out on her and her brother; also the same boy who sent Alexander to a prison cell.))  
  
((A dream? Kazuki looked around her as she became used to her surroundings and noticed that the banging was actually someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Who could it be?" Kazuki thought to herself and secretly wished it wasn't her father.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Seven: Guests  
  
"Robert? Oliver and Enrique?" Johnny's surprised voice rang through the hallway and the Bladebreakers turned to stare.  
  
The three boys in question were standing in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Enrique asked and walked in, leading the unusually quiet Oliver.  
  
"Yes," Robert said to Johnny, "How are you my friend? We have just decided to drop by."  
  
"I'm fine," Johnny said in an uncaring voice and turned to the Bladebreakers, "by the way, the Bladebreakers are here too."  
  
The three boys came up to greet them.  
  
Robert then noticed the girl standing in the corner of the room watching them, particularly Oliver, with a kind of sympathetic glance. He walked up to her and, taking her hand, bent down to kiss it politely.  
  
"You must be Lady Jacqueline McGregor, Johnny's younger sister," he said as the girl blushed at the act.  
  
Jacqueline nodded and answered in a shy voice, "I like to be called Jackie, if you don't mind,"  
  
"Of course," Robert nodded and stood back as Jackie hurriedly walked over to her brother and whispered something in his ear. Johnny seemed to be interested in what Jackie had to say and nodded back.  
  
Everyone greeted each other, except for Kai and Oliver.  
  
The green-haired boy just gave a weak smile to Ray when he was greeted.  
  
"What's wrong with Oliver today?" Max asked as he sensed the sadness in the French boy who was usually all sunshine.  
  
"A defeat in the alleys," Robert replied then he said, "I'll tell you about it later," He motioned towards Oliver indicating that he needed to cheer up.  
  
"Let's eat!" Tyson said as a change of subject.  
  
Everyone laughed, save Kai and Oliver, and walked into the dining room.  
  
No one noticed Johnny and Jackie walking upstairs nor that they didn't come back down until a little while after Tyson had finished his fiftieth plate of food. They were all too busy trying to cheer Oliver up, other than the blue-haired leader of the Bladebreakers of course.  
  
Kai had his own plans for the afternoon.  
  
----------  
  
"What do you want?" Kazuki asked with a half shaky voice. Her dream had made her uneasy, but now she was wide-awake and she didn't like the scene before her: four boys standing in front of her doorway.  
  
"We have come here on Boris' orders," Tala replied, noting the shaky tone.  
  
Kazuki had to control herself from showing the shiver that ran down her spine as the red-haired boy brought up Boris' name.  
  
"What about him?" she asked in the most composed voice she could muster.  
  
"He has asked us four to attend to your training needs,"  
  
"Whatever," Kazuki replied and stared at them openly, "What else?"  
  
"That was all we were told to say," Tala replied shortly, "Tomorrow at the training center in Building C. We'll start at 7:15,"  
  
"Ok," Kazuki said and closed the door in the boys' faces.  
  
"How polite?" Ian said sarcastically and folded his arms.  
  
Tala looked at the closed door again. Something made him think that the girl was frightened of Boris. He had noticed the slight shiver going down her spine even though she had tried to hide it.  
  
"We should go now," Bryan informed the others and they walked back to their own rooms in the main building.  
  
----------  
  
"You defeated Oliver?" Johnny asked for the fifth time since he and his sister had sat down to chat in Jackie's room.  
  
"You seem surprised," Jackie said to her older brother.  
  
"Not really," Johnny backfired and closed his eyes as he settled back into the sofa he was sitting on.  
  
"Right." Jackie said and walked onto the balcony where she had been earlier that day.  
  
Johnny followed.  
  
"I feel sorry for the guy," Jackie suddenly said, "Do you think I was too hard on him?"  
  
"Who, Oliver?" Johnny asked then, thinking, he answered, "Nah, he'll get over it after he sees my art collection."  
  
"I guess." There was still uncertainty in Jackie's voice as she looked down at the back garden to the McGregor Mansion. This garden was very large and ended at the edge of a small forest. In the garden were fountains and an exceptionally large thorn hedge maze that took up almost half the grounds. Jackie randomly scanned the garden and noticed something unusual.  
  
There was someone there.  
  
It wasn't the gardener.  
  
"Who's that?" Jackie asked as she pointed to a figure walking towards the thorn hedge maze. The McGregor siblings were on a balcony on the third floor of the McGregor Mansion and the figure was a few feet away.  
  
Johnny narrowed his eyes and looked closely at the figure, and then he smiled, "Its just Kai,"  
  
"Kai?" Jackie asked, she didn't really get to ask the names of the Bladebreakers yet, "He's the captain of the Bladebreakers right?"  
  
"Yup," Johnny replied and, looking bored, went back inside.  
  
"My newest target," Jackie thought to herself and crouched on the edge of the balcony.  
  
Johnny looked around just in time to see his younger sister jump off the ledge and run after the blue-haired captain of the Bladebreakers.  
  
He sighed, "Great, Changer's out to have fun again," then, as a mental note to himself, the added, "she better get back soon or the others will get suspicious."  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki couldn't get back to sleep, her last dream had shaken her. She sat with her chin resting on her knees on her small bed and thought about what she had remembered.  
  
Kai Hiwatari killed her mother.  
  
Because of her death, whenever Kazuki did something wrong or mentioned her mother, Boris would mutate his grief into anger and punish her.  
  
And last of all, her little brother, trying his best to please their father, is being mistreated just because he couldn't stand up to that arrogant Kai.  
  
Her anger at Master Voltaire's grandson built as these confirmations came to her one by one.  
  
She got up from her sitting position and went over to her mirror.  
  
Carefully, she rolled up her left pajama sleeve and looked at herself with the red mark on her arm.  
  
She remembered now why she had failed to remember in the shower.  
  
She had blocked all memory of the terrible night in which her mother had died in the back of her head.  
  
A falling stone that had landed on her arm when she tried to escape the collapse of Building C had left this red mark. Kazuki's anger came to her again and, not being able to control it, she made a fist and punched her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Pieces of glass fell to the floor with a red, sticky liquid coated on its sharp edges.  
  
Kazuki looked carelessly at her blood and wiped it off of her fist with a rag.  
  
She checked the clock on her desk and saw that it was 7:00.  
  
"Better go meet those guys," she thought and walked out of her room with the pieces of glass and a small puddle of blood still lying on the floor.  
  
--To be continued 


	9. Chapter Eight: Thorns

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Robert? Oliver and Enrique?" Johnny's surprised voice rang through the hallway and the Bladebreakers turned to stare.  
  
The three boys in question were standing in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Enrique asked and walked in, leading the unusually quiet Oliver.  
  
"Yes," Robert said to Johnny, "How are you my friend? We have just decided to drop by."))  
  
((No one noticed Johnny and Jackie walking upstairs nor that they didn't come back down until a little while after Tyson had finished his fiftieth plate of food. They were all too busy trying to cheer Oliver up, other than the blue-haired leader of the Bladebreakers of course.  
  
Kai had his own plans for the afternoon.))  
  
(("Tomorrow at the training center in Building C. We'll start at 7:15,"  
  
"Ok," Kazuki said and closed the door in the boys' faces.))  
  
((Tala looked at the closed door again. Something made him think that the girl was frightened of Boris. He had noticed the slight shiver going down her spine even though she had tried to hide it.))  
  
(("Who's that?" Jackie asked as she pointed to a figure walking towards the thorn hedge maze. The McGregor siblings were on a balcony on the third floor of the McGregor Mansion and the figure was a few feet away.  
  
Johnny narrowed his eyes and looked closely at the figure, and then he smiled, "Its just Kai,"  
  
"Kai?" Jackie asked, she didn't really get to ask the names of the Bladebreakers yet, "He's the captain of the Bladebreakers right?"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Eight: Thorns  
  
Kai Hiwatari walked inside the thorn hedge maze and looked around with a satisfied smile.  
  
"The perfect place to train," he thought to himself and launched Dranzer into one of the hedges.  
  
Listening to his Beyblade's spinning sound, he used his senses to figure out where it was and ran after it through the maze.  
  
Once in a while, his Beyblade would be found and he launched it again in another direction.  
  
This continued for about five minutes before Kai picked up his Beyblade suddenly and looked around.  
  
He had heard a noise in the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked. He caught a glimpse of red before another Beyblade came shooting at him.  
  
The red Beyblade landed smoothly on the grass and was followed by a girl.  
  
"Hello Kai," the girl said with her long, blue hair waving in the wind, her turquoise eyes were fixed on him.  
  
"And you happen to be?" Kai said with challenge glinting in his eyes.  
  
"You may not have heard of me, but I call myself Changer," the girl replied and picked up her Beyblade.  
  
"Well 'Changer' care to test me out?" this was clearly a challenge.  
  
"Definitely," the girl replied and both Beyblades shot into the hedges.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki walked in the shadows of the abbey towards Building C.  
  
This was not the original Building C where she had slept four years ago. That had been demolished. This was now set up as a training center for the senior Beybladers.  
  
Walking up to the familiar building, she shivered at the thought of her mother dying here. But as she set eyes on the four boys whom she had defeated, she composed herself and walked up to Tala, who seemed to be their leader.  
  
"What now?" Kazuki asked, her voice hard and icy. She didn't like the thought of training with others; she had always been a kind of loner. She was afraid that if she let anyone else get as close as her mother had been, and then disappear, she couldn't handle it.  
  
"We'll train outside first," Tala replied with coldness equal to hers and motioned the back of the building.  
  
Kazuki followed the boys to where he had indicated and stopped at a plain, Beyblading dish.  
  
"Who should go up first?" Ian asked.  
  
"I'll take all four of you on," Kazuki replied before any other suggestions could be made.  
  
Tala nodded without protest and beckoned the others to follow his lead, "We should do what she wants," he told them, "Boris was insistent."  
  
The others nodded with a shrug and took out their Beyblades.  
  
"Let it rip!" they all shouted as five Beyblades hit the dish.  
  
The Demolition Boys' Beyblades circled Kazuki's but she made no attempt to attack or defend.  
  
Telling the others to be careful, Tala led the attack.  
  
"Wolborg! Blizzalog!" Tala's white Beyblade shone a pale, emerald green and a giant snow wolf came out of the center bit. It howled and a fresh blast of snow and ice hurled out of its jaws.  
  
Kazuki had her eyes closed.  
  
But she wasn't unaware of the events though and when Wolborg attacked, her brown eyes snapped open.  
  
But her eyes were tinged silver and danger, though unnoticed by her opponents.  
  
A digital voice confirmed inside her mind, "Battle Form. Choose strategy,"  
  
Kazuki hesitated a moment before turning down the offer, "Quit form," she thought back, hoping that it was the right command.  
  
"Confirmed, normal form engaged,"  
  
Sighing, Kazuki returned to the battle with her normal brown pupils.  
  
"Zenborg!" She commanded. Her silvery swan rose out of its bit and glared at Wolborg.  
  
"I've seen this too many times," Tala smirked as Wolborg fired its blizzard at the swan.  
  
"Who said I was going to use Silver Radiance?" Kazuki teased as her eyes slitted, "Zenborg! Use your Mirror Wall!"  
  
"Mirror Wall?" Tala asked bemused, how did Kazuki manage to come up with a new attack so soon?  
  
He watched as Wolborg's blizzard seemed to hit Zenborg.  
  
Wait, or did it?  
  
Zenborg had spread out its wings but the light that shone from it didn't come from its chest jewels, it came from its entire body. The second the blizzard had hit; Zenborg had used the light from its body to absorb the attack into its chest jewels.  
  
As the confused Wolborg looked on uncertainly, Zenborg sent the attack right back at the unsuspecting opponent.  
  
Tala and the other three boys gasped as Wolborg was hit with the full blow of its own attack. It fell to the ground with a pain-filled whine.  
  
"Now use Nightmare Shadow!"  
  
The familiar black swan appeared and, using its wing blades, defeated its weakened adversary.  
  
Tala's Beyblade came to a halt.  
  
Everyone, except Kazuki, stared at the immobile Beyblade with wonder.  
  
"Who's next?" Kazuki asked with a bored tone, her eyes scanning the faces of her remaining opponents.  
  
"All three of us!" Spencer shouted. His light blue Beyblade, alongside with Bryan's and Ian's, charged towards Kazuki's Zenborg.  
  
"Let's test out your Black Hole Zenborg!" Kazuki commanded, her eyes slitting once again.  
  
"Black Hole?" the other three boys asked stunned.  
  
Their question was answered as the black swan spread its wings like its Hikari had and from its chest jewels came a dark flash of light. The light slowly started to grow and grow until it covered the entire Beyblade dish.  
  
When the dark light died down, the other three bit beasts were nowhere to be seen and the three Beyblades had stopped spinning.  
  
Zenborg stood spinning in the middle with Kazuki smiling smugly at the four defeated boys.  
  
"That was impressive," Tala said, "not only have you beaten us, but you have the power to create new attacks for your bit beast as well."  
  
Kazuki didn't know what to reply.  
  
She had expected the other boy to argue over whether she had truly won or not.  
  
"I guess," she replied, then added as an afterthought, "I suppose you guys weren't too bad either,"  
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
Then, Kazuki turned around and walked away quickly as if their company scared her.  
  
"She is an interesting character," Tala mused quietly to himself, "Not like the snobby girl I had thought she would be."  
  
But also, he had sensed a kind of jolt as he had looked at the girl.  
  
Then, out loud, he said, "I think that's enough for today then as it seems she is not coming back any time soon,"  
  
The others nodded and they returned to their own training inside the building.  
  
Tala however, when the others weren't watching, followed the girl's freshly made footprints.  
  
--To be continued 


	10. Chapter Nine: Conciousness

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("You may not have heard of me, but I call myself Changer," the girl replied and picked up her Beyblade.  
  
"Well 'Changer' care to test me out?" this was clearly a challenge.  
  
"Definitely," the girl replied and both Beyblades shot into the hedges.))  
  
(("That was impressive," Tala said, "not only have you beaten us, but you have the power to create new attacks for your bit beast as well."  
  
Kazuki didn't know what to reply.  
  
She had expected the other boy to argue over whether she had truly won or not.  
  
"I guess," she replied, then added as an afterthought, "I suppose you guys weren't too bad either,"  
  
An awkward silence followed.))  
  
(("I think that's enough for today then as it seems she is not coming back any time soon,"  
  
The others nodded and they returned to their own training inside the building.  
  
Tala however, when the others weren't watching, followed the girl's freshly made footprints.))  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter Nine: Consciousness  
  
"What did I just do?" Kazuki scolded herself as she sat on a large rock beside a frozen river, "I had made it clear to myself that I won't talk to them," Even communicating with another person, it seemed, gave Kazuki the chills.  
  
She shook her head, there were too many things going on right now, she had to relax.  
  
And the best way she relaxes was by playing her wooden flute. She reached behind her and pulled out the flute that she carried around with her on her belt.  
  
Thinking of a right tune, she closed her eyes and let her fingers flow over the smooth wood.  
  
The tune played out soft and comforting; it was the tune her mother used to play to her when she couldn't sleep.  
  
Her mother's face hang in front of her closed vision as she played and she forced herself not to cry.  
  
Instead, she imagined the times when she had had fun with her loving mother, Anna Takesuke.  
  
Absorbed in her memory, she didn't notice a figure rising up behind her nor that her own shoulders where shaking.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder that made her jump.  
  
She turned around and jabbed out the tip of her flute, right at the person's throat.  
  
"Danger sensed." The digital voice that Kazuki had heard before confirmed, "Attack or defend?"  
  
"Quit form," Kazuki replied with annoyance as she found that she couldn't move.  
  
But the voice returned, "Attack or defend?"  
  
"Quit," she said out loud.  
  
"Attack or defend?"  
  
"Just quit already!" Kazuki shouted out with fustration.  
  
"Attack or defend?"  
  
"Stop!" she shouted back, not noticing the stranger was still there.  
  
"Acknowledged, danger form disengaged."  
  
"Finally," she growled at herself, and caught her breath as she noticed she still had her flute at the intruder's throat.  
  
It seemed that it took less than a millisecond to converse with the voice.  
  
Tala's aqua-blue eyes were looking back at her with a confused look.  
  
Slowly, she lowered the flute and sat back down on the rock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked and mentally kicked herself for talking to him again.  
  
But there was something about Tala that broke through all her non-verbal walls.  
  
Tala was quiet for a moment, as he hadn't decided what to say yet.  
  
Then he replied slowly, "I was just walking by," he paused, feeling awkward at the lie, "were you crying?"  
  
"Cry? Me?" Kazuki smirked, hiding her fear below her arrogant face, "Don't go making assumptions."  
  
Tala shrugged, "If you say so,"  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone," Kazuki said coldly and turned around, clenching her flute.  
  
"If you say so," Tala replied as if not caring and turned to go.  
  
"But why was she crying?" Tala thought to himself.  
  
"I was NOT crying," a growled behind him.  
  
Tala turned around with wide eyes.  
  
"Did you just..?" he started, but decided he was careless and said the thought out loud.  
  
"Just what?" the girl glared at him with a growl, "Just countered you when you made that stupid assumption?"  
  
"No," Tala growled back and turned to go again.  
  
"Did he really see me cry?" a voice came from behind him.  
  
"Yea I saw you," Tala replied, stopping again.  
  
This time, it was Kazuki's turn to look up surprised.  
  
"Wait, I didn't say that out loud," she whispered.  
  
The two stared at each other for a while, confused.  
  
"This can't be real," Kazuki thought to herself, "I must be hallucinating,"  
  
"Then I'm hallucinating too," a voice replied.  
  
"Who?" Kazuki asked as she looked around.  
  
"Me I guess," Tala replied standing to face her.  
  
"You can't have said that," Kazuki said, "Your mouth wasn't moving."  
  
"But my mind was," Tala replied.  
  
"Your mind," Kazuki said with a skeptical look, "So you're saying we can read each other's minds?"  
  
"It's your choice if you believe or not," a voice said, but Kazuki saw distinctively that Tala's mouth wasn't moving.  
  
"Fine, let's try this out," Kazuki thought, closing her mouth and glaring at Tala, "Can you hear this?"  
  
"Yea, a bit to loud to say the truth," Tala's thought came back as clearly as if it was being said.  
  
"Great, now I've got a guy who has the ability to read my mind on my case," Kazuki thought, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"On your case?" Tala thought back with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Arghh!" Kazuki thought back, "Now I can't even think in peace,"  
  
Tala frowned, "Fine, I'll just shut off my receiver,"  
  
Kazuki's head lifted up, "Your receiver?" she thought, and "You mean your ears?"  
  
"No," Tala replied silently folding his arms, "My RECIEVER, as in the program in me that receives signals from the main computer in the abbey,"  
  
"You mean you're a.." Kazuki thought with wide eyes.  
  
"A what?" Tala countered, frowning, he didn't really like where this was heading.  
  
"Cyborg," Kazuki replied, opening her mouth, "Are you a cyborg?"  
  
"Obviously," Tala replied with is mouth bitterly, then turned around to leave. He didn't like discussing this particular topic.  
  
Kazuki's mind was a jumble of thoughts.  
  
But one particular one surfaced above the others, "I've met another like me,"  
  
On his way towards the abbey, Tala heard the transmitted message.  
  
"Another like her?" Tala thought, not minding if the thought reached Kazuki as he had shut down his transmitter.  
  
He turned around and saw the girl sit down with a lonesome look on her face.  
  
He saw her close her eyes and start to play her flute again.  
  
The melody this time was low and depressing.  
  
"Maybe I should have attempted to communicate more with him," he heard her trail of thoughts.  
  
"Maybe I should open myself more to others,"  
  
"No, that will just end up like the last time," he heard her thoughts change hard.  
  
"Just like the ones that left me after.." the thought didn't finish.  
  
Tala felt something tugging at his brain.  
  
But he kept his transmitter shut stubbornly.  
  
"Just wait a few more moments," he thought to himself, "Maybe she'll prefer to be left alone,"  
  
There were no thoughts from Kazuki for a few moments after that and the melody ended.  
  
He saw the girl put down her flute and begin to walk away.  
  
He decided not to interfere and turned to go when a last, lingering thought came through his receiver.  
  
"I wonder if all cyborg's can communicate with each other. But that doesn't matter, I know no other cyborgs and I doubt that he would want to see me ever again, forget conversing,"  
  
Tala bit his lip.  
  
Would he mind sharing thoughts with someone? Especially if that someone was also like him.  
  
He remembered the shaking shoulders of the seemingly though-as-rock girl.  
  
"Would it hurt?" he thought to himself as his mind fought over whether to talk to the girl or not.  
  
"Would it hurt?" he heard his thought echoed by Kazuki's transmitter.  
  
----------  
  
Two Beyblades, one blood red and one blue, clashed against each other as they winded around thorn hedges with their masters running behind them.  
  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai commanded to his Beyblade and a fiery phoenix heeded his command.  
  
Fiery arrows were fired at the opponent, who dodged skillfully.  
  
"Spectrya!" the girl running beside Kai shouted. A black ball of light appeared out of the bit of the blood red Beyblade and hung there.  
  
Kai looked at the ball of light and waited for it to move. Silence rang throughout the hedge maze.  
  
Finally, sensing that the bit beast wasn't about to attack, Kai called upon Dranzer, "Flame Saber!"  
  
The phoenix charged towards Spectrya, all the while attacking it with streams of flaming swords.  
  
"Illusionist's Eye!" Changer countered and her bit beast took the shape of an eyeball.  
  
Its purple iris shone a flow of light at Dranzer, stopping it in its tracks.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai shouted with a frown. He didn't like the sounds of that attack.  
  
The eyeball started to change shape and a few seconds later, it had taken the shape of Dranzer.  
  
"Attack him Spectrya!" Changer shouted, smirking to herself that at Kai's surprise.  
  
"Black Dranzer," the boy thought with remorse, "But it's long gone now, I can't let it rule my fears."  
  
"Counterattack Dranzer!" Kai shouted as his own bit beast came back to life, "Don't let that cheap copy faze you!"  
  
The two phoenix' slammed against each other and a giant flash of light blinded both bladers.  
  
The light died down and the two Beyblades could be seen lying beside each other.  
  
Both had been knocked out.  
  
Kai and Changer stared at their Beyblades, not believing that they could have tied.  
  
"That was a worthwhile battle," Changer spoke up first.  
  
"You were a worthy opponent," Kai responded and they looked at each other for a moment, mahogany eyes staring at turquoise ones.  
  
Then Kai noticed a long cut on changer's left shoulder.  
  
Probably caused by the flying thorns.  
  
The rustling of bushes broke the silence.  
  
As Kai turned around to look in the direction of the commotion, and Changer silently slipped away.  
  
"Where..?" Kai asked as he turned around and saw no one there.  
  
"Kai!" Max yelled as he ran up to the blue-haired Beyblader, "We've been looking for you!"  
  
"Hey Kai," Ray greeted.  
  
Tyson, Kenny, Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny followed behind the Chinese beyblader.  
  
"What happened here?" came a voice behind the Majestics. Jackie came into view looking at the mess the beybattle between Kai and Changer had caused with her lavender eyes.  
  
"I just had a beybattle with the one you called Changer," Kai said directly to the Majestics.  
  
"Who won?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Neither of us," Kai said and started to walk back to the mansion.  
  
Tyson looked confused.  
  
Ray sighed and cleared up for him, "It was a draw Tyson,"  
  
"Oh, because I thought a draw is when you both win, not when you both lose. Wait. Is that the same? Maybe not..Oh well, but I think you should have said it more clearly Kai, to avoid the others being confused you know?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. As he passed Jackie, he saw that she had a familiar thorn cut on her arm.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Jackie asked, then, looking down at the cut, she searched her brain for an answer, "I got it while I was coming here," she finally said, covering her cut with her hand, "The thorns are sharp you know,"  
  
"It's a rather peculiar cut to get while walking through the maze," Kai observed.  
  
"Well..Um.." Jackie sputtered as she failed to find an answer.  
  
"Doesn't that suggest that she ran here?" Johnny said, coming to his sister's rescue.  
  
Kai glared at Johnny but before he can say another word, Tyson's stomach growled.  
  
"Can we go back to the mansion now?" Tyson whined and pointed to his stomach, "I'm hungry."  
  
"But Tyson," Enrique said in a disbelieving voice, "You just had ninety plates of food for lunch!"  
  
"Counting on that it's Tyson," Robert laughed, "nine hundred plates won't be enough."  
  
Everyone laughed and started to walk back to the mansion.  
  
Kai hesitated before following the others.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki's dark form can be seen on her bed in her small dormitory. Lost in her own thoughts, she was startled as a familiar voice entered her mind.  
  
"Do you still mind my thoughts?"  
  
It was Tala.  
  
"No, I suppose not," she replied in her mind hesitantly, "Why?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"It isn't much," Tala responded slowly, as if hiding something.  
  
"Are you hiding something?" Kazuki asked.  
  
It wasn't until a moment later that she noticed she was actually enjoying the company of Tala's voice.  
  
"Nothing important," Tala replied shortly.  
  
"Of course, I respect your privacy," Kazuki replied.  
  
She sighed both inside and outside and flipped herself on her back and laid on her bed with her hands spread out.  
  
"Tomorrow's training destination's changed," Tala said after the second round of silence, "I think the river's a much better training location,"  
  
"Alright," Kazuki replied, shutting down her transmitter and receiver the best she knew how as she was still new to the concept.  
  
"Too bad I don't know to shut off my visual receivers," Kazuki thought in the silence, "But I doubt that could shut away these nightmares I have each night"  
  
And her words were proved right as the face of her beloved mother appeared in front of her unconscious vision.  
  
--To be continued  
  
----------  
  
Note: I've uploaded some pictures onto my fanfic site at Check the gallery section for pictures! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Vigilant

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Danger sensed." The digital voice that Kazuki had heard before confirmed, "Attack or defend?"  
  
"Quit form," Kazuki replied with annoyance as she found that she couldn't move.  
  
But the voice returned, "Attack or defend?"))  
  
(("Attack or defend?"  
  
"Stop!" she shouted back, not noticing the stranger was still there.  
  
"Acknowledged, danger form disengaged."))  
  
((Tala was quiet for a moment, as he hadn't decided what to say yet.  
  
Then he replied slowly, "I was just walking by," he paused, feeling awkward at the lie, "were you crying?"  
  
"Cry? Me?" Kazuki smirked, hiding her fear below her arrogant face, "Don't go making assumptions."  
  
Tala shrugged, "If you say so,"))  
  
((The two stared at each other for a while, confused.  
  
"This can't be real," Kazuki thought to herself, "I must be hallucinating,"  
  
"Then I'm hallucinating too," a voice replied.  
  
"Who?" Kazuki asked as she looked around.  
  
"Me I guess," Tala replied standing to face her.  
  
"You can't have said that," Kazuki said, "Your mouth wasn't moving."  
  
"But my mind was," Tala replied.))  
  
(("Would it hurt?" he thought to himself as his mind fought over whether to talk to the girl or not.))  
  
((The eyeball started to change shape and a few seconds later, it had taken the shape of Dranzer.  
  
"Attack him Spectrya!" Changer shouted, smirking to herself that at Kai's surprise.  
  
"Black Dranzer," the boy thought with remorse, "But it's long gone now, I can't let it rule my fears."  
  
"Counterattack Dranzer!" Kai shouted as his own bit beast came back to life, "Don't let that cheap copy faze you!"  
  
The two phoenix' slammed against each other and a giant flash of light blinded both bladers.))  
  
(("Who won?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Neither of us," Kai said and started to walk back to the mansion.  
  
Tyson looked confused.  
  
Ray sighed and cleared up for him, "It was a draw Tyson,"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Ten: Vigilant  
  
"Alright," Kazuki's voice drifted into Tala's mind.  
  
Tala frowned. He had sensed her transmitter and receiver shut off.  
  
Opening his eyes, he almost jumped back in surprise but collected himself just in time to save him the embarrassment.  
  
His aqua eyes were now glaring at the other Demolition Boys who were smirking at him.  
  
Tala shared his room with his three other teammates; they each had their own beds and closets.  
  
"What do you want?" Tala growled.  
  
The boys looked at each other and snickered again.  
  
"You were lying there with a smug smile, like you were dreaming that you took over the world or something," Spencer informed him.  
  
To change the subject, Tala snapped, "We're training tomorrow at a new destination with Kazuki,"  
  
"Go to sleep!" Tala snapped louder and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Ian asked, as the other boys shrugged.  
  
"Isn't someone going to tell the Balkov girl that we're meeting somewhere else?" Spencer asked before getting into bed.  
  
"We'll inform her tomorrow morning," Bryan said and climbed into his bed as well.  
  
Ian followed his teammates' example and turned off the single light bulb that lit up the room, plunging them into darkness.  
  
----------  
  
Red-brown eyes glared at lavender ones who returned the glare.  
  
"Jaquel - I mean Jackie," Robert said to the red-haired sister of Johnny sitting next to him, "would you like some of this delicious shrimp?"  
  
Jackie just kept on glaring at Kai, without acknowledging Robert.  
  
"Jackie!" Johnny practically shouted. Everyone turned to stare at the redheaded boy. Jackie looked up startled at his brother.  
  
"What?" she managed to say.  
  
"Robert is trying to offer you some food," Johnny said in a half-controlled growl. He didn't like his sister staring at Kai.  
  
"Oh!" Jackie said in an embarrassed voice, "Sorry Robert,"  
  
"It's no big deal," Robert replied smiling and started a conversation with her.  
  
Kai just closed his eyes instead and sat back in his chair as if he couldn't care less.  
  
Johnny thought to himself with a frown, "Kai better stay away from Jackie or else,"  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't slept most of the night as most of her nightmares kept her up. She had tried sleeping pills but she always woke up with a start whenever her nightmare returned to her. Added to the fact that she didn't think sleeping pills would work for cyborgs either.  
  
Tired of staying in bed, Kazuki got up and started to pace her room.  
  
Too much had happened since her tests; she had become a cyborg, her brother is in a reformatory cell, her past had come back to her, and..  
  
She trailed at the last thought.  
  
After all these years, after her mother had died, she had remembered the person who was ultimately responsible for causing her so much pain.  
  
"I'll cause him even more pain," she thought viciously.  
  
She stopped pacing her room and went over to the small wardrobe containing her belongings.  
  
Opening the mirrored doors, Kazuki fumbled inside a bag lying inside. When she withdrew her hand, a shining object with a pointed tip lay in her clasped palm.  
  
----------  
  
"You've got mail," Dizzi's voice called Kenny as he opened his ever-present laptop.  
  
"Who is it from Chief?" Tyson inquired.  
  
Kenny clicked on the "Open Mail" button and read the address.  
  
His face turned white.  
  
"What's wrong Kenny?" Ray asked when he noticed that Kenny's hands were shaking over his keyboard.  
  
"The mail is for you Kai," Kenny finally said as he turned towards the former team captain leaning on the wall.  
  
Kai's eyes opened and looked at the smaller boy, "Who is it from?"  
  
"I don't know," Kenny said and turned back to the computer screen, "there isn't an address."  
  
Kai walked up to the laptop and looked at the message. His eyes widened as he read, "I will avenge my family Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"What does it mean?" Max asked with his head cocked to one side.  
  
"Wonder who it is?" Ray said inspecting the letter again, "Do you know?" he turned to the blue-haired boy.  
  
Kai just stared at the screen.  
  
"Uh..Kai?" Tyson said waving his hand in front of his friend.  
  
Could it be? No, it can't its just a - a joke that's it. Kai was shaken on the inside.  
  
Kai snapped out of his trance. He glared at Tyson and turned around to leave.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" Tyson said starting to chase after Kai.  
  
"No Tyson!" Ray said and grabbed his wrist, he shook his head at Tyson and said, "Leave him alone,"  
  
"Fine," Tyson pouted and sat down on his bed. Each of the five Bladebreakers had their own beds in the large guest room on the second floor of McGregor Mansion. Johnny and Jackie each had a room on the third floor and Mr. Dickenson had arranged for the Bladebreakers to stay at Johnny's house while he went to a hotel. As for the Majestics, they each had a royal suite on the same floor as Jackie.  
  
"Let's go for breakfast then!" Tyson shouted, making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny said and pointed to a clock, "It's only seven!"  
  
Tyson's stomach replied with a large rumble.  
  
"That probably woke everyone anyways," Max joked and they all laughed.  
  
Sure enough, the Majestics and Jackie arrived at the dining table only a few minutes after the Bladebreakers.  
  
Jackie looked around.  
  
"Where is-?" she started as she noticed her blue-haired rival was not at the table.  
  
"He's off in a tantrum 'cause someone sent him some hate mail," Tyson replied casually and continued working on his dish of food.  
  
"Hate mail?" Enrique asked questionably.  
  
"Yes," Ray replied, "Someone sent him an email saying something about avenging someone,"  
  
Enrique raised an eyebrow, "And I thought that guy only received fan mail."  
  
"Not this time," Max said, then he brightened, "but it was probably just a hoax."  
  
"I hope so," Kenny said worriedly beside Max.  
  
"Come on Chief!" Max said cheerfully and pointed to the dishes of food, "Dig in and stop being a worrywart."  
  
"I guess," Kenny said and tried some of the food, "Hey, this is good!" He forgot about the mail and started to eat his breakfast.  
  
--To be continued 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Reminiscence

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("You've got mail," Dizzi's voice called Kenny as he opened his ever- present laptop.  
  
"Who is it from Chief?" Tyson inquired.  
  
Kenny clicked on the "Open Mail" button and read the address.  
  
His face turned white.))  
  
(("Isn't someone going to tell the Balkov girl that we're meeting somewhere else?" Spencer asked before getting into bed.  
  
"We'll inform her tomorrow morning,"))  
  
(("I will avenge my family Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"What does it mean?" Max asked with his head cocked to one side.  
  
"Wonder who it is?" Ray said inspecting the letter again, "Do you know?" he turned to the blue-haired boy.  
  
Kai just stared at the screen.  
  
"Uh..Kai?" Tyson said waving his hand in front of his friend.  
  
Could it be? No, it can't its just a - a joke that's it. ))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Eleven: Reminiscence  
  
Four shadows moved within the halls of Balkov Abbey.  
  
"We'll just need to tell the Balkov girl where to meet us now," Spencer said as they headed down to hall to the junior dormitories.  
  
"There's no need," Tala said, but regretted saying it right afterwards, "Forget it,"  
  
"You are acting unusual Tala," Bryan observed, he had an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Forget it," Tala said more menacingly and looked at the other three boys with his ice-cold aqua eyes.  
  
His companions turned around and continued down the hall; they knew that catching Tala in a bad mood wasn't the smartest thing to do.  
  
"We're coming to get you," he transmitted his message, hoping that Kazuki's receiver was on.  
  
Kazuki didn't reply.  
  
Before Tala could send another message, they had arrived in front of Kazuki's door.  
  
"We're here," Tala informed Kazuki again.  
  
Bryan reached out to open the door.  
  
"Don't come in right now," Kazuki transmitted.  
  
Tala reached out and grabbed Bryan's wrist to stop him from opening the door.  
  
Bryan looked up, puzzled.  
  
"We should knock first," Tala said dismissively.  
  
His light purple-haired comrade nodded and knocked three times on the door.  
  
The other two boys looked at Tala in a bemused kind of way. They had never thought that knocking was ever necessary as they rank very high in the abbey.  
  
"Don't open the door, I'll be right there," Kazuki shouted from behind the door. There was a muffled sound and the door opened.  
  
Kazuki was standing in the doorway with her clothes on hastily, as if she was in a hurry to finish dressing.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"We're training at a new site," Ian told her.  
  
"I know," Kazuki absentmindedly replied, tugging at her left sleeve.  
  
"You do?" Spencer asked with uncertainty apparent on his face.  
  
"Well, I do now!" she growled.  
  
The boys stared at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What?" Kazuki said. She had always had on an appearance of composedness no matter what situation she was in ever since her mother had died.  
  
"Let's just go now, we've wasted enough time," Tala said trying to save Kazuki from further embarrassment.  
  
The other boys followed silently and Kazuki followed behind them after closing the door to her room, hiding a knife tinted in the blood puddle on the center of the floor.  
  
----------  
  
Kai walked down the streets of Edinburgh in a daze.  
  
Pictures flooded his mind.  
  
A woman smiled at him and laughed.  
  
The same woman knelt beside him and comforted him.  
  
The last picture woke Kai up: a woman lying on a stretcher with blood running down her face.  
  
A pair of red-gloved hands curled into fists.  
  
"Anna," he whispered, "I never meant it,"  
  
Now that he had remembered the woman, Kai was sure that someone related to the woman had sent him the e-mail.  
  
"So she remembered," Kai said to himself, "I know it would happen eventually. But I thought Boris would've told her sooner,"  
  
Not watching where he was going, Kai bumped into something.  
  
He looked up to see a man standing in front of him.  
  
--To be continued 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Confirm

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Well, I do now!" she growled.  
  
The boys stared at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What?" Kazuki said. She had always had on an appearance of composedness no matter what situation she was in ever since her mother had died.  
  
"Let's just go now, we've wasted enough time," Tala said trying to save Kazuki from further embarrassment.  
  
The other boys followed silently and Kazuki followed behind them after closing the door to her room, hiding a knife tinted in the blood puddle on the center of the floor.))  
  
(("Anna," he whispered, "I never meant it,"  
  
Now that he had remembered the woman, Kai was sure that someone related to the woman had sent him the e-mail.  
  
"So she remembered," Kai said to himself, "I know it would happen eventually. But I thought Boris would've told her sooner,"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Twelve: Confirm  
  
Kazuki walked behind the other boys.  
  
She didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Her mind was on what had happened after she had taken the knife out of her closet.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Kazuki thought back to Tala.  
  
"Sure," he replied with a non-convinced voice.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know," Kazuki thought back quietly.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Kazuki put down the knife she was holding on the table and withdrew another item from her closet.  
  
It was a black laptop. On top was the symbol of BIOVOLT.  
  
Kazuki opened the laptop and started to type a letter.  
  
"I will avenge my family Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Her fingers raced across the keyboard as she typed in the recieving e-mail address.  
  
She selected 'Unsigned' and sent the e-mail to the laptop of the Bladebreakers' manager.  
  
The blue-haired beyblader needs a remainder.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Kazuki looked down at her roughly put on clothes.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
The shiny object reflected sunlight into Kazuki's eyes. She stared at the knife for a few seconds.  
  
"You will pay," she whispered as she thought of her nemesis, Kai.  
  
Her eyes reflected the color of the dagger.  
  
She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and, holding the knife firmly, carved some inscriptions on her bare left arm.  
  
Blood dripped from her arm as the sharp tool pierced her skin. But she didn't wince once, as there was no pain.  
  
When she had finally finished, Russian and Japanese words were outlined with blood on her upper left arm.  
  
y6NBATb Muhon-nin  
  
"I will avenge your kami, mother," she thought as her silver eyes glanced over the bloody words.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
"Kai, anata wa muhon-nin desu," she thought.  
  
"What?" Tala's unvoiced question rushed into her mind.  
  
"Nothing," Kazuki thought back and turned off her transmitter, cursing herself that she hadn't sooner.  
  
Before Tala had a chance to inquire again, the boys had already arrived at the lake with Kazuki following behind.  
  
Tala had been at the front of the procession and he turned around to look at the girl.  
  
Kazuki was glaring at something far off and wasn't paying attention.  
  
He spoke up to the rest of the team, "We've arrived,"  
  
The frozen surface of the lake shone as the sun slowly rose into the sky.  
  
"Kazuki," Tala referred to the girl, whom continued to glare at a faraway source.  
  
Finally, after a moment of silence when the girl didn't reply, Ian stepped up to Kazuki and nudged her left arm with his rifle launcher, "Hello, earth to you?"  
  
Kazuki looked at the boy with a growl and got out her Beyblade.  
  
The other boys did the same.  
  
Before they launched their Beyblades though, something on Kazuki's arm caught their attention.  
  
A thick, red liquid was pouring down from her roughly put on clothes  
  
Kazuki followed their silent glance and saw her own blood pour down. She hadn't noticed the cuts of the engraving were still open when she left her room.  
  
Without another thought, Kazuki took out a white handkerchief and wiped the blood off of her arms.  
  
Bryan, Tala, Spencer and Ian just stared. Kazuki didn't even seem to notice the bleeding until they had pointed it out, however silently.  
  
They were even more interested in what was causing the bleeding though.  
  
Kazuki continued to clean off of the blood; she didn't want the other boys to see the engraving hidden under her sleeve, so she walked away from them and leaned behind a large rock.  
  
Curious looks were exchanged between the boys, but they stayed put on their spot.  
  
Behind the rock, Kazuki rolled up her left shirtsleeve and looked at the words she had carved.  
  
They shone red in the sunlight as more blood came out of the engraved lines, reflecting in her silver-toned eyes.  
  
"My mission," she declared as she wrapped the handkerchief around her arm and covered it again with her sleeves, "Mother, I will make the muhon-nin pay."  
  
----------  
  
"Hello Kai," the man said.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson," Kai acknowledged and straightened up to face the old gentleman.  
  
"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Mr. Dickenson inquired.  
  
"Walking," That was the half-truth.  
  
The white-haired BBA head raised his eyebrow but didn't ask further.  
  
"Let's go back to the mansion," he finally suggested and walked back the way Kai had come from.  
  
Kai sighed inwardly and followed.  
  
----------  
  
Four Beyblades hit the solid surface of the frozen river.  
  
Kazuki had just emerged from behind the rock and resumed their morning training.  
  
The other boys didn't ask her what happened.  
  
Kazuki shot her own black, white and silver Beyblade onto the lake.  
  
For a few minutes, the other beyblades just circled Kazuki's.  
  
"Attack Zenborg!" Kazuki commanded as she began the fight.  
  
"Battle form. Choose strategy," the voice came once again.  
  
"I hate this stupid voice," Kazuki thought.  
  
"Choose strategy,"  
  
Why not give it a shot?  
  
"List strategies," she thought back, knowing that this conversation was taking less than a millisecond in real time.  
  
"Strategy One: Light Defense, Moderate Attack, Strategy Two: Moderate Defense, Light Attack, Strategy Three: Heavy Defense, Strategy Four: Heavy Attack, Strategy Five: Balanced Defense and Attack. End of Strategies,"  
  
"Confirm Strategy Five," she thought back and opened her eyes.  
  
She noticed that statistics showed for each of the bit beasts, listing their defensive and offensive power.  
  
Outside, one can see her glittering gray pupils, like iced metal.  
  
"Seaborg! Arise!" Spencer shouted.  
  
"Fly Falborg!" Bryan commanded.  
  
"Wyborg!" Ian called.  
  
"Emerge Wolborg!" Tala called upon his bit beast.  
  
The four bit beasts all rose out of their bits and faced Zenborg's hikari.  
  
This time, the stats of the beyblades increased dramatically on Kazuki's statistic displayer.  
  
"Attack!" all four of the boys shouted at the same time as each of their bit beasts obeyed and, in a synchronized manner, attacked Zenborg with their attacks combined.  
  
"Mirror Wall!" Kazuki commanded automatically, as the battle form took effect and chose the best way to counter.  
  
The force of the combined attacks hitting the powerful barrier caused a large explosion.  
  
The four boys backed off to avoid being hit with the sparks that were emitting from the Beyblades but Kazuki just stood in place staring intently at the battle and its results.  
  
Zenborg could be seen hovering above all the other bit beasts forcing the attacks to reflect.  
  
After several seconds of attempting, Zenborg managed to neutralize the attacks and waited for Kazuki to next instructions.  
  
"This is working quite well," Kazuki thought before the next part of her battle form took place, "Nightmare Shadow!"  
  
The swan emerged as its yami and charged towards the other bit beasts with its sharp wing blades.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Tala commanded Wolborg and was relieved to see that Wolborg had jumped out of reach of the black swan.  
  
The other bit beasts followed Wolborg's example and avoided Zenborg's onslaught.  
  
"Go for the falcon!" Kazuki's computerized stats showed that it had the second weakest defense.  
  
Inside, her command rang in her mind, "Target Falborg,"  
  
"Styrobultz Falborg!" Bryan called, as his face showed a frown.  
  
Falborg used its wings to create a large tornado-like ball, which it shot at Zenborg.  
  
Kazuki smirked, "Zenborg, dodge it!" She knew that the ball of wind was too slow to stop her bit beast from the speed meter on her data screen.  
  
Bryan held back and growled as Zenborg's wings sliced at Falborg's side, neutralizing its energy.  
  
Bryan light purple Beyblade came to a stop at his feet.  
  
"Who should I take down next?" Kazuki asked the remaining three boys, glaring at them each in turn.  
  
Kazuki had grown to love being ruthless in battle.  
  
As she stopped her gaze at Tala, she looked away quickly and made sure that her transmitter and reciever were off. She didn't want him to barge in on her thoughts. She couldn't let him get close.  
  
"Engage Strategy Four," she thought to the digital voice, "Target, Wolborg,"  
  
--To be continued  
  
----------  
  
From now on, Japanese words (or Russian as I will use those too) used in my story will be below the story with their definitions. Except for the ones that are supposed to be unrevealed. Ok so on with the definitions:  
  
kanji : the written Japanese language  
  
kami : the spirit of an ancestor or elder  
  
haha : (NOT LAUGHING) mother in an informal or loving way  
  
y6NBATb : (Russian) yea..that's the closest I could get to the original Russian writing because does not allow symbols --U I'm not going to tell you guys what this means either, but most of you can already guess XD  
  
muhon-nin : Sorrie, but I'm not telling you what this means! You'll just have to find out in the next chapters! :P  
  
anata wa muhon-nin desu : okay, anata wa basically means "you" and desu means "is/are" and of course, I'm not going to tell you what muhon-nin means, though you guys may as well know what it is already XD  
  
hikari : the light side of a living being (the angelic side of someone)  
  
yami : the dark side of a living being (the demonic side of someone)  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 12 for you! Hope you've enjoyed it! The things she wrote on her arm will be translated later, the first word is in Russian and the second is supposed to be in kanji. Try to figure out what it says. XD Ja ne! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Engage

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("I will avenge my family Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Her fingers raced across the keyboard as she typed in the recieving e-mail address.  
  
She selected 'Unsigned' and sent the e-mail to the laptop of the Bladebreakers' manager.  
  
The blue-haired beyblader needs a remainder.))  
  
((Blood dripped from her arm as the sharp tool pierced her skin. But she didn't wince once, as there was no pain.  
  
When she had finally finished, Russian and Japanese words were outlined with blood on her upper left arm.  
  
y6NBATb Muhon-nin))  
  
(("Battle form. Choose strategy," the voice came once again.  
  
"I hate this stupid voice," Kazuki thought.  
  
"Choose strategy,"  
  
Why not give it a shot?))  
  
(("Who should I take down next?" Kazuki asked the remaining three boys, glaring at them each in turn.  
  
Kazuki had grown to love being ruthless in battle.  
  
As she stopped her gaze at Tala, she looked away quickly and made sure that her transmitter and reciever were off. She didn't want him to barge in on her thoughts. She couldn't let him get close.  
  
"Engage Strategy Four," she thought to the digital voice, "Target, Wolborg,"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Engage  
  
"Where were you Kai?" Tyson asked as Mr. Dickenson arrived with the Bladebreakers' team captain at the door.  
  
"None of your business," Kai muttered and sat down in one of the sofas.  
  
"Come on now kids," Mr. Dickenson started before Tyson could make another smart comment.  
  
The boys all looked up at the white-haired man.  
  
"We'll be heading to the Scottish BBA office today to set up a Beyblade Battle Bash," Mr. Dickenson said, "I'll be hosting the party and all of you are invited to compete!"  
  
At this, he indicated to the Majestics.  
  
"We will be delighted to join you," Robert agreed and looked at his team members to see if they agree as well.  
  
Enrique and Johnny nodded. Oliver, who seemed to have gotten better from his defeat after he had seen Johnny's large collection of French portraits, was having a heated conversation with Jackie and nodded to Robert before continuing on with his chatting.  
  
"Good," Mr. Dickenson said and headed out the door.  
  
The other boys followed with Oliver and Jackie bringing up the rear, still having their conversation.  
  
----------  
  
Tala stood looking at Kazuki as she defeated Bryan.  
  
"She had gotten stronger since the last time we practiced," he thought.  
  
"I have, and now I'm going to show you by how much," Kazuki's transmitter had been turned on again.  
  
Tala was surprised that Kazuki had read his mind without him knowing so, "She's getting better at executing the programs," he thought.  
  
Tala then instructed his snow wolf bit beast to attack, "Blizzalog!"  
  
Wolborg howled and sent a wave of ice spears at the yami.  
  
"Mirror Wall!" Kazuki wasn't really paying attention to the battle anymore, knowing that her inner computer will figure out what to do next.  
  
Zenborg transformed into its hikari just in time to block a few large sharp icicles from hitting it with its unseen wall of protection.  
  
"Close," Tala muttered, "Again Wolborg!" he called.  
  
Wolborg leaped off of the ice-covered surface of the river and sent waves of rock-hard ice pellets at the swan.  
  
Not receiving any orders from Kazuki, Zenborg stood its ground and allowed the ice to hit its wings, making them freeze.  
  
It didn't scream in agony like other bit beasts, just awaited Kazuki to give it its orders.  
  
"Wait," Kazuki thought, "wasn't that computer supposed to give out orders?"  
  
"Search faults," she commanded in her mind.  
  
"No faults found," the voice replied.  
  
"Does that mean that the strategy was to get Zenborg hurt?" she thought to herself.  
  
Growling at that, Kazuki said, "Quit form, engage normal form,"  
  
"Normal form engaged,"  
  
"Guess I'll have to do this battle myself," she thought, "Might as well.."  
  
Her silver eyes turned back to brown as her inner computer went into resting mode.  
  
"Now!" Kazuki said, "Silver Radiance!"  
  
With a large concentration of light, Zenborg shot two beams of light at Wolborg's eyes.  
  
Not realizing that Kazuki had waited until Wolborg was confident that it was winning, the wolf staggered as the beacons of light blinded it.  
  
Tala growled in his throat and shouted, "Wolborg!"  
  
"Don't give it a second chance!" Kazuki commanded, "Nightmare Shadow!"  
  
The yami appeared and finished off the wolf howling in pain.  
  
Tala stood there looking at his non-spinning Beyblade with a frown, but picked it up and went over to stand beside Bryan at the shore.  
  
"Two more to go," Kazuki said, "And this time, I'm doing it myself,"  
  
----------  
  
"So Mr. D," Tyson said as he walked alongside Mr. Dickenson through the streets of Johnny's hometown, "is the Scottish BBA office as large as the other ones?"  
  
"Actually," Mr. Dickenson replied, "All of the offices' sizes are based on how many Beybladers there are registered in that country."  
  
"Really?" Tyson asked, "Cool."  
  
"We're here," Johnny announced at the front of the procession.  
  
"Whoa!" Max marveled as he stared at the large building.  
  
"You guys must have a lot of registered Beybladers," Ray commented as he saw the Scottish BBA office.  
  
The boys followed their director inside the building.  
  
As Kai entered through the doors, he thought to himself, "I wonder if Changer is registered in the system."  
  
----------  
  
Without her data displayer to guide her, Kazuki decided to target Spencer's bit beast.  
  
She looked up at her black swan and nodded.  
  
Zenborg, sensing its mistress' orders, headed towards Seaborg.  
  
"Seaborg! Voda Impact!" Spencer told his bit beast.  
  
Seaborg roared and sent a tsunami towards the flying swan.  
  
"Higher!" Kazuki shouted.  
  
Zenborg flew out of the wave's reach and once again prepared for its Nightmare Shadow attack.  
  
"Seaborg! Hit it with your tail!" Spencer called.  
  
Seaborg obeyed and swung its massive tail at the approaching swan.  
  
Kazuki watched as Zenborg's yami was struck with the iron tail of Seaborg.  
  
Tala watched in the sidelines, "Why isn't she using the Dark Hole attack? She could have eliminated all of us with one blow."  
  
Back in the battle, Kazuki was debating over the same topic.  
  
"No, I need to beat them with the least power possible," she decided, then added, "Plus, Dark Hole wastes too much spiritual energy to use consecutively on two days,"  
  
"Zenborg! Try your Nightmare Shadow again! Aim for the tail!" Kazuki commanded.  
  
The black swan charged towards Seaborg and purposely paused outside of Seaborg's reach when it swung its tail again.  
  
This time, Seaborg was too slow to react to Zenborg's swiftness and fell prey to the dark wing blades.  
  
Spencer clenched his teeth as Seaborg fell and dissolved before it hit the surface of the frozen ice.  
  
The light blue Beyblade fell to the blond boy's feet and, picking it up, he walked over to join the other two boys.  
  
Before the last boy could react, Kazuki had already started to shift her glance at the last remaining survivor, Ian.  
  
An evil smile crossed her lips.  
  
----------  
  
While the battle on the river was occurring, a security camera located on the outer walls of the building nearest the frozen body of water was catching the action on tape.  
  
Boris was watching the match on a large monitor with Voltaire sitting beside him.  
  
"What do you think Voltaire-sama?" Boris asked as he monitored processes shown on a laptop in his hands.  
  
"Your experiment was a splendid success," Voltaire commented, "But how come she stopped the battle form right in the first battle?"  
  
Boris frowned, "She probably doesn't feel used to using the system," he replied, "But I'm sure it will become more useful in future battles."  
  
Voltaire smiled, "She will surely be the one right for the job," he turned his eyes on Boris' red lens behind the mask, "but don't inform her of the plans yet, not until I find my devious little grandson and make sure that she strikes at the time I want her to."  
  
"Yes sir," Boris said with an evil grin matching the one on Voltaire's face.  
  
The two then turned back to watch the screen as Kazuki turned towards her last prey with a sneer.  
  
--To be continued  
  
----------  
  
Definitions:  
  
-sama : the suffix or ending of a name that means master  
  
-tsunami : this is a japanese and English word, meaning a large wave of water that can reach up to the height of a lighthouse on top of a cliff  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Only two translations today! Voltaire-sama sounds sooo good. (I just had to say that..sorry) The battle part may seem a bit of a repeat but I wanted it to happen so that I don't skip too much time..Anyways, please review! And don't hesitate to point out any mistakes that I've made cuz this is my first try at a fic. Ja ne!  
  
A/N: In case you were wondering, ja ne is a friendly form of 'see you' or 'goodbye', I also use arigato too, which means 'thank you'. And also, gomenasai means 'sorry' and onegai means 'please' (I think). 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Caution

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Don't give it a second chance!" Kazuki commanded, "Nightmare Shadow!"  
  
The yami appeared and finished off the wolf howling in pain.  
  
Tala stood there looking at his non-spinning Beyblade with a frown, but picked it up and went over to stand beside Bryan at the shore.  
  
"Two more to go," Kazuki said, "And this time, I'm doing it myself,"))  
  
((Spencer clenched his teeth as Seaborg fell and dissolved before it hit the surface of the frozen ice.  
  
The light blue Beyblade fell to the blond boy's feet and, picking it up, he walked over to join the other two boys.  
  
Before the last boy could react, Kazuki had already started to shift her glance at the last remaining survivor, Ian.  
  
An evil smile crossed her lips.))  
  
(("Your experiment was a splendid success," Voltaire commented, "But how come she stopped the battle form right in the first battle?"  
  
Boris frowned, "She probably doesn't feel used to using the system," he replied, "But I'm sure it will become more useful in future battles."  
  
Voltaire smiled, "She will surely be the one right for the job," he turned his eyes on Boris' red lens behind the mask, "but don't inform her of the plans yet, not until I find my devious little grandson and make sure that she strikes at the time I want her to."))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Caution  
  
The Majestics and Bladebreakers crowded around a computer being operated by a man in a suit.  
  
"So, like I said.." the man was explaining to the boys the details of the Scottish Beyblade Battle Bash.  
  
The boys watched the screen in silence.  
  
None of them noticed Kai leave the room.  
  
None of them of course, except Jackie.  
  
"What's he up to?" she thought as she silently slipped into the hall after him.  
  
Upon exiting the room, she saw Kai's scarf disappearing around a corner.  
  
Jackie smiled to herself and followed stealthily behind her archrival.  
  
Kai walked down the hall, searching for the registration database.  
  
He wanted to find out if Changer was registered and who she was.  
  
He looked at each of the passing doors.  
  
None of them indicated to him where the database would be.  
  
He continued walking until he reached a half closed door with the words 'Staff Only' written in Scottish on a steel plate.  
  
Kai smiled, "Make it more obvious,"  
  
He cautiously creaked open the door and looked inside.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Good.  
  
He sat down in front of the computer on a desk and double-clicked the 'Registered Beybladers' file.  
  
"I knew this seemed a little too easy," Kai frowned as a password window popped up.  
  
Kai thought for a while before typing in a few letters.  
  
The computer paused for a minute and Kai held his breath.  
  
"Password Accepted" the computer said and Kai smiled.  
  
"Maybe it was too easy after all," he looked down the list and tried to find the name he was looking for, "Changer,"  
  
As he was about to give up, he saw what he was looking for.  
  
"Changer, I've found you," Kai smiled and was about to click on the button when he sensed someone standing behind him.  
  
Turning around, Kai glared at the intruder.  
  
"You?" Kai said surprised and stood up straight.  
  
The girl looking at him smiled and said, "You were expecting someone else?"  
  
----------  
  
"Attack the snake!" Kazuki commanded and watched with amusement as Ian tensed.  
  
"Don't let it catch you!" Ian called to his bit beast in vain.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Zenborg had already reached down and grabbed Wyborg with its talons.  
  
The snake bit beast hung helplessly in the air as Zenborg flew in circles, causing its opponent to grow dizzy.  
  
"Drop it!" Kazuki called.  
  
The black swan dived at top speed towards the frozen lake, zipped at a ninety degree angle to avoid the solid surface and dropped Wyborg onto the frozen lake with a crash.  
  
"Wyborg!" Ian called.  
  
The snake bit beast gave on last attempt to get up but was stopped by Zenborg's claw on its body and fell down again.  
  
In a matter of seconds, it had disappeared back into its bit and the Beyblade stopped spinning.  
  
"Come Zenborg," Kazuki said and caught the Beyblade that had jumped into her hand.  
  
Ian looked beaten but he had expected defeat anyway.  
  
Crack!  
  
Ian's eyes widened and he looked down at the frozen river's surface that he was standing on.  
  
There were cracks on it, caused by the bit beasts' power and the addition of Wyborg's fall.  
  
Crack! Crack!  
  
"Move back you bakas!" Kazuki said as she pointed towards the shore.  
  
Ian stood rooted to the spot in shock.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Spencer called over to Ian.  
  
Ian snapped to his senses and started to run towards the others, but as soon as his foot landed on the first block of ice, it would sink, slowing him down.  
  
In a few moments, the boy stopped short as he found that he was stranded on a lone island of ice that was sinking fast.  
  
"Swim back!" Tala called.  
  
"The lake's freezing!" Ian called back with a frown, "And I think my feet are stuck to the ice."  
  
Kazuki, who had almost reached the ground, looked behind her and saw Ian struggle to get away from the ice.  
  
Kazuki's eyes went out of focus and the image of her own brother replaced Ian, sinking below the icy water.  
  
"Shatei.."  
  
Her eyes came back to focus and without a backward glance, she threw her Beyblade to Tala, who caught it instinctively, and cautiously walked on the cracked ice towards Ian, who was now desperately trying to chip the ice with his rifle shooter.  
  
CRACK!  
  
With a final crack, the ice broke loose and Ian was submerged underneath the freezing mass of liquid.  
  
Not thinking twice, Kazuki followed Ian into the glacial water with a dive.  
  
Tala's eyes widened with shock.  
  
Kazuki had just leaped into water that could have frozen solid any normal human being in a few seconds. He himself wasn't even able to stay in that water for more than half a minute. And, the most shocking of them all, was the fact that she had jumped in to save Ian.  
  
Beneath the water, Kazuki ignored the numbness and searched around for Ian's body. She found it floating peacefully a few meters below where she was. He had been weakened by the cold.  
  
Kazuki swam deeper and grabbed Ian's wrist, pulling him up with her as she propelled both of them to the surface, not having to worry about lack of air.  
  
A large splash was heard as Kazuki's head splashed above the surface.  
  
She pulled Ian's face up and swam with one hand towards the other boys.  
  
The astounded boys just stared as the girl emerged in front of them with Ian. She was dripping wet from the water but she didn't seem to be freezing.  
  
Dumping the boy onto Spencer, she took her Beyblade from Tala's hands, and muttered a quick, "He should watch himself," before leaving the boys staring after her.  
  
Tala snapped out of it first and took the lead towards the abbey, "Let's take Ian back first, and leave other things for later."  
  
"Right," Spencer and Bryan nodded and followed their leader, each with questions plaguing their minds.  
  
----------  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked in an annoyed voice as he closed the file he was looking through behind his back.  
  
"Same goes for you," Jackie replied with a sly grin. She had inwardly sighed in relief as she stopped Kai from looking through Changer's files.  
  
"None of your business," Kai answered casually and stalked out of the room.  
  
He wasn't pleased. He was so close to get into Changer's registration information and who she really was, but this troublemaking girl had to just pop up out of nowhere.  
  
"Whatever," Jackie said back to him and followed him back to the room where the others were.  
  
As they reached the door, Johnny stepped out and almost crashed into Kai.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he snapped as he spotted Jackie following close behind.  
  
"Humph," Kai replied and leaned against the nearest wall.  
  
"We were just leaving guys," Enrique said as he followed the rest of the boys out the door.  
  
"We're going to play golf at Johnny's personal golf course," Oliver said as he resumed his position next to Jackie as they walked out of the office.  
  
"Golf?" Jackie asked in disbelief.  
  
"You don't like it?" Robert asked.  
  
"N-no," Jackie sighed and continued to walk back.  
  
Kai was walking in the back and was more concerned with what was inside Changer's registration file.  
  
"Kai," Kenny whispered as he fell into step with the older boy.  
  
"What?" Kai asked still disturbed by his near-success.  
  
"I've found out where the e-mail was sent from," Kenny continued.  
  
"Ahem," came Dizzy's familiar voice.  
  
"Dizzy and I have found out where the e-mail was sent from," Kenny corrected himself as Dizzy gave a satisfied, "Mm-hm"  
  
Kai tensed at the mention of the upsetting e-mail, "Who?" was his simple question, but he could almost guess the answer.  
  
"You may not like the answer," Kenny started and looked nervously at Kai.  
  
Kai returned his gaze with a glare from his fiery-red eyes.  
  
"Gulp. Well, the signal Dizzy had traced back said it was from Russia.." he trailed off, not wanting to finish.  
  
"BIOVOLT," Kai answered for Kenny.  
  
Kenny just nodded.  
  
Just then, Max' voice called out, "Hey Chief! Come here for a sec! Tyson wants to know the record for stuffing hamburgers into your mouth."  
  
"Got to go!" Kenny said glad that he was saved from the blue-haired teen's glare.  
  
Kai just thought about what he had just learned, "Great, now Boris is back in the picture..along with my so-called grandfather. I wonder what else could go wrong."  
  
----------  
  
"You have given her the SANE treatment haven't you Boris?" Voltaire asked as he watched Kazuki save Ian from the frozen waters of the river.  
  
"Yes sir," Boris replied, "the Safeguard Against Natural Elements, or 'SANE', enhancement has been injected into her bloodstream when she was in my lab."  
  
"This proves that both experiments have gone well," Voltaire indicated when Kazuki rose out of the water showing no signs of weakening.  
  
Boris nodded silently and turned the screen off.  
  
He then returned to his position in front of his computer.  
  
"I will come back for another check in a few days," Voltaire said and left the small room.  
  
Boris bowed.  
  
When he looked up again and made sure that Voltaire was gone, he flashed an evil grin at the presently blank screen.  
  
--To be continued  
  
----------  
  
Definitions:  
  
baka : idiot; stupid (person)  
  
shatei : my younger brother 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Error

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("I knew this seemed a little too easy," Kai frowned as a password window popped up.  
  
Kai thought for a while before typing in a few letters.  
  
The computer paused for a minute and Kai held his breath.  
  
"Password Accepted" the computer said and Kai smiled.))  
  
(("Changer, I've found you," Kai smiled and was about to click on the button when he sensed someone standing behind him.  
  
Turning around, Kai glared at the intruder.  
  
"You?" Kai said surprised and stood up straight.  
  
The girl looking at him smiled and said, "You were expecting someone else?"))  
  
(("Shatei.."  
  
Her eyes came back to focus and without a backward glance, she threw her Beyblade to Tala, who caught it instinctively, and cautiously walked on the cracked ice towards Ian, who was now desperately trying to chip the ice with his rifle shooter.  
  
CRACK!  
  
With a final crack, the ice broke loose and Ian was submerged underneath the freezing mass of liquid.  
  
Not thinking twice, Kazuki followed Ian into the glacial water with a dive.))  
  
((She pulled Ian's face up and swam with one hand towards the other boys.  
  
The astounded boys just stared as the girl emerged in front of them with Ian. She was dripping wet from the water but she didn't seem to be freezing.  
  
Dumping the boy onto Spencer, she took her Beyblade from Tala's hands, and muttered a quick, "He should watch himself," before leaving the boys staring after her.))  
  
(("Dizzy and I have found out where the e-mail was sent from," Kenny corrected himself as Dizzy gave a satisfied, "Mm-hm"  
  
Kai tensed at the mention of the upsetting e-mail, "Who?" was his simple question, but he could almost guess the answer.  
  
"You may not like the answer," Kenny started and looked nervously at Kai.  
  
Kai returned his gaze with a glare from his fiery-red eyes.  
  
"Gulp. Well, the signal Dizzy had traced back said it was from Russia.." he trailed off, not wanting to finish.  
  
"BIOVOLT,"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Error  
  
Kazuki was sitting on her small bed staring at her distorted reflection in her shattered mirror.  
  
"Why did I do that?" Kazuki asked herself. She had saved a complete stranger and put her own life in danger to do it.  
  
Actually, her life wasn't in danger, but that is not the point.  
  
Whey did she save Ian?  
  
The answer was bothering her: Alexander.  
  
Shatei..  
  
Had she confused Ian for Alexander? Maybe.  
  
But there was not resemblance between the two at all.  
  
Maybe it was because she had missed having a brother. It had been eight months since her little oniichan had been taken from her.  
  
Kazuki stopped thinking about the subject and lay down to rest.  
  
She couldn't take the emotions that were supposed to have disappeared from inside her to come back again.  
  
----------  
  
"She brought me back up?" Ian asked as he sat on his bed with his ragged sheets around his shoulders.  
  
Tala nodded as he sat by a window watching the moon.  
  
"What caused her to become the heroine all of a sudden?" Ian asked in disbelief.  
  
"As if anyone would know," Spencer assured him.  
  
"She would," Bryan corrected.  
  
"I'm not so sure of that," Tala suddenly said to himself, but the others heard him.  
  
They looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Forget it," Tala said and looked back at the full moon hanging in the sky.  
  
"You seem to know her better than we do," Bryan pointed out.  
  
Tala angered at that, slitting his icy blue eyes and showing his fangs.  
  
To the other three boys, he resembled his bit beast, a vicious snow wolf.  
  
"Probably because you can sense things that we can't," Ian mended, hoping the older boy would calm down.  
  
Spencer cleared his throat uncomfortably and walked towards the door.  
  
Tala watched his blonde teammate's every move with his icy blue eyes, daring him to mention Kazuki again.  
  
Bryan shrugged and followed after Spencer with a, "Like it matters that much,"  
  
At last, Tala turned his attention back to the window.  
  
Ian had already lain down on his bed, trying to find as much warmth as possible with his thin, torn blanket.  
  
Tala, looking over at the boy who hadn't yet recovered from the lake incident, involuntarily walked over to his bed, grabbed his own tattered blanket and draped it over Ian.  
  
Sensing Ian's eyes on him, Tala shrugged and said, "I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight, you might as well use it,"  
  
He turned away before Ian could say another word and walked out of the room.  
  
Down the dark hallway, a slash of light could be seen at one of the abbey's rare windows.  
  
Leaning down on the window, Tala continued his ritual-like stare at the moon.  
  
----------  
  
"I got that one in the bag!" Johnny boasted as he shot a golf ball into its designated hole.  
  
"Boy am I psyched," Jackie said with a glum voice as she sat in the background watching her brother play golf.  
  
"Your turn Jackie," Johnny called to his younger sister.  
  
Jackie got up from her seat and took a deep breath.  
  
She took the golf club that her butler handed her and got ready to shoot.  
  
As she aimed for the hole, she saw Kai watching her from the other side of the field.  
  
Jackie frowned and, instead of concentrating on the hole, concentrated instead at Kai's smirking face.  
  
The golf club hit the golf ball with a whacking sound and shot it a few meters off the ground.  
  
Jackie watched the white speck disappear into the light of the sun and coming back to view.  
  
Thud.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
The round object had landed directly on a certain blue-haired Bladebreaker's head.  
  
Kai's head, that is.  
  
Jackie snickered but stopped immediately as she saw Kai storming across the vast golf course with an angry expression replacing his usual calm.  
  
The rest of his team was laughing in the background.  
  
She tried to ignore the look that Kai had on his face and looked down at the second golf ball instead.  
  
She didn't notice Kai rounding the fence and coming up behind her.  
  
That was probably why, a second later, another thudding sound could be heard as Jackie accidentally hit the golf club on the lower chin of her pursuer.  
  
A deep growl was heard as Jackie slowly turned around.  
  
Kai stared back at her with a look of murder on his face accompanied with a bruise on his lower chin that he was now rubbing with the back of his hand.  
  
"Got to go!" Jackie half-shouted, half-giggled as she tore out of the golf course at the speed of light.  
  
Kai glared at the next person he saw, Johnny.  
  
Johnny just snickered and called his personal doctor to attend to the bruise.  
  
"You will regret that," Kai thought to himself as he grabbed the pack of ice the doctor offered him and crushed the cubes before they reached his chin.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki walked down the hall silently.  
  
She couldn't sleep due to her reoccurring nightmares.  
  
No sure where she should go, Kazuki looked up at the moon.  
  
It was full tonight.  
  
Kazuki's gaze shifted across the night sky until they reached one of the rare windows on the east side of the abbey, facing the river.  
  
Standing at the window watching the moon as well was a familiar face.  
  
The girl stared at the red-haired boy's face for some time.  
  
She hoped that somehow, Tala would look back at her.  
  
Wait.  
  
She wasn't supposed to wish for such stupid things, especially if it concerns a michi.  
  
No. She didn't need anybody.  
  
Besides, what would happen if Tala did happen to look back?  
  
Mentally slapping herself, she lowered her gaze and walked towards her rock by the river.  
  
--To be continued  
  
----------  
  
Definitions:  
  
oniichan: (not sure if spelt right) brother  
  
michi: stranger (Tala is sorta a stranger to her..)  
  
----------  
  
A/N: NEW BEYBLADE SEASON! (jumps around celebrating) anywayz..first two episodes of the new Beyblade season (Beyblade VForce) this Saturday (May 17th) on YTV at 9:30 a.m.! Anyone who's a Beyblade fan should watch it! Please review! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Convene

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
"." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((Shatei..  
  
Had she confused Ian for Alexander? Maybe.  
  
But there was not resemblance between the two at all.  
  
Maybe it was because she had missed having a brother. It had been eight months since her little oniichan had been taken from her.))  
  
((Thud.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
The round object had landed directly on a certain blue-haired Bladebreaker's head.  
  
Kai's head, that is.))  
  
((The girl stared at the red-haired boy's face for some time.  
  
She hoped that somehow, Tala would look back at her.  
  
Wait.  
  
She wasn't supposed to wish for such stupid things, especially if it concerns a michi.  
  
No. She didn't need anybody.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Convene  
  
The brightly shining moon reflected off of Tala's icy eyes. It soothed him to be staring at that distant object in the night sky, contrasting the black background with its pale, white glow. A sudden image appeared on the blank surface of the moon. Tala's eyes glazed over as Kazuki's dark features appeared, eclipsing the moon's shine. He shook his head and shut his eyes.  
  
Was it that he somehow felt more towards Kazuki than he normally would another person? It was true that they were similar in a way..  
  
"Stop thinking this nonsense," his conscience quipped, "you aren't supposed to have these petty emotions,"  
  
Tala buried his face in his hands as he tried to stop thinking of the girl. After having wiped his mind clear, he returned to stand at the window, staring down at the snow lying on the ground.  
  
"Does this endless white echo my thoughts?" Tala wandered.  
  
A sudden shadow dragged him out of his daydream. Something had broken the white spell of the crisp, fresh snow as it traversed through, leaving footprints imprinted behind it.  
  
The raven-black hair, the steady strides, there was no mistake.  
  
"Kazuki," he whispered to himself before he could stop.  
  
"What's she doing down there at the middle of the night?" Tala thought as the built-in clock inside of his computer system flashed 11:33 P.M. He felt something like a magnetic force that drew him to the girl, but it kept changing as he was pushed away, and then pulled forward again.  
  
----------  
  
The lounge of the McGregor mansion was littered with discarded bags of chips, candy and other snacks.  
  
Tyson was munching away at the pack of deserts he had just opened, pushing Max away once in a while as the blond tried to steal his chips. Ray, Kenny and the Majestics sat on cushions around them. They were laughing despite the two people missing from the group, Jackie and Kai.  
  
"She hit him twice?" Max laughed as he gave up trying to steal Tyson's overly well-protected chips. He was taking joy in discussing the golf accident with the others.  
  
"Once in the head and once below the chin," Johnny snickered as he recited what had happened.  
  
"He's not hurt badly is he?" Kenny asked, his usual worrywart self.  
  
"Don't worry Chief," Ray comforted the young boy, "we all know how hard- headed Kai is."  
  
Laughter rang down the hall at Ray's joke.  
  
The laughing ceased though, when the person in question came down the stairs with his usual frown.  
  
"Hi Kai!" Tyson said cheerfully. He was plotting to tease his captain about the golf incident all day long.  
  
"Shut it Tyson, before you end up in way worse condition than I am," Kai threatened with a fist as though he had read Tyson's mind.  
  
"Aw," Tyson groaned, but he shut up right away because he didn't want a taste of Kai's lethal punches.  
  
Growling at Tyson one more time, Kai stormed past everyone and out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Robert turned back to the conversation they were having and brought up an idea.  
  
"Friends," he proposed, "since Jackie's birthday is coming up in a few days, why don't we find a way to celebrate for her?"  
  
"Good idea Robert," Enrique carried on, "we could have a ball."  
  
"A ball?" Tyson asked, "Why would Jackie want a rubber ball for her birthday?"  
  
Oliver sighed before explaining, "No Tyson, a ball as in a prom."  
  
"I knew that," Tyson said with his hand behind his head and a big, fake smile.  
  
"Sure.." Johnny said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I think it would be fun," Ray offered.  
  
"Well," Johnny thought out loud, "I guess, since father and mother are coming back to celebrate anyways."  
  
"Then it's decided!" Tyson said jumping up and down, "Make sure that there is lots of food!"  
  
Everyone gave him questionable glances.  
  
Tyson immediately stopped jumping and blushed, "I mean..for the guests of course!"  
  
Oliver broke the silence and suggested, "Johnny, let's go and make a guest list, I'm sure that Jackie will want to have some of her friends to come."  
  
"Sure, why not," Johnny agreed and the Majestics left the lounge to find Jackie.  
  
"Let's play chess!" Max suggested out of the blue.  
  
"Ok," Ray said and took out a chess set from apparently nowhere.  
  
"You got to teach me how you do that!" Tyson said, eyes wide as he crammed a chip into his already-full mouth.  
  
Ray laughed and said, "You'll need lots of hard work!"  
  
"On second thought," Tyson said heading upstairs towards the dining room, "I think the kitchen's calling my stomach."  
  
Ray and Max sweat dropped as they watched Tyson stroll down the hall.  
  
"He's just acting innocent, when all the while he's plotting how he should invade and conquer the kitchen with his stomach of steel." Ray said in a hushed voice as he whispered to his blond companion.  
  
"Scary," Max shivered as a sweat drop crawled down his head.  
  
----------  
  
The surface of the river rippled as a silhouette dived into the silky substance. Kazuki felt the water's smooth texture as it brushed against her pale skin. The water that entered her nose was converted into the minimal amounts of oxygen that existed in all water particles, allowing her to breathe it in without much trouble. Her arms carried her though the darkened stream as she enjoyed the feeling of flying. It was one of the only times she ever felt free from her father's prying eyes.  
  
But knowing that if she stayed under too long she would short-circuit her system, she reluctantly rose above the surface. By the river, she had placed a towel that she wrapped herself and a kushi that had once belonged to her mother that she picked up to comb out her hair. She quietly allowed herself to hum to the melody of her mother's favorite tune as she worked.  
  
----------  
  
Soft footsteps marked themselves into the packed snow as Tala trudged along; looking at the forest he was aiming for getting closer and closer. He had been bored just staring at the moon from the window and decided to come out for a breath of fresh air. There was another reason, but he refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he focused all of his attention on the canopy of the dark coniferous forest beyond the river.  
  
During his earlier days at the abbey, he had visited the forest many times at night. He would then climb one of the evergreen trees and sit near top as he admired the night sky. But tonight, he was thinking more of sitting in the massive shadow of the old trees and maybe sleep there.  
  
A sudden splashing sound alerted his ears and he moved behind the nearest bushes, looking through the barren branches at any suspicious movement. He then spotted Kazuki lifting herself out of the water, her clothes drenched in the cold liquid as he skin glistened with hardening water droplets.  
  
Trying to decide on whether he should attempt to leave undetected or to await the girl to go away, Tala unintentionally brushed his sweater against a twig. The snap echoed softly around the silent air.  
  
Tala saw Kazuki's body tense as she paused from brushing her hair and look up. Even though her face was in shadows, silver glistened though as the color of her widened eyes.  
  
"Initialize Heat Detector," she commanded in her mind.  
  
"Heat Detector Initialized," the voice replied as her sight blurred over and focused again.  
  
Her surroundings were outlined with mostly blue outlines as they were mostly frozen, but a flash of red was hard to miss on her computerized screen.  
  
She stepped closer to the heated form and stopped a few feet away.  
  
"Come out," she commanded threateningly as her silver eyes faded along with her heat-sensor vision.  
  
She was surprised to see Tala step out to face her. A frown plastered itself against her face as she folded her arms.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" she asked coldly, though she didn't mean to be harsh.  
  
Tala returned her frown and folded his own arms, "I suppose you own this place? If not, then I have just as much right being here as you." His voice competed with her own icy tone.  
  
"Whatever," she replied with slight hurt at the tone of Tala's voice, though she hid it well.  
  
Tala's frown faded as he watched Kazuki's back as it walked away. He could sense that the straight form was just a mask for the lonely figure underneath.  
  
"Don't act so tough," he thought to her, not expecting Kazuki's receiver to be on.  
  
But Kazuki stopped and she slowly turned around. No sound escaped her mouth as she looked at Tala.  
  
Tala couldn't help but look back as he held the girl's brown eyes with his own. He was astonished to see that her brown eyes were filled with so many different feelings. Sadness. Hate. Fear. Anger. Loneliness. But beneath all of these, there was a black hole that seemed larger than all of the others combined. There was no feeling from it, only emptiness.  
  
"What good will that do?" Kazuki finally thought back to him.  
  
Tala didn't reply as he had the same fault. Hadn't he also put up a false mask to hide his feelings beneath? Instead, he had gone and corrected Kazuki while all along, he had wanted to correct himself.  
  
"It will do us both good," he replied, looking truthfully into Kazuki's eyes.  
  
Kazuki looked away first, and settled for staring at the lake. A few moments later, she closed her eyes and looked back at the boy.  
  
"Us both?"  
  
Tala was taken aback by Kazuki's softened voice, but replied, "I wouldn't be sure if your mask is thicker or mine," He even more surprised by the gentle tone in his own voice. He looked up at Kazuki and saw her smirk. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sure mine's thicker than yours," she said with a hint of taunting.  
  
Tala smirked back, "Oh really?"  
  
"Really," Kazuki replied. This time, Tala sensed seriousness in her tone. Trying to find something else to say, he noticed that Kazuki's hair was still tangled up and eyed her comb.  
  
"Need some help combing out that hornet nest you call your hair?" he asked as he walked over to stand beside her.  
  
"Don't insult my hair," she growled, but her eyes showed a playful glance.  
  
"Didn't I dub it the 'Hornet's Nest'? " Tala replied as he took the comb from Kazuki's hand.  
  
"Hey, give that back," Kazuki said as she saw Tala dangling the comb in her face. She reached out to grab it, but Tala pulled it away with a teasing chuckle.  
  
Giving up after many unsuccessful attempts, Kazuki sat down on the rock and pouted, "Fine, take the comb, I doubt it'll be very useful to you,"  
  
Tala walked behind Kazuki and started to comb her hair out gently.  
  
"Thanks," she thought quietly to him.  
  
"For what?" Tala thought back, trying to focus on untangling the girl's midnight black hair.  
  
"For making me loose up," she replied as if it were obvious. But Tala had to admit that he expected that answer.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank your 'Hornet Nest'." He replied and had to dodge a hand that came up to slap him. But inside, he smiled, "I should thank you too,"  
  
----------  
  
Kai's blue beyblade crashed against the walls of the darkened alley he was in with so much force that dust that collected over the years could be seen floating in the air in great puffs.  
  
"Finally peace and quiet," the beyblader thought with a frown.  
  
When he recollected Dranzer to launch him again, Kai's muscles tensed. He was still angry with Jackie for hitting him twice with her stupid golf equipment. That girl was Bad Luck itself. With a loud ripping sound, Dranzer once again shot out of its launcher at top speed. It crashed into one of the crates mounted high against the wall with great force. The compact made the crate tip over and fall, causing a chain reaction with the other crates stacked on top of it.  
  
Kai looked up in time to see the large wooden objects falling towards him. Their large shadows covered him as they descended. The boy had to jump back a few times to avoid the first few crates and crouched on the ground to pounce out of the way again, but his scarf seemed to have gotten stuck on the tip of a broken pipeline as he was jumping. Kai struggled again and again to free his scarf.  
  
"Kuso," he muttered, as the scarf started to rip. It was his most prized possession next to Dranzer. Looking up, he saw the last crate make its way towards him.  
  
"If I just rip it," Kai thought, "then I could get away," But he forbade himself to move.  
  
"It's too precious," he thought to himself and put his hands over his head to soften the compact of the crate though he doubted how much good that would do.  
  
--To be continued  
  
----------  
  
Definitions:  
  
kushi: a Japanese comb, part of a set of hair decorations  
  
kuso: Japanese for "darn it" 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Pain

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
/../ Russian translations  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("A ball?" Tyson asked, "Why would Jackie want a rubber ball for her birthday?"  
  
Oliver sighed before explaining, "No Tyson, a ball as in a prom."))  
  
(("Johnny, let's go and make a guest list, I'm sure that Jackie will want to have some of her friends to come."  
  
"Sure, why not," Johnny agreed and the Majestics left the lounge to find Jackie.))  
  
(("Don't act so tough," he thought to her, not expecting Kazuki's receiver to be on.  
  
But Kazuki stopped and she slowly turned around. No sound escaped her mouth as she looked at Tala.  
  
Tala couldn't help but look back as he held the girl's brown eyes with his own. He was astonished to see that her brown eyes were filled with so many different feelings. Sadness. Hate. Fear. Anger. Loneliness. But beneath all of these, there was a black hole that seemed larger than all of the others combined. There was no feeling from it, only emptiness.))  
  
(("Kuso," he muttered, as the scarf started to rip. It was his most prized possession next to Dranzer. Looking up, he saw the last crate make its way towards him.  
  
"If I just rip it," Kai thought, "then I could get away," But he forbade himself to move.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Pain  
  
Electric blue eyes slowly opened. Tala blocked the sunlight with his hands as it shone in his eyes.  
  
"Where?" he started but stopped when he noticed a strand of black hair on his shoulder. Following the black lock of hair, his eyes settled on a peacefully sleeping Kazuki with her head on his chest. Noticing that there were a few wild strands of hair in Kazuki's face, Tala brushed them aside.  
  
Kazuki stirred and slowly opened her sleepy eyes. Her first notion was to check the time on her clock but, as she noticed that she wasn't in her room, she looked around her. The first thing she saw was a hand brushing against her hair. Following the pale hand, her eyes slowly stopped at Tala's face.  
  
She pulled back instantly and stood up quickly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Dobraye ootro. /Good morning./" Tala said in Russian with a sideways smile.  
  
"Dobraye ootro. /Good morning./" Kazuki replied in the same language and trying to keep her voice flat as she got up to stretch. Boris was Russian and she was born in Balkov Abbey, so naturally, Kazuki knows this language. But, even though she was born and raised in Russia, her mother's Japanese traditions still remained clear in Kazuki's mind.  
  
The two were hushed for a few minutes just looking at each other. Kazuki was the first to break eye contact.  
  
Tala looked away too and finally said, "Do svidaniya, /See you,/"  
  
"Dah, /Yes./" Kazuki agreed shortly and sat down on the rock.  
  
The red-haired boy looked at his companion for a brief moment before heading towards the building.  
  
When Tala had gone, Kazuki silently hugged herself and closed her eyes, remembering Tala's hand against her hair, but only lasted a fleeting second like the touch of a butterfly's wings.  
  
A shadow suddenly loomed up behind her.  
  
"Kazuki," it said in a low voice.  
  
Kazuki's blood froze. That voice, the one from her nightmares.  
  
Turning around, she came face to face with none other than her father.  
  
----------  
  
CRASH! BOOM!  
  
Kai heard the sound of the crates crashing and saw their descent onto the floor, but surprisingly never felt them touch him.  
  
"What the?" Kai asked as he stood up straight and looked at the mess of splintered wood around him.  
  
"You're lucky I was passing by," a voice came from behind him.  
  
Kai turned around to see his rival, Changer, catching her Beyblade that had, just recently, shattered the crates.  
  
"Great," Kai replied with sarcasm as he returned to removing the pipe from his scarf.  
  
"Why don't you just take that thing off?" Changer asked after watching Kai struggle with the pipe for a few minutes.  
  
"None of your business," was Kai's reply. Typical.  
  
"Here," Changer said tossing him a pocketknife from a strap around her waist.  
  
Kai scowled at the fact that he was being offered help by a girl but caught the tool with his free hand.  
  
Kai cut the edges of his scarf with caution, carefully trying to keep the scarf from getting loose seems.  
  
When he was done, his scarf's length had been greatly reduced; it was now only hanging about half a meter off of Kai's shoulder while the rest of it was being held carefully in his hand.  
  
"No offense or anything," Changer started but was interrupted with Kai's snort. She ignored him and continued, "That scarf doesn't look so good on you when it's short."  
  
"I don't need any fashion advice from you," Kai replied as he started to walk away.  
  
"I just saved your head from being split by crates, can't you at least show some gratitude?" Changer said with impatience and watched as Kai bent down to pick up his own Beyblade.  
  
"I didn't ask you to do it," Kai replied skeptically, inspecting Dranzer.  
  
Changer frowned at Kai's insolence and flipped to stand in his way. She had intended to shout at him for being rude, but looking at the worried expression on Kai's face as the boy inspected his scarf she sighed and said, "Here, I'll fix that for you,"  
  
The boy looked up surprised, "You? I never knew someone as potent as you would know how to sew,"  
  
Ignoring the impoliteness, Changer snatched the torn half of the scarf from Kai and took out a sewing kit from the bag she had around her waist pouch.  
  
Knowing that Kai wouldn't take the scarf off, she just sat on a crate behind him and started to sew the two pieces together with Kai still wearing the other half.  
  
Kai wanted to pull away, but Changer held the fabric firmly and he didn't want to damage it.  
  
"I'm just trying to fix it you fool, just stay still before I change my mind and stab you with my needle," Changer hissed.  
  
Kai crossed his arms and sat quietly on the crate. Not because he was afraid that Changer would stab him, but that he was thinking of Changer's earlier question. The question posed at his reluctance to take off the scarf. The question he himself didn't want to answer. The memory was like Changer's needle, every stitch seem to pierce his heart. But he ignored its puncturing presence as he recollected what had happened many years earlier. His meeting with Anna those long winters ago that had imprinted itself like a diamond into his memory, filled with beauty, yet painful.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki knelt down in the snow in front of her visitor. Her blood had somehow started to circulate again.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten your manners," the man said and stepped closer to Kazuki, who had her eyes on the ground.  
  
"I was taught not to forget them, Father," Kazuki said still staring at the snow covered ground, not daring nor wanting to look at Boris' hard eyes.  
  
"Good," Boris said in his smooth voice. Kazuki could feel his cold stare on her.  
  
"What is it that you wish for me to do for you?" Kazuki asked when the silence dragged out. Looking up was out of the question.  
  
"I am just here to tell you that your dormitory has been moved to Building A with the rest of the Demolition Boys." Boris said.  
  
"Thank you," Kazuki said shortly, hoping that that was all Boris had to say.  
  
"But," Boris said with a harder voice, almost making Kazuki flinch, "I have found an interesting e-mail that was sent to the Bladebreakers through one of our abbey computers, or should I say laptop," The glint in Boris' eyes were none less than pitiless anger.  
  
Kazuki's insides were squirming uncomfortably. She knew it was forbidden to send messages to the outside from the abbey unless it was an emergency. Boris wanted to keep the abbey as less known as possible so that no one gets suspicious of its secretive ways. But Kazuki noticed bitterly that none of the knife or the blood was mentioned.  
  
"Sound familiar?" Boris asked as he bent down and lifted Kazuki's chin.  
  
The girl tensed at Boris' touch, "I," she started but couldn't continue; she didn't know what to say.  
  
Boris smiled evilly and clapped his hands.  
  
At once, an abbey worker came out from behind Boris. In his hand, there was a small device.  
  
The small piece of metal was handed to Boris and the man backed away.  
  
Holding the mechanism in front of Kazuki's face, Boris explained, "You may have noticed by now that you are immune to most physical pain." Kazuki nodded absently. Boris smiled maliciously and shook his head a bit, "But I have a backup system that can infiltrate that safeguard."  
  
To demonstrate, Boris pressed a red button on the thing he was holding. Kazuki braced herself for immediate pain, but was surprised that only a small vibration started inside of her. But slowly, like an electrical ripple, the vibration continued to grow and grow until she felt her body shake to the pulse. Her whole body was filled with a hurting that seemed to have no source, like a thousand of invisible needles raining down upon her. She refused however to cry out in pain. It was not permitted for her to show weakness in front of her father. She just braced herself and continued to kneel on the ground with her shaking body.  
  
Boris was not amused, he knew that his daughter was able to stand up to the device now, but when he turns the volume of the power up..then she'll feel real pain. He lifted his finger off of the remote and watched as Kazuki slowly stopped shaking. Turning around, Boris said back to his daughter, "Let this be a warning Kazuki, next time, I won't be so lenient,"  
  
Kazuki managed a weak nod.  
  
Smiling unpleasantly, Boris left the girl still kneeling.  
  
Making sure that Boris was out of sight, Kazuki let herself fall to the ground. Her strength had been completely sucked from her and if Boris had kept that punishment up any longer, she would have collapsed right on the spot. Kazuki didn't want to think of the results if that happened.  
  
Letting herself relax, Kazuki lied on the ground and drifted into a long slumber.  
  
--To be continued 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Healing

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
/../ Russian translation  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Where?" he started but stopped when he noticed a strand of black hair on his shoulder. Following the black lock of hair, his eyes settled on a peacefully sleeping Kazuki with her head on his chest. Noticing that there were a few wild strands of hair in Kazuki's face, Tala brushed them aside.))  
  
(("I just saved your head from being split by crates, can't you at least show some gratitude?" Changer said with impatience and watched as Kai bent down to pick up his own Beyblade.  
  
"I didn't ask you to do it," Kai replied skeptically, inspecting Dranzer.  
  
Changer frowned at Kai's insolence and flipped to stand in his way. She had intended to shout at him for being rude, but looking at the worried expression on Kai's face as the boy inspected his scarf she sighed and said, "Here, I'll fix that for you,"))  
  
(("You may have noticed by now that you are immune to most physical pain." Kazuki nodded absently. Boris smiled maliciously and shook his head a bit, "But I have a backup system that can infiltrate that safeguard."))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Healing  
  
With his scarf hanging in full length behind him, Kai entered the McGregor Mansion with a scowl. It hadn't taken Changer too long to fix his scarf, but he could sense her wince once in a while; probably pricked herself with the needle. Kai had left her without even a thank you. But he couldn't care less at the moment. What was on his mind was the most important thing of all right now: Anna. That name brought up waves of emotion that he had long since thrown away.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tyson smiled as he ran up to his former captain. He almost hugged him but Kai pushed him away with a hand.  
  
"Get out of my way Tyson," Kai said menacingly and climbed up the stairs towards his shared bedroom hastily. Upstairs, he lay down on his bed and examined his scarf. Changer seemed to have done a good job in stitching the two pieces together, he'd give her that much. As he thought about it, he ran his hand over another line of stitches on his scarf that was almost invisible to the naked eye. The memory of the hands that had carefully sewn the fabric together about 8 winters ago cut through his mind like ice.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
A little boy sat on a rock by a frozen river, clutching a white scarf. The fabric had been torn by something sharp and the ends were slightly frayed.  
  
"Are you okay little one?" a woman's voice asked as a hand was laid on Kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai looked up at the woman with tear-filled eyes. "My scarf is torn," he said showing it to the woman hesitantly. It was his first time being treated gently by anyone that he could remember; the other children at the abbey had always been jealous of his blood tie with Voltaire, being his grandson, he was expected to be the best, but, at that time, he was weaker than most of the others.  
  
"I'll help you fix it," the woman said kindly, taking Kai's small hand and leading him into the building. They walked for a few minutes before the woman steered him inside a small, comfortable room, lit by a fireplace.  
  
"Here," she said giving him a small chair and some water.  
  
Kai whispered a hushed, "Spaseeba /Thank you,/" in Russian. The water wasn't cold like his usual dosage of it; instead, it emitted a warm feel as it descended down his throat.  
  
The woman turned to Kai and switched to Russian as well, "Kak vas zavoot? Meenya zavoot Anna Balkov. /What is your name? My name is Anna Balkov./"  
  
"Kai," the little boy replied, "Kai Hiwatari," His voice was quiet, he knew that this must be Boris' wife. That man was the person he feared most, would his wife be just as harsh?  
  
But Anna smiled warmly back at him and said, "Ya plokha gavaryoo pa rooskee, /My Russian is bad/"  
  
Kai shook his head, relived at the kindness her voice carried. Anna laughed, before she took out a sewing kit from a drawer and started to sew Kai's scarf back together. While she worked, she hummed a melody. Kai slowly fell asleep as he listened to the sweet notes.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Huh?" Kai said rubbing his eyes as he realized he had dosed off.  
  
"I'm done," she smiled as she handed the silky white scarf back to Kai.  
  
"Bal'shoye spaseeba /Thank you very much/ Mrs. Balkov," Kai said in Russian as he hugged his favorite scarf; it had been the only thing he had received from his grandfather that was close enough to a gift. Voltaire had told him that it had once belonged to his father.  
  
"Pazhalooysta /You're welcome,/" the woman laughed as she said back in Russian and patted his head gently.  
  
"Dah /Okay,/" Kai said, "Anna,"  
  
--End Flashback—  
  
----------  
  
Four figures treaded across the snow-packed ground towards the river. Tala leads the procession, still thinking about the events of last night. It was a wonder how Kazuki could suddenly change from such a cold person to the smiling girl he had seen just hours ago.  
  
"Tala," Bryan whispered, interrupting his thoughts, stopping Tala with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Tala growled as he turned around.  
  
Bryan looked back at him with a frown and said, "We shouldn't interrupt what's going on ahead," He pointed to something behind Tala and the red- haired boy turned to look. Following the finger, Tala's gaze shifted over to land upon three figures standing beside the river.  
  
Kazuki could be seen kneeling on the ground with Boris standing beside her. Even though they were a few meters away, Tala could see that the girl was shaking violently. The cause was evident as Tala's gaze drew over to a device in Boris' hands. He almost wanted to go over and stop it, but bit down on the idea and stayed where he was. Boris then exchanged a few words with Kazuki and turned to leave. But he stopped as he spotted the boys staring at him. Tala immediately dropped his gaze and bowed slightly, knowing that the other three behind him repeated his act. Boris nodded stiffly and walked off.  
  
Tala lifted his gaze only after Boris had left and returned to look for Kazuki. He frowned seeing the girl stubbornly trying to kneel, but his expressions softened as he saw her look up and fall over.  
  
"What was that thing Boris was holding?" Tala wondered, as he slowly walked over to Kazuki's side.  
  
"She looks badly hurt," Ian, observed, "What do you think Boris did to her?"  
  
"How would I know," Tala growled as he lifted the girl up into his arms, "Let's take her back to her room first. It was the one next to ours right?" They had passed by earlier as the abbey workers moving Kazuki's stuff into her new room. Ian and Spencer nodded and started to walk towards the building with Tala, but Bryan blocked Tala's way with a frown.  
  
"No," he refused, "Boris will know that we brought her back if we take her there. He is bound to have security cameras in there,"  
  
"Bryan has a point," Spencer said, "I don't think Boris will be pleased to see us interfere,"  
  
"Then we'll bring her into our room," Tala replied finally, pushing past Bryan, whose frown grew, but kept silent.  
  
"Tala sure seems to care about that girl," Ian observed as they followed behind.  
  
"He's also been acting abnormal since our second meeting," Spencer added.  
  
Bryan didn't feel like adding to the conversation, but he thought silently, "Tala's program's starting to fall apart,"  
  
----------  
  
Johnny knocked on Jackie's bedroom door.  
  
"Yo sis," he called, "open up."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Jackie?" Johnny tried again. He was starting to get worried that his sister is not inside. And if she weren't, the others would get suspicious.  
  
There was another long silence as Johnny became uneasier.  
  
"Do you think she is in trouble?" Robert asked with concern as he stepped forward to push open the door.  
  
"No," Johnny said firmly and tried to stop Robert from opening the door.  
  
The wooden frame suddenly opened by itself, startling Robert and Johnny for a second.  
  
Oliver, Enrique stared at the panting Jackie as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"H-hi," she managed to say while trying to catch her breath.  
  
Enrique looked at her as Jackie tried to regain her breath and asked, "What were you doing?"  
  
"Um..I was exercising in my room! Yeah, in my room," Jackie replied giving him an innocent smile.  
  
"Exercising in your room?" Oliver asked with disbelief, "What do you have? A gym in there?" The boy started to move towards the door to look inside the room.  
  
"I.." Jackie started as she held her arm out to block Oliver.  
  
"She means her room connects to our personal gym downstairs," Johnny interrupted and pulled Oliver back gently.  
  
"Yeah, what he said,"  
  
Doubt was evident on every one of the Majestics' faces, but they didn't ask further.  
  
"Ahem," Johnny cleared his throat, "Back to what we came here for?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Robert said as he snapped back to reality from considering having his own room connect with a personal gym.  
  
"We're going to throw a ball for your birthday," Enrique explained.  
  
Now that she had regained her breath, Jackie looked up at once, "Throw a ball?"  
  
"Yeah, and watch as it bounces on the ground," Johnny said sarcastically. Enrique snickered.  
  
"Quit joking!" Jackie snapped at her brother, "I just didn't expect to have a ball that's all,"  
  
"Sure," Johnny said rolling his eyes as he smirked, "Now, can we discuss this downstairs, where we can actually sit?"  
  
Sticking her tongue out at Johnny, Jackie crossed her arms and slowly stepped out of her room, quickly closing her door behind her. Then, while the others weren't watching, she slipped on a pair of gloves over her fingers, wincing as the fabric brushed against her skin.  
  
"Stupid Kai," she thought as she followed closely after the other boys.  
  
--To be continued 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Forgotten

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences—  
  
---- short flashbacks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Kai?"  
  
"Huh?" Kai said rubbing his eyes as he realized he had dosed off.  
  
"I'm done," she smiled as she handed the silky white scarf back to Kai.  
  
"Bal'shoye spaseeba /Thank you very much/ Mrs. Balkov,"))  
  
(("Tala sure seems to care about that girl," Ian observed as they followed behind.  
  
"He's also been acting abnormal since our second meeting," Spencer added.  
  
Bryan didn't feel like adding to the conversation, but he thought silently, "Tala's program's starting to fall apart,"))  
  
(("Throw a ball?"  
  
"Yeah, and watch as it bounces on the ground," Johnny said sarcastically. Enrique snickered.  
  
"Quit joking!" Jackie snapped at her brother, "I just didn't expect to have a ball that's all,"  
  
"Sure," Johnny said rolling his eyes as he smirked, "Now, can we discuss this downstairs, where we can actually sit?"  
  
Sticking her tongue out at Johnny, Jackie crossed her arms and slowly stepped out of her room, quickly closing her door behind her. Then, while the others weren't watching, she slipped on a pair of gloves over her fingers, wincing as the fabric brushed against her skin.  
  
"Stupid Kai," she thought as she followed closely after the other boys.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Forgotten  
  
Kai sat on the sofa watching Max and Ray play chess from the lack of things to do. They were on their on their fiftieth game already. Ray looked like he was concentrating as Max watched him, waiting. Finally, Ray moved one of his pawns foreword two spaces. Something flashed past Kai's brain from long ago.  
  
----  
  
An eight-year-old boy sneaked through the halls of Balkov Abbey.  
  
----  
  
Max moved foreword his knight in front of Ray's first pawn.  
  
----  
  
An abbey guard stood, guarding Kai's destination.  
  
----  
  
"Too bad Maxie, you should've watched that knight better," Ray smiled as he moved another one of his pawns foreword, taking out Max' knight.  
  
----  
  
Kai threw a stone away at the wall opposite him and watched as the guard went to check where the noise came from.  
  
----  
  
Ray's first pawn moved foreword more space, towards an unsuspecting knight.  
  
----  
  
After sneaking inside the doors, the young Kai looked for his prize, a shining black Beyblade. Taking the powerful top, Kai fitted it on his launcher.  
  
----  
  
Max saw his second knight's danger and quickly took out Ray's first pawn with his bishop. Ray frowned. He hadn't seen that coming.  
  
----  
  
Kai launched the black Beyblade and watched in wonder as it glowed a light blue. It spun around at breakneck speed as Kai watched with fascination. But soon, its speed was too fast for Kai to follow and excitement turned into fear as the pillars of the building started to fall by the rapidly moving blade.  
  
----  
  
Ray moved his second pawn away from Max' bishop.  
  
----  
  
Kai gasped and ran from the building that was collapsing above him. He ran and ran until he reached the forest outside the building. There, he ran into the nearest bushes as he watched a scene that he would never forget unfold before him.  
  
----  
  
Max pushed his bishop into a position so that it would be able to take Ray's queen down next.  
  
----  
  
Ambulances arrived as Kai watched from his hiding place. He gasped as he saw someone being taken out of the rubble of the building on a stretcher. It was Anna.  
  
----  
  
Ray used his queen to take out Max' bishop, not noticing the glint in the blond boy's eyes. He groaned as Max used one of his pawns to take out Ray's queen. He hadn't seen that coming either.  
  
----  
  
Kai watched as a girl of about his age and a smaller boy run up to the woman. They must be Anna's children. But his thoughts were distracted as he saw Anna seem to go limp and the girl call to her in vain shouts.  
  
----  
  
Ray moved his castle forward so that it can take Max' annoying pawns next turn.  
  
----  
  
There was a familiar voice, "Run, run and never come back," So Kai ran. He wanted to escape all of the troubles he had caused. Escape the abbey that had caused him nothing but grief. Escape Boris' anger.  
  
----  
  
Max moved his knight out so that if Ray's castle took one of his pawns, his knight would take out the castle as well. Ray considered this and took out Max' knight with his own bishop. Max bit his lip as he thought of what to do next.  
  
----  
  
Kai felt a woman's hands pulling up his covers for him.  
  
"Mrs. Balkov?" he asked hopefully. But he was disappointed as he looked at a surprised hospital nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry little boy, but Mrs. Balkov didn't make it after the collapse of the abbey," she said in Russian. Balkov Abbey was known for its vast grounds and the many orphans it took in, but the darker side of it was never shown to the public.  
  
"You're lying," Kai whispered but gasped as the nurse handed him a newspaper. The front-page news was:  
  
"Abbey Collapse Kills Headmistress."  
  
----  
  
Max finally decided to move his first pawn up and take Ray's bishop.  
  
----  
  
"No!" Kai cried and tried to run out of the room. The nurse attempted to stop him but Kai pushed past her and out the door.  
  
"I killed Anna," Kai thought as he ran into the night, "WHY?"  
  
----  
  
Kai's fist punched the sofa's armrest, making Ray and Max jump in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Ray asked looking at the older boy. He could see a vein in the older boy's head, but it quickly settled down.  
  
"Nothing," Kai muttered with a distant look.  
  
"Ok.." Max said and turned back to the chess game, "Checkmate!" he said and jumped around, waving his arms around as Ray pouted.  
  
----------  
  
"Quite the success I suppose?" Voltaire asked Boris as he returned to his office. The look of satisfaction was evident on his face as he turned off the monitor that was once directed at Kazuki.  
  
"Yes," Boris said callously, "Brilliantly." He fingered the device in his hands and smiled at the warm feeling it gave off as it cooled off from its earlier usage.  
  
"It should be enough to keep her restrained," Voltaire mused to himself, "Or she'll slide out of her hands like my slippery little grandson."  
  
"I'll make sure our grip on her is firm." Boris said tensely as he curled his fists at the mention of Kai.  
  
Just then, a phone rang on the desktop.  
  
"Yes?" Boris said as he put the receiver up to his ear.  
  
"We have located them," a flat, toneless voice replied on the other side of the line.  
  
"Where?" Boris asked shortly, as he had already identified the voice to belong to one of his abbey spies.  
  
"In Scotland, they were seen at the Scottish BBA Offices." The voice said, "They seem to be planning a Scottish tournament."  
  
"Keep a close eye on them, I'll give you further instructions when we are ready," Boris instructed and hang up.  
  
"Well?" Voltaire asked, interested in the conversation.  
  
"They are in Scotland." Boris said, "It appears that a Scottish Tournament will be underway."  
  
"Another tournament," Voltaire thought, "amusing.."  
  
"What will we do? Shall we send her out now?" Boris asked, turning to look at the man in anticipation. He wanted to see how his daughter really matched up to Kai's power, but without Voltaire's permission, he will loose the older man's trust.  
  
"I suppose we could initiate phase one. But make sure she isn't seen by them or it will ruin my calculations."  
  
"I'll tend to it immediately." Boris replied and went out the door.  
  
----------  
  
There were no nightmares haunting Kazuki during the four hours she rested on Tala's bed.  
  
Bryan observed the scene before him as he sat on his bed, he had never liked the idea of bringing the girl into the room, but going against Tala wasn't smart either.  
  
"How long is she going to sleep here? Until she dies?" Ian mumbled, but closed his mouth when Tala sent him a stern look.  
  
"That is a problem Tala," Spencer spoke, "we can't let her rest here forever,"  
  
"I'm bored," Ian finally managed to say. When Tala gave him another icy glare like he had expected, Ian sighed and sprawled on his small bed.  
  
"Tala," Bryan started, ignoring the redhead's glare, "Why don't you just wake her up? It's not as if she's going to die the second she opens her eyes."  
  
Tala made a move as if to advance on Bryan, but decided against that and replied calmly, "If it bothers you so much that even the emotionless is annoyed, then just leave. I'm not making you three stay here,"  
  
Bryan curled his hands into a fist and walked out the door without another word, followed by Spencer and Ian, whom both had worried looks on their faces. They both knew that Bryan hated most to be called 'emotionless' even if he knew he was. Tala knew that as well, but he couldn't care less at the moment as he stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
Dark clouds signaled the end of the day and the faint moon could be seen in the sky, contrasting to the blazing, setting sun. Its red glare didn't bother Tala as much, but its color reminded him of the liquid pouring from Kazuki's arm the other day.  
  
Had she been exposed to the machine they saw today before? Was that why the blood came from her arm like a miniature river? Or was the blood the result of another abuse?  
  
Tala couldn't help but question what he had seen. This had never happened before. Why had he started to actually care about anything other than winning his battles? Wasn't that his 'program'? And why didn't he care much of the numerous times Kazuki had defeated him? The truth was that he hadn't tried very hard at all in those battles. Not his best anyways.  
  
With a hand on his forehead, the boy pushed the questions out of his head and closed his eyes. But the face of another popped up in his mind. One of a companion he had 'lost' long ago, and the last words they had shared as friends.  
  
"Run. Run and never come back,"  
  
--To be continued 


	21. Chapter Twenty: Mission

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
/../ Russian translation  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences—  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Mrs. Balkov?" he asked hopefully. But he was disappointed as he looked at a surprised hospital nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry little boy, but Mrs. Balkov didn't make it after the collapse of the abbey," she said in Russian. Balkov Abbey was known for its vast grounds and the many orphans it took in, but the darker side of it was never shown to the public.  
  
"You're lying," Kai whispered but gasped as the nurse handed him a newspaper. The front-page news was:  
  
"Abbey Collapse Kills Headmistress."))  
  
(("We have located them," a flat, toneless voice replied on the other side of the line.  
  
"Where?" Boris asked shortly, as he had already identified the voice to belong to one of his abbey spies.  
  
"In Scotland, they were seen at the Scottish BBA Offices." The voice said, "They seem to be planning a Scottish tournament."))  
  
(("Tala," Bryan started, ignoring the redhead's glare, "Why don't you just wake her up? It's not as if she's going to die the second she opens her eyes."  
  
Tala made a move as if to advance on Bryan, but decided against that and replied calmly, "If it bothers you so much that even the emotionless is annoyed, then just leave. I'm not making you three stay here,"))  
  
((With a hand on his forehead, the boy pushed the questions out of his head and closed his eyes. But the face of another popped up in his mind. One of a companion he had 'lost' long ago, and the last words they had shared as friends.  
  
"Run. Run and never come back,"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Twenty: Mission  
  
"..Dorothy Cadelonia, Raphael Illyge, Cain and Merryweather Hargreaves, Gabriel Weselyn.." the long list of names emitted from Jackie's mouth as Oliver jotted them down in his quick and neat handwriting. They were preparing the guest list for Jackie's birthday ball in the living room and Johnny was getting annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you save us the trouble and write it all down yourself?" he sighed, his little sis had hundreds of friends, it would take all day to list them all.  
  
"Because, Oliver's nice and you aren't." Jackie said and stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
Oliver chuckled at Johnny and said, "It's okay Johnny, I need to practice my handwriting anyways as my literacy professor has suggested."  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow, Oliver's perfect handwriting was beyond neater than his own and he still needed to practice?  
  
"Come on guys," Jackie suddenly said, "Let's go window shopping. I can't wait to get my hands on that blue necklace I wanted so much. Johnny said he'd buy it for me. Right big bro?"  
  
Johnny looked up in surprise, "A necklace?" he asked unconvinced, "Since when did you want a necklace?"  
  
"Since now," she replied, winking, "Come if you want, but I'm sure you've already got the necklace all wrapped up for me right?"  
  
"Right," Johnny replied sarcastically, "I told the future and now I know what you want for your next two birthdays as well."  
  
"Come on," Jackie laughed, "I was joking. But that necklace would still be nice,"  
  
Johnny shrugged, "We're family, you don't need a present from me,"  
  
"Fine." Jackie replied and turned away, "But it would be nice. You haven't given me a present since.." the last few words trailed off into silence.  
  
Johnny's eyes widened a bit, and the other Majestics watched on with confusion.  
  
"Let's go," Jackie said, finally looking up, her face was as cheery as ever, "Before the stores close,"  
  
Johnny turned around and tramped down the hall without looking back.  
  
"What was that all about?" came Tyson's voice from down the hall. He had just finished another round of meals and was being dragged out of the dining room by Kenny.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Jackie said dismissively.  
  
"I believe you Jackie," Tyson tried to sound sarcastic, "I really do."  
  
"Good," Jackie countered and went out the door before Tyson could say another word.  
  
Tyson just opened and closed his mouth, still trying to think up a smart response.  
  
"Come on Tyson," Robert laughed, "you know that you can't out-talk Jackie."  
  
"I just couldn't think straight at the moment, that's all," Tyson said, "I ate a little too much."  
  
"A 'little' too much?" Oliver laughed with the rest of the Majestics and walked downstairs after Jackie.  
  
"Let's go Tyson!" Kenny complained.  
  
"No, wait, let me just get another plate of food.." Tyson struggled as he tried to free himself from Kenny's grasp.  
  
Kenny just sighed and let Tyson go, making him crash face-first into the floor.  
  
"Oww.." Tyson complained as he rubbed his chin. After a few seconds, "I'm coming my food!" he called, jumping to his feet and immediately headed for the dining room again.  
  
"I give up!" Kenny said in defeat and went downstairs.  
  
----------  
  
There was blood again. The red sticky liquid was coming from the same place as before. Tala had noticed it when he pulled the covers over Kazuki; her left arm was bleeding. Curious, he carefully pulled up the left sleeve of Kazuki's shirt. Widened eyes settled upon etched characters on the pale skin, the source of the bleeding. Wiping away some of the crimson fluid with his white fingers, he made out the first word:  
  
ybNBAb  
  
"Oobeevat?" he read in his native tongue. Russian wasn't used much in his daily dialect, but he knew for sure that that word means 'to put to death' or, in simpler words..  
  
"Kill," the word slipped out of his mouth unconsciously and he mused over it for a few moments before shifting his sight over the second 'word'. But he frowned as he raised an eyebrow to the foreign kanji.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts though when he felt Kazuki suddenly jerk beside him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she practically shouted at him as she made a move to strike, but pulled back her hand at the last moment.  
  
Tala was ticked off too, "I was just wiping that blood off of your arm," he said back, as he stood up, turning his face away to hide anything that would betray his knowledge of what he had seen.  
  
Kazuki looked suspiciously at Tala as she pulled her shirt sleeve back over her bleeding arm, wincing a bit as she thought about having to change shirts as this was her favorite top.  
  
"What did you see?" she asked, and Tala knew from the tone of her voice that she knew that it was useless to lie.  
  
"Just the Russian word," Tala replied shortly, "the second is foreign to me."  
  
"Keep this a secret, especially to f-I mean Boris," Kazuki said firmly as she stood up to go.  
  
A nod from Tala gave Kazuki the signal to leave. But she paused at the door and said in a low voice, "Spaseeba, /Thank you,/"  
  
There was another nod from the silent boy. Kazuki was slightly hurt from Tala's cold shoulder, but she kept her expression in check as she headed down the hall.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey guys," Jackie greeted Max and Ray as she appeared in the lounge with Oliver, Enrique and Robert. The four had just finished their window- shopping and the three boys were looking very tired.  
  
"How does she endure this every time she goes shopping?" was showing on Robert's face as Enrique's illustrated "And she didn't even buy anything." Only Oliver seemed to have survived the long walks through the malls.  
  
"I just beat Ray again!" Max boasted.  
  
"Aw, come on Max! It was just luck!" Ray tried to convince the blonde boy.  
  
"Luck? For fifty-one straight games?" Max teased.  
  
Ray turned away and mumbled, "I play better at Chinese chess.."  
  
"I really think that you guys should put a lock on that dining room of yours, Jackie," Kenny's voice sounded as he followed down the stairs.  
  
Jackie laughed, "What? Tyson raiding the kitchens again?"  
  
Kenny sighed, "Yeah,"  
  
Jackie assured the younger boy, "Don't worry, we have like enough provisions to last us five Tysons,"  
  
"Can we get on with the plans?" Johnny's annoyed voice sounded somewhere behind his sister as he came downstairs with a regular set face.  
  
Jackie looked worriedly at his brother for a while before sitting down on the couch next to Kai.  
  
Kai immediately stood up and moved to a sitting position beside Ray.  
  
Jackie raised an eyebrow at this and snorted, "I don't bite you know," She raised a gloved hand to pull down one eyelid as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"But you might be hiding claws underneath those gloves," he replied, looking pointedly at her cloaked hands.  
  
Jackie frowned, she had hoped that Kai wouldn't notice, "All the better to scratch you with," she rolled her eyes and turned to the other three boys who had sat settled around her.  
  
"Oh, and I forgot to tell you Jackie," Johnny suddenly interrupted before his sister could start.  
  
"What?" Jackie asked as she turned back to look at her brother. She was relieved to see none of the hurt that had appeared before when she had mentioned her birthday present.  
  
"Mother and Father are coming back for your birthday ball." Johnny replied with a half smirk.  
  
Jackie jumped up, "Really?" she said excitedly.  
  
"No." Johnny replied sarcastically.  
  
"When will they be here?" Jackie asked eagerly.  
  
Mr. McGregor was a big-time businessman and billionaire being the owner of a large company. Mrs. McGregor was also a successful businesswoman and the vice-president of her husband's company. In the time being, they were both away on a business trip.  
  
"Well, since your birthday is two days after tomorrow, they will be arriving tomorrow night." Johnny predicted, "They didn't say exactly."  
  
"I can't wait," Jackie said enthusiastically.  
  
"Me neither," Johnny said with a hint of sarcasm though he smiled as his sister hugged him in delight.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki looked at her new living quarters. The new room seemed to have a large contrast to her old one. For one thing, it was twice as big. That made not much of a difference though, she observed, since she was hardly there at all during day.  
  
In a corner, there was a bed with a soft mattress a nice improvement to a wooden bed with a thin layer of blankets.  
  
A new wooden wardrobe with double mirrored doors replaced her old, worn closet.  
  
Bright electric lamps replaced the oil lamp in her old room, and a newly polished wooden table replaced the small desk she had used often for remodeling her Beyblade. It had two drawers on each side and wooden chair was placed in front of it.  
  
Even though her furniture was old and rusty, she liked the dim way they looked. New things didn't really suit her.  
  
"At least the mirror's fixed," she muttered to herself and summed up her room again with a glance.  
  
As her eyes flashed past the corners of the ceiling, she caught something shiny. Curious, Kazuki stood up to check it out. Reaching the edge of the wall, she saw a mechanical object shining its motorized eye on her.  
  
It was a video camera.  
  
Sighing, she whispered, "Why are you always monitoring me father? Is it that I have not yet gained your trust?"  
  
In reply, a voice came out of the camera's speaker.  
  
"It is meant as an extra precaution Kazuki,"  
  
Kazuki froze, she hadn't meant for Boris to hear that.  
  
"Father, I.." she didn't get to finish because just then, the voice interrupted her.  
  
"We have a..job for you."  
  
Kazuki's ears perked up. A job? Was this what she had been training for?  
  
"We would like you to travel to Scotland and monitor the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Bladebreakers?" Kazuki asked, her heart skipping beats.  
  
"Yes, especially Voltaire-sama's grandson, Kai, we will need someone to look into their movements and report back. Both he and I think that you are best suited for the job." Boris' voice sounded.  
  
"Mission accepted," Kazuki replied without a hint of the emotion that was welling up inside her: vengeance.  
  
She was going to meet her foe more easily than she thought, and when she does..  
  
"I will tear you to shreds," she whispered, her eyes flashing silver.  
  
--To be continued 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Travel

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences—  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("A necklace?" he asked unconvinced, "Since when did you want a necklace?"  
  
"Since now," she replied, winking, "Come if you want, but I'm sure you've already got the necklace all wrapped up for me right?"  
  
"Right," Johnny replied sarcastically, "I told the future and now I know what you want for your next two birthdays as well."  
  
"Come on," Jackie laughed, "I was joking. But that necklace would still be nice,"  
  
Johnny shrugged, "We're family, you don't need a present from me,"  
  
"Fine." Jackie replied and turned away, "But it would be nice. You haven't given me a present since.." the last few words trailed off into silence.))  
  
((ybNBAb  
  
"Oobeevat?" he read in his native tongue. Russian wasn't used much in his daily dialect, but he knew for sure that that word means 'to put to death' or, in simpler words..  
  
"Kill," the word slipped out of his mouth unconsciously and he mused over it for a few moments before shifting his sight over the second 'word'. But he frowned as he raised an eyebrow to the foreign kanji.))  
  
(("Mother and Father are coming back for your birthday ball." Johnny replied with a half smirk.  
  
Jackie jumped up, "Really?" she said excitedly.))  
  
((It was a video camera.  
  
Sighing, she whispered, "Why are you always monitoring me father? Is it that I have not yet gained your trust?"  
  
In reply, a voice came out of the camera's speaker.  
  
"It is meant as an extra precaution Kazuki,"  
  
Kazuki froze, she hadn't meant for Boris to hear that.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Travel  
  
Bryan, Ian and Spencer stood outside of Boris' office. The man had called them early in the morning. No one seemed to notice that Tala was not called.  
  
"What do you think he wants to see us for?" Ian asked the two older boys who just shrugged.  
  
"You may come in now," an abbey guard said and opened the doors for them.  
  
When the three boys had entered, Boris turned around in his chair and smiled at them with a cold grin.  
  
"Ah, yes," he said, "just the three I was looking for,"  
  
The three bowed their heads in a silent salute and remained with their heads lowered until Boris gave a signal with a grunt.  
  
"You may be wondering why I've called you in," Boris continued, watching the boys carefully, "I have a job for the three of you."  
  
Since their defeat in the World Beyblade Championships, the Demolition Boys had nothing to do but train and improve their skills. It was apparent to Boris that they couldn't wait to test out their new abilities.  
  
"I am sending Kazuki to survey the Bladebreakers," Boris said and noticed the boys exchange looks, "But I need to make sure that she..doesn't meet any harm. She is to monitor them, nothing more,"  
  
The boys knew that Boris meant for them to make sure that Kazuki doesn't disobey orders, but just said, "Yes sir," as one and saluted in a uniform manner.  
  
"Good. Your plane will be waiting to lift off half an hour after Kazuki's tomorrow morning" Boris smiled and waved for them to be shown out.  
  
After walking two buildings away from the office of their trainer, Spencer stopped the other two.  
  
"Do you think we should notify Tala?" he asked being the first to bring up the suggestion.  
  
"If Boris wanted Tala to know, he would have called him in too," Bryan pointed out with a growl.  
  
"But if we do tell him, Boris may find out and we'll be in a tough situation," Ian said.  
  
"What do you propose we do then? Leave Tala out?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Just do what we're told to do, otherwise it would be disobey orders." Bryan replied coldly and walked ahead.  
  
----------  
  
Jackie quietly peeled off her gloves in her bedroom.  
  
Johnny, who was sitting beside her, widened his eyes.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked in wonder, "grab a porcupine? Twice?"  
  
Jackie frowned at her left hand, she had pricked her finger about a hundred times while trying to mend Kai's scarf.  
  
Telling Johnny was out of the question though, he would never approve of helping Kai.  
  
"I was just practicing sewing that's all," she lied, not looking at Johnny's concerned eyes.  
  
"I wish I could say I believe you," Johnny sighed, "What did Changer get herself into this time?"  
  
"It's nothing!" she practically shouted, "I was just sewing!" That was partially true.  
  
"Okay!" Johnny said surprised, "I didn't mean to get you all worked up,"  
  
"Just let me be for a while okay?" she said, calmer.  
  
Seeing the frustrated look on his sister's face, Johnny sighed.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything," he said and left.  
  
Sighing, Jackie lay down on her bed. Why had she gone through so much trouble trying to fix that stupid guy's scarf?  
  
And he didn't even say a thank you!  
  
She had to grit her teeth in order for Kai to not hear her 'eep' each time she poked her finger with the needle, she was never good at sewing. Not that he would've noticed, that boy was just staring off into space the whole time.  
  
"Stupid Kai," she whispered and inspected her hands.  
  
The needle marks weren't deep; they would heal in a few days. In the meantime, she would have to wear gloves day and night.  
  
"Stupid Kai," she said again and rolled over, falling asleep.  
  
----------  
  
"Kazuki," the security camera said, "your plane leaves in 24 hours,"  
  
"Yes father," Kazuki replied as she sat on her bed, sharpening the edges of her beyblade.  
  
"You will arrive on March 5th," Boris continued speaking through the camera's microphone, "the Bladebreakers will be staying at McGregor Mansion, where a ball will be occurring, I suspect that that is no problem for you?"  
  
"No father," Kazuki said, looking up at the camera.  
  
"Good," Boris said and the connection cut off.  
  
"Yes father," Kazuki whispered with a bitter smile, "Good,"  
  
----------  
  
"Do we have to?" Tyson whined as the Bladebreakers walked down the streets of Edinburgh, shopping for tuxedos.  
  
"Yes Tyson, for the last time!" Johnny said with annoyance.  
  
"But those suits make me itch," Tyson continued to pout.  
  
"Give me a break already!" Enrique said, "Johnny, just let him wear what he wants! It's not like any girls would like to dance with him!"  
  
"Yeah Johnny!" Tyson started to agree, then replaying Enrique's last few words, he turned red, "Hey! Are you saying that I'm not good enough?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that all the girls would be dancing with me," Enrique smirked.  
  
Tyson crossed his arms and muttered about, "Stupid bishonen..dumb girls..no one dance with me..who cares.." and so on.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. He actually agreed with Tyson on the fact that tuxedos weren't the first item he wanted in his wardrobe.  
  
"We're here," Oliver announced and stepped inside a large building.  
  
"Where?" Ray asked.  
  
"My personal clothes factory," Johnny said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Personal WHAT?" Max asked astounded.  
  
"We all have our clothes made especially for us and us only," Robert said as if this was everyday stuff.  
  
"Man, you guys really are RICH," Tyson stated.  
  
"I take that as a compliment," Johnny said and entered the building with the other three Majestics.  
  
Inside, Johnny conversed with an important looking man and pointed to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Come with me sirs and madam," the man said indicating the Bladebreakers, Majestics and Jackie.  
  
Each of the boys was directed into a different stall while professionals measured them from head to toe.  
  
Jackie on the other hand, was directed into the main lounge where she sat looking at a category of prom dresses.  
  
Kai was the first to finish and stepped out of his stall, mostly because his glare made the measuring process very quick.  
  
Having nowhere else to go, he stepped inside the lounge and sat at the only sofa in the room, as far from Jackie as possible.  
  
Jackie noticed this and frowned, "Am I poison ivy or something?" she asked Kai.  
  
"No, but you're worse," Kai replied.  
  
Jackie growled at him, "And this is the thanks I get for sewing-" she stopped herself just in time.  
  
Kai though was listening carefully, "Sew? Since when did you sew?"  
  
"Never mind." Jackie said and looked back at the catalog.  
  
Kai was just about to question further when a blond jumped in front of him and laughed, "You're done already? What color suit did you choose? I chose dark green, too bad they don't have bright colors or I would have chosen bright or lime green!"  
  
"Am I supposed to care?" Kai asked with a cold look.  
  
"Don't waste your time on him Max, talking to him's harder than conversing with a steel wall." Tyson said as he walked out of his own stall, "At least it doesn't shoot rude comments back,"  
  
"That may be an improvement over Tyson," Kai mocked.  
  
"Nothing can be better than me!" Tyson shouted back and stuck out his tongue, "Plus, Dragoon and I'll beat that wall to a pulp!"  
  
"Chijin, you're really the only person I know who'd waste their time defeating a wall," Kai grumbled and crossed his arms with his eyes closed.  
  
Jackie then looked at Kai again, "What's his problem? Always shooting thorns with his words,"  
  
Sighing, she looked back at the catalog and noticed that she was reading it upside-down.  
  
----------  
  
It was 9:00 a.m. and Kazuki was sitting in a small jet plane, waiting for the pilot.  
  
She had a new outfit on. Her original black half-sleeve sweater matched with a dark gray short skirt over dark blue cargo pants. A short belt wound around her neck while a wolf fang necklace hangs down to her waist. From her left ear, there was a wolf fang earring.  
  
Impatiently, Kazuki tapped her foot as the time went by.  
  
Where was that bakamono?  
  
Wanting to pass the time, Kazuki took out her ever-present wooden flute and checked the left end of it. A glint of metal met her eyes.  
  
Her sliding dagger was ready. It was the tip of a broken dagger that Kazuki had found and inserted into the end of her wooden flute so that she will be ready to strike at anytime.  
  
Ichinichihenji.  
  
The padding of footsteps signaled the arrival of the pilot.  
  
"Finally," Kazuki grumbled and snapped at the pilot, "Let's get this aircraft off the ground and head for Scotland. We better get there on the scheduled time,"  
  
The pilot silently nodded and started up the jet.  
  
Kazuki leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long trip, she will need some rest. As she closed her eyes, she didn't notice the pilot's icy blue ones looking at her once in a while during the long flight to Scotland.  
  
--To be continued  
  
----------  
  
Definitions:  
  
Bishonen: pretty boy; good looking guys  
  
Chijin: idiot; another word for baka  
  
Bakamono: stupid PERSON, not just idiot, but a stupid PERSON  
  
Ichinichihenji: a short time; mostly like 'soon' 


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Kyle

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences—  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("I am sending Kazuki to survey the Bladebreakers," Boris said and noticed the boys exchange looks, "But I need to make sure that she..doesn't meet any harm. She is to monitor them, nothing more,"  
  
The boys knew that Boris meant for them to make sure that Kazuki doesn't disobey orders, but just said, "Yes sir," as one and saluted in a uniform manner.))  
  
(("And this is the thanks I get for sewing-" she stopped herself just in time.  
  
Kai though was listening carefully, "Sew? Since when did you sew?"  
  
"Never mind." Jackie said and looked back at the catalog.))  
  
((Ichinichihenji.  
  
The padding of footsteps signaled the arrival of the pilot.  
  
"Finally," Kazuki grumbled and snapped at the pilot, "Let's get this aircraft off the ground and head for Scotland. We better get there on the scheduled time,"  
  
The pilot silently nodded and started up the jet.  
  
Kazuki leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long trip, she will need some rest. As she closed her eyes, she didn't notice the pilot's icy blue ones looking at her once in a while during the long flight to Scotland.))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter TwentyTwo: Kyle  
  
"Mother! Father!" Jackie greeted as the gang returned to McGregor Mansion. In response, a man and a woman turned around to smile at their daughter.  
  
Mr. McGregor was a tall man with the dark red hair that his children have inherited. His wife on the other hand was like an older version of Jackie, save the dark brown curls that hung down past her shoulders.  
  
"Hello Jacqueline," the woman smiled and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Good to see you Johnny," the man said and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "Your sister haven't been any trouble has she?"  
  
"I don't know where to begin to tell of the trouble she's caused," Johnny said, "why don't we discuss this over a cup of coffee?"  
  
Everyone laughed at Johnny's unintended joke.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mr. McGregor," Robert said and shook the elder man's hand.  
  
"Ah yes, Robert, and how are Oliver and Enrique doing?" Johnny's father said.  
  
"We are quite well, thank you for asking," Oliver said.  
  
"Yeah," Enrique replied shortly, he wasn't big on formal greetings.  
  
"And who are these young men?" Mrs. McGregor asked as she saw the Bladebreakers.  
  
"These are the Bladebreakers," Jackie said, "Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kong, Kai Hiwatari and Kenny Tomkin." She pointed to each in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Mrs. McGregor smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Tyson said for the other four.  
  
"Ah yes, Jacqueline dear," Mr. McGregor said to his daughter, "have you made up your mind on the guests coming to your ball?"  
  
"Yes Father," Jackie said in a polite way that nobody expected her to be, "I'll get it from my room."  
  
"Don't trouble yourself right now," her father said, "we can discuss the guests later,"  
  
"Jacqueline, why don't you go upstairs and change into your prom dress? I'm sure we would all like to see it," Mrs. McGregor suggested.  
  
"I suppose, mother," Jackie muttered and went upstairs to change.  
  
"Hey guys! We could change too! I want to see everybody's tuxedos!" Max said and charged upstairs also to change.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Kai grumbled but followed upstairs anyways.  
  
----------  
  
"We're here," the pilot announced in a flat voice.  
  
Kazuki didn't even look at the person as she walked off the jet plane. She headed for the Swan Lake Hotel and checked into room 250.  
  
Placing her bags on the bed, Kazuki walked out again in a black trench coat. As she left to explore the streets of Edinburgh, she hardly noticed her surroundings, or the three pairs of eyes that were constantly on her. She was still mesmerized in her thoughts when she reached the opening to an alley. Looking up at the crescent moon, Kazuki decided to enjoy the breeze atop a building. Seeing a ladder hanging by a wall, she climbed it to the top.  
  
Atop the roof, Kazuki sat down and took out her wooden flute. Taking a breath of cool, night air, she began to replay the tune her mother had loved so much with her trench coat flapping in the breeze.  
  
"I am close," she thought as she played, "close to where he is now,"  
  
She paused and let the melody flood her mind.  
  
"Dare I take a chance?" she continued after unsettling thoughts overrode the melody, "Should I make my move tonight? I does risk exposure, I suppose, and father would not be pleased with that,"  
  
The thought stopped her as she lowered her flute and sighed.  
  
"But I can't let this chance pass," a more determined notion surfaced, "Risk shall be my friend tonight,"  
  
----------  
  
Three unnoticed shadows eclipsed in the silhouette of the building were watching her. But the three shadows were not alone, a forth shadow was also moving in the night.  
  
Without warning, a hand reached out, about to touch Kazuki's shoulder.  
  
----------  
  
"You look wonderful!" Mrs. McGregor beamed at her daughter.  
  
Jackie was wearing her prom dress in the center of the living room. The red- haired girl's face turned red as she stood there in the middle of the room with all of the boys, excluding Kai, looking at her.  
  
"You would be the most beautiful girl at the ball," Robert commented.  
  
"Thanks," Jackie muttered as she also admired her pale blue dress.  
  
In his corner of the room, Kai was quietly watching Jackie too. She still had gloves on her hands, but they were prom gloves.  
  
Suddenly, as Kai's image of Jackie came through his half-closed eyelids, a picture of Changer flashed through his line of vision and replaced Jackie.  
  
He was somewhat unnerved by the image and opened his eyes fully, only to see Jackie once again where she was before.  
  
"Must be imagining things," Kai mused to himself, though he had never 'imagined' things before. There must be a resemblance.  
  
----------  
  
"Who are you?" Kazuki demanded as she spun around and pointed her sliding flute-dagger at the stranger's throat.  
  
The hand's presence was felt a millisecond before she surprised her opponent. She was relieved that her 'danger form' didn't arise, as that would've killed the stranger already. Silence followed as Kazuki glared at the intruder.  
  
It was a man who looked about twenty-five years old, but as he stepped out of the shadows, Kazuki saw that his face was slightly lined and came to the conclusion that he was older than she had guessed. He had red hair that reached his shoulders and was wearing a long, black coat.  
  
The most surprising thing to Kazuki wasn't the fact that the man seemed relieved and dismayed at the same time. It was his face.  
  
So much like her own.  
  
So much like Anna's.  
  
"Who are you?" Kazuki asked again quietly, danger lining her words.  
  
This time, the man found his voice and spoke softly, "It doesn't matter, I just thought.." he trailed off.  
  
"Thought what?" Kazuki said, withdrawing her dagger, but she didn't put it away.  
  
"I thought you were someone else," he finished shortly.  
  
"Someone else?" Kazuki was curious, but she didn't let that show.  
  
The man and girl stared at each other for another few minutes as the winds blew around them.  
  
Kazuki's expression softened a little as she looked into the man's deep brown eyes.  
  
"You-" she started, but stopped as the man put a finger close to her lips. Her flute came immediately up again, but the stranger deflected it calmly and gently removed his hand.  
  
"I don't mean harm," he said with a dry smile, "But I would like to ask a question."  
  
"What kind of question?" Kazuki grew suspicious of the man second by second.  
  
The man knelt down beside Kazuki and felt her tense, but he whispered to her ear, "Who is your father?"  
  
The question caught Kazuki off guard as she pushed the man back with her dagger, though she restrained herself from harming him. The man just chuckled as he raised an eyebrow at her and pushed the weapon away.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" she demanded. She feared the man, as he seemed not to care if she were to kill him. Almost as if he knew she wouldn't.  
  
"It's a 'family' matter, let's say. I need to know if-" before he could finish, the man's sharp eyes caught something past Kazuki and he instantly froze before quickly turning around.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, intrigued by what the man was about to reveal.  
  
"To look for the boy," he replied vaguely, reaching the edge of the roof.  
  
"Wait," Kazuki said persistently, "Who are you?" she started to chase after him, but a dagger glinted as it struck where her foot was about to step.  
  
"If you must know, my name is Kyle," the man said without looking back at the dagger he threw and jumped off the roof, leaving a bewildered Kazuki staring after him.  
  
She wanted to follow, but heard the sound of a motorcycle as it started and ran down the road. Knowing it was useless to follow on foot, she decided to let it go and forget the man.  
  
"I will ask father about him when I return," she thought, then, she remembered the man looking behind her before leaving.  
  
Turning around, she eyed the shadows behind her suspiciously, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
----------  
  
"That was close," Ian sighed as he, Bryan and Spencer relocated themselves to another patch of shadows, "do we necessarily have to hide?"  
  
"If you don't be quiet soon, we won't have to," Bryan growled.  
  
"Who was that man?" Spencer questioned, but only received a shrug from Ian.  
  
"We'll need to report him," Bryan started, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"What are you three doing here?"  
  
Bryan turned around and was surprised to see Tala standing there, wearing a pilot's uniform.  
  
"We're here with a direct order from Boris," Bryan placidly told him.  
  
Tala raised an eyebrow, "And I wasn't informed because..?"  
  
"For reasons beyond our comprehension," Bryan told him, "So why are you here?"  
  
"You don't need to know," Tala replied.  
  
"Boris may," Bryan countered.  
  
The other two boys looked at each other. It was one of those rare times where Tala and Bryan didn't quite agree with each other. The other times, the hardly even looked at each other.  
  
"But don't you think.." Ian started.  
  
"I don't think anything," Tala said more menacingly, turning his cold eyes on Ian.  
  
"Let him do what he wants," Bryan said after a while, surprising everyone, even Tala. It wasn't like Bryan to give in easily.  
  
Tala stopped the other boy with a hand, but Bryan roughly pushed it away.  
  
"We're leaving. If you think that what you're doing is more important than Boris' direct order, then I will not consider you the Tala who used to be only loyal to BIOVOLT," he said before disappearing into a nearby shadow.  
  
Tala stood transfixed as he watched Ian and Spencer walk away as well.  
  
"Was I that loyal to BIOVOLT?" he thought to himself, "Have I really changed?"  
  
He shook himself free from these thoughts as he looked up at the girl sitting in the moonlight, musing over her own thoughts.  
  
"Was it her that changed me?"  
  
He didn't want to finish the thought as he stood with his back to the wall of the building. This was maybe the second time in his life he had felt anything for another living being. His bit beast was no exception.  
  
But another cyborg was something Tala had never met before, until he met Kazuki.  
  
--To be continued 


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Familiar

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences—  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Mother! Father!" Jackie greeted as the gang returned to McGregor Mansion. In response, a man and a woman turned around to smile at their daughter.  
  
Mr. McGregor was a tall man with the dark red hair that his children have inherited. His wife on the other hand was like an older version of Jackie, save the dark brown curls that hung down past her shoulders.  
  
"Hello Jacqueline," the woman smiled and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Good to see you Johnny," the man said and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "Your sister haven't been any trouble has she?"))  
  
((Suddenly, as Kai's image of Jackie came through his half-closed eyelids, a picture of Changer flashed through his line of vision and replaced Jackie.  
  
He was somewhat unnerved by the image and opened his eyes fully, only to see Jackie once again where she was before.  
  
"Must be imagining things," Kai mused to himself, though he had never 'imagined' things before. There must be a resemblance.))  
  
(("I don't mean harm," he said with a dry smile, "But I would like to ask a question."  
  
"What kind of question?" Kazuki grew suspicious of the man second by second.  
  
The man knelt down beside Kazuki and felt her tense, but he whispered to her ear, "Who is your father?"))  
  
(("We're leaving. If you think that what you're doing is more important than Boris' direct order, then I will not consider you the Tala who used to be only loyal to BIOVOLT," he said before disappearing into a nearby shadow.  
  
Tala stood transfixed as he watched Ian and Spencer walk away as well.  
  
"Was I that loyal to BIOVOLT?" he thought to himself, "Have I really changed?"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter TwentyThree: Familiar  
  
The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of guests.  
  
"I'll get it!" Max shouted and bounced over to the door in his dark green tuxedo. He opened the door and smiled to the girl standing there, making her giggle.  
  
"Hello, my name is Gabriel Weselyn," the girl said as she pushed back a loose strand of shoulder-length turquoise hair.  
  
"I'm Max! Nice to meet you!" Max said in his cheerful voice and politely kissed her hand.  
  
The girl blushed and followed Max as he led her into the lounge, where all the other guests were supposed to be gathered  
  
The Bladebreakers and Majestics were all gathered there too, except for a certain Bladebreaker captain.  
  
"Happy Birthday Jackie," Gabriel said, greeting the girl with a hug, and handed her a wrapped rectangular box.  
  
"You're the first guest," Jackie smiled, "Do you know when the others will be here?"  
  
"I thought I saw the Hargreaves coming up behind me," Gabriel replied as she sat down beside Max.  
  
The doorbell sounded once again.  
  
"That must be them," Gabriel said.  
  
"I'll get it!" Tyson said this time, jumping up.  
  
Standing in the open doorway was a boy and a girl.  
  
"Hi," Tyson smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked suspiciously and looked behind Tyson to see if Jackie was there.  
  
"I'm Tyson, Jackie's friend," Tyson replied.  
  
"I'm Cain and this is my sister Merryweather," the boy introduced and followed Tyson inside to the lounge.  
  
The same greetings took place.  
  
By the time the last guest had entered the door, all of the Bladebreakers, except Kai, had dance dates; even Tyson.  
  
Merryweather sat next to Tyson, listening to him boast about his Beyblade matches around the world while her brother, Cain, kept close watch.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia, a blonde, long-haired girl sat with Ray, playing chess while Kenny watched on with interest and winced each time either player lost a piece that he knew how to save.  
  
Gabriel laughed as Max and a boy named Raphael Illyge, with long, light blond hair, tried to beat each other at Charades.  
  
Kai was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
----------  
  
Through a top window, a pair of eyes surveyed the merry friends.  
  
"He's not here," Kazuki cursed. She stood in the shadows on a protruding statue in the wall overlooking the driveway with a window close-by where she had just looked through. She gave the boys and girls in the lounge one last look before turning around. What she saw on the balcony above her stopped her as she prepared to step into the light. She stopped herself just in time.  
  
There, leaning on the balcony with closed eyes, was the person she was looking for.  
  
Positioning herself just below the balcony so that she could see him without danger of exposure, Kazuki peered at the blue-haired boy. He was wearing a midnight black tuxedo with a white scarf around his neck, serving as a tie.  
  
An image crowded with shadows pushed itself to the surface of her memory.  
  
A boy and a girl ran along a field of flowers laughing as two adults followed behind with smiles on their faces.  
  
Kazuki couldn't see their faces, but the little girl seemed somehow familiar.  
  
Snapping back to her senses, she looked away from the teen.  
  
"What now?" she asked herself and looked down at her flute.  
  
Should she strike?  
  
Biting her lip, Kazuki thought back to her father's words, "..monitor the Bladebreakers.."  
  
Surely her father also wanted vengeance against Kai for betraying BIOVOLT? Or would he punish her for exposing herself?  
  
She was turned out of her thoughts when she heard a female voice above her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be down there?"  
  
"Why would I want to? I'm already doing you a big favor by wearing this rejecting suit." Kai's icy voice replied.  
  
"The dancing is about to start,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Come on!" by the sound of the grunt from Kai, it sounded as if the girl was dragging him away, "Don't tell me you're afraid to dance," the girl mocked.  
  
"As if I would," Kai replied and Kazuki heard a door close.  
  
Kazuki seemed almost relieved that the boy had left. She couldn't make up her mind. Should she take revenge now? Or should she abide by her father's orders and only monitor?  
  
----------  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid to dance," Jackie mocked as she pulled Kai off the balcony.  
  
"As if I would," Kai snorted as he let the girl drag him out the door.  
  
Downstairs, Kenny sat on a chair in the corner typing furiously on his laptop, trying not to be distracted by the classical music playing.  
  
"This music is kinda old don't you think Chief?" Kai heard Dizzi's voice moan.  
  
"Would you rather like it if we go upstairs then?" Kenny replied.  
  
"No, maybe it isn't that bad," Dizzi said slowly and eventually started to hum to the music.  
  
The Majestics stood in a corner talking to each other with wine glasses in each of their hands, while Johnny seemed to be a bit embarrassed over something.  
  
"Hey guys!" Max said as he and Gabriel waltzed across the dance floor.  
  
"This is cool!" Tyson joined in as he danced with Merryweather.  
  
"Why don't you two dance?" Ray asked as he and Dorothy slowly danced past.  
  
Kai looked stunned by the idea. Him, dance with HER?  
  
"You scared?" Jackie teased again.  
  
"No," Kai said solidly and took Jackie's hand.  
  
"Let's see if you can dance properly," Jackie challenged.  
  
"Try me," Kai smirked as the two moved to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and went back to the past when Anna had taught him how to dance. He was eight then and had fun watching Anna waltz with an invisible person. He now used the old memories as he danced with Jackie.  
  
She grinned at him slyly and dropped low, making it look like she was going to fall, but Kai caught her around the waist just in time and lifted her up again.  
  
"Nice catch," she mocked.  
  
"Next time I'm just going to let you fall," Kai retorted.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
"Who could that be?" Jackie wondered as everyone looked up.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari?" the butler called and Kai turned away from Jackie and walked over to the butler.  
  
Jackie had a dismayed look on her face. She had enjoyed dancing with the captain of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"What is it?" Kai demanded as a part of him wanted to return to the dance floor.  
  
"Someone is looking for you," the butler replied and pointed towards the doorway.  
  
Standing in the doorframe was a man wearing a black coat.  
  
"I wonder who he is?" wondered Jackie as she looked silently at the man from the dance floor.  
  
----------  
  
With a disappointed face, Kazuki touched down on the ground after jumping off the balcony.  
  
"Nothing is sure anymore," she whispered to herself as she stood against the wall in shadows. Is killing Kai what she really wanted? Would that really avenge her mother's kami? And how would Boris react to her bold act? He surely would punish her for putting the abbey in danger of being exposed. But she may never get the chance to strike again.  
  
Kazuki shook her head clear and stalked to the front of the house. When she was within sight of the front door, she froze. Standing there, looking at each other was Kai and..Kyle..the stranger Kazuki had met earlier.  
  
"What is he doing here?" she thought to herself and watched as Kyle left, leaving Kai to stare after him. She quickly backed into the shadows as Kai walked out of the house towards the gardens.  
  
"What did Kyle say to him?" she questioned herself.  
  
She silently followed behind the blue-haired boy and hid in the bushes as he stopped at the fountain in the center of the garden.  
  
Taking out her flute, Kazuki held it to her chest, "I will strike soon," she thought with determination, "there is no point in putting it off further,"  
  
--To be continued 


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Hatred

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
---------- Scene Change  
  
--flashback sequences—  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
----------  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("What now?" she asked herself and looked down at her flute.  
  
Should she strike?  
  
Biting her lip, Kazuki thought back to her father's words, "..monitor the Bladebreakers.."  
  
Surely her father also wanted vengeance against Kai for betraying BIOVOLT? Or would he punish her for exposing herself?))  
  
(("Let's see if you can dance properly," Jackie challenged.  
  
"Try me," Kai smirked as the two moved to the middle of the dance floor.))  
  
(("What is it?" Kai demanded as a part of him wanted to return to the dance floor.  
  
"Someone is looking for you," the butler replied and pointed towards the doorway.  
  
Standing in the doorframe was a man wearing a black coat.))  
  
((Taking out her flute, Kazuki held it to her chest, "I will strike soon," she thought with determination, "there is no point in putting it off further,"))  
  
----------  
  
Chapter TwentyFour: Hatred  
  
"You are..?" Kai asked as he walked up to the man standing in the doorway.  
  
The man was pretty tall, about thirty-five to forty years old. His eyes carried a glow of strong sadness.  
  
"So much like your father.." he whispered as he looked at Kai.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai asked stunned. He had never met his father before, and may never want to, seeing as how his grandfather had turned out.  
  
"It is not time to talk about that," the man replied quickly, looking behind him as if expecting enemies to jump out at any moment, "I need to know where Anna is,"  
  
Kai just stared at the man with wide eyes, "A-anna?" he half-stuttered looking at the man. Then, seeing that the man wasn't joking, he replied quietly, "She's gone,"  
  
"So Boris wasn't lying," the man replied with a husky voice, "She really is gone,"  
  
Then, without warning, the man punched the wall with a fist, surprising the butler who was still standing behind the two.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he said as he tried to calm down, "I just can't believe that she-"he cut himself off and the two hung their heads in gloom.  
  
Kai, being the first to snap out of the misery, asked what had been building up in his chest ever since the man had started talking, "Who are you? How did you know my father? And Anna? And..Boris?" He had to pause when saying his formal trainer's name; it didn't bring back good memories.  
  
"I-My name is Kyle," the man said and looked bitterly at Kai, "I could tell you more, but now is not the time, nor place,"  
  
"When?" Kai asked, "Where?"  
  
"Here," Kyle said and handed him a piece of paper, "it's my address, you can come when you're ready."  
  
And then, he left. Kai had a stunned look on his face as he stood there at the front door. Everything left his mind except what the man named Kyle had mentioned. His father..Anna..and Boris.  
  
Absently, he ignored the butler's prompts of telling him to go back inside and walked over to the garden. He looked up to see a fountain standing on the grass.  
  
"Like my father.." Kai touched his face and looked at his reflection in the water. His own face stared back at him..was it really like his father's? Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, Kai sighed. He had thought nothing else needed to be remembered after returning to the abbey in the last world championships, but sadly, he was wrong. What could be missing from the memories he had already uncovered?  
  
He thought back to how he had found out that he had been born and raised inside Balkov Abbey. How he had been blinded by greed for power and betrayed the Bladebreakers for Black Dranzer. How he had stolen the bit beasts of the teams his former team had battled against. How his friends came through for him anyways and saved him from drowning in a frozen lake.  
  
Even if there were more to his past, would he want to remember? After all, if he had tried this hard to forget it, was it wise to stir them again?  
  
Kai opened his eyes and stood up, he was just about to take a step towards the building and return to the prom when a flute started to play.  
  
----------  
  
"I won't let this chance go," Kazuki thought as she watched Kai stand up from the fountain. She stood up from the bushes and lifted her flute to her lips, "Time to refresh your memory,"  
  
The melody she played, her mother's melody, floated over the grass in the garden.  
  
"Try to forget, just try," she thought viciously, "You'll fail miserably."  
  
With satisfaction, she saw Kai's eyes fill with confusion as he listened to the melody.  
  
"Time to face your last memory," she thought and stepped out of the bushes while her fingers flew over the smooth wood of the flute.  
  
----------  
  
"Where is he?" Jackie thought as she danced with Robert. Kai had been gone for more than five minutes and her father had beckoned her to dance with the Majestics leader.  
  
"Jackie?" Robert whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Jackie said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"I would like to be excused." He said and motioned his head towards the other members of his team, who were waving at him.  
  
"Sure," Jackie said and walked back with Robert to the side.  
  
She carefully made sure no one was paying her any attention as she slipped through the room towards the front door.  
  
"You better have a good excuse for being gone for so long," she thought, "Stupid Kai,"  
  
----------  
  
Kai stood frozen on the spot. That melody, Anna's melody.  
  
"Anna..?" he questioned, more to himself than the player of the song.  
  
The melody stopped. Rustling of bushes came from the right. Kai narrowed his eyes as a girl stepped out of the undergrowth. Her black hair flew as the wind picked up and her face glowed white in the light. It was the girl he had seen calling Anna mother on the night of the Abbey collapse.  
  
At first, the girl and Kai just looked at each other. Kai sensed something from the girl's dark eyes.  
  
It can't be..Can it?  
  
Hate.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai managed to ask. The girl's face was almost identical to Anna's, that was unsettling.  
  
The girl suddenly jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Pulling up her left sleeve, she put it close to his face.  
  
"I hope you can read," she sneered.  
  
In the moonlight, Russian and Japanese characters appeared in front of Kai's eyes:  
  
y6NBATb Muhon-nin.  
  
Kai read the Russian first, "Kill," and then the Japanese, "Traitor?"  
  
"That would be you," the girl said, pushing his neck back so that he almost choked, "you betrayed BIOVOLT and my father. And did I mention my mother?"  
  
"You didn't," he replied as he heaved the girl off of him, surprising her with his strength.  
  
Kai knew now for sure that this girl was Anna's daughter.  
  
The girl landed softly on the grass and growled as she took out a flute and stood up.  
  
"Then let me make it clear to you that I have no intention of letting you live another day," she said as she started to advance on him.  
  
A deadly glint of silver shone in her eyes as she came closer. Before Kai could say anything else, the girl was almost upon him.  
  
He slowly started to back off towards the house. Slowly, the two came closer and closer to the wall. Just then, Kai's back hit the wall.  
  
Nowhere to go.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki advanced on Kai. Her hatred for the boy had risen when the boy said her mother's name. The nerve of him. That was when Kai's back hit the wall.  
  
"Engage Battle Form," she thought to her inner computer before its prompt could start, "Initiate Strategy Four: Heavy Attack,"  
  
With a smirk, she heard the reply, "Battle Form Engaged, Strategy Four Set, Awaiting Launch Sequence," and took out her crossbow shooter, which she had slung around her shoulders.  
  
----------  
  
Tala had been watching the two as they exchanged their few words and was now debating whether to stop Kazuki before she could do anything drastic or to just see how everything turns out.  
  
Either way, Kazuki wasn't going to be thanked by Boris for revealing herself.  
  
"I should have stopped her," he thought angrily. He had tried to catch up with her, but had to be concerned with keeping himself concealed as well.  
  
"Stop, Kazuki," he thought to her, trying to transmit the message, but felt that she had already turned off her receiver.  
  
With a frown, he jumped off of the tree he was hiding in and swiftly made for the two silhouettes, hoping that he would arrive on time.  
  
----------  
  
Jackie had slipped into the night and was now cautiously walking towards the gardens. As she rounded the corner and came upon the fountain, she gasped.  
  
Kai's back was against a wall. A girl the same age as her had taken out something like a crossbow and was pointing it at Kai.  
  
At his heart.  
  
----------  
  
Kazuki paused a few milliseconds as she pointed her Beyblade crossbow shooter straight at the blue-haired boy's heart.  
  
No. She was too close. She can't back off now. But his heart won't be the first target.  
  
Instead, Kazuki pointed her crossbow at Kai's leg and shot out her black and white Beyblade.  
  
A smirk came over her face hearing her opponent cry out as her sharp Beyblade pierced through his clothing and skin.  
  
"Rip him to shreds Zenborg," she commanded in a low voice, though she knew that her computer had already imputed orders. Her Beyblade jumped up from its spinning position on the ground and again slashed at Kai's skin.  
  
Kazuki's eyes followed her beyblade, savoring every cut it made in the boy's skin.  
  
"Stop this," Kai started, but was drowned out by another cry from a cut on his back.  
  
"Cease Battle Form," Kazuki said as she saw Kai fall to the ground, clutching his stomach, where a deep gash had just been formed.  
  
"Battle Form Ceased,"  
  
Zenborg's Beyblade stopped attacking and spun on the spot.  
  
Kai watched as the girl stand above him, but couldn't move as the pain was overwhelming.  
  
"You will feel the pain my mother suffered, ten-fold," Kazuki whispered into Kai's ear as she leaned down and prepared to strike him with her flute- dagger and deliver the fatal blow.  
  
A sudden picture flashed across her mind as she looked into the boy's mahogany eyes, but she swiped it aside, ignoring the four figures depicted and only concentrating on getting her revenge.  
  
"Stop!" two voices rose over her thoughts and she looked up, seeing familiar red hair.  
  
At the same time, Kai saw a flash of dark red.  
  
The next thing he saw was a red beyblade knocking the other girl's knife off target.  
  
"Get off of me Tala!" Kazuki growled as the red-haired boy grabbed her wrists.  
  
That was when Kai noticed that the red-haired Demolition Boy was there too. He watched as the two struggled for control.  
  
"Continue Zenborg!" Kazuki commanded, "Engage Battle Form!"  
  
"Don't risk it!" Tala growled back, "Boris will be furious! Not that he won't be for what you've already did."  
  
"I don't care!" Kazuki shouted, "Let me finish what I've started! I may never get another chance again!"  
  
A clatter of a Beyblade sounded as two red beyblades attacked each other.  
  
Kai then saw Jackie emerging from the shadows looking at the beybattle.  
  
"Don't let it get close," she seemed to whisper.  
  
Kai looked at Jackie in surprise, he never knew that Jackie could Beyblade.  
  
Wait..the Beyblade she was commanding..it was dark red..like..no, it can't be..  
  
Kazuki meanwhile, was still trying to get Tala away from her.  
  
There was only one thing for Tala to do.  
  
With reproachful eyes, he slammed Kazuki against the wall and, with a free hand, pushed a notch on the almost-hidden mecha-spiders on the side of Kazuki's temple. He knew that they were what controlled her receivers and transmitters. With the most mental strength he could muster, he sent a wave of energy at her now fully opened receivers. Kazuki cried out for a moment and her eyes widened in surprise and betrayal as she slumped into Tala's arms. Her flute-dagger fell to the ground as Zenborg stopped spinning as its mistress stopped giving it commands.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered, picking up Kazuki's Beyblade and flute-dagger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked from where he was forced to crouch.  
  
Tala paused with his back to the boy and replied slowly, "I am not here to help you, don't mistake me as a friend. The next time we meet, we won't be on the same side." At that, he walked into the forest behind the garden and disappeared with the girl in his arms.  
  
"You've got weird friends," Jackie commented, as she picked up her beyblade up and put into the deep folds in her dress.  
  
"Like he said, he's not a friend," Kai muttered bitterly as more blood spilled out of the cuts on his arms and legs. The red reminded him of something he had seen earlier.  
  
Had he imagined Jackie's Beyblade? But that particular deep red..only one person he knew had that colored Beyblade.  
  
Changer.  
  
----------  
  
Tala walked towards where the small private jet plane was parked.  
  
"We're leaving," Tala mumbled to the other three Demolition Boys who were standing beside the small jet plane. He had already checked out for Kazuki at the inn.  
  
Bryan didn't reply as he climbed up the stairs onto the jet. The only reason the other three hadn't left yet was because they didn't know how to pilot a jet.  
  
The engines roared to life with Tala at the pilot seat.  
  
"I suppose it didn't go well," Ian muttered with Kazuki sitting unconscious beside him.  
  
"I don't suppose you would like to explain to Boris about this?" Tala growled, "Then keep quiet and leave it to me,"  
  
To himself, the boy thought with worry, "But Boris won't be happy with the news,"  
  
--To be continued 


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Corollary

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking

---------- Scene Change

--flashback sequences—  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.

----------

In the last chapter of Emptiness:

(("So Boris wasn't lying," the man replied with a husky voice, "She really is gone,"  
  
Then, without warning, the man punched the wall with a fist, surprising the butler who was still standing behind the two.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he said as he tried to calm down, "I just can't believe that she-"he cut himself off and the two hung their heads in gloom.  
  
Kai, being the first to snap out of the misery, asked what had been building up in his chest ever since the man had started talking, "Who are you? How did you know my father? And Anna? And..Boris?" He had to pause when saying his formal trainer's name; it didn't bring back good memories.  
  
"I-My name is Kyle," the man said and looked bitterly at Kai, "I could tell you more, but now is not the time, nor place,"))

(("Battle Form Ceased,"  
  
Zenborg's Beyblade stopped attacking and spun on the spot.  
  
Kai watched as the girl stand above him, but couldn't move as the pain was overwhelming.  
  
"You will feel the pain my mother suffered, ten-fold," Kazuki whispered into Kai's ear as she leaned down and prepared to strike him with her flute-dagger and deliver the fatal blow.))

(("Get off of me Tala!" Kazuki growled as the red-haired boy grabbed her wrists.  
  
That was when Kai noticed that the red-haired Demolition Boy was there too. He watched as the two struggled for control.  
  
"Continue Zenborg!" Kazuki commanded, "Engage Battle Form!"  
  
"Don't risk it!" Tala growled back, "Boris will be furious! Not that he won't be for what you've already did."  
  
"I don't care!" Kazuki shouted, "Let me finish what I've started! I may never get another chance again!"))

(("You've got weird friends," Jackie commented, as she picked up her beyblade up and put into the deep folds in her dress.  
  
"Like he said, he's not a friend," Kai muttered bitterly as more blood spilled out of the cuts on his arms and legs. The red reminded him of something he had seen earlier.  
  
Had he imagined Jackie's Beyblade? But that particular deep red..only one person he knew had that colored Beyblade.

Changer.))

----------  
  
Chapter TwentyFive: Corollary  
  
"Not a friend? Then why did he just save your life?" Jackie asked. She prayed that Kai didn't see her Beyblade.  
  
"He has his reasons," Kai replied. He didn't want to talk about Tala. It would lead to the Demolition Boys, and BIOVOLT, and..his past. Besides that, there was also their past.  
  
"Let's go back then," Jackie suggested. She wanted to ask further, but she felt that Kai didn't want to answer any questions at the moment, his wounds seemed to be quite deep.  
  
Kai suddenly remembered the stranger Kyle. Did he know of the girl? And why was Tala there? Does that mean that the girl was part of BIOVOLT? Most probably since she was Boris' daughter. And probably why she had wanted him dead; other than the fact that he had accidentally caused her mother's death.  
  
When the two reached the front door, Jackie helped her companion through as he winced from the loss of blood.  
  
"You sure you can make it yourself?" she asked, worried.  
  
"I'm going to be fine," Kai insisted and pushed Jackie away before heading up towards his personal bathroom.  
  
"That's the thanks I get for saving your butt for the second time," Jackie muttered darkly.  
  
"What?" Kai asked. There is definitely something about Jackie that's suspicious.  
  
"N-nothing," Jackie stuttered and avoided Kai's glare.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Kai suddenly said and took something out of his pocket.  
  
It was a small package wrapped neatly in blue wrapping paper. He threw the package to a surprised Jackie and turned around.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he said and started to limp away.  
  
"It's kind of late," Jackie said to his retreating form, "Stupid Kai,"

----------

"Back so soon?" Boris thought as he saw the private jet plane that had carried Kazuki to Scotland fly into BIOVOLT's personal runway.  
  
Through the window, he sighted the four Demolition Boys. Looking closer, he saw that Tala was carrying his daughter. He waited patiently in his office until a knock came at the door.  
  
"Enter," he called.  
  
As he expected, it was the boys who entered.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, eyeing Kazuki.  
  
Tala seemed to be debating whether to put Kazuki down or just hold her until he was told. He decided to hold her.  
  
"There was a..accident, last night," Tala said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Accident?" Boris asked, a glint of suspicion entering his voice, "Are you saying you followed the others without permission?"  
  
There was a slight silence for a moment before Spencer spoke up, "We have just told him of the occurrences."  
  
"That is acceptable, though why have you returned so soon?" Boris finally inquired.  
  
"Yes, it seems that Kazuki feels..badly, towards one of the Bladebreakers," Tala answered, avoiding Boris' eyes. He knew that he shouldn't be answering the questions himself, as it wasn't supposed to be him who was to watch over Kazuki, but he had to risk the chance.  
  
"Which one?" Boris asked, though the boys could sense a tone of knowing in the man's voice.  
  
"Kai," Tala replied. He expected Boris to ask further, but to his relief, Boris just smirked and said, "Put her in her room and leave her there, I will see to her punishment,"  
  
"Punishment?" Tala questioned.  
  
"Yes," Boris said matter-of-factly, "she has disobeyed my instructions by exposing herself to the Bladebreakers,"  
  
"But.." Tala couldn't say anything else; he knew that if he said that Kazuki had tried to kill Kai, she would be worse off than before.

"I am already being very lenient not killing her on the spot for putting the abbey and my plans in jeopardy. I suggest you leave right now and follow orders or the punishment will be doubled," Boris smiled maliciously and motioned for the boys to leave.  
  
Tala could only obey and carried Kazuki into her room.  
  
The other three boys remained silent.

----------  
  
"What happened?" Ian finally managed to ask.  
  
Tala gave him a look and nodded towards the camera in the corner of the room.  
  
Ian understood and closed his mouth. He knew that if Tala didn't want Boris to know, I would be bad indeed.  
  
"Let's go," Tala said and left the girl on her bed.

----------  
  
Lying in his bed, a blue-haired boy had bandages wrapped around the wounds he had received from a sharp Beyblade.  
  
Kai kept having images popping into his head.  
  
A woman with shoulder-length black hair.  
  
Anna.  
  
A man in the shadows that looked like an older replica of him.  
  
His father.  
  
And the face of a stranger, Kyle.  
  
As he thought of him, Kai noticed that he looked a lot like Anna.  
  
The same silvery black eyes. The same black hair. The same friendly face..even though the man seemed sullen.  
  
Thinking of Kyle made Kai take out the piece of paper he had given him.  
  
It read:  
  
Swan Lake Hotel, Room 249.  
  
"Might as well listen to what he has to say," Kai muttered and turned onto his side on his bed.  
  
Closing his eyes, he went into a restless slumber wincing at the pains below the bandages.

----------  
  
"She tried to KILL HIM?!" Ian asked out loud.  
  
The four boys were in their dorm and Tala was telling them the details of what had happened, though somewhat reluctantly. When Ian's outburst came like he had predicted, Tala nodded.  
  
"I suppose she didn't have the courtesy to tell you why?" Bryan asked.  
  
"True enough," Tala muttered, "But I don't think Boris will be pleased to hear any of this," he continued and gave the other three boys a meaningful look.  
  
"We shall keep silent," Spencer said. Ian nodded.  
  
Bryan, sitting on his own bed just turned and pulled his covers over himself.  
  
Tala remained staring at Bryan's back a few more moments before he got up and silently turned off the lights to the room.

----------  
  
"Where are you going?" Jackie asked, crossing her arms as she stood in front of Kai.  
  
"None of your business," he growled. The boy had intended to visit Kyle the first thing that morning.  
  
"But your bandages.." Jackie said, eyeing the white strips of cloth.  
  
"I'm fine," Kai said.  
  
"Oh really?" Jackie asked and walked up to him.  
  
Carefully, she unwrapped one of the bandages around his arm.  
  
Under the bandage was a large cut that seemed to have stopped bleeding, but it was still bruised from his attempt to escape further injury.  
  
Kai winced as she touched the scar.  
  
"See?" she said and rewrapped the bandage.  
  
"Leave me alone," Kai said and attempted to pass Jackie.  
  
"Nuh uh." Jackie said tutting, "You're not going anywhere in that condition,"  
  
"And why should I listen to you?" Kai shot back.  
  
"As your hostess, I am saying that you, the guest, must heal fully before leaving this house," Jackie said and led him over to a sofa.  
  
Kai tried to restrain, but his scars were tormenting him.  
  
"Whatever," Kai said and decided to leave the stranger be until he has fully recovered from his wounds.

----------  
  
Kazuki's eyes snapped open. She sat up in bed and looked around.  
  
"My room?" she asked. Putting a hand to her head, she remembered the events last night.  
  
"Tala," she hissed. She had trusted him, but he betrayed her. Though there was a part of her that believed that he had done the right thing.  
  
A knock at the door made her jump.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door.  
  
Standing in the doorway was an abbey worker.  
  
"Master Boris has asked that you accompany him for breakfast," he said in his flat voice and, looking at his watch, said, "he will be in the master dining room at 8 o'clock."  
  
"Tell him I will be there," Kazuki replied.  
  
The worker nodded and left.  
  
"Breakfast with father.." she thought with a sigh, "I haven't had breakfast with him for four years,"  
  
She went over to her closet and picked out a new outfit. Putting on her black t-shirt with deep green pants and a gray jacket, she visited her dresser to pick up her comb.  
  
As she stared at the wooden tool, she thought back to the night Tala had helped her comb her hair. It seemed to have been years ago. With all her strength, she threw the comb at her window, only to hear it bouncing off the iron bars placed there. With a frustrated growl, she picked it up and threw it in the closet, slamming the mirrored doors closed with a bang.  
  
As she looked in the mirror, she saw the formation of tears on her eyes. This shocked her more than she imagined as she quickly wiped the drops away before they could fall.  
  
"I can't cry over something like this," she said angrily to herself, "It isn't like he meant anything to me," Though she knew her lies were in vain.  
  
Trying to regain her composure, she straightened up, made sure no traces of the tears could be found and left through the door.  
  
--To be continued


	27. Chapter TwentySix: Response

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking

---------- Scene Change

--flashback sequences—  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.

----------

In the last chapter of Emptiness:

(("Oh, I almost forgot," Kai suddenly said and took something out of his pocket.  
  
It was a small package wrapped neatly in blue wrapping paper. He threw the package to a surprised Jackie and turned around.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he said and started to limp away.  
  
"It's kind of late," Jackie said to his retreating form, "Stupid Kai,"))

(("Punishment?" Tala questioned.  
  
"Yes," Boris said matter-of-factly, "she has disobeyed my instructions by exposing herself to the Bladebreakers,"))

((Swan Lake Hotel, Room 249.  
  
"Might as well listen to what he has to say," Kai muttered and turned onto his side on his bed.))

(("Leave me alone," Kai said and attempted to pass Jackie.  
  
"Nuh uh." Jackie said tutting, "You're not going anywhere in that condition,"  
  
"And why should I listen to you?" Kai shot back.  
  
"As your hostess, I am saying that you, the guest, must heal fully before leaving this house," Jackie said and led him over to a sofa.))

(("Master Boris has asked that you accompany him for breakfast," he said in his flat voice and, looking at his watch, said, "he will be in the master dining room at 8 o'clock."  
  
"Tell him I will be there," Kazuki replied.  
  
The worker nodded and left.  
  
"Breakfast with father.." she thought with a sigh, "I haven't had breakfast with him for four years,"))

----------  
  
Note at end of chapter: PLEASE READ!!!

----------  
  
Chapter TwentySix: Response  
  
Boris sat in his office. It was early morning and he had been rethinking of his plans.  
  
"I hate to do this to your son, but you have to understand, he is in my way," Boris said as he held up a photograph of three friends smiling.  
  
The one was a younger version of Boris himself; the second was a boy with slate blue hair.  
  
"Yuri," he whispered, staring at the picture of himself and his best friend.  
  
In the picture, the two boys were sitting on a rock beside a river. They were both smiling and flashing peace signs. In the back, a girl with black hair stood, with her arms wrapped around both boys' necks.  
  
"How I wish you were still here," he whispered.  
  
A knock on the door made him regain his solid, menacing mask of calmness.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
"What is it you wish sir?" an abbey worker asked as he stepped into the office.  
  
"Ah yes," Boris said, "I would like you to inform my daughter that she is to join me for breakfast in the main dining room at 8 o'clock,"  
  
"Is that all sir?" the abbey worker asked.  
  
"Yes, that is all," Boris said and waved the worker out.  
  
Bowing the abbey worker closed the door.  
  
Looking back at the picture he had clenched in his hand tightly under the desk, Boris got up from his chair and placed the picture like a treasure inside a safe hidden behind a painting.  
  
"Your son looks just like you," he said after he had locked the safe, "That may be why I sometimes fear him."  
  
Pausing as he replaced the painting, he also added, "When I see his mahogany eyes glare at me, I sometimes see you in his place,"

----------  
  
"I can live without you making it any worse," Kai grumbled glaring at Jackie with his red-brown mahogany eyes as she rewrapped his bandages.  
  
"I'm not making it worse, I'm just checking if the wounds are going to be infected," Jackie replied.  
  
"Your hands are going to infect it," Kai shot back and pulled his arm away from her grasp.  
  
"Just trying to help!" Jackie growled and crossed her arms.  
  
"Your 'help' isn't what I need," Kai said and continued to rewrap his bandages by himself.  
  
"Hey guys," Ray greeted as he came down the stairs. Kai automatically covered his bandages with the long sleeved sweater he wore that day.  
  
Looking at Kai and Jackie's grumpy faces, he said sarcastically, "Woah, aren't we full of sunshine," He smiled as both Jackie and Kai glared at him. "I'll leave you two to yourselves now," Ray said winking and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
For a few more minutes, the two rivals sat on the sofa in silence. Kai was just about to finish the rewrapping when:  
  
"HI!" a voice called, making them both seem to jump five feet into the air.  
  
"Max!" Jackie yelled, "Don't EVER do that again!"  
  
"Sorry guys," Max laughed, "I just couldn't resist, you two were just sitting like statues on the same couch and in the same position too,"  
  
Jackie and Kai looked surprised and looked at each other. They were indeed, both with crossed arms and legs.  
  
"I'm out of here," Kai said and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Same goes for me," Jackie grumbled and followed after Kai.  
  
Max just stood there, looking clueless and then shrugged and bounced into the kitchen to join Ray for his daily intake of sugar-filled coffee.

----------  
  
Standing before the doors of the main dining room, Kazuki looked up at the double doors looming in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the wooden frame.  
  
"Come in," her father's voice replied.  
  
Kazuki opened the door and stepped into the candle-lit chamber.  
  
Her father sat at the end of the table in his abbey clothes. He smiled his fake smile and bid her to sit on the seat opposite him, on the other side of the table. Kazuki nodded and seated herself into the chair.  
  
"You called me father?" she asked as she stared at her plate, keeping silent.  
  
Boris sat up and rested his chin on his hands as he watched Kazuki.  
  
"I have just asked you to come have breakfast with me," Boris smiled, "don't be so tense,"  
  
"Yes father," Kazuki said and reached for her cutlery.  
  
She wondered why Boris hadn't mentioned the incident last night. She had thought for sure that a punishment awaited her.  
  
A malevolent smile curled on Boris' lips as she lifted a piece of smoked fish and put it in her mouth.  
  
Chewing slowly, Kazuki sneaked a look at her father, who was also enjoying his borscht (beetroot soup). He had his usual calm and inexpressible features on his face, but he seems pleased about something. She quickly lowered her eyes as her father caught her looking.  
  
"Bring in the pancakes," Boris commanded.  
  
An abbey worker came into the room carrying a tray. He set it down on the table and left without a word.  
  
Kazuki looked in wonder at the food in front of her. The pancakes were laid flat on the plate while stewed fruit were gathered in a pattern on top.  
  
"Go on Kazuki, try it," Boris urged.  
  
"Yes father," Kazuki replied and carefully picked a piece of the fruit. There was a moment of hesitance as doubts started to fill her mind, but when she saw Boris' face, she placed the fruit in her mouth. Boris flashed another sinister smile.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, she won't be able to stop herself when the time comes..literally," he thought as he leaned back in his chair. After finishing the course, Kazuki wiped her mouth with a tissue and stood up to go.  
  
"Where should I go now father?" she asked.  
  
"Training is off for today," Boris replied also getting up. He walked over to Kazuki and looked down at her. Kazuki tensed as Boris' left hand came close to her, she tried not to show her fear as the cold hand touched her cheek. "You should go and rest," Boris whispered as he leaned down beside Kazuki's ear, "you look pale," His voice was soft, but sounded like a command at the same time.  
  
"Y-yes father," Kazuki answered and quickly walked out of the dining room. As she hurried towards her room, she didn't notice a shadow slipping into the darkness right outside of the dining hall she had came out of. All she could do right now was lie on her bed because of her father's cameras. If he found out she had gone elsewhere, he might get angry at her for not obeying orders a second time. But as she reached her room, she felt the need to go to sleep right away. The ceiling above her swirled as she slumped on her bed and closed her eyes.

----------  
  
"I can't believe you didn't remember to buy Jackie a birthday present," Oliver nagged Johnny as they walked down the streets of Edinburgh. The party had been the night before and Johnny had spent half the night trying to deny that he had forgotten to buy a present for Jackie.  
  
"Well, I've got her one now at least," Johnny muttered as he held up a golden necklace with a tiny blue stone glittering in the night lamps.  
  
"I'm sure she's going to like it," Robert commented.  
  
"Why don't you buy her one then?" Johnny sneered as he turned to face his former captain.  
  
Robert blushed slightly and said, "I've already gotten her another gift, you saw it too last night,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Johnny mumbled. Every guest had given Jackie a present, everyone that is except for her own brother. "She deserves it," Johnny smirked as a small memory came back to him.  
  
"Hey, look!" Enrique suddenly stopped the other three boys and pointed to someone in front of them. They turned to look. It was Kai.  
  
"What do you think he is doing here?" Oliver asked as the four boys watched Kai from across the street.  
  
The boy entered a building with a sign reading 'Swan Lake Hotel'.  
  
"Let's go and ask him then," Enrique said, "I heard that hotel is famous for having attractive waiters,"  
  
The other three boys sweat dropped at Enrique; no matter what, girls always came first for him.  
  
"Let's go and catch up to him, before he disappears," Oliver said as he crossed the street.  
  
The other three boys followed behind their green-haired friend.  
  
None of them noticed dark shadows monitoring their every move.

----------  
  
Kai knocked on the door of Room 249 at Swan Lake Hotel. There was silence for a few moments before the door opened a crack and Kyle's head poked out.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," he sighed as he fully opened the door and let Kai in. The blue-haired boy had decided to visit Kyle anyways before his wounds had healed. He hadn't wanted to stay in the mansion with Jackie for the whole day.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked as he entered the hotel suite.  
  
"I think people are following me," Kyle replied and closed the door.  
  
"Following you?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's not that important," Kyle said and turned to look at the boy who was now sitting on a chair beside a desk.  
  
Kai remained silent for a moment as the man seemed to look him up and down. When he reached his face, his glance lingered and a smile played across his lips.  
  
"I still can't believe how much you resemble your father," he whispered as he sighed and sat on the bed.  
  
Kai looked at himself in the mirror and replied, "Do I really?"  
  
"Yes, the exact same face," Kyle said, then added, "But you've got your mother's mind-set."  
  
"My mother?" Kai asked. He was more and more interested in hearing about his parents. "Who were they?" he asked and looked at Kyle.  
  
Kyle looked at the floor and when he looked up again, he spotted a bandage poking out of the trench coat Kai had worn to hide the white cloth.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked as he pointed to the bandage.  
  
"Nothing much," Kai answered casually and stuck the bandage back into the trench coat.  
  
"'Nothing much' cannot do you enough damage to enforce bandages," Kyle said with a determination to find out what had happened.  
  
Kai sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you,"  
  
"I'm listening," Kyle said and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"This girl came to the mansion last night, right after you left, and she..attacked me," Kai explained.  
  
Kyle's eyes widened, it can't be 'her' can it?  
  
"H-how much damage did she do?" Kyle finally managed to say.  
  
"She did this much," Kai answered, taking off his trench coat and pulling up the sleeves of his sweater, revealing the bandages wrapped around his arms.  
  
Kyle silently wished that 'she' wasn't 'her'. If 'she' really was 'her' then the girl had made a grave mistake.  
  
--To be continued

----------  
  
A/N: OK, so first of all, I need to clear something up, Kyle, who was introduced a few chapters ago, is actually older than I had first said. He is actually 38 years old, but he looks younger than he is. Also, many people may know that Tala's Japanese version name is Yuri Ivanov, just making it clear that this does not apply to this story in any aspect at all, meaning the Yuri in this story is not Tala, nor is he related to Tala.

Yea, so now that that's cleared up, I've got good news for ppl who watch beyblade. There's one NEW EPISODE OF BEYBLADE V-FORCE (SEASON TWO) ON YTV this Saturday (August 2) at 8 pm. And in addition, YTV's premier of Beyblade V-Force with a regular airing time (weekdays) is on Monday, August 25 at 5:30 pm. It's going to restart with the first episode of season two and continue with new episodes, so mark your calendars those who want to watch! That's all the good news for now, ja ne!  
  
-Black Dranzer

----------  
  
P.S.-Oh yea, I've noticed that some of my earlier reviewers have stopped reviewing..have you people stopped reading my fic? If you haven't and are just not able to review for any reason please review for this chapter and tell me so that I know you people haven't abandoned my fic. Thanks.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven: Ambush

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change  
  
*** flashback sequences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
Chapter TwentySeven: Ambush  
  
A door stood ajar, pouring a streak of light from its crevice. Standing just out of the light's reach, Tala listened to the conversation going on inside.  
  
"..it has been placed?" Voltaire's voice asked. With his keen ears, Tala picked out the sound to be coming out from a video transmitter.  
  
"Yes, Voltaire-sama, in the food," Boris' voice replied.  
  
"How long before it takes effect?" Voltaire asked.  
  
"She will have to rest for a few hours before the medicine reaches her central nervous system and spreads through the computerized chips we have placed inside of her brain." Came the reply.  
  
"Then you still have time to check if there are any minor glitches in the equipment," Voltaire mused, "I want this experiment performed perfectly,"  
  
"Yes, Voltaire-sama,"  
  
"I expect to see the results of the fusion the next time I come by the abbey,"  
  
"You will be pleased,"  
  
"Good, and how are the plans for the tournament going?"  
  
"Our spy in the Scottish Beyblade Office has not been in touch yet, but I assure you that our plans will be successful,"  
  
"They better be,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"My next visit will be announced two days in advance, make sure she is ready with her..gift..when I arrive,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
There was a beep that announced the end of the video transmission. Carefully, Tala risked a peek inside the open door. Boris was standing beside a window that looked out into the backyard of the abbey with his chin resting on his hand.  
  
"You will soon be revived my beauty," Tala heard Boris whisper to himself, "Even if I will have to sacrifice Kazuki's mind," Suddenly, as if Boris noticed Tala's presence, he whirled around and walked towards the door.  
  
Tala quickly backed into the shadows and backed into an indent in the walls. He saw Boris walk by with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"What are they planning?" Tala wondered, then realized something, "Kazuki, they are planning to do another experiment on her,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Boris sir," an abbey worker said as Boris walked up to a large computer screen beside a row of test tubes, "The spies have reported to have seen someone suspicious,"  
  
"Suspicious?" Boris asked absently as he fiddled with a few buttons on the command pad, "Why would they think that?"  
  
"Because they have reported to have seen him talking with the prime target." The abbey worker replied.  
  
"What?" Boris asked and turned to face the abbey worker, "Show me what he looks like immediately,"  
  
"Yes sir," the abbey worker replied and took out a small communication device.  
  
Lifting it up to his mouth, the abbey worker said, "Give me a visual of the suspect,"  
  
There was a moment of silence before a flashing red signal appeared on the communicator. The abbey worker walked over to the computer Boris was working at and stuck the communicator device into a slot on the command pad. Instantly, a large picture appeared on the screen showing a picture of a middle-aged man with red hair walking secretively down the street.  
  
Boris growled at the screen, "Kyle," he whispered to himself, "This is trouble. Why can't he pick another time to ruin everything?"  
  
Out loud, he commanded, "Tell the spies to bring that man to me now," then, with another thought, he added, "Use any method necessary,"  
  
"Yes sir," the abbey worker replied and took back the communicator.  
  
"Master Boris wishes for the presence of the suspect at the abbey immediately, use any method necessary," he said into the device.  
  
"Yes sir," a static filled voice answered back, "Spies are on it,"  
  
There was a beep and the transmission ended. Boris frowned and with a last look at the image on the computer screen, he stalked out of the room.  
  
"Get the equipment ready, we need to finish the fusion as soon as possible," he ordered, "I will go get the test subject,"  
  
With that, Boris strode down the hall towards Kazuki's dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle stared in disbelief at the bandages wrapped around Kai's arms and legs.  
  
"How did she do this?" he asked.  
  
"Let's just say her beyblade is the sharpest I have ever seen," Kai muttered as he pulled his coat back over the white wrappings.  
  
Kyle frowned, "She would never have hurt you,"  
  
"Then how can you explain what she did last night?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I don't mean the girl," Kyle answered, "I mean her beyblade,"  
  
"Her beyblade?" Kai asked, "You mean her bit beast?"  
  
"Unless.." Kyle muttered to himself, "Boris must have done it,"  
  
"Done what?" Kai asked tapping his foot.  
  
Kyle was about to answer when there was a sudden knock at the door. The two froze.  
  
Kyle stiffly walked over to the door and asked in a loud voice, "Who is it?"  
  
There was silence for a few moments, before someone said, "Is Kai in there?"  
  
Kyle looked questioningly at Kai, who frowned, "Who is looking for me?" he asked.  
  
"It's us, the Majestics," a familiar voice replied.  
  
"You know them?" Kyle mouthed.  
  
Kai nodded, so Kyle slowly opened the door. Surely enough, Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hi," Enrique said casually and stepped up.  
  
"What are you four doing here?" Kai snapped glaring at them standing in the hallway.  
  
"We were just curious why you would rather come to a hotel than live in my mansion, but I guess you were just visiting," Johnny replied with a sneer.  
  
Kai grunted and folded his arms, "Now that you have found out, I suggest you leave, because I have some important things to discuss with him," he said, indicating Kyle.  
  
"He is right guys," Robert replied courteously, "we are rude on interrupting their conversation,"  
  
"Besides, Johnny," Oliver said, "You still have to give that necklace to Jackie,"  
  
"Fine," Johnny said and turned to go.  
  
"Who are they?" Oliver asked as he noticed a group of people blocking their way.  
  
Kai turned to look and growled. There were about six men dressed in long robes. Abbey robes to be more precise.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai growled.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," the tallest of the abbey workers replied, "We are here for that man," The man pointed to Kyle, who was standing in the doorway behind Kai.  
  
Kyle stepped back slightly, "What for?" he asked.  
  
"Master Boris requests your presence at the abbey immediately," the abbey worker replied, "We were told to use any method necessary,"  
  
"I'm not interested," Kyle growled.  
  
"Then we are forced to take action," the abbey worker confirmed and took out a beyblade launcher.  
  
The other abbey workers followed his example and took out launchers of their own.  
  
"Can't we talk this over?" Enrique asked unnecessarily.  
  
As a reply, the first abbey worker sent a dark green beyblade spinning right for his face.  
  
The blond gasped and tried to shield his face with his arms, but something else came to his rescue. A blue beyblade shot out from beside him and crashed right through the green beyblade, shattering it. Enrique looked up and saw the blue beyblade return to Kai's hand.  
  
"Get your own beyblades ready," he instructed, "We can't get out of this without a fight."  
  
Robert nodded and took out a basic launcher and his beyblade from his pockets. The rest of the Majestics also produced their own basic launchers and beyblades.  
  
"I see your little friends want to fight as well," the abbey worker sneered, "Master Boris never mentioned sparing intruders, so I guess he won't mind if we take on extra prey,"  
  
"Kai, don't get involved in this," Kyle started, but the blue-haired boy cut him off.  
  
"We'll see who's the prey," Kai sneered and sent Dranzer whizzing towards the abbey worker's face. The man's face blanched and he scrambled out of the way just in time.  
  
"Get him!" the abbey worker commanded and five other beyblades shot out to meet Dranzer.  
  
"Five against one is not fair," Johnny smirked, "Why don't we even the odds?"  
  
The four Majestics all shot out their beyblades and a battle of five on five begun.  
  
The five boys' bit beasts easily ripped through the abbey workers' custom beyblades and shattered beyblades lay on the ground in a matter of seconds. The five beyblades span up into their owners' hands, but Kai wasn't satisfied.  
  
"It's not over," he muttered and frowned at the abbey workers.  
  
The first abbey worker, who seemed to be the leader, gritted his teeth, then he laughed and said, "The boy's right. Do you really think that was all we had?"  
  
"There's more coming," Kai said and readied his beyblade again, "Don't let your guard down,"  
  
"Right again," the leader said and soon, footsteps of a large group of people could be heard thundering down the hall.  
  
"It's an ambush," Kyle growled and he walked up to Kai.  
  
"Don't get mixed up in this," he said firmly, "It's too dangerous,"  
  
His words were mimicked by the arrival of twenty more abbey workers.  
  
"He's right," the leader mocked, "You little children should leave the fighting up to the adults,"  
  
That got Johnny's nerve and the redhead launched his beyblade again straight at the leader.  
  
"Johnny! You should have your beyblade for protection!" Robert shouted, but Salamalyon was already shooting across the hall towards the leader.  
  
The leader smirked as he dodged the beyblade, "You should've listened to your friend, because now, you're exposed for an attack,"  
  
That was the cue for the newly arrived abbey workers to attack and twenty beyblades rained down among the boys.  
  
Griffolyon, Unicolyon, Amphilyon and Dranzer jumped up immediately to protect their masters, but Salamalyon was too far away to save Johnny.  
  
Four beyblades cut at Johnny's legs and arms. The boy gasped as the beyblades' impossibly sharp attack rings pierced his clothes and made cuts on his skin. The four beyblades were about to return for another attack, but Kyle stepped up with a metal bat in his hands and smashed two beyblades to the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Kyle asked without looking back as he raised the bat to smash the remaining two.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Johnny replied and ordered Salamalyon as it returned from the opposite side of the hall to help defend himself and Kyle. Meanwhile, the other four boys were having their own problems, as the reinforcements' beyblades seem to have sharp attack rings as well as solid defense rings. In addition to that, the odds were bad as it was four on one.  
  
Slowly, the boys were beaten back along with Kyle.  
  
"These beyblades must be made especially for ambushes," Kai mused as he watched Dranzer struggle against its four opponents, "It seems we can only defeat them by using our bit beasts' power,"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Enrique asked impatiently as he watched Amphilyon getting forced back by four others, "Attack Amphilyon!"  
  
"Unicolyon!" Oliver called.  
  
"Go Griffolyon!" Robert commanded.  
  
"Salamalyon!" Johnny summoned.  
  
"Come out Dranzer!" Kai shouted.  
  
The five bit beasts each gave a battle cry and charged with renewed power towards each of their multiple opponents.  
  
The abbey workers seemed surprised that the boys had called out their bit beasts, but stayed in a tight circle around the six people.  
  
Kyle watched in wonder as the five ancient beasts tore through the other beyblades. But he was most impressed with Dranzer.  
  
"You look just like you were twenty years ago," Kyle thought to the magnificent bird.  
  
Dranzer seemed have noticed the gaze and its eyes widened as it saw Kyle. But before it could do anything, a beyblade shot towards it. With ease, Dranzer tore through its last opponent and turned to face Kyle again. But Kai motioned for Dranzer to return and the majestic bird had to obey.  
  
"We've taken out your forces," Kai growled, "Now leave,"  
  
The leader smirked at Kai and replied, "You've taken out our beyblade forces only. But now we'll rely on our..other forces,"  
  
Proving his words right, two muscular abbey workers emerged from the shadows and advanced menacingly towards them. The five boys backed into the room with Kyle standing in front holding the metal pole.  
  
"Hurry! Use the window!" Kyle instructed as the two massive abbey workers charged towards them.  
  
"Let's go, Robert, you first," Kai directed.  
  
The purple-haired teen nodded and retrieved Griffolyon before getting over to the window.  
  
Looking down, Robert saw a tree branch large enough to break his fall.  
  
He looked back and saw Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Kai pointing their launchers at the two large abbey workers as Kyle tried to fend them off with his metal pole.  
  
"Hurry!" Enrique called to Robert.  
  
Robert nodded and jumped towards the tree. Since Kyle's hotel was only on the second floor, it didn't take long before Robert reached the tree branch. He waited and sighed in relief as Oliver appeared at the windowsill. The boy looked uncertainly at the tree branch, but took a deep breath and jumped. He landed in a clump of leaves near the top of the tree and quickly slid down the tree branch to meet Robert at the base.  
  
"How are the others?" Robert asked.  
  
"Not too well," Oliver said with a slight frown. But he was interrupted as someone landed on his feet right in front of him.  
  
"Oww," Enrique pouted as he stood up. He had jumped down and missed the trees completely, landing on his feet.  
  
"Are you okay Enrique?" Oliver asked, "And how are the others?"  
  
Enrique looked back up at the window and said, "The two big men are double- teaming that man Kai was talking to and the other men are starting to surround the others when I jumped down."  
  
"They'll need help," Robert said.  
  
"But how can we help?" Oliver asked.  
  
"How about the police?" Enrique suggested.  
  
"Good idea Enrique," Robert said and took out a cell phone. But before he could dial a number, the sound of a helicopter met his ears.  
  
~~FINI~~ 


	29. Chapter TwentyEight: Sudden Turn

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change  
  
*** flashback sequences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
Chapter TwentyEight: Sudden Turn  
  
A helicopter's propellers whirled through the air as Robert, Oliver and Enrique looked up in the midst of dialing the number of the Scottish police.  
  
"Who's that?" Enrique shouted over the loud noise made by the aerial vehicle.  
  
"I don't know," Robert shouted back and had to abandon his attempt to dial on his cell phone in order to shield his eyes from the helicopter's blinding headlights. People walking down the streets stared at the helicopter as they passed by and hurriedly avoided being caught in the wind aroused by its propellers.  
  
"Do you think Jackie sent it?" Oliver wondered loudly.  
  
"I doubt that," Robert answered back, "She doesn't even know we're here,"  
  
"Then it must be.." Enrique started, but the sound of someone landing beside him stopped him in mid-sentence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Salamalyon!"  
  
With the shouts from their masters, the two bit beasts emerged from their bit chips and spread wildfire at the surrounding abbey workers. Some men backed down, frightened of the flames emerging around them, but the braver ones stepped forward, only to have their sleeves or robes catch on fire and jump back.  
  
"This can't hold them forever," Johnny growled, "'cause if they don't get burned to death first, I'll die of dehydration,"  
  
Kai ignored Johnny's complaint and watched Kyle's progress out of a corner of his eye.  
  
He was not faring too well against the two muscular men as they are about twice his size.  
  
"We need to get out as soon as possible," Kai muttered.  
  
Hearing that, Johnny sneered sarcastically, "And how do you suggest we do that? Call a time-out?"  
  
Ignoring Johnny's snide comment once again, Kai called to his bit beast, "Dranzer, clear a road for Kyle!" His beyblade charged trough a crowd of abbey workers who were blocking the way to Kyle and set the ones who were to slow to jump out of its way on fire. Kyle, seeing the cleared path, thrust his iron pole at the two big men and ran quickly to the two boys. Dranzer, having returned from its job, set fire on more abbey workers as it whizzed past them towards its master.  
  
"Let's go! Before they recover!" Kyle shouted and pointed towards the window behind them. But as the three reached the small opening, they saw that the two muscular abbey workers had recovered and were charging their way, knocking down a few ally abbey workers as they did so.  
  
"You two go first," Kyle said to Johnny and Kai as he stood in a defense position to face the two abbey workers.  
  
Johnny and Kai looked at each other. The window was only big enough for one of them to get out at a time.  
  
"You go first," Johnny said and pushed Kai towards the window.  
  
"I was the reason you were in this mess," Kai said stubbornly, "So I will stay to handle the consequences and not risk your life on it,"  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes and pushed Kai towards the window. They both looked out and saw a helicopter arriving towards the window and threatening to block their only way of escape.  
  
"Either you go or neither of us will," he said and thrust something into Kai's hands while he muttered, "Hold this for me, it's Jackie's birthday present,"  
  
Kai stared at Johnny, but didn't have time to think before Johnny surprised him and pushed him out of the window. Kai looked up and saw a dark shape hover behind Johnny before he had to convert his concentration on landing on his feet. With a thud, he landed awkwardly, but without a scratch beside Enrique. It seemed that Enrique had just started to say something because his mouth was half open when Kai stood up.  
  
"BIOVOLT," Oliver and Robert finished.  
  
"BIOVOLT?" Kai asked.  
  
"It's the helicopter," Oliver explained over the loud noise of the helicopter, "we think BIOVOLT sent it,"  
  
Kai blanched a bit and looked back up for signs of Johnny or Kyle, but all he saw was a glint of silver as something whizzed past his left ear and landed on the ground. Robert hastened to pick it up and the other three saw it as a dagger with a piece of paper attached onto it.  
  
"If word of this reaches the police, we do not guarantee the safety of our two hostages," the note read. It seemed to have been written quite hastily as the letters were not very legible.  
  
"Two hostages?" Enrique asked, "That means they've got that man and Johnny!"  
  
"We have to help them!" Oliver said, but all of them noticed that it was too late as dark shapes of abbey workers filtered onto the large helicopter.  
  
With clenched fists, Kai watched as the helicopter fly away.  
  
"Two more," he thought with bitterness, "Two more innocent people,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tala shrank into the shadows as he watched two abbey workers walk by on patrol on his way to Kazuki's dormitory.  
  
"It's strange," he thought to himself with his face half in shadows, "before I met Kazuki, I traveled these corridors like I owned them, but now..it is as if I am an escaped criminal walking in the halls of a high security prison." But he pushed his thoughts out of his mind and swiftly dodged in and out of shadows as he searched for his destination. When at last he found it, he sighed in relief as he noticed that there weren't voices coming out of the room, signaling that Boris had not arrived yet. He quietly opened the door and walked inside.  
  
On her bed, Kazuki, with her excellent hearing, awoke from her strange dream with a start and glared at the intruder. But when she saw that it was Tala, she relaxed a bit.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked and made sure that her voice was masked with coldness.  
  
Tala ignored the tone and, instead of talking, he sent a virtual message to her, "I need to tell you something,"  
  
Kazuki raised her eyebrows, but followed suit and used thought-speak as she asked, "About what?"  
  
"I heard your father conversing with Master Voltaire about an experiment," Tala answered mentally.  
  
Kazuki swallowed down her curiosity and thought back, "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"It had everything to do with you!" Tala thought back angrily, "Don't you understand? The 'experiment' is YOU,"  
  
Kazuki stared at Tala with a frown; she was about to answer back when she turned to look at a slight movement behind Tala, in her doorway. Her face blanched a few tints. It was Boris and he did not look pleased with the scene before him.  
  
Tala, noticing Kazuki's fear, looked behind him and immediately got up from the sitting position he had taken on Kazuki's bed.  
  
"Good evening, sir," Tala said and bowed.  
  
Boris glared at the boy and replied in icy tones, "What may I ask are you doing in my daughter's room?"  
  
Tala remained silent for a few moments before answering quietly, "Nothing sir,"  
  
"Nothing?" Boris asked with false belief, "But I was sure I had seen you sitting on her bed. Do you think my eyes were deceiving me?"  
  
The last question was asked as a threat. Tala knew of this as well and remained in fearful silence. Boris, turning his attention to Kazuki, asked, "Then you tell me Kazuki, what is he doing here?"  
  
Kazuki slowly got off of her bed but almost fell over at the strain from her muscles as she tried to move.  
  
Boris, noticing this, flashed a smirk that only Tala saw, "You can stay in bed while you talk," he said with artificial kindness.  
  
"Thank you," Kazuki said and managed a half bow in her sitting position.  
  
"Now, about what I was asking," Boris said his coldness returning.  
  
Kazuki answered casually, "He entered the wrong room,"  
  
"The wrong room?" Boris asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes father," Kazuki answered without lifting her eyes, "since our rooms are beside each other, he has entered the wrong door by mistake,"  
  
Tala silently prayed that Boris believed Kazuki's bluff, because if he saw through it, the girl would receive a painful punishment for deceiving him. To help with the lie, Tala said, "It is true, sir, my mind was wondering when I was returning to my room, I must have unconsciously came through the wrong door," Boris thought for a while as the two teens waited with beating hearts.  
  
A realization hit him but he did not let that show on his face. With a wave of his hand, he said, "Very well," Both Tala and Kazuki let out a sigh of relief and met each other's eyes.  
  
"You should get out of here now," Kazuki silently thought.  
  
"But the experiment," Tala protested silently as well.  
  
"Kazuki," Boris broke in as he watched the younger pair seemed to be staring at each other, "I have business to discuss with you,"  
  
Kazuki snapped out of her mind link with Tala and asked, "Yes father?"  
  
Boris shot a look at Tala, as if telling him to leave, but before Tala could protest, Boris said, "You can stay if you want Tala, as you will me assisting Kazuki after our discussion,"  
  
Tala and Kazuki both stared at Boris in confusion, and Tala replied with a bow, "Yes, sir,"  
  
Boris smirked secretly to himself as he fingered a silver item in his pocket and sat down where Tala had been a few minutes ago.  
  
Looking at Kazuki in the eyes, he said, "Kazuki, as you know, I've strived to train the strongest beyblader in the world,"  
  
The girl nodded, not liking where the conversation was going.  
  
"So, I would like you to be that beyblader," Boris continued, "I want you to receive the power others have only dreamed of having. It only requires a few minor sacrifices," The last part was said quieter than the rest.  
  
Trying her best not to arouse her father's anger, Kazuki replied, "I wish very much to please you father, but may I just inquire what that minor sacrifice may be?"  
  
"The price," he said, "Is to give up a portion of your mind for another inhabitant. But your reward will be unlimited power and a rare gift that will make you the master of everything you wish,"  
  
Kazuki looked at her father and bit her lip. The suggestion sounded more like a command than a question and the price seemed to be dangerous.  
  
"But father, how can you insert another's mind into my own?" Kazuki asked quietly.  
  
Boris smirked, "Since you are already..genetically altered, it will be no problem in inserting the inhabitant into your mind with my computers,"  
  
Tala looked up and dared to say, "Isn't that risky sir?"  
  
Boris shot Tala a venomous glare and asked, "Since when did I allow people to cut into my conversations?"  
  
Tala bowed his head, "I'm sorry sir, but.."  
  
"That's enough!" Boris threatened, "Do not let another word slip out of your mouth, and remember who is in charge here,"  
  
"Yes sir," Tala answered.  
  
Boris turned back to a worried looking Kazuki and asked, "What will your decision be?"  
  
"Who will the other inhabitant be?" Kazuki asked rather quickly before she could stop herself.  
  
Boris smiled and said, "Someone who is capable of what I promised you, someone whom is my most beautiful creation," then, with a voice filled with pride he said, "Black Dranzer,"  
  
The name sent chills down Kazuki's spine and she noticed it did the same to Tala. She had heard that Black Dranzer was the bit beast capable of stealing another beyblader's bit beasts and using them as its army. She looked at Tala again and asked mentally, "What should I do?"  
  
Tala answered by saying out loud with every bit of bravery he had, "Sir, isn't the risk even higher as only a certain amount of people can control Black Dranzer's powers?"  
  
This time, Boris didn't even give a warning before turning on Tala. "Since when have you become disobedient Tala? Have you not learned from your years of training that an order is taken seriously?" he snarled as Tala looked up at Boris' towering form.  
  
"Yes sir," he said quietly, but not daring to move.  
  
"Then you should know what would happen to those that disobey orders?" Boris asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Tala said with a voice just above a whisper, "two days in the punishment chamber, two days without food and a thousand lashes," These words were said as if it was etched into his memory.  
  
"Good," Boris said, but his voice was filled with merciless danger, "But I will make all of that sound like child's play when I tell you your punishment this time," Tala stared in horror as Boris extracted a silver knife from his pocket and ran his finger over the smooth surface. Then, looking at Tala, he placed the dagger on the skin of the boy's neck. Kazuki watched frozen on her spot as Boris pressed the sharp piece of metal to Tala's throat.  
  
Boris watched her out of a corner of his eye and thought to himself, "If I find out that these two are lying to me and Kazuki tries to interfere, the boy will die for sure. But if she doesn't get involved, well, Tala will still pay for disobeying me." He sneered at that last thought and whispered loud enough for Kazuki to hear, "This time, the punishment is death,"  
  
Both Tala and Kazuki paled at this. Boris didn't wait another second before taking the dagger off Tala's neck and raising it to strike.  
  
The boy shut his eyes and heard the lethal sound of the dagger cutting through air.  
  
"No!" he heard a voice inside his head and sensed something landing in front of him. Risking a peek, Tala saw Kazuki kneeling in front of him.  
  
One of her hands was tightly holding onto the sharp edge of the dagger and blood dripped down her fingers, but she didn't seem to care.  
  
Boris was glaring at his daughter with surprise and anger.  
  
"Please father," Kazuki pleaded, "spare him," Boris laughed a cruel laugh and pulled Kazuki's hand off the blade, cutting it more. The girl didn't even wince at this and repeated, "Please father, spare him,"  
  
"Are you disobeying me as well?" Boris asked icily, "Because I think I know the reason,"  
  
Kazuki looked up at Boris, but fell back into Tala as the full force of the strain on her muscles got to her.  
  
Boris' eyes glinted as he saw the boy look uncomfortably at the girl in his arms. Boris leaned down next to Kazuki's ear and whispered, "You have feelings for him don't you?"  
  
Kazuki's eyes widened. She knew that her father had restricted her from all feelings except hate since the beginning of her training and she had kept her emotions locked up. That is, until she had met Tala.  
  
"N-no, father," she muttered and attempted to get up out of Tala's arms. But she failed as the pain got to her and fell back again.  
  
Tala had heard Boris' whispered question as well and was doing his best to inch Kazuki off of him, but he had to catch her again as she fell back.  
  
Boris gave a cruel laugh and said, "You are lying, Kazuki, I know you are,"  
  
Kazuki didn't look up and just tried once again to get up. This time, she was successful and managed to lean on her bed frame instead. Tala, freed from his position, got up immediately and stood back, well away from Boris and Kazuki.  
  
Boris noticed this, but turned to Kazuki and leant down beside her.  
  
"There is a way to save him," he whispered.  
  
Kazuki just kept her eyes on the ground, but listened with rapt attention.  
  
Boris leant down next to Kazuki's ear and ignored the wince the girl gave as he whispered quiet enough for Kazuki to hear, but not Tala.  
  
"Make him hate you," he whispered, "I have tried for the past six years training Tala to hate, but it seems that even Bryan's training method cannot do the job. But I am sure you can,"  
  
Kazuki knew refusing was not an option. Either she did as she was told and face Tala's hate for the rest of her life, or put both her and Tala's lives on the line.  
  
"But why me?" she asked.  
  
"Because you are the only one who can do damage to his heart," Boris whispered back and stood back before Kazuki could respond. He pulled her up roughly and handed her the dagger.  
  
"Come now Kazuki," he said out loud, "you have to do this if you want to survive,"  
  
Tala stared at Boris. In his mind, he was plotting escape routes, but on the outside, he was frozen to the spot.  
  
Kazuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The only way for Tala to survive is for him to hate me. That is the only way," She thought as tears were fought back, "I should be the only who suffers," She opened her eyes and made them as cold as ice.  
  
In her menacing voice, she growled at Tala, "If I want to survive, I have to do this,"  
  
The boy stared at her in bewilderment. He had never seen Kazuki like this before, except on that night she met Kai.  
  
"Don't blame me Tala," she said as she advanced on him with her dagger and sneered, "I don't want to be punished,"  
  
Tala just stared at her, as he stood rooted to the floor.  
  
What was she talking about? Would she really stab him?  
  
"Kazuki," he started to say, but he had to dodge out of the way as her dagger whipped through the air at him.  
  
"She's for real," he thought, "But why?"  
  
Memories of Kazuki before that night came through his mind, and he found that she had never once tried to harm him. He was caught off guard as Kazuki swung again and was hit by the flat side of the dagger. Tala fell to the ground as a trickle of blood dripped down his lips. Kazuki took this chance to pounce on him and pinned him to the floor. She leaned forward towards his face, beside his ear and whispered menacingly, "Hate me Tala. I want you to hate me,"  
  
The boy's eyes widened as Kazuki got off of him and he stared down in pain at the dagger she had stabbed into his stomach. Kazuki's outer surface gave Tala a degrading glare as she walked over to Boris, but inside, her heart had broken in two.  
  
"I did as you told me father," she said to him and bowed; "I have proven my loyalty. Nothing is more important to me than your trust,"  
  
Boris nodded satisfactorily and looked over at Tala. The boy was staring at disbelief at the pair of them. He started to say something, but the blood pouring from his mouth stopped him from saying anything.  
  
Kazuki gave him a glare and replied, "Because if I didn't prove my loyalty, father would be suspicious, and you are the perfect tool for my proof, that was what he meant by your assistance. Do not tell me you were dim enough not to have noticed."  
  
Tala stayed quiet and he silently tried to mind link with Kazuki, but a hard wall prevented contact and he gave up.  
  
"I understand now," he said quietly, ignoring another spout of blood from his mouth.  
  
Boris sneered, "You look pathetic Tala, go clean yourself up,"  
  
Tala gave Kazuki a look that was both angered and pained. Kazuki's mouth smirked and she looked away, but when her back was to both her father and Tala, she silently gave a single sob. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, so quietly that neither of the other people in the room heard, "I'm sorry,"  
  
~~FINI~~ 


	30. Chapter TwentyNine: Contract

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change  
  
*** flashback sequences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Contract  
  
Jackie sat sobbing lightly on Robert's shoulder as her mother did the same leaning on her father. Kai had revealed everything when he and the three Majestics had returned with small bruises and cuts. Enrique and Oliver sat opposite them with somber faces that mimicked the Bladebreakers'. Max's usual happy cheer was gone as he stared at his fingers with a frown. Ray had his hand on his chin, as if thinking of a way to solve their problems. Tyson sat gulping down a large sandwich, but slowed down and eventually stopped as he too fell under the silent spell of sadness.  
  
The only person not showing sadness was Kai, who was sitting in his own corner of the living room. But this was only because his usual indifferent mask was back on his face, hiding his feelings. Inside, he was really self- criticizing for getting Johnny involved with the ambush. Opening his eyes suddenly, Kai stood up and looked at Jackie, and then reached inside his pockets, pulling out the object Johnny had trust at him. It was a golden necklace with a blue stone hanging from it. He quietly walked over to Jackie and put it in her hands.  
  
Jackie looked up in surprise.  
  
"Johnny told me to hold onto it," Kai explained it in a voice softer than he had liked, "he said it was your birthday present,"  
  
The girl looked down at the necklace and fresh tears welled up inside her eyes. "Johnny," she whispered and put the necklace up to her heart.  
  
Kai, not wanting to stand there looking at Jackie cry, turned away and walked up the stairs.  
  
In his room, Kai stared at his hands.  
  
With a grunt, he punched the wall beside him.  
  
"It was my fault," he thought, "Johnny should've never been involved." Before more thoughts could fill his mind, a whizzing sound alerted Kai and he felt something brush by his cheek. It took a few seconds for the shock to leave him and he looked beside him to see what happened. Embedded in the wall was the sharp blade of a dagger. The dagger was stuck through a piece of paper with writing on it.  
  
"What is with all these whizzing daggers?" he thought angrily. Picking the weapon off of the wall, Kai unfolded the letter and his eyes hardened. A drop of red landed on a word written in Russian on the piece of paper. Kai felt his cheek and saw that the knife had left a scar as it flew past him. But his attention was on the letter.  
  
"BIOVOLT," he whispered as he stared at the Russian words.  
  
The letter (translated into English) read:  
  
Bladebreakers,  
  
Regarding the events of last night, we are going to propose a contract with you. If you accept a beyblade battle against us in the upcoming Scottish Beyblade Battle Bash, we will release our guests. But that is only if you defeat us, if we are victorious on the other hand, a high price will be paid. If you decline, we do not guarantee the safety of our guests. There are instructions below regarding how we will receive your response.  
  
-Demolition Boys  
  
Kai snarled at this and looked at the words written below:  
  
In order for us to receive your response, write your reply on a piece of paper and attach it to this dagger and put them into a box. Then, before midnight tonight, go to the Swan Lake Hotel and hand the box to the clerk and say it is a package for Room 205. DO NOT go up to the room yourself or suffer consequences. If we do not receive the box after midnight, we will take that as a declination from you and take the necessary steps to fulfill our threat.  
  
Kai pursed his lips as he finished reading and folded the letter up. He put the dagger in his pocket and walked downstairs to tell the others.  
  
After hearing the translated Russian letter from Kai, Tyson immediately jumped up and cried, "I say we go straight to the room and thrust the dagger in their faces!"  
  
"Tyson!" Ray warned, "Didn't you listen to Kai? It said 'DO NOT go up to the room yourself or suffer consequences.' Do you want Johnny and Kyle to get hurt?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Tyson, said as he sat down again.  
  
"We would have to accept the challenge if we want to save them then," Max said seriously.  
  
"In other words, they're not giving you a choice," Enrique said.  
  
"In that case," Oliver agreed, "you guys should train for the next few days, and the Battle Bash is in just one week,"  
  
"Yes, I and I think that the Demolition Boys will be harder to defeat this time," Robert said.  
  
"We will have to include the Demolition Boys as a qualifying team then," Jackie added.  
  
"Are you sure you can get Johnny back safely?" Mrs. McGregor asked.  
  
"We don't want you kids to get hurt trying though, we should be contacting the police," Mr. McGregor added.  
  
"I'm going no matter what," Kai spoke up, "It was my fault he was involved so it is my responsibility to get him back,"  
  
"Don't be silly," Mr. McGregor said, "it wasn't all your fault, don't trouble yourself that much,"  
  
"Plus," Oliver added, "We'll train with you guys,"  
  
Kai didn't reply but took out the dagger from his pocket and placed it on the table, "I plan to take them all on if I have to, and I plan to train alone," Before anyone could say another word, the boy was out of the house and down the path towards the crowds of Edinburgh.  
  
"Well," Robert said, "That can't be helped, but we will be honored to help you reach your highest potential."  
  
"Thank you," Ray said, "I'll come,"  
  
"Me too," Max said.  
  
"You can count me in!" Tyson said excitedly and took out his Dragoon blade.  
  
"I'm going to help too," Jackie said.  
  
Robert looked at her in surprise, "I never knew that you beybladed Jackie,"  
  
Jackie opened her mouth to counter, but she looked at her parents who had weird glances on their faces.  
  
"N-no," she replied, "forget it then,"  
  
"Jacqueline, dear," Mrs. McGregor said as she sat up, "You don't beyblade anymore do you?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.  
  
Jackie bit her lip, "No mother,"  
  
Mrs. McGregor seem to relax at this and said softer, "That's good,"  
  
The boys looked at Jackie questioningly, but she snapped at them, "Go train then! Hurry up! Every second counts!"  
  
Nodding, the boys turned and followed Robert, who had been to Johnny's private training stadium before, down some stairs.  
  
Looking at them go, Jackie longed to join them. Then, a thought came to mind.  
  
"Mother," she said, turning to Mrs. McGregor, "May I go out to shop? I want to get my mind off of this,"  
  
Her mother looked sympathetically at her and nodded, "Go ahead dear,"  
  
"Thank you mother," Jackie replied and hurriedly ran up the stairs.  
  
In her room, Jackie locked her door and went over to her desk.  
  
Opening a drawer, she took out a small box with jewels embedded in it.  
  
"Kai's birthday present," she thought as she stroked the jewels.  
  
Taking a small key from her pocket, she unlocked the little box and took out her beyblade from inside.  
  
Then, taking the necklace from her brother, she put it around her neck.  
  
"I'm going to help you Johnny," she whispered, "And to do that, I have to train as hard as I can. That's where my rival comes in,"  
  
With a slight smile, she went out of her room and down the stairs, avoiding the living room where her parents were and hurried out the door.  
  
As soon as the doors closed, she changed from the red-haired Jackie McGregor to the blue-haired Changer.  
  
Then, she ran quietly like a cat off into the crowds of Edinburgh following the footsteps of her rival.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Silence rang in the room of the Demolition Boys as autumn leaves fell from their branches outside. A single yellowed leaf drifted through black, iron barred windows and past a worn curtain. Its final destination was a pale hand shackled by black chains. The pale hand moved as it felt the leaf land and the owner looked down at it with icy eyes. Tala lifted his hand past his bloody shirt, up to his face and a clattering sound met his ears as he saw the chains around his wrists. But they did not bother him. He turned back to the leaf and stared at it for a few moments.  
  
Then, without warning, he crushed it in his palm and let the wind blow its leftovers away. Around the room, Bryan, Ian and Spencer looked up. Spencer and Ian looked worried while Bryan just looked on with disconcert. Tala noticed the other three boys' stares and glared up at them. Ian and Spencer looked away immediately, and Bryan looked down at his beyblade.  
  
It was just a few hours ago that Tala had come back from the room next door.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Bryan, Spencer and Ian were sitting on their beds in their room; they had just finished their workout for the day and were resting. Suddenly, the wooden door banged open and in walked Tala. The three boys' eyes grew big as they saw him enter. His white jumpsuit was covered in blood that was dripping from a stomach wound.  
  
Ian instantly got up and walked over to Tala as he saw the older boy stumble a bit. But Tala put up a finger to his mouth and silently pointed behind him. Ian stopped and looked over at the doorway.  
  
At first, he could see nothing, but after a moment's concentration, he spotted two abbey workers in the shadows. He looked back at Tala and slightly nodded to let him know that he had seen the two men and walked back to his bed.  
  
Tala acknowledged this and walked over to his own bed, but paused once in a while to wipe some trickles of blood from his mouth. When he finally arrived at his bedside, he sat down heavily and leaned back on the bedposts.  
  
The two abbey workers, seeing that Tala wasn't about to make any more movement, entered the doorway. The three other boys watched as the two men walked over to Tala's bed and took out shackles and chains.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Bryan asked out loud.  
  
One of the abbey workers stopped and turned over to him.  
  
"We're not sure either, Boris wanted to keep it a secret," he answered dully, "But I'd say that he'll be in these shackles for a pretty long time," At this, he turned back to Tala and fastened the iron chains on his wrists and ankles.  
  
After they were done, the two abbey workers left and Spencer closed the door behind them.  
  
As soon as the door closed and Ian made sure no one was in the halls, the three boys gathered around Tala's bed.  
  
They dropped their masks of disconcert and looked down at the bloodied boy.  
  
"What happened?" Ian asked quietly.  
  
Tala opened his eyes and grimaced a bit from his stomach wound.  
  
"I don't think you should know," he replied, not at all surprised in the other boys' sudden change of emotions.  
  
The Demolition Boys had been trained to be unconcerned about everyone else except themselves, but they have become almost friends in secret and only showed it when they were alone. Ian stared to ask again, but Spencer put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He doesn't want to tell us," he said firmly, "It is best to leave him be for now,"  
  
Tala closed his eyes again, signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
In all of the time that they had known Tala, the other Demolition Boys had only ever saw him in this state once before. And that had been six years ago.  
  
~~FINI~~ 


	31. Chapter Thirty: Repelling Forces

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change  
  
*** flashback sequences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
Important note at end, plz read to avoid confusion with the passage of time XD.  
  
Chapter Thirty: Repelling Forces  
  
A blue beyblade crashed through another beyblade, making it fly out of the dish.  
  
"Awww man," the owner of the defeated beyblade sighed and picked up his defeated blade. The other beyblade just continued to spin inside the dish like nothing had happened.  
  
"Let's go," the owner of the victorious beyblade said. The blue beyblade stopped its circling and flew back to its master's hand.  
  
Sighing inwardly Kai looked around the kids crowded around the beyblade dish as if challenging them. At his look, all of the kids backed away with frightened looks. It had been half an hour since he had left the mansion and since then, he had been at the Beyblade Park waiting for a worthwhile opponent. But so far, none had miraculously appeared yet.  
  
"No one here's worth my time," he thought and was just about to turn around a leave when a whizzing sound came past his ear.  
  
Turning around, he saw that a red beyblade had landed in the beyblade dish and was spinning in circles. Then, just as Kai turned around it flashed off again into the woods circling the park. Kai followed after the beyblade into the woods and used his hearing to locate the spinning top. Soon, he found himself in a clearing about 20 meters wide.  
  
"I knew you'd come," a voice said. Kai looked up and saw Changer standing in the clearing with her red beyblade spinning in front of her.  
  
"Challenge?" he asked.  
  
"Right on," Changer replied and signaled for her beyblade to return and took out her launcher while Kai did the same.  
  
"Let it rip!" both bladers said and shot out their beyblades.  
  
The two beyblades met in midair, causing sparks to fly as they descended down to the ground. Then, they broke apart only to circle each other and occasionally bash each other. More sparks flew as the two beyblades continued their evenly matched duel.  
  
Then, for the second time, the two beyblades were locked in a tight scuffle for power.  
  
Dranzer won this time and sent Spectrya flying backwards towards Changer.  
  
The girl shifted her head just in time to avoid being hit by the flying beyblade.  
  
As she moved her head, something around her neck caught the sunlight. She didn't notice, but Kai looked at it for a moment before a realization came to him.  
  
"So that's it," he thought, but was interrupted as Spectrya spun into some trees behind Changer and came back for another round.  
  
"Attack Spectrya!" Changer ordered. Her bit beast came out with a wave of black light and hovered above its beyblade.  
  
"Two can play at that game," Kai countered, "Go Dranzer!" The burning phoenix came out of its bit chip with a screech and circled above its opponent.  
  
"Illusionist's Eye!" Changer ordered, not wasting time to have her bit beast attack. In a flash, a dark replicate of Dranzer took to the sky after its original.  
  
"Dark Fire Arrow!" Changer called.  
  
While at the same time, Kai commanded, "Fire Arrow!" Both phoenixes shot arrows of black and red arrows at each other.  
  
The arrows met in midair and canceled each other out.  
  
"Attack again!" both Changer and Kai said at the same time.  
  
This time, the arrows were shot off course as they collided and the two beybladers had to dodge them as they crashed to the ground.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, something else flashed in the sun, something that was concealed in the bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The clattering of a lock being unlocked awakened Kyle. Opening his eyes, he looked around him and wasn't surprised to hear the clattering of chains around his wrists. He was inside a room that looked like an abandoned living quarters. Looking down, he saw that he was chained to a chair.  
  
"Nice to see you again," someone said. Kyle looked up and looked at the man standing in front of him.  
  
"Boris," he hissed, "What do you want?" Boris smiled at the man and turned to the guard who had let him in.  
  
"Leave now, I will lock the door myself," he ordered and the abbey worker backed away with a bow.  
  
The door closed behind the worker and left the two men in darkness. But in a few seconds, a torch hanging from the wall was lit.  
  
"What do you want?" Kyle asked again with a growl.  
  
Boris turned to Kyle and the man was surprised to see that he had an almost sad look on his face. But the look of sadness was replaced with a stony mask in a matter of seconds.  
  
Clearing his throat, Boris answered, "It's not what I want, it's what I don't want,"  
  
Kyle sneered, "The kids have a right to know,"  
  
Boris glared at Kyle as he said this.  
  
"A right?" he laughed, "I think not,"  
  
Kyle snarled at Boris and said, "What would Anna think if she knew what you are doing to her children?"  
  
At Anna's name, Boris' face darkened and a menacing look appeared in his features. He went up to Kyle and grabbed his collar as he whispered in his ear, "Don't you start with that again, I don't have to guarantee your safety in order for my plan to succeed."  
  
Kyle gritted his teeth, "You really have changed since her death haven't you? When she married you, you almost went back to how you where when we first met,"  
  
Boris' grip loosened. He staggered back a bit with his face in his hands.  
  
"She did almost succeed in changing me again," he answered quietly.  
  
"So why didn't you?" Kyle asked with a calmer tone.  
  
At that, Boris looked up with a look of hate, "Because of 'him'." He said, ""He' ruined all of the hard work I had tried so hard to complete. 'He' was like the living shadow of his father, mocking me. 'He' reawakened Black Dranzer. 'He' killed Anna!"  
  
Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but found that he had nothing to say about that.  
  
"Now do you understand why I have such hatred for 'him'?" Boris sneered, "And did I mention that I gave 'him' a chance, a chance to come back?"  
  
"That wasn't a chance that would end up as something good," Kyle said quietly.  
  
"But it was a chance nonetheless," Boris growled, "But 'he' ran away again,"  
  
"Anyone would've," Kyle said.  
  
Boris glared at Kyle and said, "Are you blaming it all on me then? And not on 'him'?"  
  
Kyle glared back at the other man and said, "It wasn't all 'his' fault. For example, it wasn't 'him' who killed Yuri was it?"  
  
Boris' face blanched again at the sound of Yuri's name.  
  
"I never killed him," he said.  
  
At this, Kyle started to anger, "Never killed him?" he asked, "Then tell me, how did he die?"  
  
"It was his own choice," Boris countered, loosing his composed features, "I didn't force him to act the way he did,"  
  
"But it was because of you that he isn't here now," Kyle replied, "He knew that it was hopeless, but he still tried to help you come back to your senses,"  
  
"I never asked him to, he was a fool to have done what he did," Boris replied as he avoided eye contact with Kyle.  
  
The last sentence broke the thin line of calm that Kyle had.  
  
"How dare you? After all that Yuri had done for you? He was your best friend and you betrayed him? All because of some petty jealousy!"  
  
Boris looked down at the floor with silence ringing after Kyle's outburst.  
  
"I never meant for him to die! Don't you understand?" Boris asked and with that, he stormed out of the room and banged the door shut behind him. The sound of a lock catching made Kyle calm down as he sat quietly in his chair staring at the floor illuminated by the torchlight where Boris had been standing.  
  
The man stared in disbelief at the damp circles on the floor.  
  
"Tears?" he thought in the silence.  
  
~~FINI~~  
  
A/N: Yay! Another completed chapter! And I have something to admit, I made a blooper in the last chapter where it said at the end, "And that had been eight years ago.." in the last sentence (only to those people who read it on the first day it was posted) it was supposed to say "And that had been six years ago.." (as it does now if you go check) this is because I messed up, it was meant that it happened six years ago when they were eight YEARS OLD, not eight years ago ^.^. sorry about that :D. well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! For those of you who like Kyle, this chapter will reveal more about him..well..sorta ~.^ till next chapter! So stay tuned for the next chapter of..Emptiness! (used it again anonomyous! ~.^ b --thumbs up)  
  
-Black Dranzer 


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne: Blank Wall

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change  
  
*** flashback sequences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((The girl shifted her head just in time to avoid being hit by the flying beyblade.  
  
As she moved her head, something around her neck caught the sunlight.  
  
She didn't notice, but Kai looked at it for a moment before a realization came to him.))  
  
(("Attack again!" both Changer and Kai said at the same time.  
  
This time, the arrows were shot off course as they collided and the two beybladers had to dodge them as they crashed to the ground.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, something else flashed in the sun, something that was concealed in the bushes..))  
  
(("Attack again!" both Changer and Kai said at the same time.  
  
This time, the arrows were shot off course as they collided and the two beybladers had to dodge them as they crashed to the ground.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, something else flashed in the sun, something that was concealed in the bushes..))  
  
(("I never meant for him to die! Don't you understand?" Boris asked and with that, he stormed out of the room and banged the door shut behind him. The sound of a lock catching made Kyle calm down as he sat quietly in his chair staring at the floor illuminated by the torchlight where Boris had been standing.  
  
The man stared in disbelief at the damp circles on the floor.  
  
"Tears?" he thought in the silence.))  
  
Chapter ThirtyOne: Blank Wall  
  
The two beyblades of Changer and Kai sent sparks flying against the darkening sky as they continuously bashed against each other.  
  
"Don't let up Spectrya!" Changer shouted.  
  
But Kai was preoccupied with something that he had seen.  
  
"That necklace proves my suspicions," he thought, "but why would she-?"  
  
He didn't get to finish the thought because just then, Dranzer and Spectrya crashed into the bushes around the park.  
  
A sudden movement caught Kai's eye. Someone or something had moved in the bushes that the two beyblades had crashed into.  
  
Kai looked over at Changer, but she hadn't noticed the disturbance and had moved over to the bushes to see the result of the beybattle.  
  
"Changer, wait!" Kai said.  
  
The girl looked back at him just before she reached the bush and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's something there," Kai said as he walked over to the bushes and stared at the place where he had seen the movement.  
  
"Show yourself, whoever you are," he said and prepared to fight if needed.  
  
A laugh came from the bushes and a large figure followed.  
  
Kai's eyes widened not at the man's familiar abbey attire, but more so at the thing he was holding in his hands underneath his cloak..  
  
"Get ready to run," Kai warned Changer as the stranger walked up to them with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tala sat alone on his bed in the deserted room.  
  
The other Demolition Boys had left for their morning training schedule.  
  
It was a routine for every blader in the abbey to get up early in the morning and train for an hour or more in the training room before breakfast. Most just work through breakfast since it wasn't much of a meal anyways. They were served only enough food to sustain them through their day and no more.  
  
Sighing, Tala stretched his arms as far as the chains allowed and leaned back on the hard headboard.  
  
"This certainly brings back memories," he thought bitterly.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
SIX YEARS AGO~  
  
Red lights flashed everywhere as abbey workers ran all over the abbey.  
  
The Demolition Boys were in their beds, but were awoken by the commotion.  
  
"What's going on?" Ian asked. He was the youngest in the abbey, but already one of the five strongest along with Spencer, Bryan, Tala and Kai. But he was still the only one that would voice out his questions freely.  
  
"I'll go ask the abbey workers," Spencer said and left the room to talk to an abbey worker passing by the door. Being the oldest among the five strongest, Spencer was the one who questioned the abbey workers during confusing times, as he is the only one that can get a straight answer out of them.  
  
Bryan remained silent and looked as if he was going back to sleep again. He was still the calmest one and usually the one who couldn't care less about his surroundings.  
  
"Someone's broken into Building C," Spencer said when he had returned from questioning the abbey worker.  
  
"Isn't that where that new test beyblade is stored?" Ian asked.  
  
"The one Boris called Black Dranzer?" Bryan asked in a bored voice, "Yeah, it's in the training room, we all went to see it yesterday remember?"  
  
"Yeah, and Kai was practically drooling over it," Ian said with a smirk.  
  
"Speaking of Kai," Tala spoke up, "Where is he?"  
  
"Isn't he in his bed?" Spencer asked.  
  
"It looks pretty empty to me," Tala said as he pointed to the bed beside him.  
  
"You don't think.." Bryan started.  
  
But he didn't need to finish for the others to guess what he wanted to say.  
  
In a flash, all four of them rushed out of their room into the hall towards Building C.  
  
"You don't think he's reckless enough to test out Black Dranzer before Boris had worked out the bug do you?" Ian asked with a worried voice.  
  
"We've known him long enough to know that he's reckless enough to do anything," Bryan replied, "Especially if its against Boris' rules. He loves making him furious."  
  
The four boys arrived at Building C without running into too many people and stared at the scene before them with disbelief.  
  
"Oh he's in big trouble this time," Spencer said, "Even Mrs. Balkov won't be able to save him,"  
  
It was common knowledge among the Demolition Boys that every time Kai got into big trouble with Boris, Mrs. Balkov would help him out of Boris' wrath.  
  
"Hey look," Ian suddenly said and pointed towards the doors of the building.  
  
An ambulance had driven in front of it and some paramedics were carrying a stretcher with someone inside of it onto the vehicle.  
  
"Who's that?" Ian asked out loud.  
  
A girl and boy had ran up to the stretcher.  
  
The girl was screaming, "Mother" as she tried to catch up with the stretcher.  
  
"And there's Boris," Spencer pointed.  
  
Indeed, the man was standing frozen on the spot staring at the woman on the stretcher.  
  
"It's Mrs. Balkov," Tala said quietly.  
  
Then, as the ambulance raced away, Boris' face cleared of shock and filled with anger.  
  
He spotted the Demolition Boys and walked quickly over to them.  
  
The four boys stood as still as possible, afraid of what Boris would do.  
  
"You four," he commanded, "go find the Kai and bring him to me, I don't care what method you use, the cost of failing will not be light,"  
  
"Yes sir," the four boys said and split up to search for Kai.  
  
Tala ran past the front door and as he passed them, he caught sight of the girl and boy sitting in the snow crying silently.  
  
For a second, he thought of going over to them, but remembered Boris' angered face and ran past.  
  
"Kai, no one can help you this time," he thought.  
  
He circled to the side of the building and stared at the mess that was the remains of the crashed building.  
  
Looking around, he suddenly heard a sound in the bushes surrounding the building.  
  
Walking as silently as possible, he went towards the bushes and pulled them apart, grabbing onto the figure behind it.  
  
A frightened face looked up at him. His grip remained firm, but loosened a bit.  
  
"Kai?" he asked.  
  
What he saw on his fellow teammate's face surprised him.  
  
There were tears rolling off of the boy's face.  
  
"A-anna," he said, "What happened to Anna?"  
  
Tala pursed his lips.  
  
"Did she-?" Kai asked, but was interrupted by the voices of abbey workers coming around to his hiding place.  
  
Tala thought about handing Kai over, but looked once more at the boy's face and softened a bit.  
  
Making up his mind, he pushed Kai further into the bushes and said, "Boris is very angered, run, don't look back, I'll pretend I've never seen you here, hurry! And don't come back."  
  
"But.." Kai started, but Tala pushed him into the forest behind him and called over to the abbey workers.  
  
"There's no one here, let's go search the back." He said and herded the abbey workers away from Kai.  
  
"You're on your own now," Tala thought as he heard the sound of rustling feet coming from the bushes, "And remember, don't come back."  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Hmm," Tala said, "That cost me a near death experience,"  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"WHAT?!" Boris yelled, "YOU DIDN'T FIND HIM?! IT WAS AN EIGHT YEAR OLD BOY FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT 2O ABBEY WORKERS COULDN'T FIND THAT LITTLE BOY?!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the abbey worker said.  
  
"And you four!" Boris said turning to the four Demolition Boys who winced, "You four know him more than anyone else! You should know where he hides!"  
  
"Sorry sir," the four boys said quietly.  
  
"SORRY? How can sorry make up for what that boy did?" Boris steamed.  
  
The four boys remained silent at that. Tala looked nervously at the ground. Boris noticed this and walked over to the boy, lifting him off the ground while holding his collar.  
  
"You look suspicious Tala," he said menacingly. Tala just looked frightfully back.  
  
"Tell me," Boris growled, "What did you see?"  
  
"N-nothing s-sir," Tala stuttered and started to choke from being held off the ground around the collar.  
  
Boris glared at the boy and said, "Nothing eh? Well, let's make sure," He put Tala down and grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him out of the room down the hall towards another room.  
  
The other boys followed.  
  
"You stay out!" Boris shouted at them as he arrived at his destination.  
  
Bryan, Spencer and Ian nodded stiffly and quietly stood in the hall as Boris slammed the door behind him and Tala.  
  
"Now boy," Boris seethed, "I'll ask you one more time. WHAT DID YOU SEE?"  
  
Tala bit his lip and muttered, "Nothing sir,"  
  
Boris growled at the boy and roughly threw him into a chair while he started up a computer in the room.  
  
An instant later, he grabbed a cable from a compartment in the wall and walked over to Tala who sat still in his chair.  
  
"If you won't tell," Boris said, "Then I'll have to make sure that you're not lying," And he held the cable up to Tala's face.  
  
"Stay still," Boris ordered.  
  
Tala obeyed and waited with fright as Boris moved behind him.  
  
Then, he felt something touch the back of his neck and everything went black.  
  
It only seemed like moments later when Tala snapped back to reality and found himself sprawled on the floor.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck and felt a bump about the size of his thumb.  
  
Noticing a shadow, he looked up at a towering Boris.  
  
"YOU LET HIM GO?!" Boris yelled.  
  
Tala's eyes widened and he had to scramble out of the way of the man's feet as Boris stomped over to him.  
  
"How did he find out?" he thought, "I'm sure I never gave myself away."  
  
"How dare you lie?" Boris yelled as he grabbed Tala's shoulder so hard that he winced.  
  
Tala just shut his eyes, not daring to look at Boris' face.  
  
"You," Boris growled and slapped Tala across the face, making the boy fall to the ground.  
  
Tala groaned as he tried to get up and felt blood trickling down from his mouth.  
  
"You'll pay dearly for this," Boris said as he walked over to the fallen boy, "I won't let you go easily,"  
  
Tala looked up at Boris and tried to talk, but Boris' booted foot came to meet his stomach and the air was knocked out of his lungs.  
  
Outside the room, the other three boys could hear the painful groans of Tala and Boris' curses.  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened and Boris stormed out.  
  
"You two, take the boy inside to his room and chain him to his bed," he shouted to the two abbey workers standing behind the boys, "And don't give him food for the next three weeks! Now!"  
  
The two men nodded and hurriedly went inside the room.  
  
Boris walked off without a second glance at the other three boys.  
  
Bryan was the first to move as he walked over to the door and looked inside. His eyes widened at the state of Tala.  
  
The other boy was covered in bruises and blood and seems to have blacked out.  
  
Ian and Spencer's reaction mimicked Bryan's as they too peeked inside the room.  
  
They moved aside as the two abbey workers carried Tala roughly towards the room the other three boys shared.  
  
Spencer, Ian and Bryan followed quietly behind the two men.  
  
When they reached their room, the three boys watched as the two abbey workers dropped Tala onto the bed and proceeded to chain his wrists and ankles.  
  
"You three stay away from him," the abbey workers said before leaving, "Or Master Boris will punish you as well,"  
  
The boys nodded and Spencer closed the door after the two men as they left..  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
Putting a pale hand on his forehead, Tala gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why did I come to this place?" he thought to himself, "Why did I just.." But a sudden realization came to him. His eyes widened as he noticed something he had never thought much about before.  
  
"How did I end up at this abbey in the first place?" he searched his mind. But all he came up with is a blank.  
  
"I don't remember," he thought as he tackled all of the memories he had ever had. But each time he tried to search for the reason he was at the abbey, the blank wall always blocked his path.  
  
~~FINI~~ 


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Compact

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
++..++ speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~  
  
~~flashback sequences~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((A laugh came from the bushes and a large figure followed.  
  
Kai's eyes widened not at the man's familiar abbey attire, but more so at the thing he was holding in his hands underneath his cloak..  
  
"Get ready to run," Kai warned Changer as the stranger walked up to them with a smirk..))  
  
((Putting a pale hand on his forehead, Tala gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why did I come to this place?" he thought to himself, "Why did I just.."  
  
But a sudden realization came to him.  
  
His eyes widened as he noticed something he had never thought much about before.  
  
"How did I end up at this abbey in the first place?" he searched his mind.  
  
But all he came up with is a blank wall.  
  
"I don't remember," he thought as he tackled all of the memories he had ever had.  
  
But each time he tried to search for the reason he was at the abbey, the blank wall always blocked his path..))  
  
Chapter ThirtyTwo: Compact  
  
"Get ready to run," Kai warned.  
  
"Run?" Changer asked. She hadn't yet seen the object under the stranger's cloak.  
  
"You're sharp boy," the stranger said, "but that's expected from the master's grandson,"  
  
Kai gave no reply and stepped in front of Changer, shielding her. The stranger gave Kai a quizzical look at his gesture.  
  
"I know you're from the abbey," Kai said at the stranger's look, "so whatever you're here for, keep her out of it,"  
  
The stranger smirked, "Ahh, being protective I see, but sadly, I am not to take any action yet,"  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Kai asked raising his beyblade threateningly.  
  
The stranger looked as if he was not going to answer, but seemed to change his mind and replied, "Let's just say the master is interested in your movements,"  
  
Kai growled at this and said, "Why would he be interested in me?"  
  
"Come now, you know the answer yourself," the stranger said with a smirk.  
  
"I do," Kai thought to himself, "it's because of the incident at the world tournament," But out loud, he scowled, "Tell him to leave the rest of my teammates and the others alone, and return Kyle and Johnny,"  
  
"I'm not a messenger for you," the stranger said still smirking, "why don't you go and tell the master yourself?"  
  
"I have no desire to see him ever again," Kai said, venom dripping from his words.  
  
"So cold," the stranger laughed, "just like you were supposed to be before you ran away,"  
  
"What's going on?" Changer thought in the background, "What are they talking about?"  
  
"Kai.." she started, but the boy shot her a look that told her to keep quiet.  
  
But the stranger had looked at Changer with interest.  
  
"A 'friend' of yours I presume?" he sneered, "I never thought that you would ever gain any, but don't you worry, they'll be taken care of just as well as you would be. We've already taken care of two, I wonder how many more to go?"  
  
A swooshing sound and a gasp followed.  
  
The stranger clutched his cheek as Dranzer returned to Kai's hand.  
  
When he removed his hand, he saw that there was blood where the blue beyblade had made a scar on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare harm any more of them," he hissed with a glare that would have melted iron, "or you'll have to answer to me,"  
  
The stranger seemed surprised that Kai had launched Dranzer, but slowly, a smile came across his face that turned into laughter.  
  
"Ha! Answer to you?" he leered, "You get your wish!"  
  
With that, the man took out the object hidden in his cloak, revealing a gun.  
  
Changer's eyes widened at the weapon and at the stranger as he took aim at Kai.  
  
The boy made a move to avoid the gun, but was surprised to see that the gun was being redirected.  
  
In a split second, the new target was switched to Changer and a gunshot was heard followed by a cry of surprise and pain.  
  
"Changer!" Kai shouted as he saw the girl fall to the ground.  
  
He rushed over immediately to check on the girl's wounds and found that she had been shot in the arm.  
  
Blood was trickling out of the wound and some from her mouth.  
  
"How sweet," the man mocked as he advanced on the two teens.  
  
"Back off," Kai growled and prepared to launch Dranzer again, but another gunshot followed and the launcher fell broken to the ground.  
  
The man's smile widened, "You're nothing without your beyblade, so why not finish you off? I'm sure master Boris wouldn't mind,"  
  
With a cruel laugh, the man raised the gun again and aimed at Kai.  
  
"Get away Kai," Changer spoke up with much effort, "Just leave me here, you have to get away,"  
  
"No way," Kai replied, "I'm not about to run and leave you here to die. Besides, that gun is faster than my feet,"  
  
"Enough of this fluff," the man sneered, "Time to finish you off,"  
  
A gunshot followed accompanied by the sound of something hitting the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ready?" Boris asked Kazuki while typing codes into his computer.  
  
Inside a test tube, the girl gave a weak nod. She had been dizzy ever since she had returned from her breakfast with Boris.  
  
Boris smiled and entered a few more codes before pausing.  
  
"Be warned Kazuki," he said, "The process may not be exactly comfortable, but sustain a clear mind at all times or the experiment won't be successful,"  
  
"Understood," Kazuki replied and closed her eyes.  
  
Keeping her mind clear, she heard the machine around her start up and felt cool liquid fill up her test tube.  
  
At first, there wasn't much happening except the fact that she felt weird breathing in the liquid substance.  
  
A few moments later, she felt a jolt in the back of her head and felt herself pulled into another place. Suddenly, she saw herself standing in a black space. Black covered every inch of the space so it looked as if she was floating in space except without the stars.  
  
"Where is this?" she thought.  
  
As if to answer her question, a bright light shone all around her, blinding her for a second.  
  
When she reopened her eyes, she found herself standing in a corridor that stretched on into the shadows.  
  
Along each side of the corridor were doors. Hundreds of them, lined up side by side.  
  
Each door was made of metal with an engraving of a hand on its front.  
  
Curious, Kazuki placed her hand in the imprint on the door closest her and watched as the heavy metal door swung open at her light touch.  
  
Inside, she could only see darkness, but the second she stepped inside the room, she started to fall.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kazuki waited for impact, but it surprisingly didn't come. Cracking open an eyelid, she peeked at her surroundings.  
  
"This is.." she thought.  
  
Around her, she could see a scene laid out from a long time ago.  
  
"This is when mother was still alive," she finished her thought.  
  
Indeed, Anna Balkov stood in front of Kazuki with her back facing the girl.  
  
"Come here Kazuki," she called in her cheerful voice.  
  
"Mother!" Kazuki called and ran towards the woman.  
  
Unlike the nightmares she had had before, Anna did not fade away this time.  
  
As Kazuki ran up to the woman, she threw her arms around her mother. But to her dismay and surprise, her arms went right through the woman's shoulders.  
  
"What?" Kazuki gasped, "Mother? What's going on?" But the woman ignored Kazuki and instead, turned to someone behind her.  
  
"Here my little girl," she called.  
  
Kazuki turned around and her eyes widened to see a younger version of herself running happily into her mother's arms.  
  
"A memory," she thought in disappointment, "Only a memory,"  
  
She didn't want to stay in this room anymore. This happy but painful memory brought bitterness upon her.  
  
On cue, a door appeared in front of her, the same as the doors in the corridor she had started to explore in. She opened the door and walked out, returning to the corridor. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.  
  
"Why was I brought here?" she thought.  
  
A sudden voice came into her mind, soft and gentle, ++Because there is a memory here that you need to remember,++  
  
"Who's there?" Kazuki shouted suddenly alert.  
  
++A friend,++ the voice replied.  
  
"Friend?" Kazuki asked, not relaxing one bit, "Sorry, but I don't recall having 'friends'"  
  
++Ahh,++ the voice replied with a bit of sadness, ++But I've been by your side since you were young,++  
  
"Since I was young?" Kazuki wondered.  
  
++Yes,++ the voice answered, ++Don't you remember me? Your guardian?++  
  
"My guardian.." Kazuki whispered.  
  
A sudden memory of someone's voice came back to her.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Kazuki, from now on, she'll be your guardian.."  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
++Don't you remember?++ the voice asked again.  
  
"I-I sort of remember," Kazuki replied, "But who are you? Why can't I remember you properly?"  
  
++I have been changed.++ the voice replied sadly, ++but you can't remember me because you've only seen me in my original form 8 years ago. Since then, you've seen me as something else.++  
  
"Something else?" Kazuki asked suspiciously, "I don't trust you, show yourself!"  
  
There was a pause and Kazuki thought the voice had disappeared, but when it spoke up, the voice seemed pained to reply.  
  
++My other half will not allow me to see you,++ it said, ++I am bound to him as he is to me. You can say we are the shadow and light forever bound together..++  
  
Hearing that, Kazuki looked away as she did not want to let the voice see, wherever it was, that she had felt pity for it.  
  
++But there isn't much time,++ the voice said in a serious tone, ++this is the one chance for me to change the course of the prophecy. You must regain that memory and stop going in the wrong direction.++  
  
"Prophecy?" Kazuki asked, then she hardened again and asked, "Still, why should I trust you? To me, you're just like a nonexistent being. There's no telling if you mean harm or not."  
  
++Please, I know Anna would have wanted you to remember,++ the voice pleaded, ++plus, this is probably the only chance in your life you will ever get to grasp that memory.++  
  
"How do you know my mother?" Kazuki asked distrustfully, "And what do you mean by 'this is probably the only chance in your life'? Where is this place anyways?"  
  
++You are asking too much,++ the voice said fleetingly, ++there's not enough time! I can sense him coming! Please! Just follow my voice or it will be too late!++  
  
Kazuki stayed stubbornly in place and crossed her arms, "I won't budge unless you answer my questions! And who's the 'he' that you were talking about?"  
  
++Just follow my voice!++ the voice said quickly, then added, ++I'll answer your questions on the way there.++  
  
"Fine!" Kazuki said and tried to locate the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from in front of her, so she ran off into the dark halls.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmph," the man growled, "Missed."  
  
Kai was crouching on the ground, panting hard.  
  
He had just avoided being hit by the bullet by a millisecond.  
  
"Oh well," the man sneered, "I'll get you this time,"  
  
With that, he redirected the gun at Kai's ankle and fired.  
  
Kai jumped out of the way, but couldn't avoid the bullet's speed fast enough.  
  
"Argh," he groaned as he saw a thin line of blood ooze out of the cut on his ankle grazed by the bullet.  
  
"That'll slow you down for sure," the man said and walked over to Kai, who was clutching his ankle.  
  
He reached down to Kai's shirt and lifted him up effortlessly by the collar.  
  
Kai started to retaliate, but was forced to freeze as the cold rim of the gun was placed on his neck.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you Kai," the man smirked, "Or you'll find your neck missing,"  
  
"You," Kai started, but the gun pressed harder.  
  
"Oh and did I mention don't talk?" the man added threateningly.  
  
Kai just growled at him and looked away.  
  
The man snorted and said, "Look at me boy,"  
  
Kai still looked the opposite way.  
  
A second later, he felt the gun leave his neck and heard the sound of a gunshot.  
  
When he turned his head to look, the gun's rim was back on his neck, but it felt warm and he could smell the smoke from the rim.  
  
His eyes widened to see that Changer was lying on the ground clutching her already bleeding arm with a bullet that has carved itself into the ground a mere centimeter away from her back.  
  
"You," he growled, glaring daggers at the man.  
  
"I see that got your attention," the man mocked, "Now I know how to make you look at me."  
  
"Do what you want with me," Kai growled, "but leave her alone."  
  
"So touching," the man said with false pity, "each wanting to sacrifice for the other to live,"  
  
At that, Kai didn't care that he had a gun pressed to his neck anymore, he just let loose and punched the man in the face.  
  
With a surprised yelp, the man dropped Kai and clutched his face with his freed hand.  
  
"You little brat," he spat with malice, "you'll pay for that! Forget killing you with one shot, I'll make you suffer slowly and painfully,"  
  
Kai leaped back as the man shot another bullet at him and prepared to dodge again, but saw the man instead point the gun at Changer.  
  
"I said I'll make you suffer," the man laughed, "and this is how I plan on doing it,"  
  
"No!" Kai shouted as he saw the bullet head towards Changer.  
  
Suddenly, a large wind picked up and a sickle of energy cut the bullet in half.  
  
"What the?" the man growled.  
  
"Hey dude," a familiar voice said, "You shouldn't be playing around with those dangerous toys,"  
  
The voice was followed by a blue-haired teen that grinned cheekily at Kai and Changer.  
  
"Tyson," Kai muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey come on Kai," Tyson grinned, "Give me credit for saving your life at least."  
  
"Whatever," Kai replied and turned to check on Changer's wound.  
  
"Enough!" the man said loudly and pointed his gun at Tyson, "You shouldn't have interfered."  
  
A gunshot followed his words, but Tyson just shouted, "Dragoon! Show this guy some manners!"  
  
A mighty roar signaled the appearance of Tyson's dragon bit beast, Dragoon.  
  
The wind picked up again, sending another few energy sickles at the man.  
  
"Ahh!" the man cried as he was knocked back by some of them. The last sickle also knocked the gun out of the man's hands.  
  
"Good work Dragoon," Tyson said and held his hand out for the beyblade to return.  
  
The dragon gave another roar before disappearing inside its beyblade and returning to Tyson's hand.  
  
"Back to where we were," Tyson said turning back to Kai, then, when he opened his mouth again, he was interrupted yet another time.  
  
"Not so fast you brat!" the man said and lunged for the gun that lay a few meters behind him.  
  
A flash of purple beat the man to the mechanical device however and crushed it into a thousand pieces.  
  
"You shouldn't be so rude and wound a lady," another voice said.  
  
Spinning on the ground was the purple beyblade and when the second voice spoke, the beyblade span back to its master.  
  
"Griffolyon, return," Robert said as the beyblade jumped into his hand.  
  
The man glared at the teens standing before him.  
  
"I can't be overpowered by a few children!" he thought, "If I can take them by surprise, maybe.."  
  
"Don't even think about moving mister!" a third person said as four more beyblades entered the scene, attack rings shining dangerously.  
  
The four beyblades formed a circle around the man and kept in what was supposed to be a makeshift cage.  
  
"You've caused enough damage here," said a forth.  
  
"We won't let you hurt those two anymore," a fifth declared.  
  
"Plus," a sixth started, but was cut off by a agitated Tyson.  
  
"Would you guys let me finish my sentence?!" he shouted, making Enrique, Oliver, Max and Ray fall over.  
  
"Fine, go ahead Tyson," Enrique said with his arms crossed.  
  
Tyson seemed satisfied by this and turned to face Kai again.  
  
"As I was saying, Kai," Tyson started, then he paused and was silent.  
  
"What is keeping you?" Oliver asked with annoyance as he flipped his hair impatiently, "No one is interrupting now,"  
  
"Erm," Tyson started as he turned back to face the other five boys, including Robert who were all glaring at him with annoyance, "I-I forgot what I was going to say.." He flashed them a toothy grin, which was returned with murderous glares.  
  
"You made us keep waiting for you to say THAT?" Max asked with a pulsing temple, "Tyson you are soo.."  
  
"Okay okay guys," Ray said, being the reasonable person he was, "Let's get back to the serious situation here, we need to get that girl to a hospital,"  
  
At that, everyone stopped bickering and looked over at where Changer was laying beside Kai.  
  
"Ray's right," Robert said as he went over to the girl and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" Robert asked.  
  
"I'm f-fine," the girl said with slight difficulty.  
  
"Her wounds aren't very deep," Kai said as he lifted Changer up in his arms.  
  
Robert nodded, but his eyes widened as he saw something around the girl's neck.  
  
"Isn't that Jac-"he started, but Kai gave him a look that told him not to speak out loud and another look that told him he will explain later.  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Let's hurry," Kai said and started to walk away.  
  
"Okay let's go guys," Enrique said and looked over at where his beyblade was supposed to be keeping the man at bay.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, "Where's that guy?"  
  
Everyone turned back to look at what Enrique was talking about and, indeed, the man was not where he was supposed to be where he was trapped before.  
  
"He must have escaped when we weren't paying attention!" Max realized.  
  
"Then were is he now?" Oliver asked as he scanned the park around them.  
  
"Here, boys," Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw the man standing at the entrance to the park.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to leave now," the man said.  
  
When he finished his sentence, the sound of a helicopter sounded. In a matter of seconds, the large aircraft was hovering right above their heads.  
  
"My ride's here," the man laughed as he caught the rope ladder that was given to him and jumped on.  
  
The helicopter started to fly away.  
  
"He's getting away!" Ray cried as he begun to launch Driger, but Robert's hand rested on the boy's arm.  
  
"We should just get Jac- I mean, Changer to a hospital first," the older boy said.  
  
Ray growled, but nodded and turned to follow the others.  
  
"Oh, but I've left you all a parting gift," the man said in a falsely disappointed voice, "I wouldn't want you to just forget me,"  
  
With that, the man took out a mechanical controller and pressed a red button.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion of dynamite all around the boys made everything ignite at once, surrounding the teens in a circle of flaming inferno.  
  
"Goodbye," the man laughed and the helicopter flew off into the night.  
  
~~FINI~~ 


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree: Encircled

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
++..++ speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~  
  
~~flashback sequences~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((++Ahh,++ the voice replied with a bit of sadness, ++But I've been by your side since you were young,++  
  
"Since I was young?" Kazuki wondered.  
  
++Yes,++ the voice answered, ++Don't you remember me? Your guardian?++))  
  
(("How do you know my mother?" Kazuki asked distrustfully, "And what do you mean by 'this is probably the only chance in your life'? Where is this place anyways?"  
  
++You are asking too much,++ the voice said fleetingly, ++there's not enough time! I can sense 'him' coming! Please! Just follow my voice or it will be too late!++  
  
Kazuki stayed stubbornly in place and crossed her arms, "I won't budge unless you answer my questions! And who's the 'he' that you were talking about?"  
  
++Just follow my voice!++ the voice said quickly, then added, ++I'll answer your questions on the way 'there'.++  
  
"Fine!" Kazuki said and tried to locate the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from in front of her, so she ran off into the dark halls.))  
  
(("Argh," he groaned as he saw a thin line of blood ooze out of the cut on his ankle grazed by the bullet.  
  
"That'll slow you down for sure," the man said and walked over to Kai, who was clutching his ankle.  
  
He reached down to Kai's shirt and lifted him up effortlessly by the collar.  
  
Kai started to retaliate, but was forced to freeze as the cold rim of the gun was placed on his neck.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you Kai," the man smirked, "Or you'll find your neck missing,"))  
  
((BOOM!  
  
The explosion of dynamite all around the boys made everything ignite at once, surrounding the teens in a circle of flaming inferno.  
  
"Goodbye," the man laughed and the helicopter flew off into the night..))  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three: Encircled  
  
"So tell me again why we're standing here?" Kazuki frowned.  
  
She stood in front of a massive metal door at the end of a long, dark passageway.  
  
The only light shed was from the mysterious orb floating beside her.  
  
++This is the most important memory you need to regain,++ the orb replied, ++You must open the door.++  
  
"And how do you suggest I do that?" Kazuki said back, not believing she was conversing with something that resembled a floating light bulb.  
  
She had tried to open the door already, but when her pushes went ineffective, she gave up and took up the act of glaring at it angrily.  
  
The orb remained silent for a few seconds before replying, ++It seems you have tried your best to block this specific memory out, so only you know how to free the lock on this door.++  
  
Kazuki stared at the orb as she said angrily; "You think I've been staring at the door for fun for the past few minutes?"  
  
The orb was silent.  
  
Turning away from it, Kazuki stared up at the door again.  
  
She had noticed the first time she saw it that there was a familiar vibe to it.  
  
The thought of her mother suddenly crossed her mind.  
  
Maybe it had something to do with her?  
  
Thinking as hard as she can, she searched her mind, leaning on the door.  
  
A sudden, sharp pain flashed across her eyes, making her reach up and clutch them.  
  
++Are you okay Kazuki?++  
  
"I-I think I just remembered something," she winced as she tried to clutch at the image that had popped up a few seconds earlier.  
  
++You did?++ the voice said with relief and joy, ++What was it?++  
  
"I..I can't grasp it," Kazuki replied, jamming her eyes closed.  
  
++Relax,++ the voice soothed, ++let it come back naturally..++  
  
Kazuki nodded stiffly and stood silently.  
  
Slowly, like a brightening light, the image became clearer.  
  
"There are four people," Kazuki whispered, "Two adults and two children,"  
  
++That's it, what else do you see?++ the voice carried excitement, but Kazuki caught a hint of urgency.  
  
"I can't see their faces clearly," Kazuki continued, "but there are two females and two males,"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
++Is something wrong?++  
  
"N-no," Kazuki replied as she tried to suppress the shock of seeing one of the faces clearly.  
  
The little girl, one of the children, had black hair, dark eyes, and a smile.  
  
Kazuki almost snapped open her eyes, not wanting to see more, but her burning curiosity kept her eyes glued shut.  
  
The voice stayed silent, as if sensing the girl's need for peace.  
  
But in Kazuki's mind, the picture had refused to continue getting brighter.  
  
"Why can't I see more?" she asked the voice.  
  
But the voice didn't reply.  
  
Pushing her curiosity down, Kazuki pried open her eyes and looked around.  
  
There was only a dim light in the air in front of her and was growing fainter by the moment.  
  
"A-are you okay?" Kazuki asked, feeling awkward talking to it.  
  
++Can't stay..coming..open door..get memory..hurry!++  
  
With that last outburst, the light faded completely and Kazuki was left staring into complete darkness.  
  
She felt around her until she sensed the metal door and closed her eyes again.  
  
"I want to remember now," she thought savagely to herself, "Give me back my memory,"  
  
As if answering her call, the image came back and brightened at a higher rate than before.  
  
She could see clearly now that the two adults were holding hands, mimicked by the children.  
  
"Could that little girl really be me?" she thought with her heart pounding, "If it is, then.."  
  
Kazuki gasped as she saw the face of the second child.  
  
"It can't be," she said wide eyed, "How can this be?"  
  
++I see you've remembered him,++ a dark voice said behind her.  
  
Kazuki turned around but due to the darkness, saw nothing.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. Behind her, she felt the rumbling of the metal door and the sound of the lock unlocking.  
  
"If I just inch back a bit, I can enter the door," she thought, thought she couldn't decide why she wanted to get away from the voice so badly.  
  
She turned around in a flash and pushed the door open with all her might. It slowly creaked open and light showed through its opening.  
  
++You think you can escape me?++ the voice mocked, ++You're sadly mistaken,++  
  
There was a gasp, followed by a thump, as the darkness around her seemed to suddenly pull her to the ground.  
  
In a matter of seconds, she was unable to move, bound by the emptiness around her.  
  
The door that was her only escape closed and the light disappeared.  
  
"So close," she thought with anger, "I was so close to finding out the truth,"  
  
Then she heard, over the hammering of her heart, the sound of a gliding object nearing her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was alight with flames and smoke.  
  
"Everyone! Head for the exit! Hurry!" someone shouted over the crackling of the fire.  
  
There were sounds of choking somewhere behind Kai and he looked around to see Max kneeling on the floor with bruises. He walked over to the blond boy and offered his hand.  
  
Max looked up surprised, but took the offered hand and stood up.  
  
Kai saw him wince and falter before swinging the boy's arm around his shoulder to steady him.  
  
"Thanks Kai," Max started, but fell back to choking again as soon as he opened his mouth.  
  
The two half limped, half walked as fast as they could towards the small opening where the flames hadn't touched.  
  
But when they neared, the fire seemed to rise above them and swallow their route, showering hails of fire on them.  
  
"Arghhh!" Max screamed and tried to back off, pulling Kai with him.  
  
The two fell to the ground, as the fire gulped down the ground they were standing on a few seconds ago.  
  
Panting, the two boys tried to get up.  
  
"How the hell are we going to get out of this?" Kai cursed.  
  
A voice suddenly screamed over the roaring of the flames, "Kai! Max! Where are you guys?"  
  
"Over here!" Max shouted back at the top of his lungs.  
  
"There's fire everywhere! We can't find you guys!" the voice shouted back.  
  
"Do you need help?" another called.  
  
"Yeah!" Max shouted back, "There's fire everywhere! We're-"  
  
But his voice drowned out into more coughing.  
  
"Hello? Max! MAX!" the voice shouted back.  
  
Knowing that Max couldn't shout anymore, Kai raised his voice and answered, "Someone send up a signal so we know where you guys are!"  
  
"A signal?" the voice screamed back, "What kind? Smoke signal? No wait, that's no different than the other smoke around us. How about a-"  
  
The voice was cut off and Kai knew for sure that it was Tyson.  
  
"We'll send up a light signal!" someone else, probably Robert, called back.  
  
A moment later, there was a screeching roar and Griffolyon's Wing Dagger attack could be seen shooting into the air somewhere to their left.  
  
"We see it!" Kai shouted back and helped Max to his feet once again.  
  
The two looked around them, seeing nothing but red flames.  
  
"Use Draciel," Kai said.  
  
Max looked up with surprise, then understood and nodded.  
  
"Go Draciel!" Max shouted as he launched his green beyblade, "Defend us against the flames!"  
  
His bit beast rose out of its chip in its spirit form and surrounded the two boys with a purple light.  
  
"Let's go," Max said and limped beside Kai.  
  
As they neared the fire, Max closed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that the shield would work.  
  
There was a slight tingling sensation when they walked through the flames, but no more.  
  
"Whew," Max sighed, "I thought it wouldn't work,"  
  
"The worst isn't over yet," Kai said beside him.  
  
Max bit his lip. Can't Kai ever be optimistic?  
  
"Dodge to the right!" Kai suddenly warned and Max was pushed over as a branch lit by fire landed in front of them.  
  
"Oh god," Max said through gritted teeth, "that was close,"  
  
"Draciel's shield won't do it," Kai replied.  
  
"What can we do?" Max asked back.  
  
Kai stood up beside Max and took out his beyblade.  
  
"We'll fight fire with fire," he replied with a smirk and shot out his Dranzer blade.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Kazuki managed to say as she struggled against the darkness binding her to the ground.  
  
++Someone who's here to guide you to victory,++ the voice replied, ++To guide you to absolute victory.++  
  
Kazuki tensed as she felt the cold presence of the voice near her.  
  
"I don't need you to guide me," Kazuki replied coldly, "Now leave me alone!"  
  
++Ahh, but you are mistaken,++ the voice said.  
  
As Kazuki tried to sort out the meaning of what the voice had just said, she felt cold fingers touch her chin.  
  
At the same instant, the voice took form. A purple aura portrayed the outline of a girl, about the same age as her, Kazuki guessed, but her eyes made her seem inhuman.  
  
++It is not only my wish that I guide you, but your father's as well,++  
  
Kazuki's blood almost froze. Could this be? Is this really Black Dranzer, the bit beast her father had mentioned to her?  
  
"Y-you're Black Dranzer?" Kazuki gasped, "But I thought you were a bit beast."  
  
++I am,++ the girl replied, ++But look closely at my face and you'll understand why I take the shape of a human.++  
  
Kazuki's eyes widened as the girls' face neared hers.  
  
The girl was like a mirror image of her. Her hair, mouth, nose, and chin were so much like her own. The only difference between them was their eyes. They were bright yellow, shining brighter than the aura around her.  
  
++You see, since we are going to join minds, I decided to take on the form of the person you care for the most.++ Black Dranzer said with a crooked smile.  
  
"Myself?" Kazuki asked.  
  
++No,++ Black Dranzer replied, ++Your mother.++  
  
Kazuki just stared at Black Dranzer, not knowing what to say.  
  
++Come now Kazuki, you know how much you've missed her. You know how much pain you've felt when you lost her.++  
  
The words cut open Kazuki's heart and she looked away from the familiar face. She felt Black Dranzer walking over to the side she had turned her head and stubbornly closed her eyes.  
  
When the dark voice spoke again, it was softer, ++Open your eyes Kazuki, if you do, you'll see your mother again. Come now, don't resist your desire.++  
  
Kazuki heard her own voice telling her, "Why not? Why don't you open your eyes? Why don't you look at your mother's face?"  
  
Another voice countered, "This isn't your mother! This is an imposter! She even told you herself!"  
  
"But she could treat you like your mother."  
  
"Can't you see in her eyes that she's evil?"  
  
"Can't you hear in her voice that she wants to help?"  
  
"Help with what? Help impersonate your mother? How would your mother feel?"  
  
Kazuki couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to hear her own voice fighting itself, she didn't want to be reminded of her mother, and she wanted it to stop. But it didn't, she struggled more as the two voiced faced off against each other.  
  
"Stop!" she finally shouted, "Stop it all!" and opened her eyes.  
  
That was a deadly mistake.  
  
The second her eyes opened and her pupils were set on Black Dranzer, the bit beast flashed an evil smile before holding Kazuki's gaze with her golden orbs.  
  
++Kazuki, you do want to see your mother again don't you?++  
  
Kazuki, captured in the mesmerizing stare, could only nod in truth.  
  
++You've been feeling lonely ever since she has passed on correct?++  
  
Again, the dazed nod.  
  
++And you want revenge on the person responsible, right?++  
  
The third nod came with a hard frown.  
  
++Then let me be your guide, your companion, and your vengeance.++  
  
Kazuki felt the darkness binding her loosen, but didn't look away from the golden eyes.  
  
She unconsciously stood up in front of Black Dranzer, even though her insides were screaming at her to run.  
  
++Come, my new master,++ Black Dranzer lulled, ++come join me as we are reborn as one.++  
  
Kazuki felt herself walking over to Black Dranzer and felt the bit beast's cold, artificial hand around her shoulder.  
  
Her mind was screaming at her again, but she ignored its desperate shouts.  
  
And slowly, the shouts were but mere whispers in the back of her conscious.  
  
And, as she lost her logic, she felt the cold hand on her shoulder as her mother's warm embrace.  
  
"Mother," she said like someone lost in a world of fantasies.  
  
Beside her, Black Dranzer smiled and held out her hand.  
  
++From hence forth, I seal these memories into the mindless oblivion,++ she chanted. As she did, white ribbons seem to slide out of Kazuki's forehead and circle around her.  
  
Black Dranzer then opened her palm and let the ribbons gather into an orb that materialized in her hand.  
  
Then, all but one thread of ribbon was left.  
  
++You're quite stubborn,++ Black Dranzer smirked as she watched Kazuki struggle at keeping the memory, ++But maybe I'll let you keep this one as the most dangerous memory has already been sealed.++  
  
The white ribbon slowly slipped back into Kazuki's forehead and she stopped struggling.  
  
++Come, Kazuki,++ Black Dranzer said in her gentler voice.  
  
"Yes, mother," Kazuki replied and kept walking.  
  
As they headed down the long, dark passageways, one word slipped, unnoticed by Black Dranzer, through Kazuki's mouth, "Tala,"  
  
~~FINI~~ 


	35. Chapter ThirtyFour: Bond

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
++..++ speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~  
  
~~flashback sequences~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((Slowly, like a brightening light, the image became clearer.  
  
"There are four people," Kazuki whispered, "Two adults and two children,"  
  
++That's it, what else do you see?++ the voice carried excitement, but Kazuki caught a hint of urgency.  
  
"I can't see their faces clearly," Kazuki continued, "but there are two females and two males,"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
++Is something wrong?++  
  
"N-no," Kazuki replied as she tried to suppress the shock of seeing one of the faces clearly.  
  
The little girl, one of the children, had black hair, dark eyes, and a smile.))  
  
(("Could that little girl really be me?" she thought with her heart pounding, "If it is, then.."  
  
Kazuki gasped as she saw the face of the second child.  
  
"It can't be," she said wide eyed, "How can this be?"  
  
++I see you've remembered him,++ a dark voice said behind her.  
  
Kazuki turned around but, due to the darkness, saw nothing.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. Behind her, she felt the rumbling of the metal door and the sound of the lock unlocking.))  
  
(( "Dodge to the right!" Kai suddenly warned and max was pushed over as a branch lit by fire landed in front of them.  
  
"Oh god," Max said through gritted teeth, "that was close,"  
  
"Draciel's shield won't do it," Kai replied.  
  
"What can we do?" Max asked back.  
  
Kai stood up beside Max and took out his beyblade.  
  
"We'll fight fire with fire," he replied with a smirk and shot out his Dranzer blade.))  
  
((Her mind was screaming at her again, but she ignored its desperate shouts.  
  
And slowly, the shouts were but mere whispers in the back of her conscious.  
  
And, as she lost her logic, she felt the cold hand on her shoulder as her mother's warm embrace.  
  
"Mother," she said like someone lost in a world of fantasies.  
  
Beside her, Black Dranzer smiled and held out her hand.  
  
++From hence forth, I seal these memories into the mindless oblivion,++ she chanted. As she did, white ribbons seem to slide out of Kazuki's forehead and circle around her.  
  
Black Dranzer then opened her palm and let the ribbons gather into an orb that materialized in her hand.  
  
Then, all but one thread of ribbon was left.))  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four: Bond  
  
Tala's head snapped up.  
  
He had been sleeping in his makeshift position because of the lack of things to do.  
  
But a few seconds ago, something had entered his mind.  
  
It was a voice, a familiar voice.  
  
He looked around, expecting one of his teammates to be there.  
  
But as he stared around at the empty room, he took that idea out of the question.  
  
"Who-?" he started to ask himself.  
  
Then, a small fraction of a thought came to his mind.  
  
"It could've been her," he thought.  
  
But a sharp pain at his waist reminded him that she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
"It must have been my imagination," he shrugged it off, "Why would she be calling me anyways?"  
  
Looking around once again at the silence around him, he sighed and resumed his nap, hoping that he didn't have to wake up again until the punishment was over.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Fire with fire?" Max asked as he watched Draciel's shield struggle with the fire around them, "You mean Dranzer?"  
  
"Exactly," Kai replied, "Tell Draciel to back off, I wouldn't want to fry him too,"  
  
Max sweatdropped, "This guy's not kidding," he thought and called, "Draciel! Return!"  
  
"Dranzer," Kai commanded, "Draw the fire to the left!"  
  
The red phoenix screeched and shot arrows of flame at the burning substance, attracting the fire towards a concentrated spot to the boys' left.  
  
"Hurry Max!" Kai called, "Before they spread again!"  
  
Max nodded and took Kai's hand, getting to his feet.  
  
The two ran as fast as they could towards the half-cleared field of fire, avoiding the dangerous spots as best as possible.  
  
"This isn't going to work," Kai growled as he saw the flames build up again, faster than before, blocking their path.  
  
"What can we do?" Max echoed his own question.  
  
Kai's fists clenched as he tried to think of a solution.  
  
"As much as I don't want to admit it," he thought to himself as he looked over at Max, "I'm actually trying to save him, and putting myself second,"  
  
++You have finally opened your mind to others again,++  
  
Kai spun around, expecting to find someone there.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"Did you just say something?" Kai asked, frowning.  
  
"No," Max replied confused, "I didn't hear anyone else either."  
  
"Great," Kai muttered to himself, "Now I'm imagining voices. I'm going crazy."  
  
++You are not crazy Kai,++ the voice said again, this time, louder, ++Do you not know who I am?++  
  
As he listened closely to the voice, he identified the speaker to have a deep, strong voice that was also soft at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think we've had the pleasure of introducing ourselves yet," Kai answered.  
  
++Oh but we have,++  
  
Suddenly, another branch came crashing down towards the two boys.  
  
Kai pushed Max out of the way, but was to late to save himself.  
  
He closed his eyes as the branch came crashing down.  
  
++Don't you remember all the things we've been through?++ the voice said as Kai heard the branch hit.  
  
But he didn't feel its pressure.  
  
++And all the dangers I've gotten you out of? Master.++  
  
Kai opened his eyes.  
  
Looking back at him, holding the flaming branch with its own burning back, was Dranzer.  
  
"You?" Kai asked in disbelief, "Dranzer, you.."  
  
++Yes Kai,++ the voice replied, and Kai felt Dranzer's eyes look at him kindly, ++It is me,++  
  
"Kai are you okay?" Max called as he ran over.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Kai replied as he never took his eyes off of Dranzer.  
  
++Your friend isn't aware of my voice,++ Dranzer told Kai, ++for I am your guardian and yours alone,++  
  
"My guardian," Kai echoed.  
  
"What?" Max asked confused.  
  
"I'll explain later," Kai replied dismissively.  
  
"Okay, but what now?" Max asked as he looked up at Dranzer holding the branch, "Shouldn't you get Dranzer to get that log off of himself? He could get burned,"  
  
"Dranzer can't get burned, he's fire itself," Kai replied folding his arms, "Besides, Dranzer feeds off of fire, he-"  
  
Kai suddenly stopped as and idea came to him.  
  
"He what?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Think you can do it?" Kai suddenly said looking up at Dranzer.  
  
"Do what?" Max was confused and curious.  
  
++Of course,++ Dranzer replied, reading Kai's mind, ++But I will need your help,++  
  
"My help?" Kai asked, looking into the flaming eyes of his companion.  
  
Max stayed silent in the background, sensing that Kai was occupied.  
  
++Now that our bond has been reformed, we fight our battles together,++  
  
"I'm fine with that," Kai replied with a smirk, "I won't let you or myself down,"  
  
++Exactly what I wanted to hear,++ Dranzer replied and shrugged off the log on its back as if shuddering off a fly.  
  
"Max," Kai ordered, "Follow closely behind me, and don't sway out of line."  
  
Max nodded and stood behind his captain.  
  
"Let's do this Dranzer," Kai said up to the phoenix hovering above his head.  
  
++It is my honor to fight alongside you again as a companion,++ was Dranzer's reply as he soared in front.  
  
~~FINI~~  
  
A/N: sorry for the second long wait, I've been busy with tests and stuff XP okay, this chapter isn't as long as before, but I hope I still get just as many reviews ^.^ onegai?  
  
-Black Dranzer 


	36. Chapter ThirtyFive: Resist

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
++..++ speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~  
  
~~flashback sequences~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((Tala's head snapped up.  
  
He had been sleeping in his makeshift position because of the lack of things to do.  
  
But a few seconds ago, something had entered his mind.  
  
It was a voice, a familiar voice.))  
  
((++Don't you remember all the things we've been through?++ the voice said as Kai heard the branch hit.  
  
But he didn't feel its pressure.  
  
++And all the dangers I've gotten you out of? Master.++  
  
Kai opened his eyes.  
  
Looking back at him, holding the flaming branch with its own burning back, was Dranzer.  
  
"You?" Kai asked in disbelief, "Dranzer, you.."  
  
++Yes Kai,++ the voice replied, and Kai felt Dranzer's eyes look at him kindly, ++It is me,++))  
  
(("Let's do this Dranzer," Kai said up to the phoenix hovering above his head.  
  
++It is my honor to fight alongside you again as a companion,++ was Dranzer's reply as he soared in front.))  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five: Resist  
  
There was nothing but a strange red light. Its presence burned like fire at Kazuki's closed eyes. She wanted so much to find out what that red light was, why it was so warm, yet had a cold edge to it at the same time.  
  
A shadow suddenly placed itself incontinently in front of the light, shielding its glow.  
  
"Kazuki,"  
  
That quietly whispered word seemed to unlock the clasp over her eyelids and her pupils came upon a blurry figure.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked while struggling to clear her vision.  
  
The figure suddenly became still as the two looked at each other. Its eyes were hidden in the darkness surrounding them both and Kazuki could only see the highlighted tips of the figure's flaming hair that was lighted by the mysterious red radiance behind it.  
  
"Who are you?" Kazuki repeated, suddenly aware that she was sitting with the figure kneeling in front of her. She awaited its reply, as the brightness emitting from behind it grew brighter. But the figure just shook its head and started to fade.  
  
"Wait!" Kazuki shouted as she hastily got up and reached out for the rapidly disappearing figure.  
  
Her eyes widened as her hands seeped right through the figure's body. Then, it was all gone, leaving Kazuki staring at the red light behind it.  
  
++Time to awake,++ the red light seemed to say.  
  
The girl's wide, brown eyes started to dim as they turned rusty silver, "Time to awaken," she repeated.  
  
The glowing orb expanded its size, flooding the entire area, Kazuki included.  
  
A pair of brown eyes flashed open, pupils thinning at the brightness of its surroundings. The owner of the eyes sat up slowly, heaving its body up with its pale arms. In her make-shift sitting position, Kazuki put a hand to her throbbing head, attempting to remember who she was as her mind was completely blank. Frustrated, she knocked her forehead with a fist, almost surprising herself with the force in the blow.  
  
++You shouldn't go and hurt yourself like that,++ a voice whispered.  
  
"Nani? Dare desu ka?" Kazuki asked in the first language that came to her head, expecting to find someone behind her.  
  
++..++ the voice didn't reply, leaving the two in silence.  
  
"Annoh, anata wa doko?" Kazuki asked, not understanding the English the voice was speaking.  
  
++This is trouble, it seems she's forgotten the more than I bargained for,++ the voice growled, ++I better go consult Boris about this,++  
  
"Boku-" Kazuki started, but she froze as a paralysis seized her. Golden pupils merged with her brown ones, as a thin smile appeared on her face.  
  
++The transfer was perfect,++ Black Dranzer said as she admired her physical body. Nothing much had changed from Kazuki's appearance but her hair and eyes. The black strands of sharp hair flowed down her shoulders, drastically contrasting to the spheres of gold that looked down at her hands.  
  
"Nan desu ka?" she heard Kazuki shout inside of her, "Tasukete!"  
  
++But, I need to get to Boris first,++ Black Dranzer reminded herself as she cut off Kazuki's voice with a mental wall.  
  
Walking down the hall from the room, she thought to the computer installed inside of Kazuki's body, ++Initialize heat sensor map,++  
  
With satisfaction she heard the computer reply, "Heat sensor map initialized,"  
  
++Scan surrounding area for heat sources,++  
  
"Scanning.."  
  
There were beeping sounds as a map appeared in front of her eyes on her computerized screen and a few red dots popped on with it. A blue dot signalized Black Dranzer's location.  
  
++Stop scan,++ she said as she spotted three red dots moving close to where she was, ++must be abbey workers, considering the speed they're walking at,++ she thought.  
  
Walking towards the red dots, she awaited for the people to cross paths with her. When they finally appeared in front of her, she was surprised to find three boys about Kazuki's age.  
  
++Hmm,++ she thought, ++I suppose they work here too,++  
  
As she stepped up to them, the three boys stopped and looked up. Silence reigned as the four looked at each other.  
  
++Where is Boris?++ Black Dranzer asked, sensing that the three weren't going to speak first.  
  
"He's in his office," Bryan replied casually. He was about to walk off when Black Dranzer stopped him with her arm.  
  
++Show me where that is,++ she demanded.  
  
Bryan folded his arms and glared at her, "Have you lost your memory or something?" he sneered, "You don't even know where your father's office is?"  
  
A second later, he regretted having said that and backed of just in time before a hand shot towards his throat, narrowly missing its mark. Looking up, he realized that the wall had a crater embedded into it.  
  
++Don't test my patience,++ Black Dranzer hissed as she retrieved her hand and stared Bryan down with her golden orbs.  
  
The boy's face was filled with udder surprise, "This isn't Kazuki," he thought, "Those golden eyes hold danger,"  
  
"I'll take you there," Spencer stepped up and gently pushed Kazuki away, "Let Bryan go,"  
  
++Whatever,++ Black Dranzer said, shrugging his hand off, and followed after the boy down the hall.  
  
"Are you okay Bryan?" Ian asked as he walked towards his shocked teammate.  
  
"Yea," Bryan said, waving Ian away, "But there's something different about Kazuki."  
  
Ian nodded in agreement, "She seems more intimidating than before, and that's saying something,"  
  
Bryan was silent as he stared at the quickly disappearing backs of Kazuki and Spencer. A crack behind him caused him to jump away just as a peel of the wall cracked and fell onto the hallway.  
  
"More than just intimidating," Bryan thought, gritting his teeth, "Much more,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Stay in line!" Kai shouted to Max behind him as they advanced through the flames.  
  
The blond boy had accidentally tripped a bit, and would've fallen into the searing fire if Kai hadn't held out his arm to break his fall.  
  
"Sorry," Max apologized as he steadied himself.  
  
"Don't apologize to me," Kai replied coldly, "It's not me who'll get burned if you fall,"  
  
++Don't be so harsh on him Kai-sama,++ Dranzer said in front of them, ++He's not used to this heat,++  
  
"Concentrate on your work and ignore us," Kai instructed with a growl, then added, "I'll take care of Max,"  
  
++Yes,++ Dranzer obeyed.  
  
The three continued to advance as the fiery phoenix lead the way, eating away at the flames. It had been Kai's idea for Dranzer to consume the flaming essence with its body as Dranzer, indeed, fed off the flames. Every once in a while, the three had to stop as Dranzer rested from its continuous feeding of the flames tired it.  
  
But Dranzer wasn't the only one who was suffering from the pressure of the burning inferno, as Max looked at Kai's back, he could see drops of sweat coming down the older teen's arms, like red crystals as they reflected the light from the fire.  
  
"Well, I'm sweating too," Max thought as he looked at his sweaty hands, "But not as much as him,"  
  
Walking in front of Max, Kai clenched his fists as a blazing sensation filled his chest, like his insides were on fire.  
  
++Can you hold on Master?++ Dranzer asked, pausing to look behind, ++We can rest if you'd like,++  
  
"Keep going," Kai thought to Dranzer quietly, to keep Max unaware of their conversation, "The quicker we get out of this, the better chance we have of actually being alive enough to rest,"  
  
++If you say so,++ Dranzer replied, continuing to advance once again.  
  
"At this rate, I might not be able to keep consciousness for much longer," Kai thought to himself, "But I've got to keep going or we'll both be done for,"  
  
"Are you okay Kai?" Max asked from behind, "You seem to be sweating a bit too much,"  
  
"I'm fine," Kai growled, but he took off his scarf and wiped the sweat from his neck and arms.  
  
++Kai,++ Dranzer's voice called, making the boy's head snap up in annoyance.  
  
"What?" he asked with knitted brows.  
  
++We're close to the forest, should we head that way or towards your friends?++  
  
"Which is closer?"  
  
++The forest. Your friends are twice as far away,++  
  
".." Kai didn't reply as he thought about which path to choose.  
  
++But there is more fire close to the forest,++ Dranzer added after the silence.  
  
A thud behind him made Kai spin around, just in time to see Max collapse onto the ground behind him.  
  
"Max!" Kai shouted as he knelt beside the blond boy.  
  
"I-I'm fine," Max coughed, "Let's keep g-going,"  
  
He made a move to get up, but fell down again onto Kai's arm as his legs failed him.  
  
"Not good." Kai thought with a heavy frown, "He's dehydrating,"  
  
++Why not call out Draciel?++ Dranzer suggested, ++He could shield us,++  
  
"We've tried that," Kai replied, pulling Max up to lean on his shoulder, "But its shield isn't strong enough here, where most of it evaporates, it is way too hot,"  
  
++How long can it last?++ Dranzer asked, ++If long enough, we can get to the forest on time,++  
  
"I think it can last five minutes," Kai replied, "That should be enough if you hasten your speed,"  
  
++I'm fine with that,++ the phoenix said with a worried voice, ++But how about you? We share our circumstances now, can you hold more heat?++  
  
"I'll be fine," Kai replied without hesitation, "Now, quickly, before Max's condition gets worse,"  
  
++Yes Master,++  
  
"Max, call out Draciel," Kai said to the boy panting in his arms.  
  
"O-okay," Max nodded and, with much effort, launched Draciel, "Come out Draciel, shield us with your water screen,"  
  
Draciel let out a bellow before emitting its orb of water around the two boys, slightly adding humidity to the air. Max' breathing slowed a bit before returning to normal and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Come on Max," Kai ordered, "We need to get moving, this shield won't last for long,"  
  
Max gave a weak nod before being heaved up to his feet by Kai.  
  
The three then started moving again, with Kai helping the weak Max walk. The blond tried to protest and insist that he walk on his own, but Kai refused and kept walking with a firm grip on Max's shoulder.  
  
The whole time, Kai kept his free hand over his chest, curled in a fist. His face showed none of the churning pain in his chest as the fiery load got heavier and heavier.  
  
"Just a little more," Kai thought to himself.  
  
++We're here,++ Dranzer announced just as Draciel's shield wavered and disappeared along with the courageous bit beast. The green beyblade came to a stop at Max's feet.  
  
"Thanks Draciel," Max whispered to his bit beast as he picked up his immobile beyblade.  
  
The two boys finally stumbled into the non-flaming portion of the forest.  
  
"We're not safe yet," Kai said to Max, who looked up with surprise, "The fire will spread faster in the forest, we need to find our way away from this living firewood,"  
  
++Your friends are coming,++ Dranzer suddenly informed as it hovered over the forest, ++I think they have spotted me,++  
  
"Good," Kai said, "But we've still got to-"  
  
His sentence cut off as he suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his chest. A slow panting flowed through his lips as he knelt on the ground. The fire within was too much to handle.  
  
++Are you okay?++ Dranzer asked with concern, as his question was echoed by Max, who was now kneeling beside Kai.  
  
"I'm fine," Kai panted as sweat fell to the ground from his bare, white skin.  
  
"Are you sure?" Max asked, his voice unconvinced.  
  
Kai gave a slow nod and started to get up. He slapped away Max's offered hand, and grabbed the tree closest to him, trying to balance on it as he slowly stood up. The wood was warm from his touch and Kai looked up to stare at the fire as it slowly swallowed up the trees behind him.  
  
"We need to move now," he told Max and took a staggering step away from the fire.  
  
Max followed up behind, as close as he dared, to make sure that the boy wouldn't fall.  
  
Dranzer flew overhead, keeping a careful watch over its master.  
  
Kai stumbled from tree to tree, resting once in a while, but always kept going with a determined face each time Max caught up to him.  
  
Finally, they were far enough from the fire to miss its red light.  
  
"Let's stop here for now," Max said, daring to gently touch Kai's shoulder and stop him, "The fire won't catch up that fast,"  
  
Kai frowned, but nodded and sat down, leaning against a tree.  
  
Dranzer gave a loud screech above them. Their heads then shot up as a deep roar answered its screech.  
  
++It's Dragoon,++ Dranzer assured Kai as it descended into its beyblade, ++He will be here soon,++  
  
Kai sighed in relief and closed his eyes as he felt Dranzer's beyblade cease spinning beside his hand.  
  
Sure enough, Tyson's voice could be heard calling, "Kai! Max! Where are you guys?!"  
  
"Here!" Max shouted back, "We're over here!"  
  
There were a few excited shouts of "I heard Max!" and "Hey! They're alive!" before the distant rustling of bushes could be heard.  
  
"They're coming," Max said as he sat down beside Kai.  
  
Kai nodded and made a move to stand up, but fell down again to lie on the ground with Max shooting up to stand beside him.  
  
"Kai! Are you alright?!" he heard him cry, "Kai!"  
  
Max's frantic screams slowly died as the pain in his chest and the tiredness in his eyes swallowed up Kai's mind. Slowly, everything was silent, save for the last few sounds of footsteps that rang in his head in echo.  
  
~~FINI~~ 


	37. Chapter ThirtySix: Gain and Lose

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
++..++ speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~  
  
~~flashback sequences~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((++Time to awake,++ the red light seemed to say.  
  
The girl's wide, brown eyes started to dim as they turned rusty silver, "Time to awaken," she repeated.  
  
The glowing orb expanded its size, flooding the entire area, Kazuki included.))  
  
((++This is trouble, it seems she's forgotten the more than I bargained for,++ the voice growled, ++I better go consult Boris about this,++  
  
"Boku-"Kazuki started, but she froze as a paralysis seized her. Golden pupils merged with her brown ones, as a thin smile appeared on her face.  
  
++The transfer was perfect,++ Black Dranzer said as she admired her physical body. Nothing much had changed from Kazuki's appearance but her hair and eyes. The black strands of sharp hair flowed down her shoulders, drastically contrasting to the spheres of gold that looked down at her hands.))  
  
((++Where is Boris?++ Black Dranzer asked, sensing that the three weren't going to speak first.  
  
"He's in his office," Bryan replied casually. He was about to walk off when Black Dranzer stopped him with her arm.  
  
++Show me where that is,++ she demanded.  
  
Bryan folded his arms and glared at her, "Have you lost your memory or something?" he sneered, "You don't even know where your father's office is?"  
  
A second later, he regretted having said that and backed of just in time before a hand shot towards his throat, narrowly missing its mark. Looking up, he realized that the wall had a crater embedded into it.  
  
++Don't test my patience,++ Black Dranzer hissed as she retrieved her hand and stared Bryan down with her golden orbs.))  
  
((Walking in front of Max, Kai clenched his fists as a blazing sensation filled his chest, like his insides were on fire.  
  
++Can you hold on Master?++ Dranzer asked, pausing to look behind, ++We can rest if you'd like,++  
  
"Keep going," Kai thought to Dranzer quietly, to keep Max unaware of their conversation, "The quicker we get out of this, the better chance we have of actually being alive enough to rest,"))  
  
(("They're coming," Max said as he sat down beside Kai.  
  
Kai nodded and made a move to stand up, but fell down again to lie on the ground with Max shooting up to stand beside him.  
  
"Kai! Are you alright?!" he heard him cry, "Kai!"  
  
Max's frantic screams slowly died as the pain in his chest and the tiredness in his eyes swallowed up Kai's mind. Slowly, everything was silent, save for the last few sounds of footsteps that rang in his head in echo.))  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Gain and Lose  
  
A knock on the door alerted Boris' deep thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he growled as he quickly stuffed the papers he was leaning over into a drawer.  
  
Annoyance crept through his veins as he watched the door slowly open and a figure walked in. But the instant the figure's eyes met Boris', his features turned to surprise. The girl standing in front of him looked drastically different than he had first imagined.  
  
"Black Dranzer," he said hesitantly, as though not sure if he was calling the correct name. His gaze was held tight by the girl's golden orbs, so tight that he sat frozen on the spot. But the tension lessened as the girl bowed to him, breaking eye contact.  
  
++Master Boris,++ she said in a voice the man had never heard before. Its tone was soothing, smooth, and dangerous. Still marveling at the beauty of the voice, Boris was snapped back to reality as the girl looked up again. This time, he was sure to not look into the girl's eyes. The captivating gaze was disturbing.  
  
"I see your transfer worked well enough," he said as he bent down to put on his red lenses. It was best to take precaution.  
  
++Yes,++ Black Dranzer replied as she crossed her arms, ++but there's a problem,++  
  
"I don't see why there would be a problem," Boris said as he looked at the girl through his lenses, "There seems to be nothing wrong with your physical form,"  
  
++The problem is not with me,++ Black Dranzer said, ++It's with the girl,++  
  
Boris raised an eyebrow and stood up, "What is wrong with her?"  
  
Black Dranzer folded her arms casually and replied, ++There seems to be something wrong with her memory, her mind waves are very tangled up,++  
  
"That is to be expected with such a large transfer of data as this," Boris replied thoughtfully. He then opened the door and walked out, signaling Black Dranzer to follow.  
  
++Where are we going master?++ Black Dranzer asked.  
  
"To her room," Boris replied shortly, "I suspect beyblading to speed up the untangling process,"  
  
++It would be no problem mastering beyblading again, with her talent,++ Black Dranzer said as they walked.  
  
Boris nodded and replied, "We will need to make sure that your 'spiritual force' still remains intact,"  
  
Black Dranzer smiled at that, ++I have the same intentions,++ She licked her lips with a smirk.  
  
When they reached Kazuki's room, Boris stopped her and said, "Switch places,"  
  
Black Dranzer reluctantly let go of the control over Kazuki's body and shrank back to the mainframe of her mind.  
  
Kazuki looked around her in a daze until she saw Boris looking at her silently.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but the opening of the door next to Kazuki's room.  
  
Bryan looked up in surprise at Boris and Kazuki before stopping and giving a short bow.  
  
Boris gave him half a nod before returning his attention back to Kazuki, but the girl was staring at something beyond Bryan.  
  
As her eyes settled on Tala sitting at the back of the room on his bed, Kazuki's memory came back in harsh flashes. The day she met the boy, the connection she found with their minds, but worst of all, the sight of the knife stuck in his stomach. She fell to the ground, clutching her head, much to the surprise of Boris and Bryan, whom stared at her shaking form. Then, with as much suddenness as it had come, the flashes had disappeared, leaving Kazuki with a jumble of fizzled memories. The only ones that remained clear were those of the red haired boy and another..  
  
"Mother," Kazuki suddenly whispered quietly to herself, "Are you there?"  
  
++Kazuki?++ Black Dranzer inquired from deep within her mind.  
  
"Yes, it's me mother," Kazuki's small voice replied, completely ignoring the other two in the hallway with her, "But where are you?"  
  
++I am within you,++ Black Dranzer replied. Kazuki felt once again the artificial warmth given off by Black Dranzer's soothing voice.  
  
Kazuki nodded to the voice and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Boris patiently waiting for her to get up.  
  
With a start, she noticed Bryan as well, but couldn't grasp the memory that would unlock his name.  
  
"I'm sorry father," she said as she stood from her spot, "I-I just.."  
  
"It is nothing to worry about," the man replied, and then thoughtfully looked over at Tala through the still-open doorway.  
  
Tala had been looking at the three ever since Bryan had opened the door, but he immediately lowered his gaze the second Boris looked over. His insides squirmed as he heard Boris' boots hit the floor towards him.  
  
"Boy," the man growled, "get up and come with me,"  
  
Tala looked up slowly and replied quietly, "I can't, the chains don't allow much movement,"  
  
Boris heard the sarcastic tone in the boy's voice, but decided to let it go. He then walked over to the doorway and said into the intercom placed beside it, "Bring me the keys to Tala's chains, now!"  
  
A few moments later, an abbey staff appeared with a ring of keys and unlocked the shackles around Tala's wrists and ankles. He stood up and gave Boris a wary look before bowing formally.  
  
"What would your orders be sir?" he asked.  
  
Boris frowned at the casualness of the boy's tone, but led him to the doorway and said, "Stay here while I get Kazuki's gear,"  
  
Tala gave an unconcerned look to Kazuki before leaning against the doorway and turning to Bryan.  
  
"Are you going to stand here all day?" he asked mockingly, "Or will you move on to your own business?"  
  
Bryan retorted with a grunt and walking down the dark hallway in a stalk.  
  
Kazuki gave Tala a questionable look, but was repaid with nothing more than a glare of ice before his eyelids shadowed the boy's blue pupils.  
  
Boris returned then, holding Kazuki's bow shooter and beyblade, which he handed to the girl.  
  
"Follow me," he said as he continued down the hall, "We will need to make sure your still in top form before participating in the Scottish Battle Bash,"  
  
"Battle Bash?" Kazuki asked, she had completely missed the meeting Boris had had with the Demolition Boys while she was unconscious in her room.  
  
"Explain Tala," Boris said shortly.  
  
The boy replied monotonously, "The tournament held in Scotland, where the Bladebreakers are currently located. We are to go and win the tournament, as well as bring back their bit beasts as the prize. And of course, you get your revenge on Kai,"  
  
Kazuki didn't mind the cold shoulder from Tala this time, as she felt Black Dranzer's anger boil inside her as well.  
  
++We will get him for it,++ she heard her say.  
  
"I won't let you down mother," Kazuki replied out loud.  
  
Boris looked at Kazuki questionably as they stopped outside the training facility and opened the doors.  
  
"You two will battle here," he said, leading the two inside, "I expect top performance or you will be here for the rest of the day."  
  
"Yes sir," both replied as the two took their places on opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Good," Boris replied and ascended to the observation platform where he sat down to watch.  
  
Kazuki raised her launcher and directed it at Tala, almost reluctantly, but her arms became rigid the second Tala raised his own gun launcher with relentlessness in his eyes.  
  
"Let it rip!" both shouted, sending their beyblades to the center of the room.  
  
Kazuki noticed with the data screen that appeared that Wolborg's power almost matched her own.  
  
"Attack Wolborg!" Tala shouted as he commenced the battle.  
  
His bit beast tore out of its bit and roared in Kazuki's face, sending her flying back a few paces before she regained her footing.  
  
Up in the platform, Boris secretly smiled, "This is what your programming holds Tala, use it wisely like you never did before,"  
  
Kazuki gritted her teeth and forced her way through the mighty snowstorm that Wolborg had created. "Zenborg!" she shouted, "Arise!"  
  
The white swan appeared immediately after it was called and created a shield of light that fought off the worst of the storm.  
  
"Wolborg! Keep pressing the attack!" Tala shouted as he forced all of his rage into the wolf.  
  
Wolborg roared its approval and charged towards the swan, almost tearing its wing off as it tackled it to the ground.  
  
Kazuki was startled by the bit beast's raw power and looked over at Tala. To her amazement, she saw almost pure hatred in his eyes, and all of it was directed at her. That moment caused her to loose momentum and Zenborg's energy drained away. In a matter of seconds, Wolborg stood victorious over Zenborg's unspinning beyblade.  
  
Tala gave a satisfactory smirk as Wolborg returned to his hands and looked up at Boris, awaiting orders.  
  
"Well done Tala," Boris commented, "For that victory, your punishment is over,"  
  
"Thank you sir," Tala replied and was about to leave when the man stopped him.  
  
"Wait," he said, "I want you two to have a rematch, but this time, Kazuki," Boris turned his attention to the girl.  
  
"Yes sir?" Kazuki asked.  
  
"Switch," the word was simple, and both Tala and Kazuki knew what it meant.  
  
"Yes sir," Kazuki replied and closed her eyes.  
  
Inside her shared mind, she searched for Black Dranzer's presence.  
  
++I am here, Kazuki++ Black Dranzer said, ++Is it time to switch?++  
  
"Yes, mother," Kazuki replied as she retreated to the depths of her mind.  
  
Black Dranzer immediately flew out of her resting place and opened her golden eyes to look at Boris.  
  
++I am out master,++ she said with a deep bow and turned to Tala, ++Let's begin.++  
  
Tala nodded and aimed his gun shooter while Black Dranzer readied her own bow shooter.  
  
"Let it rip!" they both shouted and once again, the Tala forced his attack.  
  
"Wolborg! Crush her again!"  
  
++Not this time, boy,++ Black Dranzer hissed, ++I am a different opponent,++  
  
At that, Black Dranzer focused her energy into Zenborg's beyblade.  
  
++Attack Zenborg!++ she called, savoring the sound of commanding another bit beast.  
  
The white swan appeared before her, wings glistening with a bright glow, about to charge Wolborg.  
  
++Your power's increased,++ Black Dranzer commented to the white swan mentally.  
  
Zenborg's Hikari looked back at Black Dranzer, sensing its dark power and it stopped on its attack.  
  
Black Dranzer looked at the swan with a frown, ++What are you doing? Attack him!++ But the white swan continued to stare at Black Dranzer, until a glint of recognition filled its eyes and it cried out in fury before bashing Tala's beyblade aside. But it didn't stop at that, Black Dranzer looked upon the white swan in shock as it headed towards her at full speed, eyes full of anger.  
  
++Stop!++ Black Dranzer shouted. But the white swan never ceased to slow down, alerting Boris up in the balcony.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked.  
  
++Zenborg's lost control,++ Black Dranzer replied back as she dodged out of the way from Zenborg's assault.  
  
Tala gave a surprised look and jumped away just in time before Zenborg tore though the ground he was standing on a few moments ago.  
  
Boris frowned darkly, "It must have remembered. But how? I thought for sure that its Yami could control it,"  
  
Black Dranzer thought fast as Zenborg cornered her and closed her eyes.  
  
"What happened to Zenborg?" Kazuki asked.  
  
++Kazuki,++ she said quickly with a shake of her head, ++I need you to take over,++  
  
Kazuki nodded, sensing the urgency and felt her conscience being pulled out of the inside of her mind. She opened her eyes just in time to see Zenborg's furious form.  
  
"Stop Zenborg!" she shouted.  
  
Zenborg seemed to snap out of its rage just in time to stop at Kazuki's feet. Dust flew everywhere from the destruction Zenborg had caused on its rampage.  
  
"What's wrong Zenborg?" Kazuki commanded.  
  
Her bit beast looked down at the girl with sympathy and moved its wing towards her face. The feather tip was just about to touch Kazuki when what seemed to be a black streak of light emitted out of the beyblade and wrapped itself around Zenborg, almost strangling it as it pulled the white swan back into the beyblade.  
  
Kazuki stared with shock at her beyblade as it jumped back into her hand.  
  
"What just?" she started to ask before Boris's footsteps met her ears. She looked up at her father, but immediately afterwards lowered her eyes in a bow.  
  
"What is going on here?" Boris asked, unaware that Kazuki had switched back, "Black Dranzer, what just happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry, father," Kazuki replied, "Zenborg seemed to have been angered by something, I only just stopped it,"  
  
An awkward silence followed that sentence as Boris turned to face Tala.  
  
"You," he commanded, "go back to your room and stay there until further notice,"  
  
Tala bowed and exited without protest.  
  
"Would you like to speak with mother then?" Kazuki asked.  
  
"Mother?" Boris asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Kazuki replied, "she was here a moment ago,"  
  
"Of course," Boris replied, realizing what Kazuki meant, "Call her out then,"  
  
Kazuki nodded mutely and closed her eyes. A second later, Black Dranzer stood before Boris.  
  
++That Zenborg,++ she said with a growl, ++she still remembers?++  
  
"I suppose," Boris replied, "This will cause a major setback."  
  
++Don't worry master,++ Black Dranzer replied, ++I suppose I will have no problems using the Yami, it is, after all, an empty spirit,++  
  
"What about the Hikari then?" Boris asked, "It is by default that it appears first every time it is summoned. Even my computers can't change that,"  
  
++We will have Kazuki call it out first,++ Black Dranzer replied after a while of thinking, ++She can command the Hikari while I take over for the Yami,++  
  
"I suppose," Boris said, "But where will you get enough spiritual energy to switch over and over?"  
  
Black Dranzer didn't reply as the door to the room suddenly banged open.  
  
Both occupants looked up to see a panting abbey worker standing in the doorway.  
  
"What is it?" Boris asked menacingly as he turned to look at the man.  
  
"M-master Boris," the man said, managing a short bow, "The spy has returned, and.." the man didn't continue as he stuttered.  
  
"What?" Boris asked, "tell me now!"  
  
The man looked at the floor timidly and replied slowly, "It seemed he's met the boys. But he said he was forced to take action and.."  
  
Angered by the man's hesitance, Boris walked over to the man, slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened, and now!" he growled, he didn't like where this was going.  
  
"He set up a bomb and-and he said the boys couldn't have escaped!" the man finally finished, shaking from Boris' grip.  
  
Boris glared at the man, as if he thought that he was lying, but seeing the truthful fear in his eyes, Boris dropped the man to the ground.  
  
"I'll get back to you later," Boris said shortly to Black Dranzer as he stormed out of his office, "In the meantime, get used to the abbey's layout."  
  
++Yes, sir,++ Black Dranzer replied with a bow and left the training facility. As she walked down the halls, she thought to herself, ++If they really died, then my revenge can't be carried out,++ but she smirked to herself secretly, ++But I can still feel Dranzer's beating heart, so he must be alive,++ A red glow surrounded the girl for a moment, like a fire emitted from her very being and she laughed before the fire died down and the hallway was thrown into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A hurling sea of thoughts rose and fell inside of Kai's unconscious mind. "Have they escaped?" rose above all others as the question drove itself like a tidal wave at Kai's brain.  
  
++They are safe,++ a deep voice assured him from a source that sounded far away.  
  
"Dranzer?" Kai asked as he reached a hand out. Something soft met his touch as his hand lifted itself up.  
  
Feeling the soft thing move, Kai's eyes snapped open, just to shut again at the blinding light of the sun.  
  
"Wha-?" he started, but was stopped as something hurled itself towards him, almost suffocating him in the process.  
  
"You're okay! You're okay!" a voice filled with relief and joy shouted in his ear, deafening him for a moment.  
  
His eyes, finally getting used to the light, looked about and spotted a tuft of red hair residing beside his face. He then realized that it was in fact Jackie who had thrown herself on him and is now hugging him tightly around the neck. He was sitting in his bed at the McGregor Mansion in the bedroom he shared with the rest of his team. Where were they? He suddenly thought fearfully, fearing that the others hadn't escaped. But a second later, a voice reassured him that they were just fine.  
  
"Hey!" the voice shouted and Kai looked up just in time to see Tyson leaping over to the bed, "He's awake guys! Come in!"  
  
"Kai's awake?" Max's voice flooded the room as he too came bouncing over to the bed. Ray followed behind with just a calm smile and Kenny trailing behind him with his laptop.  
  
"Yo buddy! How're ya feeling today? Warm and fuzzy?" Tyson asked as he nudged Kai in the shoulder with a sly grin.  
  
Kai glared at him and gently pushed Jackie away as he heard Ray and Max snicker.  
  
The girl, noticing what she had just done, blushed and smiled apologetically at him before running out the door.  
  
"Guys!" he heard her shout down the hall, "Kai's awake!"  
  
Moments later, everyone in the mansion was by Kai's bedside. Robert, Enrique and Oliver had trailed in after Jackie and were congratulating Kai on his recovery. Kai sat silently as Jackie and the others celebrated, patting him on the shoulder once in a while.  
  
"It was so amazing! Dranzer's like eating up all of the fire!" Max recited excitedly to the intently listening company, "You guys should have seen it!"  
  
"That's right," Kai remembered, "Dranzer.." he looked around for his blue beyblade and was relieved to see it sitting on the bedside table. Holding the blade, Kai gripped it and thought, "Thank you,"  
  
++You're welcome Kai,++ Dranzer's voice replied inside of his head as the bit emitted a warm glow.  
  
"..yea! The fire was huge! Draciel couldn't even stand up to the heat!" Max's voice broke over Kai's thoughts.  
  
"I wonder if Salamulyon could've stood up the those flames," Tyson quipped, "But Dranzer beat him so.." his voice trailed off as a dreadful silence filled the room.  
  
"Johnny," Jackie whispered as tears came to her eyes. Robert walked over automatically to comfort her as everyone glared at Tyson for bringing up the topic.  
  
"It's my fault," Kai suddenly said, "All my fault."  
  
Everyone's attention wavered from Tyson to Kai.  
  
"It's not your fault," Ray said softly, "You didn't kidnap him,"  
  
"But if Johnny hadn't stayed behind to help me escape, he would still be here," Kai said under his breath, curling his hands into tight fists, "I am the one responsible for his abduction, and Kyle's too,"  
  
Jackie suddenly stepped towards Kai, her features unreadable. Taking one step after another, she walked towards his bed. Kai watched as the girl silently advanced towards him.  
  
"Your fault?" she said quietly, though her voice rang through the silent room, "Yes, it is your fault,"  
  
Kai looked away from her, gritting his teeth. He hadn't expected Jackie to say that. But she was right. It is his fault.  
  
"But," she continued, now standing over Kai's bent head, "do you think you can change that?"  
  
Kai looked up at Jackie's still features. What does she mean?  
  
"If you admit it's your fault, then you should stand up and fix it!" she shouted, "Just sitting here regretting won't help!"  
  
"Then I'll go train," Kai countered, gripping Dranzer in his hands as he started to get out of bed, but a sudden pain shot through his chest. Panting, his hand reached over to the ache.  
  
"You can't," Kenny dared to say, "You're condition is bad, you have to stay in bed for at least two weeks,"  
  
Kai ignored the younger teen and struggled out of bed, just to be blocked by Jackie.  
  
"Don't you want me to fix it?" Kai questioned with a bitter smirk, "Then let me pass and I'll train to get your brother back. I'll need all the time I can get to become strong enough to defeat the Demolition Boys."  
  
Jackie suddenly grabbed Kai's shirt and pushed him back into the bed. Kai, surprised at the girl's strength, sat down and was rewarded with another stab of pain.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Jackie shouted at him, and Kai felt droplets of tears fall onto his face, "Johnny helped you so that you could be safe! Not so that you could go and kill yourself! If you train in the condition you're in now, it'll most likely lead to fatal injuries that can't be fixed!" At that, the girl fell crying into his arms, "I don't want you to disappear as well!"  
  
Looking down at Jackie's shuddering form, Kai's expression softened. He could understand the girl's feelings of not wanting to loose another close person.  
  
"But the beyblade Battle Bash will be in less than a week," Kai said with the softest voice he could mutter at the moment, "We won't have enough time,"  
  
There was not reply to this as the others quietly waited for Jackie's response.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore," Jackie cried as she continued to lie in Kai's arms, "I can't choose between you and Johnny, I want you both to return safely,"  
  
"Don't worry Jackie," Tyson said suddenly in a mature voice hardly ever heard from him, "We'll take down those Demolition Boys for you, even if I have to battle them two on one, I'll make sure we win!"  
  
"Yeah!" Max added with determination, "We'll defeat them again, just like last time!"  
  
"And we'll help them," Robert said comfortingly.  
  
"Leave it to us," Oliver smiled, "we won't give up hope, and we'll keep rooting for Kai to get better,"  
  
"In fact," Enrique said, "We'll go train right now, eh guys?" Kai caught the blond boy winking at his teammates, but didn't object as the other boys left, leaving him and Jackie alone.  
  
The two were silent as Jackie sat awkwardly on the bed, leaning on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"What happened to Changer?" the boy suddenly asked, making Jackie look up at him in surprise.  
  
She bit her lower lip and carefully took off the top jacket that covered her whole arm. Kai watched as she revealed bandages on her arm over the shot she had received last night. "Robert helped me while the others were in here," she said, "But he promised to keep it a secret."  
  
Kai nodded stiffly as he watched the girl pull on her jacket again, "And the others didn't question?"  
  
"No," Jackie replied, smiling weakly, "I guess they were too worried about you,"  
  
"Worried about me," Kai mused cynically, "That's never happened before,"  
  
Jackie looked up with a surprised look, but Kai interrupted her before she could pose a question, "Why all the secrets? Why can't you battle as Jackie McGregor instead of Changer?" He was surprised at himself for being curious of another person's ways, but it should suffice for his diversion from a topic he didn't want to discuss.  
  
"Salamulyon is our family's representative bit beast,"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at this, but waited for her to continue.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jackie took out her beyblade from a concealed pocket in her clothes. Admiring the polished metal of her attack ring, she fingered the figure of Spectrya on the bit. "It was four years ago, on my tenth birthday,"  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Mom! Dad! Look!" a small Jackie cried happily as she ran towards them with a beyblade in her hands, "Johnny gave me a beyblade for my birthday!"  
  
"That's great!" Mr. McGregor smiled as the girl happily fitted the blade onto a launcher and prepared to launch it. But Mrs. McGregor watched on with a worried frown. Jackie, who was still new to the concept of beyblades, suddenly stumbled as she tried to launch and fell to the ground. The worried mother ran up to her daughter and comforted her, picking up the beyblade and launcher.  
  
"Johnny!" she called as she hushed Jackie, "Come here!"  
  
"What?" Johnny asked as he ran over to his parents. Then, seeing Jackie crying in their mother's arms, he snickered, "Fell down did you?"  
  
"Johnny!" Mrs. McGregor said angrily, "What were you thinking giving a thing like this to your sister? She could've done worse than fall down!"  
  
"But she wanted a beyblade, so I bought her one," Johnny retorted with a frown, "And it's not like I knew she sucked at beyblading,"  
  
"Hey!" Jackie shouted as she stopped crying, "I don't suck!"  
  
"Oh, but of course not," Johnny begun his sarcastic taunt, "Falling down is routine to your every launch,"  
  
Jackie frowned and grabbed the beyblade from her mother, "I'll show you I don't suck!" she shouted all the while fitting the beyblade onto the launcher.  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow, "See mom? It's not my fault she wants to play so badly," But he was silenced from a death glare from his father.  
  
Jackie gripped the launcher tightly and prepared to launch, but she hesitated.  
  
What if she doesn't do it right? What if she fell down again? Johnny will just laugh more.  
  
Those thoughts deprived her of her confidence and she started to lower the beyblade, but a sudden voice called out to her.  
  
++Don't give up Jackie, I'll help you,++  
  
"Huh?" Jackie asked, looking around, "Did you say something Johnny?"  
  
Her older brother looked at her in surprise, "No, are you hearing things again? Or are you just too scared to launch?"  
  
Jackie shrugged off the sensation of being watched and prepared to launch again.  
  
"If you can hear me voice," she thought, "then please help me,"  
  
++Of course,++ she heard the voice say as she confidently launched the beyblade with a graceful rip.  
  
Johnny stared at his sister in surprise as the red beyblade spun perfectly on the ground in front of them. A sudden wind picked up as a flashing purple light shot from the skies.  
  
"What the-?" Mr. McGregor said as he felt the wind pick up.  
  
Jackie looked around in wonder as the purple light wove around her and finally towards the rapidly spinning beyblade on the ground. It gathered itself into a large concentration and embedded itself into the center, giving one last shine before the beyblade jumped up at Jackie. The surprised girl caught the beyblade with her hand and looked at it with awe.  
  
Mrs. McGregor on the other hand, was worried, "What is that Jackie? What was the light?"  
  
"Spectrya," Jackie whispered as she looked at the engraving that now appeared in her beyblade's bit, "My bit beast,"  
  
"Bit beast?" Mrs. McGregor asked as she looked over at her shocked husband.  
  
"You can't have a bit beast," Mr. McGregor said, "our family's bit beast is Salamulyon, I have never heard of a 'Spectrya' before,"  
  
"But he's mine," Jackie said as she hugged the beyblade, "He said so,"  
  
"You can TALK to your bit beast?" Johnny asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes I can!" Jackie replied, sticking out her tongue, "Why? You can't?"  
  
Johnny didn't reply as he took out his own red beyblade and stared at Salamulyon, "He's never talked before,"  
  
Mrs. McGregor suddenly stood up and took the beyblade from Jackie's hands, "Don't play around with this Jacqueline, it might be dangerous,"  
  
"No! Spectrya's mine! Don't take him away!" Jackie cried as she chased after her mother, "He's not dangerous!"  
  
"Now Jacqueline! Listen to your mother," Mr. McGregor said as he pulled Jackie back, "Besides, it is the tradition for each family to worship one bit beast, and one only. Spectrya, or so you call it, is a rogue bit beast, and is not of royal inheritance, therefore, it is a bad omen to keep it,"  
  
"But father!" Jackie started to protest, but was cut short by Johnny.  
  
"Let me take it," her older brother said, to the surprise of his parents, "I'll get rid of it for you, we'll throw it into the river,"  
  
Mr and Mrs. McGregor looked at Johnny for a second before handing over the beyblade. Johnny took the small toy and walked to the back of their summer cottage, where a small river flowed.  
  
"Johnny," Jackie cried as she pulled on her big brother's shirt.  
  
"Shush Jackie," Johnny whispered, "Trust me,"  
  
Jackie didn't understand, but she nodded and watched her brother lift up his hand and thrust the beyblade into the river.  
  
She turned and cried in her mother's arms, as Mrs. McGregor comforted her, "Come now Jackie, you have many other presents waiting inside from your aunts and uncles,"  
  
Jackie reluctantly nodded and hurried into the house along with her parents.  
  
That night, while their parents were preoccupied, Johnny pulled Jackie aside.  
  
"Here," he said, and held out his clenched fist.  
  
"What is it?" Jackie asked as she put her hands close to her brother's hands and watched him open his hands.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise and joy as Spectrya's bit lay glinting in the light.  
  
"Oh thank you Johnny!" she cried as she hugged her brother tightly and jumped with joy.  
  
"Whatever," Johnny said as he gently pulled his sister off of him, "But I'm not buying you birthday presents for five years!"  
  
Jackie laughed and stuck out her tongue, "Fine!"  
  
Johnny ruffled his sister's hair and said, "I'm going downstairs, my math tutor's going to kill me if he finds out I'm not at the washroom like I said," he winked at her before walking out of the room.  
  
Jackie smiled at her bit beast and held it to her chest.  
  
"I'm so glad you're not in the water," she whispered.  
  
++Me as well,++ Spectrya's soothing voice replied.  
  
"But how am I going to convince my parents to let me keep you?" Jackie suddenly said sadly.  
  
++I can fix that,++ Spectrya answered.  
  
"How?" Jackie asked.  
  
++I have the power of illusion,++ Spectrya replied, ++I can change your appearance so that your parents won't recognize you when you beybattle,++  
  
At that, a warm feeling washed over the girl as she felt something like a mask cover her whole body.  
  
++Look at yourself in the mirror,++ her bit beast urged.  
  
Jackie nodded and walked up to her bedroom mirror. She was shocked and excited to see a completely different girl look back at her with blue hair and green eyes.  
  
"You did this?" she asked her bit beast in wonderment.  
  
++Do you not like it?++ Spectrya asked.  
  
"I love it! Now I can beyblade without having a big fuss made of it," Jackie said excitedly.  
  
++What do you say then,++ Spectrya stated, ++Don't you think it is for time 'Changer' to make her first beybattle appearance?++  
  
"Changer," Jackie whispered, "I like it,"  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"So that's how I became Changer," Jackie concluded as the memory came back to her and she looked over at Kai.  
  
Her first impression was that he had closed his eyes to rest, but the second she heard his soft breathing, she knew he was sound asleep.  
  
Her eyebrows knit together in rage, how dare he fall asleep while she told him that memory?  
  
"Stupid Kai," she said and stormed out of the room, but was sure to close the door lightly.  
  
The room was silent for a while, but a pair of mahogany eyes opened a crack as he slowly sat up.  
  
"Did you feel that?" he suddenly asked Dranzer, by his bedside.  
  
++Yes, I did,++ came his bit beast's quiet reply, ++That feeling of pure rage and hatred,++  
  
~~FINI~~  
  
Long time no new chapter, but this one is extra long so don't complain ^.^ hope my reviewers are still out there somewhere and haven't abandoned this story :( 


	38. Chapter ThirtySeven: Fall

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
++..++ speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~  
  
~~flashback sequences~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((As her eyes settled on Tala sitting at the back of the room on his bed, Kazuki's memory came back in harsh flashes. The day she met the boy, the connection she found with their minds, but worst of all, the sight of the knife stuck in his stomach. She fell to the ground, clutching her head, much to the surprise of Boris and Bryan, whom stared at her shaking form. Then, with as much suddenness as it had come, the flashes had disappeared, leaving Kazuki with a jumble of fizzled memories. The only ones that remained clear were those of the red haired boy and another..))  
  
(("You two will battle here," he said, leading the two inside, "I expect top performance or you will be here for the rest of the day."  
  
"Yes sir," both replied as the two took their places on opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Good," Boris replied and ascended to the observation platform where he sat down to watch.  
  
Kazuki raised her launcher and directed it at Tala, almost reluctantly, but her arms became rigid the second Tala raised his own gun launcher with relentlessness in his eyes.  
  
"Let it rip!" both shouted, sending their beyblades to the center of the room.))  
  
(("Wolborg! Keep pressing the attack!" Tala shouted as he forced all of his rage into the wolf.  
  
Wolborg roared its approval and charged towards the swan, almost tearing its wing off as it tackled it to the ground.  
  
Kazuki was startled by the bit beast's raw power and looked over at Tala. To her amazement, she saw almost pure hatred in his eyes, and all of it was directed at her. That moment caused her to loose momentum and Zenborg's energy drained away. In a matter of seconds, Wolborg stood victorious over Zenborg's unspinning beyblade.))  
  
((Black Dranzer immediately flew out of her resting place and opened her golden eyes to look at Boris.  
  
++I am out master,++ she said with a deep bow and turned to Tala, ++Let's begin.++  
  
Tala nodded and aimed his gun shooter while Black Dranzer readied her own bow shooter.  
  
"Let it rip!" they both shouted and once again, the Tala forced his attack.  
  
"Wolborg! Crush her again!"  
  
++Not this time, boy,++ Black Dranzer hissed, ++I am a different opponent,++))  
  
((Black Dranzer looked at the swan with a frown, ++What are you doing? Attack him!++ But the white swan continued to stare at Black Dranzer, until a glint of recognition filled its eyes and it cried out in fury before bashing Tala's beyblade aside. But it didn't stop at that, Black Dranzer looked upon the white swan in shock as it headed towards her at full speed, eyes full of anger.))  
  
(("What's wrong Zenborg?" Kazuki commanded.  
  
Her bit beast looked down at the girl with sympathy and moved its wing towards her face. The feather tip was just about to touch Kazuki when what seemed to be a black streak of light emitted out of the beyblade and wrapped itself around Zenborg, almost strangling it as it pulled the white swan back into the beyblade.))  
  
((++That Zenborg,++ she said with a growl, ++she still remembers?++  
  
"I suppose," Boris replied, "This will cause a major setback."  
  
++Don't worry master,++ Black Dranzer replied, ++I suppose I will have no problems using the Yami, it is, after all, an empty spirit,++))  
  
(("Tell me exactly what happened, and now!" he growled, he didn't like where this was going.  
  
"He set up a bomb and-and he said the boys couldn't have escaped!" the man finally finished, shaking from Boris' grip.))  
  
((Jackie suddenly grabbed Kai's shirt and pushed him back into the bed. Kai, surprised at the girl's strength, sat down and was rewarded with another stab of pain.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Jackie shouted at him, and Kai felt droplets of tears fall onto his face, "Johnny helped you so that you could be safe! Not so that you could go and kill yourself! If you train in the condition you're in now, it'll most likely lead to fatal injuries that can't be fixed!" At that, the girl fell crying into his arms, "I don't want you to disappear as well!"))  
  
(("What happened to Changer?" the boy suddenly asked, making Jackie look up at him in surprise.  
  
She bit her lower lip and carefully took off the top jacket that covered her whole arm. Kai watched as she revealed bandages on her arm over the shot she had received last night. "Robert helped me while the others were in here," she said, "But he promised to keep it a secret."))  
  
((That night, while their parents were preoccupied, Johnny pulled Jackie aside.  
  
"Here," he said, and held out his clenched fist.  
  
"What is it?" Jackie asked as she put her hands close to her brother's hands and watched him open his hands.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise and joy as Spectrya's bit lay glinting in the light.  
  
"Oh thank you Johnny!" she cried as she hugged her brother tightly and jumped with joy.  
  
"Whatever," Johnny said as he gently pulled his sister off of him, "But I'm not buying you birthday presents for five years!"  
  
Jackie laughed and stuck out her tongue, "Fine!"))  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven: Fall  
  
In the privacy of the abandoned part of Balkov Abbey, a boy held onto a picture frame.  
  
Within the frame was the photo of a young boy with shoulder-length red hair.  
  
"Dimitri," the boy whispered as he held the picture closer to him.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of footsteps sounded and the boy's head snapped up as the frame disappeared into the inner folds of his jacket.  
  
Boris Balkov stomped down the halls near to where the boy stood.  
  
The man though, made no acknowledgement to the boy's presence and stomped on with a battered abbey worker trailing after him.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Bryan silently made his way down the hall, the cold mask he usually wore now present on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kazuki sat quietly on her bed as Black Dranzer's presence watched over her.  
  
++What is wrong?++ she asked.  
  
Kazuki pulled her knees up to her chin and replied, "My mind is a blur. I know I hate that person named Kai, but I can't recollect why,"  
  
Black Dranzer formed herself into her human spirit shape and put her hands on Kazuki's shoulder, ++You hate him because of me,++  
  
Kazuki looked up, "Because of you mother? Why?" then, another harsh flash and the memory became clearer.  
  
"The collapse of the abbey," she remembered, "There were falling bricks everywhere. Alexander and I escaped, but mother,"  
  
She then covered her mouth as the worst day of her life repeated itself in front of her eyes.  
  
"Mother, you," she started, but Black Dranzer placed a spiritual finger on her lips.  
  
++You need not remember every detail,++ Black Dranzer hushed, ++It is too painful,++  
  
Kazuki slowly nodded as she bit her lips and looked up at Black Dranzer.  
  
"That is why you don't have your own body, is it not?" she asked.  
  
++That is partially true,++ Black Dranzer mused, then, Kazuki felt the anger rising in her counterpart, ++But now, we can get back at him for what he has done. Not only for taking my life, but for destroying yours as well,++  
  
Kazuki silently had doubts about Black Dranzer. Her mother had never been one to take revenge, or even think of harming another creature. But Black Dranzer seemed to lust for blood. Deeper down, she could roughly feel that something isn't right about Black Dranzer, that it isn't human at all. But her doubts where choked down by how much she wanted to have a mother again. She knew that not everything about Black Dranzer made sense, but it did not matter. Didn't she now have a mother? Maybe it was best if her mother wanted revenge as well. That way, she would not have to live with the feeling that she had done something her mother had not wanted.  
  
++Kazuki?++ Black Dranzer's voice broke into her thoughts, ++Are you alright?++  
  
"I-I am fine, mother," she replied and smiled weakly at her.  
  
Black Dranzer gave her a nod and disappeared in a wisp of spiritual energy.  
  
As soon as she was back inside of her, Kazuki felt Black Dranzer's thought patterns change from soft and caring ones to hard and brooding.  
  
"I wonder what she is thinking about?" she wondered, but fell asleep on her bed before she could think further.  
  
++Your doubts are useless,++ Black Dranzer's looming form appeared once again, ++For the time for spiritual consumption is close at hand. As soon as I have 'feasted' enough, this body will be mine,++  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny's eyes snapped open.  
  
He had heard voices start up and the sound of stomping footsteps pass by, though they were muffled.  
  
Looking around, he saw nothing but darkness for a minute before his eyes accustomed to the lack of light and things focused.  
  
The first thing he noticed was that he was sitting on a very cold floor, not damp, but freezing like ice. When he tried to stand up, he found that shackles bound his legs and arms, allowing little free movement.  
  
"Where the hell is this?" he growled to himself and was surprised to hear a voice answer.  
  
"Balkov Abbey, Moscow, Russia," the voice was deeper than his, so he supposed it was a man somewhere to his right.  
  
Looking into the darkness, he made out the form of the speaker and saw him turn around.  
  
"You're Johnny, am I mistaken?" the man asked. It carried not threat, just a dull curiosity.  
  
"Yea," Johnny replied slowly, "And who are you?"  
  
"We met," the man replied, "I'm Kyle, from the hotel,"  
  
That was like a slap across Johnny's face as he recalled the events of the night.  
  
"Why are we here? Where are the others? Did they get caught too?" the chain of questions poured out of his mouth.  
  
"Slow down," the man replied calmly, then shifted his position so that he had a clear view of Johnny with the limited amount of light, "The others are fine, you and I are the only two invited to this comfortable dungeon in the middle of a frozen country,"  
  
Johnny noted the sarcasm in the man's voice and frowned. How could he be so calm in a situation like this?  
  
"How can we get out of here?" he asked, though he didn't expect the man knew the answer as he is still sitting in the cell.  
  
"Can't do much but wait," the man replied, confirming Johnny's suspicions.  
  
"Wait for what? To be frozen?" Johnny scoffed.  
  
"No," the man answered, "We wait until I can get Schneider to power up enough,"  
  
"Schneider?" Johnny asked, "What's that?"  
  
"My bit beast," the man replied as he fumbled around his clothes and brought out a flaming-orange beyblade.  
  
That reminded Johnny of something and he searched around his own pockets, searching for Salamulyon.  
  
The feeling of smooth metal met his fingers and he pulled his beyblade out, only to find that the bit had been taken away.  
  
"Noticed eh?" Kyle said bitterly, "Boris isn't a fool to let us keep our bit beasts."  
  
Johnny then noticed that the man's beyblade was missing its bit as well.  
  
"Then how is your bit beast going to help us?" Johnny sneered.  
  
"I have my ways," the man responded and Johnny saw a secret smirk appear on his face.  
  
Again, the boy looked at his own red beyblade and its missing bit. With a sigh, he stuffed it back into his pocket and propped his head on one hand as he sat with his legs crossed.  
  
"By the way," Johnny realized, "What's your relation to Kai? What was he doing at your hotel room?"  
  
The man didn't reply right away and Johnny thought he was either sleeping or ignoring him, so he was just about to ask again when, "I'm his relative,"  
  
"Wha-?" Johnny's mouth fell open, "You're his relative?"  
  
"What? Don't believe me?" Kyle retorted, "That's your choice,"  
  
"He doesn't resemble you in any way!" Johnny countered, "And he's never mentioned you before,"  
  
"Well, he probably never said anything else about himself either," the man laughed.  
  
"True," Johnny had to agree.  
  
"And on the other hand," the man said, "He resembles his father down to almost every detail,"  
  
"Are you his father's brother or something?" Johnny inquired.  
  
"Not exactly," but the man was cut off by the sound of footsteps stopping near his cell.  
  
"There is to be no talking between the two of you any further," an abbey worker said menacingly, "It is by strict orders that I am to keep you two from communicating with each other."  
  
"They why are we in cells next to each other?" Kyle asked with sarcasm.  
  
The abbey worker didn't reply, but instead pushed a button on the wall.  
  
Johnny heard Kyle scream out in pain as what seemed to be electricity flowed through his shackles.  
  
"We only keep two cells equipped with electrocution devices," the abbey worker explained smugly, "Would you like me to prove that that kid's cell is electrically wired as well?"  
  
"Leave him alone," Kyle growled, "The conversation's over anyways,"  
  
"It is, is it?" the abbey worker mocked, thoroughly enjoying himself, "Then- "But he didn't get to finish as another pair of footsteps stopped outside the cells.  
  
"You know it is against the rules to use the electrocution device without orders," a cold voice growled.  
  
The abbey worker turned around to look at the newcomer and he frowned.  
  
"I have orders to keep these two from communicating," the abbey worker said defiantly.  
  
"The orders you were given don't state the use of the device," the other person replied.  
  
"Yes, but the device is here to-"the abbey worker suddenly gave a yelp of pain as the other person took him into an arm lock.  
  
"Your orders don't include the device," he said again.  
  
The abbey worker nodded slowly, though giving in to another yelp of pain.  
  
Finally, he was released and walked off away from the cells.  
  
Looking up, Johnny was surprised to see Bryan standing in front of the cell with his arms crossed.  
  
As if noticing the look, Bryan glared at Johnny openly, "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"No," Johnny replied with his own glare, "But why did you-?"  
  
"If you think I'm doing it for your benefit, think again," Bryan replied as he started to walk away, "I'm just making sure that you are whole and intact before the 'feast'. 'She' doesn't like her meals to be harmed before she does the damage,"  
  
A cold laugh followed, sending chills down Johnny's back.  
  
Feast? She? What was Bryan talking about?  
  
In the cell beside him, the man looked silently at Bryan's retreating form.  
  
"You've been taught hide your pain with cruelty," he said, "But I know that Dimitri still haunts you to this day"  
  
Bryan stopped dead.  
  
"You," he growled, not turning around, "Who told you?"  
  
"No one needs to tell me," Kyle replied, "I saw it happen,"  
  
Bryan seemed to stiffen even more than before and Johnny saw his fists clench.  
  
There was a dreadful silence filling the already soundless dungeons as both Johnny and Kyle waited for Bryan's response.  
  
To their surprise, Bryan laughed.  
  
"Don't think that you can affect me with your meaningless words," he said as he turned to face them, eyes glinting dangerously, "My heart can't ache after all these years. I've already thrown it away the day Dimitri died,"  
  
"He didn't die," Kyle replied softly, sympathy haunting his voice.  
  
Bryan's eyes hardened, "To me, he did. I don't consider the present him to be my brother anymore. Boris has manipulated him too far," A hint of sad defiance stood in his voice as he said those last words.  
  
"There is a way of bringing him back," Kyle started, but the door to the dungeon had slammed shut, blocking out his words.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Show it to me, now!" Boris demanded as he slammed open the door.  
  
"M-master Boris, I can explain," the abbey worker that had been sent out to spy on the Bladebreakers started, but he was harshly cut off by the slamming of a hand across his face.  
  
Boris, who had just slapped the abbey worker aside, grabbed the abbey worker who had piloted the helicopter and growled, "Show me the tape,"  
  
The man cowered beneath the other man's glare and fumbled with his pockets before handing Boris the videotape that was installed at the head of the helicopter.  
  
Boris slammed the videotape into a near-by computer video player and watched as the picture appeared.  
  
"You better not have lead any police back here," Boris threatened as he plastered his eyes to the screen.  
  
He watched the struggle the abbey worker had had with Kai and the appearance of the other bladers. Lastly, he saw the man sneak away and climb onto the helicopter in the corner of the screen.  
  
Then came the blast of fire as the bombs went off.  
  
He frowned as the camera was blocked by black smoke. It then cleared up a few moments later, revealing a fire-filled screen. Pausing the tape, Boris searched the screen for any sign of police officers or patrol cars, but saw none.  
  
"We are sorry, Master," the abbey worker whom had been knocked down started, but Boris cut him off.  
  
"Did I say you can speak?" he growled, turning the screen of, without waiting for an answer, he continued, "No, so the next time you think you are allowed to open your mouth, don't,"  
  
With that, Boris turned off the video.  
  
++Is there something wrong?++ Black Dranzer's voice suddenly asked.  
  
Boris almost jumped in surprise, but merely looked down at Black Dranzer's form, which had silently slipped into the room without notice.  
  
"These fools," Boris said, pointing at the two other men in the room, "They've set off a bomb that, they claim, has blown up the Bladebreakers,"  
  
++I don't know, nor care, much for the others,++ Black Dranzer said, ++But Kai is still alive,++  
  
Boris looked at the girl in surprise, "How do you know?"  
  
++Instinct,++ Black Dranzer replied simply, trying not to say too much.  
  
"Don't lie to me," Boris growled, "I am not in the mood for this petty talk,"  
  
++It's our bond,++ Black Dranzer replied slowly, seeing Boris' eyebrow raise, ++The one between me and Dranzer. I feel his living presence.++  
  
"Very well then, I will just assume you are correct," Boris replied after a moment of pause.  
  
Black Dranzer bowed shortly and said, ++I will need to return now, Kazuki is waking up,++  
  
Boris waved her out and sat down heavily in an office chair.  
  
"That stupid bond," he growled, "Even after I tried to cut off all of the side effects.."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What was it?" Kai asked Dranzer as he sat on his bed, clutching his head.  
  
A moment ago, a spear-like feeling of hatred had passed through his mind, though he was sure it was not his own.  
  
Dranzer didn't reply for a moment.  
  
"Dranzer?"  
  
What sounded like a sigh came from his bit beast before it appeared before him.  
  
++I suppose I have kept this secret long enough,++ Dranzer said quietly as it spread its wings and wrapped them around a surprised Kai.  
  
"Secret?" the boy asked. The thought of pushing Dranzer away occurred in the back of his mind, but he knew that he really didn't want to.  
  
++I must not go into direct detail,++ Dranzer said, ++The 'prophecy' does not allow it, but you have to know, even if it is a rough summary,++  
  
Kai looked up into the eyes of his phoenix bit beast.  
  
"I don't understand," he said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Dranzer looked back into the boy's eyes and he saw a ring of fiery sadness that surrounded its eyes.  
  
++I cannot allow you to remain ignorant of the battle that's to come,++ Dranzer continued, ++Even if it goes against Yuri's wishes,++  
  
"Yuri?" Kai's eyes widened in recognition, "You mean, my father?"  
  
Dranzer gave him something like a smile, ++At least you know your father,++  
  
A frown appeared across the boy's features as he pushed Dranzer's wings away.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I know him or not," he said with insolence, "As far as I know, he never served his role well,"  
  
Dranzer suddenly screeched out with what sounded to Kai like a roar of fury.  
  
++How dare you look down upon your father like that?++ it demanded, in a tone Kai had never heard before, ++Do you know why he couldn't be here by your side today? Do you know why you hardly remember his face at all?++  
  
"I don't and I wouldn't want to know," Kai replied, though he had to admit, Dranzer' s tone struck fear into him.  
  
++Then I suppose you wouldn't want to know how he died,++ Dranzer said back, colder than before.  
  
There was a pause, "No," came Kai's final reply.  
  
He didn't have to turn around to know that Dranzer had disappeared within its beyblade.  
  
With reproachful eyes, he looked at his beyblade, no longer emitting the soothing warmth of Dranzer.  
  
Regret came through his mind as he picked up the beyblade and stared at Dranzer's bit chip. He had almost expected Dranzer to leave him, but the image of the phoenix was still present.  
  
++I won't leave you, no matter how much you offend me,++ he heard its voice quietly declare, ++But the only reason is of the pact I have made to my former master. I cannot disrespect his orders,++  
  
"I-"Kai started, but the voice had already disappeared, leaving the boy to sit silently on his bedside.  
  
Looking out the window, Kai let the tears he had been holding in fall out, glinting in the moonlight.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to know," he said quietly, "It's just that..I can't accept the truth. Not before I right the plentiful wrongs I have created,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the shower room, Tala removed his top and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The scar on his stomach stretched only a few inches, but in his mind, it left a larger mark.  
  
A harsh smirk appeared on his face as he turned and stepped into one of the shower cubicles and started to turn on the tap. He winced a bit as he felt warm water through his hands. An eyebrow rose at this. He had never known there to be hot water in the shower rooms. He let the water flow for a few minutes, filling the shower cubicle with hot steam. He let the thick air surround him, all the while reminiscing what he had determined as he had been chained to his bed.  
  
After the incident with the blank wall, he had decided once and for all that he should just let himself to return to what he had been doing for the past years, perfecting his beyblade skills, and not put his mind on anything else any longer. After all, there was nothing else to strive for, not anymore.  
  
Tala punched the wall of the cubicle softly, and was surprised to find the shower hose turn on. Warm water drenched him head to toe and he almost choked from the downpour.  
  
Steadying himself, he let the warm water soak him. That was when he noticed that his hair was starting to loose it's shape and was plastered against his skull.  
  
"It's going to take forever to get it back up again," he cursed. He had never taken a hot bath before ever since he could remember, mostly because there was no hot water to begin with, but he didn't want to ruin his hair either.  
  
Shrugging the annoyance off, he let himself enjoy the rest of the shower and finally stepped out of the cubicle five minutes later, with his hair lying about his head in wet, droopy strands.  
  
Taking a look at himself in the mirror, Tala wiped away the steam and came face to face with his own reflection.  
  
With a start, he noticed another red mark appear on his chest, close to his heart. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was yet another scar. This one, though, seemed to be very old and has almost fully healed, only being revealed by the hot water. Something stirred in his mind, and he pulled back, not wanting to look at his red hair hanging down to his shoulders.  
  
With a frown, he quickly started to dry his hair, using a spare towel he had brought. Knowing it would take too long to hand dry his hair, he pulled on his clothes and walked out of the shower room, deciding to let his hair dry on its own.  
  
As he reached the door to his shared room, he remembered that he had forgotten his towel back in the shower room and turned around to retrieve it, only to almost crash into Bryan, who had just turned the corner.  
  
Without a word, Tala walked past the other boy and continued down the hall, leaving a speechless Bryan behind.  
  
He didn't see Bryan's eyes widen, nor did he notice the quick movement of the other boy's hand to his jacket pocket.  
  
A name floated down the hall, noticed by no one except the speaker himself.  
  
~~FINI~~ 


	39. Chapter ThirtyEight: Tear

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
//..// Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
++..++ speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~  
  
~~flashback sequences~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Dimitri," the boy whispered as he held the picture closer to him.))  
  
((++Your doubts are useless,++ Black Dranzer's looming form appeared once again, ++For the time for spiritual consumption is close at hand. As soon as I have 'feasted' enough, this body will be mine,++))  
  
(("Schneider?" Johnny asked, "What's that?"  
  
"My bit beast," the man replied as he fumbled around his clothes and brought out a flaming-orange beyblade.  
  
That reminded Johnny of something and he searched around his own pockets, searching for Salamulyon.  
  
The feeling of smooth metal met his fingers and he pulled his beyblade out, only to find that the bit had been taken away.  
  
"Noticed eh?" Kyle said bitterly, "Boris isn't a fool to let us keep our bit beasts."  
  
Johnny then noticed that the man's beyblade was missing its bit as well.))  
  
((Looking up, Johnny was surprised to see Bryan standing in front of the cell with his arms crossed.  
  
As if noticing the look, Bryan glared at Johnny openly, "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"No," Johnny replied with his own glare, "But why did you-?"  
  
"If you think I'm doing it for your benefit, think again," Bryan replied as he started to walk away, "I'm just making sure that you are whole and intact before the 'feast'. 'She' doesn't like her meals to be harmed before she does the damage,"  
  
A cold laugh followed, sending chills down Johnny's back.  
  
Feast? She? What was Bryan talking about?))  
  
((To their surprise, Bryan laughed.  
  
"Don't think that you can affect me with your meaningless words," he said as he turned to face them, eyes glinting dangerously, "My heart can't ache after all these years. I've already thrown it away the day Dimitri died,"  
  
"He didn't die," Kyle replied softly, sympathy haunting his voice.))  
  
((++I suppose I have kept this secret long enough,++ Dranzer said quietly as it spread its wings and wrapped them around a surprised Kai.  
  
"Secret?" the boy asked. The thought of pushing Dranzer away occurred in the back of his mind, but he knew that he really didn't want to.  
  
++I must not go into direct detail,++ Dranzer said, ++The 'prophecy' does not allow it, but you have to know, even if it is a rough summary,++))  
  
(("It doesn't matter if I know him or not," he said with insolence, "As far as I know, he never served his role well,"  
  
Dranzer suddenly screeched out with what sounded to Kai like a roar of fury.  
  
++How dare you look down upon your father like that?++ it demanded, in a tone Kai had never heard before, ++Do you know why he couldn't be here by your side today? Do you know why you hardly remember his face at all?++))  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: Tear  
  
Note: Chapter title can be pronounced 'tare', as in to tear apart, or 'teer' as in teardrops. Both can apply to the theme of this chapter.  
  
Voltaire sat in his black limousine as he awaited his arrival at Balkov Abbey. He wore a deep frown on his face as he neared his destination. Every time he came to this place, a bad memory would stab his heart. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. The car continued on its slow, droning journey, once in a while slightly rocking from a rock on the road. The calm almost frightened the man, as he has seen more chaotic things in his life than he could count.  
  
In a few moments, the car slowly decelerated to a stop, signaling their arrival.  
  
"Master Voltaire," an abbey worker said as he opened the door, and showed the man inside, "Should I go inform Master Boris?"  
  
"Yes," Voltaire replied, "Tell him I will be waiting in the main lounge,"  
  
The abbey worker bowed and walked down the hall, his back disappearing into the gloom. Voltaire then continued his way towards the center of the main building, towards the main lounge. He knew the Abbey well and had memorized most of its layout. Suddenly, without warning, somebody ran down the hall in front of him, in a blur. The figure's panting could be heard slowly disappearing as they hastened further down the hall.  
  
Voltaire raised an eyebrow at this, curious of whom that figure was. He decided that Boris could wait and followed the path the figure had taken. With quick steps, he trailed after the sound of running footsteps. He then heard a door open and close in the hall in front of him. Rounding the corner, the man saw that he had arrived at one of the training facilities.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the battle dish located outside the McGregor Mansion, Tyson, Ray and Max faced off against Robert, Oliver and Enrique.  
  
Their six beyblades randomly bashed at each other until Enrique lead the first attack.  
  
"Amphylion! Double Fang attack!" the blonde shouted. His bit beast responded by bursting out of its bit chip and fly towards the Bladebreakers'.  
  
"Draciel! Metal Ball Defence!" the other blonde retaliated, ending Amphylion and Draciel in a struggle for power.  
  
"Driger!" Ray called, "Tiger Claw!" the white tiger roared and charged towards the two bit beasts, only to be knocked aside by Unicolyon.  
  
"I'll be your opponent this time," Oliver smiled.  
  
Ray grinned, "Okay, but you better watch out!"  
  
"Earth Shake!" Oliver shouted, while Ray and Driger came at them with their own Tiger Claw attack.  
  
"Guess that just leaves us," Tyson smirked at Robert.  
  
"I'll be honored to battle you," Robert replied with his own grin, then added, "But I'll be more honored to defeat you,"  
  
"We'll see," Tyson replied, "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"  
  
"Wing Dagger Griffolyon!" came Robert's response.  
  
The three pairs of battling bit beasts hovered the beydish, brightly lighting up the whole area.  
  
Jackie looked on with a hint of jealousy, "I wish I could join in," she thought with a sigh, but she checked her shoulder blade and found that it still slightly hurt when she moved it. With a disappointed face, she turned her attention back to the battle.  
  
"Attack!" everyone shouted at once.  
  
The battle ended with a grand display of lights as three beyblades were knocked out of the beystadium.  
  
The six boys stared at the dish as Jackie rushed over to see the results.  
  
Her first look revealed the Bladebreakers' beyblades spinning outside of the dish. Then, she spotted the Majestics' beyblades lying motionless inside of the dish.  
  
"That was a major tie," Max commented.  
  
"Who would've guessed?" Enrique laughed.  
  
"Want to go again?" Tyson challenged.  
  
"Of course," Robert replied.  
  
A new battle started as the six beyblades were once again shot into the dish. Jackie sighed again and sat down on the grass to watch.  
  
"I wish I could help more Johnny," she thought sadly, "Especially since the battle is going to be so soon,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bryan stood in the center of the room, with his hands gripping the sides of his head.  
  
"Why does everything have to fall at a time like this?" he thought to himself, "Why now?"  
  
He had hoped that he could shut that part of his life out forever. But it seemed time had to disagree.  
  
With a roar, he shot his beyblade out with great force, slamming it against the wall, creating a giant crater. He let his anger seep through Falborg's attacks, though the nag at his mind would not go away.  
  
"There must be a way," he thought, and suddenly remembered something someone had said to him some long time ago.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Numb your pain with more pain, that is the only way the first will go away."  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
With that, Bryan glared at Falborg and commanded, "Strike! I command you to!"  
  
Falborg hesitated for a moment before it gathered pressure in the air around it. Once it launched its attack, Falborg's beyblade followed to attack its target – Bryan.  
  
The boy closed his eyes as the vicious winds and the added sharp edges of Falborg's beyblade slashed against him, drops of blood flying all around him.  
  
"Yes, you were right," Bryan laughed to the voice he had remembered, "Let this pain replace my other,"  
  
But it did not satisfy him. The numbing feeling down in the deep hole of his heart still overshadowed the physical damage being done to his body.  
  
"I need more!" he thought almost desperately, "This is not enough!"  
  
"Is this really what you want?" a sudden voice trespassed into his thoughts, "Do you really want to stain your hands with even more blood?"  
  
"Who's there?" Bryan shouted, only to come face to face with a boy. He noticed immediately that the boy was transparent, though that didn't surprise him the most. It was the fact that the boy looked exactly like himself, six years ago.  
  
The boy looked up at him with big, round eyes, then he reached out his hand and said, "They're red. They're covered in red,"  
  
Bryan backed off, seeing the red stains on the little boy's hands.  
  
"No," he said, "Stop this!"  
  
But the little boy just continued to say, "They're red..They're red,"  
  
"I don't care! Stay back!" Bryan shouted back.  
  
The little boy suddenly stopped and put down his hands. "Yours are red too," Then he faded, leaving Bryan looking down at his own hands.  
  
There was fear somewhere in the other emotions mixed in his eyes. He completely ignored the slashes Falborg continued to make and looked at his hands.  
  
"They're red," he said in disbelief, he lifted his face away from his hands, the hands that held the bloodstains that haunted him to no end.  
  
The door to the room suddenly opened, and a figure stepped in. In the gloom, Bryan could only make out the figure's tall structure.  
  
"Stay away," he said, as he held out his hands, "Stay away!"  
  
Falborg, sensing Bryan's desperateness, jumped up and landed between the figure and its master.  
  
"Don't do anything foolish boy," the figure said.  
  
Bryan just continued to stare at his hands and then back at the figure. He recognized the voice, the voice that forced him to commit the crime that has left him broken.  
  
"They're red," he continued to chant, just like the little boy that had appeared before him.  
  
The figure seemed to hesitate, before stepping forward.  
  
"Attack him! Don't let him get near!" Bryan cried out.  
  
Falborg's dangerous attack ring spun at full force and begun its ascent to the throat of the figure.  
  
The figure gave a gasp of surprise before moving as quickly as possible out of the weapon's way. Though it only grazed the figure's cheek, the blood on the beyblade's attack ring was evident as it returned to its master's side.  
  
"Red," Bryan whispered as he stared at Falborg, then, as if losing the last bit of will to stay sane, he screamed, "Everything is red!"  
  
That was enough to summon the strongest of Falborg's attacks as it prepared to attack.  
  
Bryan, on the other hand had both his hands on each side of his skull, as if he wanted to claw out his brain.  
  
"Not again," he said, "I don't want to see more red,"  
  
Falborg took that as an order to attack and sent its giant gust of wind at the figure.  
  
A loud crashing sound was heard as the ferocious blast drove itself into the ground where the figure was standing.  
  
Smoke and debris flew everywhere, some landing around Bryan who is now kneeling on the ground, panting.  
  
The look of great shock was still on his face when a figure walked up to him. He didn't retaliate as a pair of hands lifted him up to his feet.  
  
"They're red," was all he said as his hollow face looked lifelessly at the ground.  
  
"What is going on here? I do not want-"Boris' voice rose as he stepped into the room, but he stopped immediately seeing the scenario laid before him. A cracked wall, Spencer supporting Bryan, who seemed to be out of it, and Ian standing in front of Voltaire with Wyborg forming a protective barrier with its long body.  
  
With the moment of shock gone, Boris quickly walked over to Voltaire while Ian summoned Wyborg back to his hand, "Are you alright Voltaire-sama?"  
  
"I will be quite alright," the older man growled as he rubbed his bleeding cheek with the back of a hand, "But you will need to teach more discipline to that boy," he finished pointing to Bryan.  
  
Boris nodded as he called over an abbey worker to help Voltaire bandage his cheek. When the two were gone, Boris turned back to the boys. He spoke to Ian first, "Tell me exactly what happened, and I want all of the details,"  
  
"We are not sure ourselves, Sir, but we had heard a crashing coming from this direction about two minutes ago, so Spencer and I came to check it out." the boy explained, "When we arrived, we only had time to stop Falborg's attack before it hit Voltaire-sama, nothing else has been made clear yet,"  
  
Boris frowned even more at that explanation and glared at Bryan. He walked over to the boy and lifted him off the ground by his collar.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" he growled into Bryan's face.  
  
Bryan remained limp as he just repeated quietly, "It was red,"  
  
An eyebrow rose at that, but the man threw Bryan back onto the ground in disgust, "I have no time for this, take him back to your room and I will come to question him further,"  
  
"Yes sir," Spencer replied and lifted Bryan off of the ground, helping him as they walked towards their room.  
  
Boris rubbed his temples in impatience, "To think something like this happened right before the tournament is about to start," he growled. Though, he lifted his eyes and looked at the crater in the wall caused by the boy's beyblade. Upon further inspection, the man found that the crater was wider than he had expected, and much deeper too. Dust fell randomly as the wall staggered under the pressure the beyblade had created.  
  
"It can't be that 'red' refers to..no I suppose not," the man thought to himself, though his voice sounded doubtful.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A swirl of black twisted itself into Kazuki's dream. Little shocks of static once in a while jolted her vision, but the thread of black finally settled itself in her sight.  
  
It was like a film negative, slots slowly moving by, and then gaining speed, finally displaying moving figures.  
  
Kazuki was surprised to find she was looking through another person's pair of eyes. It made no sense, but she was curious as to what was going to happen next.  
  
She could see that all around her were dark bubbles that rose randomly at a slow pace. A familiar scene was brought to her eyes. A lab with scientists in lab coats and the glass tube that separated her from the outside, just like when she was turned into a cyborg.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the body she was in move and jerk, as if wanting to be freed. She felt her eyes move around frantically and the room became a constantly moving blur.  
  
"Secure the test subject! Use a paralyzing injection!" a voice shouted over the sound of more bubbles arising. A feeling of numbness surrounded her and Kazuki felt the body weaken, and then stop struggling.  
  
"What's going on?" Kazuki thought. She could feel almost every detail of the occurrences as if they were happening to her. She tried to shake herself awake, but it seemed that it was more than a dream she was in, more like a memory. But this had never happened to her before.  
  
"Come now little one," a voice said as Kazuki looked up to see a familiar man, "Don't fret around, you are about to become much more than you currently are,"  
  
If she could gasp, that would be exactly what Kazuki would have done. The man standing in front of her was, Boris. It wasn't the current him, more like him when he was when he was ten years younger. But even without his bat-shaped mask, Kazuki could feel the darkness that constantly surrounds him, though it isn't as strong.  
  
Kazuki looked on helplessly as she felt the eyes look at Boris' face, then turn away. She heard Boris chuckle, then saw the man walk to appear in front of her vision again. This time, the eyes didn't look away, but glared darkly at him instead.  
  
"Very feisty I see," Boris commented as he wrote a few notes down on his papers, "But that's exactly what I need,"  
  
The eyes rested on Boris' face for a few moments before the man turned away to walk towards a computer at the back of the room. That moment left the glass in front of her glinting in the dim light, showing a reflection. Kazuki saw that the body she was occupying was not a human, but a kind of large bird, the color of ebonite. Cables were connected all over its wings and body, but Kazuki could see its red eyes staring back from its reflection and the hatred it shed.  
  
"What is going on here?" Kazuki wondered, "Why would father experiment on an animal?" Even as she thought this, she recognized something familiar with the body she was in.  
  
A sudden jolt to her temporary body shocked her for a moment and she heard herself screech out in pain.  
  
"Increase Data Transfer to 60%," Boris' voice rang over her screams.  
  
"Data Transfer increased," another scientist confirmed, "Subject's pulse is rising by 20% per minute,"  
  
The continuous increase of shock inside of her made Kazuki herself scream as well, even if she knew it wasn't real, it still hurt very much.  
  
"Accelerate the Data Transfer to full power," Boris then said with excitement, "You'll become my most successful experiment yet, B-"  
  
Every sound was suddenly cut off by a dreadful silence.  
  
++You shouldn't have seen that,++ Black Dranzer's voice said, snapping Kazuki's eyes open to the real world.  
  
"Wha-?" she asked, confusion covering her face, "What was that all about?" She pulled her arms around her, remembering the numbing pain brought by her vision.  
  
++It was nothing,++ Black Dranzer replied, wrapping a comforting arm around Kazuki, ++Nothing but a bad nightmare,++  
  
Kazuki gave in to the explanation without thought, but something still nagged her. The 'dream' seemed too real. Every detail happened as if it were etched into her memory.  
  
++Forget it,++ Black Dranzer insisted, ++Let us go take our mind off of this. We could go to the training facilities and sharpen your skills. You would want to please your father by taking victory in the Scottish tournament wouldn't you?++  
  
"Yes, I suppose mother," Kazuki replied slowly. She got up from her bed and took out her beyblade as well as her bow launcher. Stringing her launcher around her shoulder, she made her way to the training room.  
  
As she did so, Black Dranzer cursed at the back of her mind, ++How could she have tapped into my memory reserve? I never knew master Boris had created such an advance program that could draw out data with such force. He must have installed the most sophisticated programming into her mainframe. But no matter the strength of her power, I will conquer this body. Revenge must be achieved.++  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dranzer, resting within his bit gave a start as a pain jabbed his chest. He knew immediately what it meant. It could feel every single pain that its darker clone feels.  
  
++Black Dranzer,++ he thought with sympathetic eyes, ++I can feel the torment 'he' has brought to you, but you must not be blinded. You know he was only doing it to achieve the thing most precious to him.++  
  
A sigh escaped him as he spread his wings, ++But I know that fate has chosen us three to be the ones to take on the 'prophecy'. So I must not allow you, the 'darkness', to prevail over the 'light'. I was chosen to be free to choose whom I stand behind, and I have chosen the 'light', but know that the flame shines as well as casts a shadow.++  
  
With that thought, Dranzer gave a brilliant glow that radiated around the room he was in, shining on its master.  
  
++This generation will be the last that suffers from our quarrel,++ he thought as the boy's sleeping features could be perceived, ++We cannot allow more deaths to tear those who are innocent apart,++  
  
~~To be continued~~ 


	40. Chapter ThirtyNine: Transmission

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and thinking  
  
..Russian or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
.. speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
---------- Scene Change ----------  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
(("Red," Bryan whispered as he stared at Falborg, then, as if losing the last bit of will to stay sane, he screamed, "Everything is red!"  
  
That was enough to summon the strongest of Falborg's attacks as it prepared to attack.  
  
Bryan, on the other hand had both his hands on each side of his skull, as if he wanted to claw out his brain.  
  
"Not again," he said, "I don't want to see more red,"))  
  
(("What is going on here? I do not want-"Boris' voice rose as he stepped into the room, but he stopped immediately seeing the scenario laid before him. A cracked wall, Spencer supporting Bryan, who seemed to be out of it, and Ian standing in front of Voltaire with Wyborg forming a protective barrier with its long body.))  
  
(("Secure the test subject! Use a paralyzing injection!" a voice shouted over the sound of more bubbles arising. A feeling of numbness surrounded her and Kazuki felt the body weaken, and then stop struggling.  
  
"What's going on?" Kazuki thought. She could feel almost every detail of the occurrences as if they were happening to her. She tried to shake herself awake, but it seemed that it was more than a dream she was in, more like a memory. But this had never happened to her before.))  
  
((The eyes rested on Boris' face for a few moments before the man turned away to walk towards a computer at the back of the room. That moment left the glass in front of her glinting in the dim light, showing a reflection. Kazuki saw that the body she was occupying was not a human, but a kind of large bird, the color of ebonite. Cables were connected all over its wings and body, but Kazuki could see its red eyes staring back from its reflection and the hatred it shed.  
  
"What is going on here?" Kazuki wondered, "Why would father experiment on an animal?" Even as she thought this, she recognized something familiar with the body she was in.  
  
A sudden jolt to her temporary body shocked her for a moment and she heard herself screech out in pain.))  
  
((Black Dranzer cursed at the back of her mind, How could she have tapped into my memory reserve? I never knew master Boris had created such an advance program that could draw out data with such force. He must have installed the most sophisticated programming into her mainframe. But no matter the strength of her power, I will conquer this body. Revenge must be achieved.))  
  
((But I know that fate has chosen us three to be the ones to take on the 'prophecy'. So I must not allow you, the 'darkness', to prevail over the 'light'. I was chosen to be free to choose whom I stand behind, and I have chosen the 'light', but know that the flame shines as well as casts a shadow.))  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine: Transmission  
  
Tala was restless as he stood in the cooling forests behind the abbey. He had taken the reminder of his afternoon training there, yet it just wasn't the same without a real opponent.  
  
"Power without an opponent is useless," he thought, gritting his teeth as he shot his beyblade once again into the trunk of a tree, smashing right through the trunk and knocking it down.  
  
Tala glared at the tree as it fell, then stepped to the side and let it crash to the ground inches to his right, his loosely dangling hair raising from the disturbance.  
  
Wolborg returned to its master's hand when Tala beckoned, raising a crowd of powdery snow in its wake.  
  
With a sigh, Tala looked at his bit. He thought back to the battle he had had with Kazuki just a few hours before. The power he had tasted made him lick his lips in hunger. He had only felt this kind of power once before, when he had battled Tyson in the World championships, but that time, he had more than one bit beast. Now, he only needed Wolborg to gain that strength.  
  
He remembered the speech Boris had gave him a long time ago.  
  
"To have strength is a beyblader's greatest possession. The most efficient way to get it is to let it seep from the strongest emotion, hatred. Gain this power, harness it, and make it a part of you. Only then will you realize what true power is about."  
  
Tala smirked at the memory and thought, "Of course, your words always were correct," there was a pause before his smirk turned to a frown, "But not completely accurate." He looked over at the building that he had lived in since he could remember.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, he felt a jerk inside his mind. Bringing up a hand to his head, Tala staggered a bit and leaned against a tree.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he cursed as the jolt faded, but he could collect the sound of a scream before the shock had taken place. Widening his eyes, the looked up again at the building, but now specifically at a certain window, "It couldn't have been a transmission could it? It sounded like she was in pain," But shaking his head, he mentally slapped himself, "I shouldn't care. I have made a promise to myself not to and I intend to keep it,"  
  
With a set face, Tala stood away from the tree he was leaning on and stood up straight. His red hair flew in short strands around his face in the soft, cold breeze.  
  
"In order to conquer that power, the strength of hatred, I must continue hating," he thought, "And I don't intend to let anything get in my way,"  
  
----------  
  
"Are you sure of what you are doing?" Voltaire asked Boris as the two sat in his office, "I don't want anything like what just happened to occur in the tournament."  
  
"I will fix the problems as soon as I can," Boris replied quickly, "everything will go as we planned,"  
  
A pause followed as Voltaire rubbed his temples, "I am getting tired of these promises. They have been made many times, but more often than not broken,"  
  
Boris offered no reply and the two men sat silently opposite each other.  
  
Finally, Boris decided to respond, "This time, we have a stronger ally,"  
  
Voltaire frowned and asked, "And I suppose she's mastered her 'gift'?"  
  
"Not yet," Boris started, but seeing Voltaire's frown deepen, he quickly added, "But we could give it a test run today."  
  
"A test run?"  
  
"Yes, we have two lab rats waiting in the dungeons, they would be perfect for her feast,"  
  
"Very well," Voltaire said, though impatience showed in his voice, "But if this 'test' fails, I will invest my time and money in more promising methods,"  
  
Boris nodded and stood up, "We will begin immediately,"  
  
----------  
  
The soft wind blew over the beyblade dish, clearing the smoke that had just arisen, revealing three spinning beyblades.  
  
"Finally!" Tyson groaned as Dragoon spun back to his hand, "You guys are a tough bunch to beat,"  
  
"Yea," Max added as Draciel flew back to him, "I thought it would've taken longer to even force you back,"  
  
"It is a good sign that we've finally won though," Ray pointed out, "It means we've improved,"  
  
"That is for all of us to celebrate," Robert said, extending his hand to pick up Gryffolyon from the ground.  
  
Oliver and Enrique nodded behind him.  
  
With that, Tyson jumped up and shouted, "We're going to defeat the Demolition Boys for sure! We beat them before, we'll take the victory again!"  
  
The proclamation was followed by a series of wild jumps and excited shouts, but was suddenly interrupted by an approaching figure.  
  
"You may have beaten them before," Kai said as he walked slowly up, supporting himself against the walls, "But this time, they have a sharper weapon,"  
  
"Huh?" Max asked, confused.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of bed!" Jackie shouted as she ran over, "The doctor said-"  
  
"Forget what the doctor said," Kai growled, pushing the girl away.  
  
"What do you mean by a 'sharper weapon'?" Ray asked worriedly. He hadn't forgotten his battle with Bryan and slightly winced at the painful memory.  
  
"Another team member," Kai replied as he sat heavily on the ground, exhausted from his trek from his room, "She's stronger than any opponent you've ever faced."  
  
"She? You mean it's a girl?" Tyson asked as he walked over to sit beside Kai.  
  
"How do you know?" Robert asked, joining in the conversation, "Have you met?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Kai replied.  
  
"You mean..the girl you were with that night?" Jackie asked suddenly. Her face showed worry, remembering how the girl's beyblade tore through the boy's skin.  
  
The question was returned with a silent nod.  
  
"You know her too?" Enrique asked Jackie.  
  
"How come none of us has met her?" Oliver added.  
  
"She came specifically to meet me," Kai replied shortly, glaring at Jackie not to say anything else.  
  
"Why would she want to meet you? Do you know her from before?" Max's question rang in his mind.  
  
Kai didn't reply this time, the inquiries fogging his mind.  
  
"It's not necessary to give you details concerning that," he finally said.  
  
From the seriousness of his tone, even Tyson stopped asking.  
  
Max, seeing that the silence was not going to help, brought up the questions he was sure his teammates wanted to ask, "Exactly how strong is this 'new member'?"  
  
"I cannot tell exactly, as I didn't exactly beybattle her," Kai replied carefully, "But from what I can guess, I'd say she matches power with Tala,"  
  
Tyson gulped, "One Tala's enough to handle," he moaned, "How are we going to deal with two?"  
  
"Which is why you should never let your guard down," Kai snapped at him, "Over-confidence is prone to defeat,"  
  
"Then I suppose we should go back to training," Robert suggested, "It is evident in what Kai tells us that the Demolition Boys won't be the same as last time you faced them,"  
  
"I guess," Ray and Max replied as they turned to go, concern covering their faces.  
  
"Come on Maxie!" Tyson said as he bounded up to his friend, "We'll still beat them, no matter what they throw at us!"  
  
Max bit his lip, but smiled in return, "Yea, I guess,"  
  
----------  
  
Johnny and Kyle sat opposite each other in their cells.  
  
Though the boy had his head down, he was secretly looking at the man opposite him.  
  
After Bryan had left, the man had sat silently in his cell, not saying a word. With the darkness surrounding them, Johnny wasn't very sure, but he could guess that the man had a depressing look on his face.  
  
A drop of water sounded like deafening thunder in the quiet as it fell to the floor.  
  
Johnny sighed. He had already given up trying to break the bars, without the help of Salamulyon - and not to mention a launcher - his beyblade was useless.  
  
"Hn, what a way to reward someone who saved a guy's life," he grumbled, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
That seemed to alert Kyle as the man's head lifted. With a husky voice, he said, "But it does mean a lot to both him and me,"  
  
Johnny looked up in surprise. The man returned with a dry smile, "It's been many years since anyone has been concerned of his safety. I have not been fortunate enough to be able to help him through tough times,"  
  
That confused Johnny even more, "What do you mean? What about his parents?"  
  
"Sadly," Kyle sighed, "they are both no longer with us,"  
  
That came as a shock to Johnny, he had never really thought about Kai's family, but he never knew that he was an orphan either.  
  
Kyle continued, leaning his head against the wall, "I shouldn't have thought Boris would treat him right after what happened, but I was almost sure he would be merciful from 'her' words. Now that she's gone.." the man's voice broke as he pushed his hair back, revealing tear-brimmed eyes.  
  
A sickly feeling came over Johnny. There must be such a deep meaning to what the man had just said to make him cry. Sympathy welled over him, yet he knew not of what he felt sympathetic for. Was it for the man, Kyle? He wanted to know more, but the man's evident pain on the subject stopped him. However, the man continued of his own accord, as if wanting to relieve the pressure on his shoulders.  
  
"It's a shame that our 'group' had to fall apart like this. I knew since I met Boris that he worshipped, yet was envious of Yuri." Even though none of what Kyle said made any sense, Johnny listened attentively.  
  
"I should have stopped him when he tried to create Black Dranzer," Kyle suddenly said, self-criticism clearly shown on his face, "It was the cause of too many deaths."  
  
"Black Dranzer?" Johnny asked, "Isn't that beyblade Kai used to steal the others' bit beasts?"  
  
Kyle's eyes hardened, "It's stealing bit beasts now? Hn, that's way too tame for it. It has done worse when Boris used it,"  
  
"Boris beybladed?!" the exclamation popped out of Johnny's mouth.  
  
"Did I not tell you? He was part of our beyblading team." Kyle laughed, though bitterness gripped at every word.  
  
"Your?"  
  
"Yes," Kyle replied, eyes closed, "The team, I, Anna, Yuri and Boris created,"  
  
----------  
  
In a corner of the Demolition Boys' room, Bryan sat with his knees up to his chin. He had wrapped his arms around his face and was muttering something that couldn't be made out under his breath. He seemed to have calmed down from the incident in the training facility as he once in a while tugged at his torn shirt, but he still refused to speak.  
  
Spencer stood at the door, a frown pasted across his features. "At this rate, we won't be able to solve our own problems before the tournament arrives," He rubbed at his temples in frustration.  
  
A sudden movement from the door caught his attention and he moved back from leaning against it. The rattling of the doorknob then ceased and Tala entered.  
  
There was no greeting as the redhead walked to his bed and sat down. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, but snapped out of them when he saw Bryan sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
He shot Ian a look that plainly asked, "What's he doing?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ian returned.  
  
Tala glared at him, but stood up and walked over to the other boy.  
  
As Tala's shadow came over Bryan, the boy looked up. The look on the boy's face startled Tala greatly; it was a mixture of fear and slight insanity.  
  
"Don't you see the red?" the boy said in a shaky voice, reaching out his hand.  
  
Tala backed off, fearful of what Bryan was going to do next. He seems to have lost it.  
  
An unstable laugh followed as Bryan looked at his own hands, and then suddenly, he grabbed hold of Tala's ankle and looked up with widened eyes, "I had to do it, had to. He told me to, it was the only way. Or he would have killed Dimitri."  
  
A staggering pain was brought to Tala's head as the word, 'Dimitri' was said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Tala growled as he pulled his leg out of Bryan's grasp, "Start making sense here,"  
  
"The trigger moved so quickly," Bryan said, ignoring Tala as he gave another frightening laugh, "Then, everywhere, there was red. You saw it too didn't you?"  
  
Not liking where this was going, Tala turned to go, but the movement brought a sudden change to Bryan's actions.  
  
He almost pleaded as he grabbed Tala's ankle again, "Don't let him take Dimitri," he said.  
  
"Stop saying that name!" Tala shouted, kicking Bryan's hand off as he stormed out.  
  
Spencer and Ian watched as Tala slammed the door behind him and then turned to look at Bryan.  
  
The boy was now back to the same position as before, slightly rocking back and forth.  
  
"This will really ruin our chances at a victory," Ian stated, folding his arms.  
  
--To be continued  
  
A/N: I've changed the scene dividers to ---------- because my keyboard is malfunctioning and won't make the other symbol --U. Just mentioning that in case anyone's confused. 


	41. Chapter Forty: Prey

Emptiness  
  
By: Black Dranzer  
  
".." speaking and or other language translations (not jap tho)  
  
.. speaking and thinking of non-human beings  
  
---------- Scene Change ----------  
  
--flashback sequences--  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own any of the characters that you haven't seen in the original Beyblade series.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the very late update (two months) --U I've been out of inspiration lately, but I'm glad that some of my old reviewers have returned. I will try updating more often now and I hope that you readers will continue to put up with me and submit more reviews as they are basically what my story lives on. In other words, no reviews, story dies. That was not a threat in any way to end my story as I am sure I have a few faithful reviewers among you readers, I am just implying that I really enjoy reading reviews and hope to get more. So please RR and enjoy.  
  
In the last chapter of Emptiness:  
  
((With a set face, Tala stood away from the tree he was leaning on and stood up straight. His red hair flew in short strands around his face in the soft, cold breeze.  
  
"In order to conquer that power, the strength of hatred, I must continue hating," he thought, "And I don't intend to let anything get in my way,"))  
  
(("A test run?"  
  
"Yes, we have two lab rats waiting in the dungeons, they would be perfect for her feast,"))  
  
(("I cannot tell exactly, as I didn't exactly beybattle her," Kai replied carefully, "But from what I can guess, I'd say she matches power with Tala,"  
  
Tyson gulped, "One Tala's enough to handle," he moaned, "How are we going to deal with two?"))  
  
(("Black Dranzer?" Johnny asked, "Isn't that beyblade Kai used to steal the others' bit beasts?"  
  
Kyle's eyes hardened, "It's stealing bit beasts now? Hn, that's way too tame for it. It has done worse when Boris used it,"  
  
"Boris beybladed?!" the exclamation popped out of Johnny's mouth.  
  
"Did I not tell you? He was part of our beyblading team." Kyle laughed, though bitterness gripped at every word.  
  
"Your?"  
  
"Yes," Kyle replied, eyes closed, "The team, I, Anna, Yuri and Boris created,"))  
  
(("The trigger moved so quickly," Bryan said, ignoring Tala as he gave another frightening laugh, "Then, everywhere, there was red. You saw it too didn't you?"  
  
Not liking where this was going, Tala turned to go, but the movement brought a sudden change to Bryan's actions.  
  
He almost pleaded as he grabbed Tala's ankle again, "Don't let him take Dimitri," he said.  
  
"Stop saying that name!" Tala shouted, kicking Bryan's hand off as he stormed out.))  
  
Chapter Forty: Prey  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"D-don't come any nearer!" a boy shouted as a large shadow poured over him.  
  
The shadow gave a laugh, "Don't joke around with me boy," it lifted the boy off the floor and leaned closely, whispering, "Tell me where Dimitri is,"  
  
"No!" the boy shouted back, desperately slapping at the figure's arms, trying to release himself, "'That man' said you'll kill him, I won't let you!"  
  
"That man?" the figure bellowed with rage, scaring the boy in his grasp as he shook him, "Forget him! Tell me where he's hiding Dimitri!"  
  
"N-no," the boy replied, tears of fear rolling down his face.  
  
The man scowled and threw the boy to the ground, "I'll give you one, last, chance," he yelled at the boy, giving him a harsh kick in the stomach, "Tell. Me. Where. Your. Brother. Is!"  
  
"I c-can't," the boy finally stuttered, squirming at the pain in his stomach, "I c-can't l-let you g-get to h-him!"  
  
The man slammed the boy against the uneven wall, making him cringe. With a giant hand around the boy's neck, the man growled, "You'll regret that, boy,"  
  
The boy struggled against the man's iron-like grip, but failed over and over again, and then suddenly, another entered the scene.  
  
"Stop father!" he said as he ran up to the man, "Don't hurt brother like this,"  
  
The man dropped the squriming boy and walked over to the newcomer. He grabbed his red hair, ignoring the feeble wince; "I've been looking all over for you Dimitri, where have you been?"  
  
The boy named Dimitri tried to stop himself from crying out as the man grasped his arm roughly and pulled him along, "You are worth a pretty penny, I won't let you get away again,"  
  
"Stop!" the first boy shouted as he tried to separate the man and his brother, but the man just smirked and slapped him away.  
  
"You're not worth half as much as your brother," the man said, "So you can just go back to 'that man' and cry your eyes out,"  
  
The boy gazed up at the man with a hateful look and took out something from the insides of his pockets.  
  
"What are you doing now?" the man started to mock, but stopped dead as he saw what was in the boy's hands. It was a small gun, not a toy gun, but a real, fully loaded handgun.  
  
"Let Dimitri go!" the boy shouted, pointing the gun at the man's head.  
  
Dimitri looked at his brother in shock, "Don't," he said weakly as the fist around his arm was slowing his blood flow.  
  
"Listen to your brother boy," his father said slowly as he started to reach for the gun, "Now just give me the gun and.."  
  
A bullet whistled past the man's face, leaving a fresh line of blood against where the bullet had cut. The man's complexion paled and he froze. This boy knew how to use a gun. And his aim was dead straight.  
  
The first boy, panting as the gun's smoke cleared said firmly and threateningly, "Let Dimitri go,"  
  
"Alright, alright," the man said, slowly letting go of Dimitri's hand, "Just don't play around with that thing,"  
  
The boy slowly lowered the gun as Dimitri walked towards him, he put a protective arm around his little brother and whispered, "It's alright, and I won't let him get you,"  
  
Dimitri nodded and hid behind his older brother for protection. The boy looked up and glared at his father.  
  
"Leave us alone," he said, "Don't come near us again!"  
  
But the man had disappeared. The boy looked around frantically and spotted too late as the man reappeared behind them. With a scream, Dimitri was knocked to the floor by one of the man's massive fists.  
  
The first boy's mouth widened and tears streamed out of his eyes as his younger brother fell to the floor, blood trickling out of his mouth.  
  
"DIMITRI!!!" he yelled as he tried to run to his brother's side, but the man blocked the way with the red-head in his clutches.  
  
The first boy prepared to raise the gun again, but the man shook his head, "Put that down boy, or I'll kill him right here and now. Forget the cash. It doesn't matter to those stupid scientists if he's alive or dead when I bring him in. Even if I'll only get half the offered amount,"  
  
The boy seemed to consider his choices and finally lowered the gun to the floor.  
  
"Don't harm him," he said as he backed away from the weapon reluctantly.  
  
"That's a good boy," the man mocked, "just like your mother,"  
  
The boy's eyes widened, "Like mother?"  
  
In the boy's moment of weakness, the man grabbed the gun from the floor and pointed it at him.  
  
"Foolish boy," the man laughed, "Yes, you are like your mother." He started to pull the trigger, "And you'll die like her,"  
  
A gunshot was heard, and a scream followed.  
  
The boy panted, having only dodged out of the way of the bullet a millisecond before it embedded itself into the side of his waist instead of his heart.  
  
"You," the boy growled, a pure loathsome tone inhabiting his voice as he clutched at his wound.  
  
"Yes, me," the man replied, only half-surprised the boy wasn't unconscious already, "I killed your mother, she was already dying anyway, I just ended her pain earlier. You should thank me,"  
  
The boy shook as the anger boiled inside of him, "How could you?" he shouted, spitting blood onto the floor.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to try and attack me?" he mocked, flipping Dimitri onto his shoulder like a package.  
  
The boy just stood there and whispered to himself. The man gave a final laugh before he twirled the gun in his hands and turned to go.  
  
That was a fatal mistake.  
  
With astonishing speed, the injured boy ran to face the man, despite his evident lack of weapons, and faced him briefly before jumping up and kicking his father full in the face before the gun could be raised against him. The man fell back onto the ground with a surprised yell, dropping both Dimitri and the weapon.  
  
In another flash, the boy had rushed to Dimitri's side, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Dimitri," he whispered, "Get up!" But the boy just lay limp in his arms, with a line of blood down his cheek.  
  
"Give that boy to me!" the man started and dove for the boys, but the older brother jumped aside with Dimitri in a protective grip and picked up the gun the man had dropped.  
  
Without a look of regret, the boy aimed the weapon at his father's heart, "This is for mother," he said before he let the bullet fly.  
  
The man's blood splattered all over the place as his gigantic frame fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood, some landing on the boy's face.  
  
The warm liquid slid from the various places it has landed on and the boy stared at his immobile father. He lifted a hand and felt the blood that had landed on his cheek. It had mixed with his own blood, dripping out of his mouth.  
  
"I-I killed him," he said. Then, he started to sob, clenching his brother's shirt, "Dimitri," he repeated over and over again. Then, the sobs turned to a trail of painful laughter. Slowly, the laughs filled the dark alley and echoed over the dusty walls.  
  
A sudden light interrupted him, blinding in his eyes, revealing his lavender hair, tainted with sticky red liquid.  
  
The boy lifted a hand to shield his pale eyes against the luminosity, "Who's there?" He started to pull Dimitri closer to him, afraid that someone else was there to take away his brother.  
  
"Do not worry," a man's voice said as he walked over to the boy and his brother, "I'm here to help,"  
  
The boy looked up to see 'that man' and slowly nodded, "Help Dimitri," he said, pointing to his unconscious brother, "You have to help Dimitri," With that last weak request, the boy fell down, fainted from the bullet embedded within him.  
  
"Of course," the man said, wiping a drip of blood from the boy's face and lifting the boy up, "Bryan,"  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
Bryan woke up with a scream. He frantically searched around him for something to hold onto and finally ended up grabbing the foot of his bed. He panted heavily as his dream came back to him.  
  
Without warning, a hand grabbed him and lifted him up.  
  
Bryan was about to strike at the person, but another pair of hands held his fist back. He started to struggle, remembering the man in his dream, but one of the people holding him spoke up.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Bryan,"  
  
Bryan stopped, recognizing the sound.  
  
"What are you thinking? Your scream could've shaken up the whole abbey!" Ian's irritated voice drifted to his ear.  
  
Bryan did not reply, he just pulled himself free of his roommates' now loose grips and dropped to the floor.  
  
"I never wanted to ever see that again," he said to himself, his hand clasping the permanent wound in his side, "to see the red, all the red,"  
  
--------  
  
"Your team?" Johnny exclaimed, not believing what Kyle was saying, "But..how?"  
  
"Hard to believe?" Kyle laughed, "But it's all true. We were the best friends in the world when we were young,"  
  
Johnny was speechless. He could never imagine Boris as a part of any team, not to mention a 'friend' to anyone.  
  
"I'll take your silence as shock," Kyle smirked.  
  
"You try having all these facts thrown at you for the first time," Johnny replied.  
  
Kyle shrugged, "But that's all behind us," he sighed, "By the time we found out he's left us, it was too late,"  
  
"Too late?" a voice suddenly laughed as the door opened, "Don't be foolish. It was never too late until you gave up,"  
  
Kyle widened his eyes and stared at the visitor, "Boris," he growled.  
  
"Still regretting what you've done?" Boris laughed as he stood over Kyle.  
  
"Funny," Kyle retorted, "That's what I was going to ask you."  
  
Boris just kept a calm face and turned away, "I'm not here to talk with you today," he said as his gaze landed upon Johnny.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kyle said from the other cell, seeing Boris' smirk.  
  
"Oh but come now," Boris laughed, turning to Kyle, "My little bird needs to feed and this boy is the perfect meal,"  
  
Kyle gasped, "Little bird? You mean..?" He trailed off, seeing Boris' mocking face.  
  
"Yes, my Black Dranzer,"  
  
At that, Kyle jumped up from in his cell and struggled against the chains holding him, "He's innocent! Don't let that monster 'eat' him!"  
  
"Monster?" Boris asked, "It's not a monster, at least not yet. It will need to feed before its spiritual power raises enough to consume its host's body."  
  
Kyle's face blanched every second, "Its host? But anyone who is not strong enough to contain it will be mentally damaged. Who has the power to..No..not her, Boris you.."  
  
Boris laughed, "Yes, she was the perfect fit, shall I say, for Black Dranzer. She has the mental capabilities, the spiritual capabilities, and of course, the physical capabilities I have given her,"  
  
"Anna had expected you to treat her well!" Kyle yelled, "How could you just turn back on that promise!?"  
  
Boris turned away with a frown and motioned for an abbey worker to open Johnny's cell.  
  
The boy tried to break free of the men's grasp, but was forced into submission.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Johnny asked as he glared at Boris, "And what the hell is the 'feast'?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough," Boris replied, leading the abbey workers past Kyle's cell, "Though by the time you do, it will be the last mystery you solve,"  
  
"Boris!" Kyle shouted as the man laughed and walked out of the dungeon.  
  
--------  
  
Boredom quickly greeted Kazuki as her beyblade ran along the walls, tearing its opponents apart. She had been repeatedly collecting and launching Zenborg for half an hour, trying to get the dream she had earlier out of her head. But it didn't seem to be working as she impatiently smacked the wall with a fist.  
  
What is wrong now Kazuki? she heard Black Dranzer ask.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled under her breath. Then, deciding that she had had enough of training for the time being, she signaled for Zenborg to return.  
  
Swiping her beyblade in midair, Kazuki turned and left, slamming the training room door behind her. She seemed to be in a very bad mood, though she didn't understand why. Maybe it was because of the dream. She couldn't get the disturbingly red eyes that the black bird had, nor could she forget the fact that Boris was in it.  
  
She bit her lip. How could she have just created a dream out of thin air that felt so real? Well, sure her nightmares before seemed real, but those were actual memories. Her deep thoughts lead her to suddenly bump into someone, sending them falling back onto the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going," she growled. She almost walked past the person without looking at them, but she noticed out of the corner of her eye that it was one of the younger recruits. The little boy looked fearfully at her, then turned and ran off.  
  
Kazuki stared at the boy's retreating form and abruptly realized something.  
  
"Alexander,"  
  
Alexander? Black Dranzer asked.  
  
Kazuki gasped in surprise, "I can't believe I've forgotten about Alexander!" She then ran down the hall towards where she knew her brother was locked up.  
  
All the while, she criticized her self, "How could I have let him slip my mind? I must have been concentrating on revenge for too long." She slowed down to a walk as she reached the doors Boris had lead her through a few weeks ago. She stopped at a corner and hid herself before checking to see if there was a guard. A sigh of relief escaped her as she saw the door unguarded. Pushing it open, she entered the cold stairwell towards the underground dungeons.  
  
Kazuki, are you sure you're authorized to be down here? Black Dranzer asked from within.  
  
Kazuki didn't reply and kept walking.  
  
----------  
  
Silvery eyes wandered detestably around its cell. It was almost completely dark except for a dying torch lit outside the door that managed to pass the steel bars. Silence rang as loud as thunder in his ears. He hated everything there is to the place.  
  
Tired of letting his sight wander his featureless surroundings, Alexander lay down on the cold, uneven floor, almost wincing as a loose rock dug into his back. But it was better than sitting on a chair all day long. Pulling his arms over his shoulder, he stretched his aching muscles. In the process, he felt something soft against his hands. He grabbed the object and thrust it against the wall, satisfied as cotton tore out of the stuffed animal whilst it slid down to the pavement.  
  
"What a pathetic thing," he thought, glaring at it, "just another item father uses to mock us of our lack of childhood."  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, he knitted his brows in a frown and his thin, dried lips turned down in the corners. Even if he tried to shut everything in the world out at the moment, he couldn't forget, nor forgive himself for telling, the lie that he had woven in his own sister's mind.  
  
Boris loved playing mind games, to anyone and anything, no matter the consequences. He wished he had the courage to disobey, but once the thing you fear is really in front of you, that's when your bravery falters. But even if he did risk disobedience, he couldn't let Boris carry out his potential threats to 'short-circuit' Kazuki. He shivered at the thought, having had Boris explain the process of inserting electricity-generating chips inside of Kazuki when she was in the lab just a few weeks ago.  
  
"If I could only give her a hint," he thought, "but I doubt father will let her see me for a second time,"  
  
His fist tightened as he remembered the real occurrences the day Kai had turned down BIOVOLT and returned to the Bladebreakers, noting for the fifth hundred time that it was almost the exact opposite of what he had told Kazuki. But before he could finish his recollection, there was a loud crash outside his cell door.  
  
He immediately straightened himself and glanced through the bars to see whatever was causing the commotion. Through the dim beam of light supplied by the torches, he spotted a wave of smoke coming from the entrance to the dungeons.  
  
"Someone's broken in," he realized, "But..who?"  
  
Soft footsteps made their way closer and closer to where Alexander stood. Then, without warning, the iron door was knocked off its hinges, a large dent embedded in its center. The force of the blast threw the boy off his feet and he had to catch himself before his back was forced against the jagged wall.  
  
Silence rang for a few moments as Alexander did his best to hide in the shadows where the soft light did not reach, in case the intruder was an enemy.  
  
"Alexander?" the name was spoken softly and caught him off guard, but he recognized it immediately.  
  
There was a pause before, "K-kazuki?"  
  
The girl sighed in relief and knelt beside him, "I'm sorry I haven't been here to visit often, I've been training. I'll get revenge for you, I promise, and I'll get you out-"  
  
"No! Kazuki, please stop!" Alexander started to frantically say, taking his sister by shock, "Stop trying to get revenge! It's not worth it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kazuki asked, angrily, "Even if I put aside the fact that Kai caused you to be locked up," she clenched her fists and struck the ground, "I can't ignore the fact that he killed mother,"  
  
Black Dranzer watched on, with a worried glance, That boy seems to know something he shouldn't. He better not talk..  
  
"Kazuki.." Alexander started, "Father hasn't been telling you the complete truth.."  
  
Kazuki stopped and looked at the boy, "What? What do you mean?"  
  
Another word, just another word and I'll take action, Black Dranzer thought, glaring invisibly at the boy.  
  
Before Alexander could open his mouth again, the echo of heavy footsteps interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Yes Alexander," a cold, smooth voice sounded at the door, "What do you mean?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened and he backed away to the wall, away from the figure.  
  
Fear struck Kazuki as she turned to see Boris standing there.  
  
"Kazuki," Boris said with a calm sneer, "I won't question why you are here, nor why you have demolished the dungeon doors, but only if you leave with me..now," An emphasis laid on the last word, clearly meaning it as a command.  
  
The girl looked between the man and Alexander before giving the boy a quick farewell and walking out the door, "Don't try to help Kai, he's not worth it either,"  
  
After she was gone, Alexander sneaked a peek at the doorway and froze to see Boris still there.  
  
"We do need to get you another room," the man mocked, "this one seems too small for you,"  
  
The boy could only glare daggers as the man came closer to him and lent beside his ear, "If I hear one more word out of you," the voice turned ice cold, "Then you will see your mother much sooner than you plan,"  
  
Boris turned and left, ignoring cold tears that had splashed to the ground as the boy sat speechless on the freezing cell floor.  
  
--To be continued  
  
A/N: I've changed the scene dividers to ---------- because my keyboard is malfunctioning and won't make the other symbol --U 


End file.
